CO2 - Le Pacte des Bannis
by Nevilli
Summary: Un an après l'entrée à Poudlard de nos quatre héros, ces derniers sont désormais des élèves-sorciers accomplis, chacun avec sa discipline de prédilection. Mais au-delà de Poudlard et des frontières confortables de Grande-Bretagne, la menace gronde dans les pays slaves et risque de s'étendre vers eux. Les vies paisibles d'Eric, Nathan, Hester et Milo sont-elles en danger ?
1. Le Mont Pourpre

**Note** : Vous l'avez attendu avec impatience ? Votre patience a été récompensée, voici donc le deuxième tome du **_Cycle d'Ohenfeld_**. Faisant suite à la **_Prophétie d'Eckellion_** , ce deuxième opus introduira le principal antagoniste de la première partie du Cycle. Le premier chapitre étant un peu à part dans l'histoire de ce tome 2, je ne vous posterai que celui-ci pour commencer. Mais rassurez-vous, dans une semaine, vous aurez le droit à votre double chapitre, puisque je posterai les chapitres 2 & 3 le même jour. :-)  
PS : les personnages principaux et secondaires sont les mêmes que dans le tome précédent (principalement des OC et personnages de la next-gen). Ceux qui sont taggés dans la fiche de présentation de l'histoire, sont les personnages de JKR qui font leur apparition pour la première fois dans ce tome.

 **Projet** : Cette fois encore, je continue le projet dont **Chupee** **Chan** m'a donné l'idée. A chaque fin de chapitre, je vous proposerai un défi. La plupart du temps, ce sera une question portant sur la suite des événements.  
Les newbies d'Ohenfeld (celles et ceux qui découvrent la fic pour la première fois) devront utiliser leurs capacités intuitives et de déduction pour répondre. Les vétérans d'Ohenfeld (celles et ceux qui suivaient déjà l'histoire lors de la première publication), quant à eux, feront marcher leur mémoire. Et croyez-moi, personne n'a vraiment l'avantage dans un jeu comme celui-là : cela fait tellement longtemps que les habitués ont lu les premiers tomes que leur mémoire n'est souvent d'aucun secours pour répondre ^^.  
Pour équilibrer les chances, quand même, les vétérans ne pourront répondre que par MP ou par review (mais seulement à partir du lundi suivant la parution). Si un « Newbie » a trouvé la réponse avant le lundi, c'est lui (ou elle) qui gagne le défi.  
Mais qu'y a-t-il à gagner ? me demanderez-vous. Et bien c'est simple, comme j'aime utiliser mon imagination et que j'ai toujours été curieux à propos de la jeunesse des différents personnages de JKR, je propose au vainqueur de choisir un personnage de l'univers Harry Potter (appartenant à JKR ou un des miens, comme vous voulez) et j'écrirai un petit passage de 2000 mots environ qui retracerait un bout de sa vie (plus vraisemblablement sa jeunesse ou son enfance avant Poudlard). Pour avoir une idée sur ce que je vous promets, je vous invite à aller voir du côté des « **_Genèses de Nevilli, Partie 1_** » où sont répertoriés tous les textes écrits à l'occasion des publications du tome 1. En espérant que cela vous donne envie de vous lancer dans l'aventure :-)

 **Disclaimer** : Le personnage central de ce chapitre, que vous aurez l'occasion de revoir par la suite, est directement tiré de Harry Potter, il appartient donc à JK Rowling. Pour le reste (trame, personnages périphériques, légendes, lieu), c'est moi qui ai tout imaginé.

 **Crédits Image** : Milo McAllister, par Ayne Greensleeves (alkanet . deviantart . com)

 **Crédits histoire** :

 _A Chupee Chan,  
la meilleure Rédactomage spécialisée dans la fanfiction que je connaisse.  
Par contre, si tu penses à faire du Lemon sur Milo,  
dépêche-toi vite !  
;-)_

* * *

On l'appelait le Mont Pourpre(1). Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'un Mont, cette petite colline isolée au milieu des montagnes de l'Oural. Cependant, lorsque le soleil se couchait chaque soir, l'ombre de la montagne derrière s'ajoutait à la sienne, la faisant paraître bien plus grande, bien plus oppressante que n'aurait dû l'être une simple petite colline.

De plus, ce n'était pas anodin que les rares habitants aux alentours l'appelassent ainsi. Outre la couleur cramoisie que prenait le ciel lorsque le soleil disparaissait derrière les cimes des montagnes, les anciens aimaient rappeler aux jeunes que cette colline fut un jour le théâtre d'affrontements sanglants lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Une nuit, les combats furent tellement violents que la colline entière fut teintée du sang rouge foncé de courageux soldats russes, mêlé à celui, impur, des allemands venus envahir leur prestigieux empire. Le manque de culture et d'éducation de ces paysans les empêchaient de se rendre compte que cette version ne collait pas les nazis n'avaient jamais été jusque là, ils n'avaient même pas pu dépasser Moscou. Pourtant, il y avait plus de cent ans de cela, une pluie de sang était bel et bien tombée un jour sur la Colline Farzei, rendant son sol aussi rouge et humide que le sol de l'enfer, amenant les riverains à la rebaptiser le Mont Pourpre.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une petite colline ordinaire à l'abondante herbe verte, surplombant la Volga qui s'écoulait paisiblement au-dessous. Pourtant, même cent ans après, personne n'osait s'aventurer sur ces terres on disait qu'elles étaient maudites. Quiconque grimpait la colline ne la descendrait plus jamais, disait-on pour décourager les jeunes enfants d'y venir jouer. Mais des enfants, il n'y en avait plus depuis longtemps par ici, tous avaient fui cette prison naturelle qu'était ce plateau entouré de montagnes plus abruptes et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Plus personne ne subsistait ici, autre que des vieillards de plus de quatre-vingt ans et ces derniers ne vivaient plus que dans la peur des légendes passées.

Ainsi, lorsqu'un vieil homme – qui comptait parmi les plus anciens du village bordant le Mont Pourpre – aperçut une haute silhouette évoluer rapidement le long du sentier sinueux qui grimpait en haut de la colline, il sut aussitôt que les évènements allaient se répéter. Du sang allait de nouveau couler le long des flancs du mont qui redeviendrait pourpre.

oOoOo

Tout en haut de la colline, là où les villageois du village ne pouvaient pas la voir, se trouvait une miteuse cabane de bois où l'on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière miroiter sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. L'homme savait où il allait cet abri vétuste serait sa prochaine étape. Il espérait trouver des réponses ici, là où elle ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'on la cherche. Arrivé devant la cabane, il amorça un geste pour frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que son doigt replié n'eût atteint le bois fêlé.

Une femme plutôt corpulente au teint pâle et aux boucles d'oreilles pointues se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Son corps massif empêchait le visiteur de voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de la cabine.

\- Bonjour, dit le visiteur d'un ton courtois, je me suis égaré. Voudriez-vous me fournir un abri pour la nuit ?

L'homme parlait anglais. En l'entendant, le visage de la femme s'assombrit aussi rapidement qu'un Nimbus 7777(2) passant du 0 à 150 kms/h. Elle scruta le visage de cet homme mais ne put voir que ses yeux bleus clair(3) qui contrastaient avec sa peau noire. Le reste était masqué par le capuchon de sa cape de voyage.

\- Amérrricain(4) ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression de dégoût.

\- Britannique, répondit le visiteur avec le même ton courtois. Je suis un membre de l'AD, vous connaissez peut-être ?

Aussitôt, la moue de la vieille dame se transforma en large sourire exhibant ses dents pointues.

\- Bien sûrrrr ! Bien sûrrrr ! répondit-elle avec un fort accent slave. Qui ne connaît pas la fameuse Arrrmée de Dumbledorrrre ? Vous devez connaîtrrrre Harrrrry Potterrrrrr !

\- En effet, dit l'homme en souriant sous sa cagoule, c'est d'ailleurs sur son ordre que je suis ici.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit davantage et elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le visiteur.

\- Entrrrrez donc, ami de Harrrrrrry Potterrrrrr ! Entrrrrez, faites comme chez vous !

\- Merci, dit l'homme en passant devant elle.

oOoOo

La cabane était aussi miteuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. C'était une pièce unique où s'alignaient des lits en fer rouillé devant une longue table en bois, sous laquelle on n'avait placé de nombreuses cales pour en égaliser les pieds. Trois enfants jouaient à côté des lits avec ce qui semblait être des os humains. Un jeune homme à l'allure à la fois séduisante et macabre était occupé à affûter un long couteau meurtrier. Quand le mystérieux visiteur masqué entra, tous stoppèrent leurs activités et le regardèrent d'un air surpris et méfiant à la fois.

\- C'est un ami de Harrrrry Potterrrr ! dit la femme corpulente comme pour répondre à leurs regards intrigués.

L'étranger ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'exprimait en anglais. Pour une russe, cela semblait plutôt surprenant.

\- Vous semblez bien connaître notre langue, remarqua-t-il, vous êtes déjà venu en Angleterre ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la vieille dame, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. A la seconde suivante, c'était de nouveau un sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait.

\- Marrri à moi. Irrrrlandais. Moi aprrrendrre un peu avec lui.

Avec un sourire, l'autre ne manqua pas de noter que son hôte prenait à présent bien soin de parler un anglais beaucoup plus bâclé qu'au début. Elle amena un grand pichet d'où débordait un liquide jaune-orangé qui paraissait aussi léger que de l'eau.

\- Vodka citrrrrouille ! expliqua la vieille femme avec enthousiasme. Trrrrès bon quand frrrroid dehorrrrrs !

L'inconnu sourit de nouveau, et commença à boire. Il tenait précautionneusement le verre dans sa main gauche, sa main droite restant hors de vue dans sa cape de voyage.

\- Pourrrrquoi vous ici ? demanda son hôte en remplissant à nouveau la chope de l'inconnu. Tourrrisme ?

\- Non, avoua l'homme d'une voix douce, je recherche quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme occupé à affûter son couteau cessa son vacarme pendant quelques secondes. Mais quand l'inconnu reporta son regard sur lui, il avait déjà recommencé sa besogne.

\- Quelqu'un ? demanda la vieille dame. Ici ? Pas grrrrand monde dans ces montagnes. Trrrrès dangerrreuses !

\- Je me doute bien, répondit poliment l'étranger, mais je pense que cette femme est tout à fait capable de les gravir.

\- Une femme ? répéta aussitôt la vieille dame d'un air légèrement grivois. C'est votrrrre petite amie ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit l'autre d'un ton narquois.

\- Montrrrez photo, peut-êtrrrre moi voirrrr elle déjà.

L'homme posa un petit morceau de papier sur la table. C'était le portrait d'une jolie jeune fille aux brillants yeux verts et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés au carré. Son regard et son sourire étaient hautains, et les seuls mouvements que la photo magique faisait faire à son modèle, étaient des longs soupirs ennuyés et un haussement de sourcil provocateur. Une nouvelle ombre passa sur le visage de la vieille femme, mais elle la chassa aussitôt avec un de ses sourires voraces.

\- Jamais vue ! déclara-t-elle avec énergie. Et je peux vous dirrrrrre. Pas beaucoup voyageurrrrrrs ici, quand un passe, tout le monde sait !

\- Bien, merci, dit l'inconnu en se levant, je vais donc reprendre ma r…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Les jambes soudainement faibles et flageolantes, il dut se rasseoir sur la chaise et s'y cramponna pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu… commença l'homme.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en aller maintenant, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire cruel. Il fait frrrrrroid dehorrrrrs, et vous devez êtrrrrrre fatigué, pourrrquoi ne pas dorrrrmirrr ici ?

\- Qu… Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Rrrrrien du tout ! répondit la dame corpulente. Aide pourrrr bien dorrrmirrr !

Mais l'étranger ne l'écoutait plus, plus capable de tenir en équilibre, il s'effondra à terre, la tête dans les mains. L'air satisfait, le jeune homme au visage macabre rejoint sa mère à genoux près du corps inconscient.

oOoOo

\- _Sale chien du ministère_ ! (5) pesta-t-il dans sa langue, puis il cracha par terre, juste à côté du corps. _C'est un auror_ ?

\- _Il suffit de vérifier_ , dit la matriarche. _Ôte-lui son capuchon, Vodrack !_

 _Shling_ ! Un bruit de métal !

\- Qu…

Avec un bruit sourd, la main du dénommé Vodrack tomba par terre.

\- Aaaargh ! hurla le jeune homme en contemplant avec horreur son moignon sanglant(6).

Le bout de la baguette magique de l'étranger brillait d'une étrange lueur argentée.

\- Vodrack ! s'écria la mère en voyant le fils se recroqueviller sur lui-même. _Sale chien_ !

Elle bondit sur l'inconnu, crocs en avant, mais celui-ci, d'un réflexe fulgurant, parvint à l'éviter. Puis il se releva et pointa sa baguette magique sur son agresseur. Elle n'osa rien faire, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Les petits enfants qui jouaient sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant ne bougeaient pas non plus, ils étaient d'ailleurs bien dociles pour de simples enfants.

\- Tu bouges un seul de tes ongles sales, la menaça l'étranger, et ta sale tête de vampire roulera sur le sol sans avoir le temps de pousser le moindre cri.

\- Argh… gémit la pauvre «femme» en sentant la proximité de la baguette d'argent lui brûler la peau. Mais comment ?

L'homme sourit sous sa cagoule, il présenta à sa victime une petite fiole dans laquelle ondulait un liquide bleu pâle.

\- Un… un antidote, bégaya la vieille vampire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais entré dans une maison de vampires sans prendre de précautions, ma chère Fridellia ?

\- Espèce de chien !

\- Voyons, voyons ! Pas de manières entre nous ! dit l'étranger d'un ton sarcastique. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

Son ton était devenu on-ne-peut-plus menaçant, si bien qu'aucun des petits vampires ne songea à l'attaquer. Ils continuaient de regarder la scène de façon impassible tout en sachant parfaitement que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre l'inconnu qui martyrisait leur mère, aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait.

\- Qu… qui es-tu ? demanda la vieille vampire d'un ton implorant, les larmes aux yeux.

Encore une fois, l'intrus sembla sourire sous son capuchon. Tenant toujours en joue la vieille Fridellia, il se redressa et dégrafa sa longue cape qui tomba sur le sol tel un vulgaire chiffon.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en voyant son visage, les trois enfants frissonnèrent et se blottirent les uns aux autres dans un même mouvement. Même leur matriarche semblait tétanisée. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur de colère ou défi dans ses yeux, rien que de la peur une peur indescriptible qui lui tordait les entrailles et glaçait davantage son cœur qui, pourtant, ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Quant à son fils, Vodrack, il s'était déjà évanoui de douleur.

oOoOo

Grand et mince, les cheveux blancs très courts, le visage sombre et balafré, Dean Thomas, le plus grand Chasseur de Vampires de ce siècle, observait ses proies par-dessus ses lunettes noires.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, dit-il de sa voix grave et menaçante, en commençant par l'endroit où se cache Scarlett McAllister.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Ce premier chapitre se termine ainsi. Désolé, il révèle pas grand-chose de l'évolution des personnages principaux de cette histoire. Mais un peu de patience, vous les retrouverez par la suite. Et oui : désolé d'avoir donné des yeux bleus à Dean Thomas. Mais comme la description de JKR sur ce perso est assez light, j'ai pris quelques libertés le concernant, car je le trouvais plus classe ainsi. D'ailleurs, quel est votre sentiment à son propos ? Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce choix de carrière que je lui ai attribuée ? Le voyiez-vous dans un tout autre registre ? Dites-moi ! Dites-moi ! J'ai hâte de savoir !

 **Notes Annexes** :

(1) **Le Mont Pourpre** : Lieu fictif basé en Russie. La description est directement inspirée du premier chapitre de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu »  
(2) **Nimbus 7777** : Le Nimbus est une marque de balais présente dans les livres de JK Rowling. Le modèle « quadruple-sept », en revanche, vient de moi.  
(3) **Les yeux bleus de Dean Thomas** : Dans les livres de JK Rowling, nous n'avons aucun indice sur la couleur des yeux de Dean. On sait juste qu'il est noir grâce aux révélations de l'auteur sur son site. Donc, comme je trouvais ça classe et que le physique du Dean Thomas de 70 ans est directement repris de Blade, le Chasseur de Vampires, j'ai décidé de lui mettre des yeux bleus. Désolé **Chupee** ^^  
(4) **Accent Russe** : J'ai basé ma retranscription de l'accent russe des vampires sur celle de JK Rowling pour les bulgares dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».  
(5) **Italiques** : Ici, les phrases en italiques signifient que les personnages étrangers (non anglais) parlent dans leur langue maternelle.  
(6) **Moignon sanglant** : Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire ! Ce tome-ci est étiqueté 14+ !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : A présent que la machine est lancée, elle ne va plus s'arrêter jusqu'à la fin de ce tome. J'espère que « **_Le Pacte des Bannis_** » vous plaira tout autant que « **_La Prophétie d'Eckellion_** ». Je vous avoue sans honte que j'ai pris un peu moins de plaisir à écrire ce tome-là que le précédent. J'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis à ce sujet.  
Allez, place au défi ! Saurez-vous réussir ce premier challenge du tome 2 ? Cette fois j'aurais plusieurs questions pour vous. Dans ces deux prochains chapitres, nous retrouverons nos quatre héros là où nous les avions laissés. On y verra leurs vies respectives chez eux, hors de Poudlard, et on les verra revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Donc voici ce que je vais vous demander :  
\- Premièrement, dans les deux prochains chapitres, on apprendra qu'un nouveau personnage fera son entrée à Poudlard. Serez-vous trouver de qui il s'agit ? Un indice : vous le/la connaissez déjà, il/elle est brièvement apparu/e dans le tome précédent (au tout début).  
\- Deuxièmement : Nos quatre héros se retrouveront de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais deux par deux cette fois. Saurez-vous trouver de qui il s'agit ? Vous avez six combinaisons différentes (Milo-Hester, Milo-Nathan, Milo-Eric, Eric-Nathan, Eric-Hester, Hester-Nathan), pour deux bonnes réponses.  
\- Troisièmement : de nouveau, il y aura une violente altercation sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais cette fois, elle concernera les mères de deux des héros et un élève de Poudlard qui ne fait pas partie des quatre protagonistes. Oui celle-là elle est dure, j'en conviens. Un petit indice : l'élève de Poudlard est plus vieux que les protagonistes et il est déjà apparu plusieurs fois au tome précédent.

Bon, comme c'est chaud patate pour vous de tout trouver, je procéderai par points comme la dernière fois. La première question rapportera 4 points. Pour la seconde, ce sera 3 points par binôme correct, donc 6 points si les deux binômes sont bons. Pour la troisième, ce sera 2 points par personnage trouvé, et 10 points si les trois sont bons. Le tout faisant un total de 20 points, celui ou celle qui totalisera le meilleur score aura droit à son OS. Et s'il y a un sans faute, alors le vainqueur aura carte blanche concernant cet OS.  
Allez, je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère que ces conditions vous satisferont. Gros bisous à vous, mes Magnars à Paillettes !

PS : Je suis de nouveau de congé vendredi prochain, donc les chapitres 2 et 3 seront sûrement publiés ce jour-là.


	2. Chacun chez soi

**_Note_** _: Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Comme d'hab', content de vous retrouver chaque semaine au rendez-vous._

 ** _Défi_** _: Pendant que vous êtes en train de plancher sur le problème épineux que je vous ai posé (et que vous attendez sûrement avec impatience de savoir si vous aviez bon), je vous rappelle que la course aux reviews est toujours d'actualité. Les 10_ _ème_ _, 25_ _ème_ _, 50_ _ème_ _, 75_ _ème_ _et 100_ _ème_ _reviews seront de nouveau de nouveau récompensées par des OS de votre choix. Si vous êtes toujours aussi assidus, on pourra même aller jusqu'aux 150_ _ème_ _et 200_ _ème_ _. Mais n'anticipons pas -)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Cette fois, la quasi-totalité des personnages que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre sont des OC qui m'appartiennent. Quelques persos de JK Rowling peuvent quand même être cités dans les deux chapitres qui arrivent. Quant au monde de la Magie en général, vous savez bien qu'il lui appartient corps et âme :-). En ce qui concerne l'Irlande, l'Ecosse et la région de Londres, ils n'appartiennent à personne, alors je m'en sers comme je veux, na !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

\- Allez Vin' ! Fonce !

\- Greg' ! Déborde sur ta droite !

\- Tabatha ! Cynthia ! Coupez-leur la route !

\- Duff ! Envoie-leur ce cognard !

Les deux jumelles Clayme fondirent sur leurs deux adversaires tandis que leur cousin Duff frappa très fort de sa batte un lourd cognard qui fondit sur Vindicus. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son cousin Grégorius qui était marqué de très près par les deux jumelles, puis du cognard derrière lui qui cherchait à le désarçonner, et il eut un sourire.

A l'aide d'une détente extrêmement rapide, le jeune homme pivota sur son balai jusqu'à se retrouver la tête en bas, les bras et les jambes croisés autour du manche de son balai. Le cognard fusa au-dessus de lui sans rien toucher et poursuivit sa course en direction d'Orcade, leur cousine batteuse qui envoya le projectile à l'autre bout du terrain. Très fier de sa _Roulade du Paresseux_ (1), Vindicus se redressa sur son balai et lança aussitôt le Souafle sur sa droite, trompant ainsi Uma, la dernière poursuiveuse de la famille Clayme. Emportée par son élan, elle ne put empêcher le troisième poursuiveur de la famille McAllister de marquer son premier but sous les couleurs de l'équipe qui regroupait les membres de sa prestigieuse famille.

\- Ouaiiiis ! hurla le jeune Milo en levant le poing du haut de son balai. Bien joué Aliénor !

Toujours aussi imperturbable, Aliénor Lantiem ne fêta son exploit que par un simple signe de tête. Malgré son handicap, elle parvenait sans problèmes à voler grâce à un harnais qui rattachait son Nimbus 7777 à son fauteuil rampant dont les pattes semblaient se fondre au bois de chêne du balai et ne sortir que pour frapper un grand coup par terre lors du décollage ou pour amortir l'atterrissage(2). Mais même avec tout cet équipement, c'était un véritable exploit que cette jeune fille de douze ans pût ainsi exécuter de tels exploits aériens et même marquer un but à la famille Clayme pourtant réputée pour être un féroce adversaire de Quidditch(3) et dont les membres avaient si souvent mené Serpentard à la victoire lors de leur scolarité au collège Poudlard.

Pour son premier match, Aliénor avait réussi sans problème à faire oublier sa si brillante cousine Scarlett dont on était sans nouvelles depuis près d'un an.

oOoOo

A quelques centaines de kilomètres du domaine des McAllister, sur la côte ouest de l'Irlande, une jeune fille se promenait pieds nus sur la plage. Sa longue tresse de cheveux acajou – qu'elle dénouait très rarement – ondulait doucement derrière elle sous une petite brise qui lui caressait le visage. A ses côtés, une petite chatte tigrée trottinait habilement entre ses jambes sans pour autant les percuter.

Les yeux perdus dans l'horizon lointain, le sourire rêveur, mais figé, Hester O'Brian s'ennuyait. Dès la première semaine de vacances, elle avait terminé les devoirs que ses professeurs lui avaient donnés à faire pour la rentrée. Tous ses livres de cours, elle les avait lus et le jour où elle devait recevoir la liste des ouvrages à récupérer pour la deuxième année n'était pas encore arrivé. Par ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer à la maison pour le moment. Sa famille au complet s'y était rassemblée pour boire le thé, et rien ne la déprimait davantage que d'entendre son grand-père(4) radoter sur le bon vieux temps et sur ses inquiétudes concernant le futur.

Alors elle se promenait sur le rivage en compagnie d'Antigone, occupée à écouter distraitement les claquements des vagues sur les rochers et les piaillements des mouettes qui se battaient pour de la nourriture.

Son esprit s'égarait souvent en direction de ses camarades à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie dans laquelle elle étudiait depuis un an. Avec un sourire, ce fut le visage de Timothy(4) – son meilleur ami – qui lui revint le premier en mémoire. Son doux sourire, ses yeux marron et brillants, sa façon de parler, mais aussi son malaise d'être incompris par des parents qui voyaient d'un drôle d'œil cette curieuse école où l'on apprenait à changer crapauds en tasses de thé.

Hester se doutait que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait encore jamais reçu de carte de son ami il redoutait sûrement une réponse par hibou express qui n'aurait pas été totalement du goût de la maison.

Son deuxième meilleur ami, Eric Hortshore, lui manquait beaucoup aussi. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas comme elle au milieu de toute une famille qui n'appréciait pas son talent à sa juste valeur. Pourtant, aucune de ses quatre grandes sœurs ne saurait l'égaler en magie. La vie était parfois mal faite, songea alors Hester avec amertume. Elle-même avait toujours été félicitée et encouragée par sa mère, laquelle avait pourtant été encore plus brillante que sa fille en son temps.

Il y avait également ce garçon rêveur qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois dans la librairie Fleury et Bott et à qui elle avait souvent parlé. Nathan Jones, cet enfant de moldus si doué en magie et si avide de connaissances sur leur monde qu'elle se sentait parfois dépassée face à lui. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à l'avoir surpassée en Botanique, en Histoire de la Magie et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Profitant de la petite brise rafraichissant son visage, Hester s'assit sur le sable, et invita Antigone à se rouler en boule sur ses genoux. Elle avait hâte que l'école reprenne, il n'y avait rien à faire ici pas de nouveaux cours à travailler, pas de camarades avec qui parler, pas de match de Quidditch à commenter, pas de défi à relever…

Le visage soudain assombri, Hester fixa l'horizon au loin. En parlant de défi, il y en avait un contre qui elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, cette année. Elle était résolue à ne lui laisser aucun pouce de terrain et, à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

oOoOo

« _Milo McAllister ne me surpassera pas cette année !_ »

oOoOo

Cette résolution, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir prise : de l'autre côté de la mer d'Irlande, en plein centre de Londres, un jeune garçon au visage rond ruminait les mêmes huit mots depuis le début des vacances. Le nez collé à son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son Charme du Bouclier ne fonctionnait pas correctement alors qu'il faisait exactement ce que le bouquin lui conseillait. Jusqu'à ce que…

 _BAOM_ !

\- Aargh ! s'écria le jeune garçon en se protégeant les yeux.

Sans prévenir, sa baguette magique avait laissé échapper une forte détonation, accompagnée d'une petite explosion qui lui avait brûlé les sourcils. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Flora, la troisième sœur d'Eric apparut à l'embrasure, le visage crispé par une fureur indescriptible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle, sans prêter attention au fait que son frère se tordait de douleur au pied de son bureau, le visage défiguré.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur l'innocente baguette de bois qui reposait nonchalamment à quelques centimètres d'Eric. Avec un petit grognement qui oscillait entre le dédain et la moquerie, elle ramassa la baguette magique de son frère et la présenta à quelques centimètres des yeux de celui-ci, toujours douloureusement couverts par ses mains crispées.

\- Tu essayais encore de jouer avec ça ? demanda-t-elle mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

Le jeune frère ne répondit pas, il restait à terre, gémissant faiblement, les mains cachant son visage brûlé sous le regard méprisant de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon exaspérant, Eric ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton dur. Tu crois vraiment que Maman n'a que ça à faire, de nettoyer tes bêtises ?

De nouveau, Eric fut incapable de répliquer, la douleur était trop vive. Flora reporta son attention sur la baguette magique de son frère et commença à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Tu le sais, pourtant, que tu es incapable de jeter le moindre sort, petit Cracmol !

Cette fois, Eric se redressa et découvrit son visage brûlé sur lequel des cloques noires avaient commencé à pousser oubliant sa douleur, il s'écria avec force :

\- Je ne suis pas un Cracmol, je suis un sorcier !

Avec une expression de dégoût, Flora jeta un regard sur le visage ravagé de son frère, puis éclata d'un rire sournois.

\- Un sorcier ? Voyez-vous ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de préparer convenablement une potion et que tu sais t'occuper d'une Tentacula que je vais te considérer comme un sorcier !

Elle jeta la baguette sur le nez douloureux de son frère et déclara :

\- Tant que tu ne sauras pas comment métamorphoser une souris en tasse de thé, ou jeter un simple sortilège de lévitation, tu resteras le petit Cracmol de la famille, petit frère.

Souriant méchamment, elle ouvrit la porte puis conclut par :

\- Il faudra t'y faire.

Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère en laissant la porte grande ouverte, pour que tout le monde puisse l'observer dans son état lamentable.

\- Va en enfer ! (5) chuchota Eric la voix tremblante. Va en enfer !

Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille cependant, car il n'aurait pas été capable de retenir une seconde de plus ces larmes acides qui lui lacéraient les joues déjà douloureuses.

oOoOo

Pas si loin de là, dans un parc du sud-ouest de Londres, se promenait une bande de jeunes garçons de douze ans qui riaient aux éclats suite à une blague désopilante de l'un d'entre eux(6).  
\- Je te jure ! disait-il en faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer ses affirmations. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la pauvre Tanya avec sa tête toute peinturlurée !

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit dans le parc désert que les quatre jeunes traversaient. Celui qui parlait était plutôt petit, rieur et très brun.

\- Tu aurais pu l'aider à ranger ses affaires, Brice, reprocha un deuxième plus grand et mieux bâti, arborant une belle chevelure blonde et bouclée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? lui rétorqua le dénommé Brice. Cette petite peste avait tout troué mon uniforme au deuxième trimestre, hors de question de jouer les héros avec elle !

\- En plus, elle n'est même pas jolie, trancha un troisième garçon qui semblait lui aussi avoir été témoin de la scène relatée.

\- Vous êtes désespérants vous deux, soupira le grand blond en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Derrière cette petite troupe flânait un quatrième garçon. La taille haute et les épaules larges lui aussi, il arborait de souples et fins cheveux en bataille, d'une douce couleur châtain clair. Ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs fixés vers l'horizon, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Loin des chamailleries de ses amis moldus, Nathan Jones avait l'esprit ailleurs, en compagnie d'amis d'une autre sorte. Des amis avec qui il allait en cours de Potions Magiques et non en Chimie. Des amis qui, comme lui, se passionnaient de Quidditch et non de football. Des amis avec qui il correspondait par hibou express et non par e-mail. Des amis qui se chamaillaient à coups de sortilèges et pas avec des pots de peintures empruntés dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques.

Avec Brice, Eric et Martin, tout semblait si normal, si simple, si ennuyeux… Il avait à peine écouté leur récit d'une année complète à Eton, le collège moldu qu'il était sensé intégrer l'an passé, avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier capable de métamorphoser son encrier en rat d'égout.

Il avait même dû se fabriquer de toutes pièces une année scolaire en France : des noms de professeurs, de villes, des cahiers remplis, des cours étrangers, des visites de monuments historiques etc. Il avait aussi dû apprendre des phrases entières en français pour dissimuler le fait qu'il avait passé toute une année dans une école de sorcellerie et non un collège français au sud de Dijon.

Mais la vie qu'il s'était fabriquée paraissait bien terne face à celle qui était sienne depuis près d'un an. Nathan devait ainsi s'efforcer d'apprécier ces vacances tout à fait normales alors qu'en réalité, il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de revenir dans ce collège fabuleux où il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, malgré son ascendance moldue.

\- Tu vas bien Nathan ? lui demanda Eric, soucieux de voir son ami aussi silencieux. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

L'intéressé releva la tête, presque surpris de se trouver au milieu d'un parc de Londres plutôt que dans celui de Poudlard, rempli de créatures magiques et de plantes fantastiques.

\- Non, non, s'empressa pourtant d'assurer Nathan, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer.

\- Hein ! s'étonna Brice en écarquillant les yeux. Mais on était sensé aller au bowling !

\- Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois, s'excusa Nathan et tournant les talons, à la prochaine !

Il se sentait un peu honteux de les laisser comme ça, mais cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant, il n'arrivait plus à bien s'amuser avec ses amis moldus. Le fait de ne pouvoir ni parler, ni faire de magie avec eux l'handicapait beaucoup. Il ne supportait pas de leur mentir ainsi, ni de porter ce masque de normalité que lui imposait le décret d'éducation interdisant aux sorciers de premier cycle d'utiliser la magie hors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas en direction de sa maison qu'un hululement, long et sonore lui fit lever la tête. Un magnifique hibou Grand Duc se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, en vol stationnaire. A sa patte gauche était attachée une enveloppe cachetée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Nathan eut un sourire soulagé : enfin elle arrivait, cette lettre tant attendue !

oOoOo

De son côté, Eric – l'autre, le sorcier – ne quittait plus sa chambre que pour les repas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de croiser le regard supérieur de ses sœurs et de sentir en lui monter son impuissance. Son entrée en deuxième année à Poudlard approchait, et il était toujours incapable de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort correct.

Voilà pourquoi, en voyant le hibou Grand Duc de Poudlard passer à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour leur transmettre, à lui et ses sœurs, la liste des fournitures requises pour l'année à suivre, il éprouva bien moins d'excitation et de soulagement que l'année précédente. Cette fois, c'était l'angoisse qui le gagnait à l'idée de retrouver cette fabuleuse école où il était de moins en moins sûr d'avoir sa place.

oOoOo

Au crépuscule de ce dernier jour de juillet, Hester se tenait une fois de plus assise au bord d'une falaise sur laquelle s'écrasaient de nombreuses vagues mousseuses que la Mer d'Irlande semblait jeter de colère contre la Terre.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux aux reflets roux qu'elle avait exceptionnellement détachés ce soir-là. La température de l'air, bien que toujours estivale, commençait à baisser. Frissonnant quelque peu, Hester refusait pourtant de bouger. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon, dans la direction où devait se trouver le collège qu'elle aspirait tant à retrouver. Elle ne clignait même plus des yeux qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes sous l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour les garder ouverts.

Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, elle attendait quelque chose…

Le cri lointain d'une chouette effraie la revigora naturellement. Enfin, elle allait sortir de cette routine solitaire que cet environnement, pourtant si beau et si paisible, lui imposait depuis plus d'un mois.

oOoOo

Milo, en revanche, ne fut pas particulièrement ravi de voir arriver le hibou de Poudlard. Il savait parfaitement que cette maudite boule de plume arriverait bien assez tôt, sonnant le glas de la fin des vacances. En le voyant plonger vers lui, il sut que le moment était venu de se résigner à étudier davantage, pour garder sa première place aux examens de juin devant Hester O'Brian et Nathan Jones.

Penser à ces deux là le mettait mal à l'aise il n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais il en avait un peu peur. D'autant plus que pour l'un de ces deux élèves d'exception, Milo semblait éprouver bien plus que de la peur. Une sensation bizarre le saisissait au milieu du ventre dès qu'il y pensait – ce qu'il essayait de faire le moins possible, soit-dit-en-passant.

Cependant, la raison principale qui l'avait amené à pester contre ce volatile de malheur, était avant tout le fait qu'il l'avait tiré d'un rêve merveilleux où il pouvait consommer ce sentiment coupable sans que personne ne le sache.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ah là là ! Ces hormones volubiles qui nous assaillent quand la puberté nous prend ! Milo aura treize ans en novembre prochain et cela se sent, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le question se pose plus que jamais : Milster ou Nathlo ? Entre les deux votre cœur balance ? Et Eric dans tout ça ? Que va-t-il devenir ce pauvre bougre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène avec sa sœur ? Sadique hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour il prendra sa revanche -)  
Mais pas demain, car demain y a Quidditch ! ^^

 **Notes annexes** :  
(1) **La Roulade du Paresseux** : figure présente dans « _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ ». Angelina Johnson l'apprend à Harry et Ron dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ ».  
(2) **Le harnais d'Aliénor** : Je vous avoue qu'à l'origine, Aliénor n'était pas censée perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Par contre, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était douée au Quidditch. Du coup, lorsque j'ai écrit cette scène, j'ai imaginé le harnais à la va-vite.  
(3) **La Famille Clayme** : Elle n'est pas présente dans la liste des 28 sacrés. C'est une famille de sang-purs robustes que j'ai imaginée moi-même à partir des personnages du Manga Shonen « _Claymore_ ». Tabatha, Cynthia et Uma sont d'ailleurs les prénoms de trois personnages secondaires de ce manga. Duff est le prénom d'un des antagonistes.  
(4) **Le Grand-père d'Hester** : J'ai dû en parler dans le premier tome au moment de Noël. Il s'agit d'Anthony Goldstein, un personnage canon de l'univers HP. On n'en sait pas trop sur lui, ni ce qu'il a fait après Poudlard, ni s'il a eu des descendants. Du coup j'en ai profité. La mère d'Hester a gardé son nom de jeune fille et s'appelle Eleanor Goldstein.  
(5) **Va en Enfer** : J'ai préféré garder cette expression moldue car en essayant de trouver un équivalent sorcier, je trouvais que la phrase perdait de son côté dramatique pour aller vers le comique.  
(6) **La bande de Nathan** : Elle est fortement inspirée de celle de Dudley (l'un d'eux s'appelle d'ailleurs Malcolm). Cette scène en particulier à été reprise d'un passage de « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ », dans le premier chapitre « _Dudley détraqué_ », où Dudley et sa bande se baladent dans un parc en parlant de leurs méfaits de la journée.

 **RàR** :

 **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** : Coucou ma belle ! Au taquet comme toujours, à ce que je vois ^^. J'adore comment tu fais la pub de mon histoire, on dirait une speakerine des années 80's xD. Merci pour tes compliments sur Dean. J'ai moi aussi adoré approfondir ce perso secondaire. Plus encore car JKR en a révélé très peu sur son futur. Du coup, ça m'a permis de vraiment bien m'éclater en l'imaginant.  
Lol pour les descriptions de Dean. N'oublie pas qu'il a presque 70 ans hein !  
Par contre, pour la prochaine fois, fais bien attention de bien lire les petits caractères en bas de page. Comme au bout d'un an, les nouveaux lecteurs ont fini par comprendre qui connaît l'histoire et qui la découvre, si vous insérez vos réponses aux défis en reviews, ça spoilera celles et ceux qui n'ont jamais lu l'histoire.

Cela vaut aussi pour presque tous les autres lecteurs d'ailleurs ;-).

Hoy hoy **Ty S. Brekke** ! En effet, on risque de ne pas beaucoup desserrer les fesses au cours des prochains tomes. Pourtant, tu le sais bien, il y en a au moins un qui démoulinera de citrouille molle et de paillettes de farfadets xD  
Tu m'as fait aussi bien rire avec tes questions rhétoriques xD. Vu que tu connais la suite par cœur, c'est assez cocasse de te voir faire des spéculations sur la suite.  
Bien reçu ton MP, merci d'ailleurs d'avoir été la seule à jouer le jeu complètement ^^.

Salut **Invictus Adrii** ! Ravi de te retrouver ici =) . Héhéhé ! Comme quoi, le ressenti de l'auteur et celui des lecteurs peuvent se trouver à des années-balais l'un de l'autre ^^.  
Merci pour ta participation au petit-jeu. Par contre, la prochaine fois, essaie de m'envoyer les réponses par mp, parce que sinon ça spoile les lecteurs ^^ (vu que tu es un "lecteur de l'ancienne garde", ils ont sûrement fini par comprendre que tu en savais un peu plus que les autres sur la suite des événements ^^).  
Pour la Confédération Internationale de Mages et Sorciers, tu vas un peu trop vite, c'est dans un des prochains tomes. Patience, mon jeune ami... ^^  
ps : pas de problème pour les OS, ça me fait déjà plaisir de pouvoir les écrire, et c'est encore mieux si tu les apprécies ! On n'a pas toujours le temps de tout reviewer ; - ).

Bonjour **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , et bienvenue ici. Je suis toujours ravi de pouvoir attirer de nouveaux lecteurs dans mes filets (du diable ; - ). Désolé pour la rage occasionnée. J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant : - ). Au plaisir de te retrouver par ici.

Hey **Simpson31** ! Ça fait longtemps ! Ravi de te revoir par ici ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu restes au taquet ; - ).  
Ça me fait plaisir que la republication de ce tome 2 te fait autant d'effet. Moi j'ai des frissons en te voyant reviewer avec tant d'entrain ! ^^  
Tu es pressé ? Ça tombe bien, aujourd'hui, ce sont deux chapitres qui n'attendent que toi ! : - D  
Merci pour ta participation aux défis. Mais comme pour **Kara** et **Invictus** : pour la prochaine fois, essaie de m'envoyer la réponse par mp (ou le jeudi soir, avant la publication du prochain chapitre. C'est pour préserver un peu les nouveaux lecteurs, s'ils savaient ce qui les attendent... xD

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Vous aurez la suite dans la foulée, pas besoin de vous spoiler pour rien. Mais comme vous l'aurez compris, la réponse au défi que je vous ai lancé la semaine dernière se trouve dans le prochain chapitre. Encore un petit effort ^^.


	3. Retrouvailles sur le Chemin

**_Note_** _: Hey hey ! Du coup, voici le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça va pas vous coller une indigestion d'Ohenfeld, car je connais pas de remède à ce mal. Ah si ! Peut-être une ou deux doses de Verum Tempore (par_ _ **Chupee-Chan**_ _) pourrait faire l'affaire ^^._

 ** _Défi_** _: Aurez-vous bien deviné ? J'ai hâte de le savoir (non mais littéralement en plus, je sautille sur mon fauteuil là XD)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Encore une fois, les principaux persos présents dans ce chapitre sont des OC qui m'appartiennent. Le Chemin de Traverse, le Métier d'Auror et certains personnages cités sont de JK Rowling. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà ^^._

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, les enfants Hortshore s'y prirent très tôt pour aller chercher les fournitures nécessaires à l'année à venir. Comme à leur habitude, Océane et Flora, deuxième et troisième de la fratrie, retrouvèrent leurs amies chez Mme Guipure. Et comme à son habitude, Eric se retrouvait à nouveau seul pour faire ses achats.

Enfin, pas si seul que ça…

\- Il me faut une baguette magique, trois robes noires, un chapeau pointu, une balance de cuivre, un chaudron en étain, un nécessaire à potions, des gants en peau de dragon, un télescope et mes livres de cours. A ton avis, par quoi je devrais commencer ?

Eric se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire. Sally marchait à quelques mètres derrière lui, le regard rivé sur la liste qu'elle avait trouvée avec sa lettre d'amission dans l'enveloppe cachetée aux armoiries de Poudlard. En la voyant ainsi, suivre du doigt le contenu des articles demandés par l'école, Eric ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui-même, l'année précédente, lorsque c'était lui qui entrait en première année au Collège Poudlard.

\- Si j'étais toi, je commencerais par la baguette magique, c'est le plus important.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! fit Sally avec un grand sourire. Allons-y, le magasin de M. Ollivander n'est pas loin.

oOoOo

A plus d'une heure de route de là, un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Eric s'impatientait.

\- Dépêche-toi, Maman ! On devrait être parti depuis longtemps !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! protesta Felicity Jones. Mais je ne trouve pas les clés de la voiture. Pourquoi le professeur Londubat ne nous téléporte-t-il pas directement, comme l'année dernière ?

\- Il ne fait ça qu'avec les première année, expliqua Nathan en aidant sa mère dans la recherche des clés perdues, après on doit se débrouiller tout seul. Et on dit transplaner Maman !

\- C'est bon, je les ai ! s'écria Felicity qui n'avait rien écouté de la réponse de son jeune fils. On peut y aller maintenant !

\- Génial !

oOoOo

En poussant la porte du vieux magasin, une foule de souvenirs assaillirent Eric. Ses peurs et angoisses de ne pas trouver de baguette qui lui convienne, le scepticisme de M. Ollivander quant au fait que le jeune garçon fût vraiment sorcier, l'entêtement d'Eric, la baguette de Cédric Diggory, le héros de Poufsouffle, Ollivander lui souhaitant de faire des merveilles.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu Damian Ollivander, le jeune et séduisant vendeur du magasin, arriver vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- M. Hortshore ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous !

\- Euh… très bien, merci… bredouilla l'intéressé, surpris par un tel accueil. J'accompagne mon amie qui entre à Poudlard cette année.

Sally eut un faible sourire.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma le jeune vendeur. Venez par ici, mademoiselle !

Il emmena Sally dans l'arrière-boutique et Eric les suivit, l'air curieux. Sally allait-elle voir la moitié du stock d'Ollivander passer entre ses mains, comme Eric l'année dernière, ou serait-ce plus rapide, comme avec ses sœurs qui avaient découvert leurs baguettes assez rapidement ?

\- Essayez celle-ci, mademoiselle ! dit joyeusement le vendeur en fourrant une courte baguette dans la main de Sally. Frêne, crin de licorne, dix-huit centimètres, assez rigide, elle convient parfaitement à la métamorphose(1) !

La baguette ne réagit pas, mais Ollivander ne s'en formalisa pas, il gardait son sourire joyeux, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de faire essayer une baguette à un futur élève. Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout, Eric se rappelait avec quel entrain le jeune vendeur lui avait fait essayer les baguettes. Enfin, au début…

La deuxième baguette qui était faite d'orme, mesurait vingt-et-un centimètres et demi et contenait un ventricule de cœur de dragon ne semblait pas convenir non plus. Pas plus que la troisième qui mesurait trois centimètres de plus, en peuplier avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, la quatrième, en revanche…

\- Oooooh ! Félicitations mademoiselle ! s'écria Ollivander en applaudissant joyeusement tandis que les feuilles rousses que la baguette semblait avoir fait apparaître d'elle-même flottait paresseusement dans l'air jusqu'à atterrir avec légèreté sur le sol poussiéreux. Vous avez trouvé la baguette qu'il vous faut ! renchérit-il, ravi. Vingt-quatre centimètres, bois de sorbier, crin de licorne. Et quelle licorne ! Cette femelle était d'une beauté et d'une grâce inégalable ! (2) Prenez-en bien soin, ma chère, elle aura besoin de douceur et délicatesse pour s'épanouir.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème, lança Eric avec un grand sourire, elle a trouvé la bonne personne !

Sally eut un sourire gêné et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie. Elle marmonna un faible «merci» lorsqu'Ollivander lui remit sa baguette et quitta le magasin avec une telle hâte qu'elle oublia de payer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Eric en esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air à la fois stupéfait et réprobateur du vendeur de baguettes, je vais m'en occuper.

Il sortit sa bourse et se rendit compte que M. Ollivander le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Euh… oui ? demanda Eric mal assuré.

\- Non, rien, fit Ollivander en prenant les vingt-six mornilles que coûtait la baguette de Sally, je me demandais juste si votre baguette allait bien.

\- Ma… ma baguette ? répondit Eric stupéfait. Euh, oui bien sûr. Elle… Elle va très bien.

\- Puis-je y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda le vendeur en tendant une main aux longs doigts lisses.

\- Euh… Bien sûr, dit Eric en lui présentant la baguette de frêne, tenez.

Ollivander prit délicatement la longue tige de bois et commença à la faire tourner entre ses longs doigts, murmurant de temps en temps ce qu'Eric ne pouvait différencier entre des incantations ou des simples commentaires pour lui-même.

\- Elle est en excellent état ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous semblez en prendre autant soin que son précédent maître.

\- Je… je la cire au moins une fois par semaine, répondit timidement Eric qui ne voyait pas vraiment ou le jeune Ollivander voulait en venir.

\- Bien… Bien… commenta Ollivander d'un air absent, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mystère à éclaircir. Une bonne baguette est avant tout une baguette bien entretenue(3).

Plus il se redressa et regarda Eric dans les yeux, le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement, le sourire du vendeur était assez intimidant.

\- Elle… marche-t-elle bien ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Eric eut l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. _Il sait_ , furent les premières pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Ollivander savait pourquoi sa baguette ne marchait pas aussi bien que celles de ses camarades.

Ayant en tête toutes les fois où sa baguette refusait de sortir un sort correct, où elle lui explosait à la figure, où elle ne faisait tout simplement rien, Eric ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Oh oui ! Elle fait des merveilles !

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accuser les autres pour sa propre incompétence, il avait juste à travailler d'avantage, voilà tout. Il se d'ailleurs rappelait tout le mal qu'avait eu Ollivander pour lui trouver une baguette qui convienne si celle-là ne fonctionnait pas avec lui, alors aucune n'en serait capable.

Le visage d'Ollivander s'illumina soudain.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors je vous souhaite de faire des merveilles avec pendant votre deuxième année !

\- Merci ! répondit Eric en se forçant à sourire tandis qu'il se hâtait de sortir du magasin pour aller rejoindre Sally. Au revoir !

oOoOo

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, il n'y a pas cinquante « _Chaudron Baveur_ » à Londres !

Nathan et sa mère se trouvaient à présent au bout de Sharing Cross Road, devant un pub à l'allure miteuse et dont l'enseigne menaçait de s'écraser sur le trottoir au moindre coup de vent.

\- Je croyais que t'y étais déjà allée avec Mrs Belly, Mr Reinstad et Mrs Greenhouse !

\- J'y suis allé ! confirma Felicity d'une voix forte. Mais du Chemin de Traverse, ça à l'air beaucoup moins… Enfin, beaucoup plus…

Elle s'interrompit, peut-être par peur de critiquer ouvertement l'établissement qui permettait de faire le lien entre le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers. Mais Nathan voyait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire au milieu de toutes ces boutiques aux enseignes flamboyantes, le minuscule pub ne semblait rien de plus qu'un tas de ruines abandonné en plein cœur de Londres.

\- Personne d'autre n'a l'air de le voir, remarqua Felicity qui observait les gens passant devant l'établissement sans même y jeter un regard. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une illusion ou autre chose dans le même genre.

Nathan tendit la main vers la vieille poignée de fer et s'en saisit sans problèmes.

\- Non, elle est réelle, dit Nathan avec un sourire. Ils ont juste dû jeter des sorts pour que les moldus n'y prêtent naturellement aucune attention.

\- Ne parle pas si fort ! supplia Felicity. Et si quelqu'un entendait ?

Mais Nathan ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait pénétré à l'intérieur du pub qui semblait servir de sanctuaire à toute créature magique – quelle qu'elle fût – vivant à Londres. Sa mère entra à sa suite, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, et fut surprise de constater que les bruits de la rue s'étaient dissipés, on n'entendait plus à présent que le murmure des conversations qui allaient bon train dans ce pub étonnamment bondé.

Nathan reconnut plusieurs têtes qu'il avait déjà remarquées lors de son premier passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il ne connaissait personnellement aucun d'entre eux. Malgré l'hétérogénéité de la clientèle – mages et sorciers côtoyaient elfes, gobelins et harpies sans la moindre gêne – il ne voyait aucun de ses camarades de classe tous les clients semblaient avoir fini leurs études depuis très longtemps.

Nathan remarqua une table vide au fond de la salle et vint s'y asseoir sans cérémonie. Il était affamé et comptait bien se remplir la panse avant d'aller faire ses achats il ne se voyait pas sillonner le Chemin de Traverse de long en large avec le ventre vide.

oOoOo

\- Que se passe-t-il, Eric ? demanda Sally, inquiète, tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez Fleury et Bott, chacun une pile de livres dans les bras. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le jeune garçon se redressa, surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il devait sembler bien amer, avec la tête baissée et l'air soucieux. Cette fois encore, il se força à sourire et assura, une fois de plus, que tout allait bien.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Il était jaloux de Sally et était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Mais en repensant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle était parvenue à trouver une baguette qu'il lui convienne et à s'en servir correctement – les feuilles qu'elle avait fait apparaître étaient bien plus concrètes que le faible frisson qu'Eric avait ressenti en essayant sa propre baguette un an auparavant – il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir faible, diminué par rapport à elle. Pourquoi sa force magique semblait-elle si frêle par rapport à celle de ses compagnons ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours désavantagé par rapport aux autres ? Etait-ce le secret de la Maison de Poufsouffle ? Plutôt qu'une maison de cancres, était-ce une maison qui choisissait délibérément des élèves magiquement en-dessous de la moyenne pour les faire progresser davantage que les autres ? Etait-ce là le secret de la détermination et l'acharnement des Pousfouffle à toujours vouloir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ?

Sally avait décelé le trouble dans le visage de son ami et savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Mais elle n'insista pas, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, après tout.

oOoOo

Repue par un repas étonnamment copieux et délicieux pour un tel établissement, Felicity accompagna son fils unique sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de nouveaux articles magiques afin qu'il puisse débuter sa deuxième année d'études de la magie dans un mois.

L'antique rue pavée n'était pas aussi peuplée que lorsqu'ils l'avaient visité l'année précédente. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise le mois d'août était bien plus avancé lorsque le professeur Londubat les avait amenés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Felicity avait délibérément choisi cette date pour faire leurs achats car, magiques ou non, elle détestait faire ses courses lors des périodes de grande affluence.

Ainsi, personne ne les bouscula chez _Fleury et Bott_ , la librairie des sorciers dans laquelle Nathan acheta son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 2_ (4). Il n'y avait pas grand monde non plus à faire la queue chez l'apothicaire où Nathan devait renouveler son stock de corne de licorne en poudre et de dictame séché. Chez Madame Guipure, les cabines d'essayage étaient désertes, ce qui permit à la vieille sorcière de s'occuper en toute sérénité de Nathan qui devait acheter un nouveau chapeau pointu. L'ancien avait de profondes coupures qui ressemblaient à des coups de griffes mais dont Nathan savait qu'elles étaient le résultat des puissants sortilèges que lui avait lancés Milo McAllister, cet arrogant Serpentard, lors de leur duel épique en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite l'année précédente. Duel dont, d'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne gardait de souvenir précis en raison – avait-on dit – de la violence de celui-ci. Pour être violent, il avait été très violent ! Nathan en portait lui-même les marques dans son cou et à son abdomen dans l'autre camp, Aliénor Lantiem, la cousine de McAllister, avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, un marque plus profonde et plus douloureuse encore en avait résulté : la haine ! Une haine glaciale et meurtrière que les deux prodiges de deuxième année se vouaient à présent. Rien que pour cela, Nathan avait hâte de rejoindre les rangs de Poudlard avec ses camarades Gryffondor. A la moindre occasion, il prendrait plaisir à humilier Milo Mc Allister comme le jour où il avait surclassé ce dernier en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

oOoOo

Eric était toujours aussi silencieux alors qu'ils finissaient ses achats par le renouvellement de ses ingrédients de potions et des fioles qui allait lui servir dans ce cours : nombres d'entre elles étaient trop usagées ou fendues sur le côté. Etant incapable d'exécuter un sortilège de réparation correct – qui incluait, si possible, d'éviter d'exploser la fiole qu'il essayait de réparer – il s'était résigné à en acheter des nouvelles.

Il était, après tout, le meilleur préparateur de potions parmi ceux de son année, toutes maisons confondues, le professeur Davidson n'avait de cesse de le répéter. Il lui fallait donc du matériel de qualité pour qu'il puisse briller dans la seule matière où il était reconnu comme imbattable.

oOoOo

Maman ?

\- Mmh ?

Nathan et Felicity se trouvaient à présent au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où la mère avait promis au fils d'aller, s'ils finissaient vite leurs achats. Alors que Nathan paraissait transporté par toutes les merveilles qui lui étaient données à voir, Felicity ne semblait avoir pour les balais volants qu'un intérêt très limité aussi accueillerait-elle avec un enthousiasme mesuré une demande d'achat de Nimbus. Mais ce qu'avait à dire Nathan était tout autre :

\- Pourquoi papa n'est pas avec nous ?

Pendant un instant, Felicity sembla incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Nathan baissa la tête, l'air déçu. Au moins, il avait sa réponse. Puis Felicity retrouva l'usage de la parole :

\- Il est occupé, Nathan. Tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de travail.

Elle se força à sourire, mais Nathan savait très bien que c'était un mensonge, Terence Jones ne travaillait jamais le samedi. Ses pires craintes se virent alors confirmées :

\- Il ne m'aime plus alors, il se fiche de ce que je deviens ?

\- Nathan ! s'exclama Felicity scandalisée. Je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, non ? insista le jeune garçon. Il ne m'adresse à peine la parole depuis que je suis revenu ! Il ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois comment s'était passé mon année, il ne m'a jamais écrit quand j'étais au château. Il a à peine réagi en apprenant que j'étais quatrième de ma promotion ! Il s'en fiche, je te dis !

Felicity ne semblait pas très à l'aise, elle continuait d'observer d'un air absent des gants de Quidditch, dont les doigts bougeaient tous seuls dans leur vitrine, tout en sachant très bien que tout le monde dans le magasin la regardait à présent.

\- Il ne s'en fiche pas, Nathan, dit Felicity d'un ton hésitant, il a juste… besoin de temps. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas évident de découvrir que son fils est un sorcier.

Non, Nathan ne comprenait pas :

\- Il ne t'en a pas fallu à toi, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton amer. Tu m'as accepté tout de suite.

\- Pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil, fit Felicity en baissant la voix, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles expériences, c'est pourquoi j'aime beaucoup ce monde, _ton_ monde. Terence, lui…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit Nathan, j'ai _compris_ !

Il sortit du magasin en toute hâte, bousculant deux sorcières qui discutaient devant la porte. En fait, Nathan n'avait rien compris du tout, mais il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Sa mère pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, la vérité – il le savait – c'était que son père ne pouvait l'accepter en tant que tel, et – Nathan ressentit un pincement au cœur en y pensant – ne le pourrait sûrement jamais…

oOoOo

Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Sally ? demanda Eric alors qu'ils remontaient la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

\- Je pense, répondit l'intéressée en jetant un coup d'œil dans le grand sac qu'elle portait à bout de bras, j'ai mes livres, mes robes, mon chapeau, mes plumes et mes rouleaux de parchemin, mes ingrédients pour les potions et euh… Il n'y a besoin de rien d'autre, si ?

\- Non, répondit Eric, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas cité sa baguette magique dans l'inventaire, alors qu'elle dépassait légèrement de sa poche.

\- On peut y aller donc, conclut-elle épuisée mais ravie, Grand-père Ernest nous offrira sûrement un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Pas sûr, répondit Eric avec un demi-sourire, il est plutôt radin ton grand-père.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Sally vexée. Il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un troll des montagnes, c'est tout !

Alors qu'Eric éclatait de rire tout en se protégeant la tête contre les éventuels coups que Sally pourrait lui asséner avec son _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , une silhouette relativement massive attira son regard à travers ses bras recroquevillés devant son visage. Une silhouette aux larges épaules et aux cheveux en bataille…

\- Nathan ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Le jeune garçon sur lequel il se précipitait, semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit Eric qu'au dernier moment.

\- Eric ! s'écria-t-il aussi ravi que surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressé leva un sourcil.

\- Ben, la même chose que toi, mes courses pour la rentrée scolaire.

La remarque fit éclater de rire Sally, et Nathan se sentit un peu idiot.

\- Oui, enfin… Je veux dire… Pourquoi si tôt ?

Eric eut un grand sourire il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de revoir son ami qui le mettait dans cet état, mais à cet instant, il se sentait beaucoup plus léger et ses inquiétudes à propos de sa propre valeur magique semblaient bien loin.

\- Ma famille a toujours eu l'habitude de faire les achats de la rentrée plus tôt, comme ça on évite de faire la queue.

\- Ta famille ? s'étonna Nathan en regardant Sally qui lui souriait timidement. C'est ta sœur ?

Elle semblait plus jeune qu'Eric, et pourtant ce dernier lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait que des grandes sœurs. Ce fut Sally qui lui répondit :

\- Je m'appelle Sally Aybalt(5), Eric et moi, on se connaît depuis toujours. J'entre à Poudlard cette année.

\- Enchanté, fit Nathan, je suis Nathan Jones, et voici ma mère Felicity.

Il fit un geste de la main pour la présenter, mais s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait un peu en retrait, comme si elle se méfiait de ces deux nouveaux venus.

En réalité, Felicity était étonnée de voir son fils si à l'aise avec autrui, lui qui était d'ordinaire si timide.

\- Ce sont mes amis, Maman, répondit Nathan avec grand sourire, ils font partie du même monde que moi.

oOoOo

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines avant qu'Hester puisse enfin se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère était tellement occupée avec ses expériences qu'elle n'avait pu prendre une seule journée de repos pour emmener sa fille au Chemin de Traverse et il était hors de question, pour elle, que sa fille de douze ans prenne le Magicobus toute seule le Chemin de Traverse était peut-être assez sûr pour qu'Hester puisse s'y promener seule en toute sécurité, mais pour ce qui était du Magicobus, la confiance qu'elle lui accordait était bien moindre. Après tout, quel parent censé aurait laissé son enfant voyager dans cet engin d'origine moldue modifié par de nombreux enchantements aussi complexes que peu fiables, et offrant encore moins de confort que les voyages en Poudre de Cheminette ?

Le mois d'août était donc bien avancé lorsqu'elle se rendit en compagnie sa mère dans le plus célèbre endroit d'Angleterre dédié à la magie allées et magasins semblaient regorger de monde, Hester et sa mère durent se frayer un chemin dans cette foule dense pour entrer dans chaque magasin où – là aussi – le moindre centimètre carré d'espace libre se trouvait occupé dans la seconde qui suivait.

\- Heureusement que cette année, j'ai moins de choses à acheter, dit Hester hors d'haleine alors qu'elle s'extirpait difficilement d'un groupe de sorciers agglutinés devant Fleury et Bott, la librairie magique.

\- Oui, approuva la mère d'Hester, je n'ose même pas imaginer la difficulté qu'auront les enfants d'Helen et Elisa(6) pour se procurer leurs affaires de classe dans un tel bazar. Isabella(7) commence ses études à Poudlard l'année prochaine si je ne m'abuse.

\- Non, dans trois ans, lui répondit Hester.

La jeune fille s'en tint là, elle n'aimait pas parler de ses cousines qui étaient toutes plus jeunes qu'elle et qu'elle n'aimait guère. Penser à elles la mettait souvent d'une humeur peu engageante. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit ce garçon de petite taille passer à quelques mètres d'elle en poussant tout le monde sur son passage. On aurait dit un empereur écartant ses sujets sur qui il aurait droit de vie ou de mort.

Elle fit un bond en arrière en le reconnaissant, il ne fallait pas qu'il la vît. Rien que de parler à ce sale aristocrate arrogant la mettrait dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Hester pouvait pourtant se vanter d'avoir un caractère enjoué et patient, ainsi que d'être capable d'aimer ou de supporter n'importe qui.

N'importe qui, excepté Milo McAllister ce jeune fils de bonne famille détestait les sorciers issus de familles moldues et le faisait bien sentir. Sa haine pour ce qu'il considérait comme des êtres impurs et indignes d'être des vrais sorciers n'avait d'égale que celle que ressentait Hester – elle-même de sang-mêlé – à l'égard de ce jeune coq méprisable. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle brûla d'envie de le transformer en le cafard qu'il était vraiment. Cependant, jeter un sort à un membre d'une éminente famille de sorciers – qui plus est dans une rue pleine de monde – n'était, selon Hester, pas la meilleure solution pour prouver qui était réellement le meilleur élève de leur promotion. Elle attendrait d'être à Poudlard pour lui infliger l'humiliation qu'il méritait tant.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de rester hors de vue de son pire ennemi, son pied rencontra une luxueuse botte de cuir fraîchement cirée.

\- Regarde où tu marches, gamine ! s'écria le propriétaire de la botte en écartant violemment Hester de son chemin, la faisant trébucher.

\- Aïe !

Si la foule n'avait pas été aussi dense, elle se serait sûrement étalée de tout son long. La mère d'Hester avait vu la scène, et ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle en repoussant le sorcier aux bottes cirées. Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à ma fille ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est impossible de voir où l'on marche au milieu d'une telle cohue ?

Mais si cohue il y avait eu, elle n'était plus d'actualité à présent, la rue, qui avait été si bruyante, était aussi calme qu'un tombeau et la foule si dense était encore plus compacte pour laisser un gros trou en son milieu, là où se tenaient Hester, sa mère et l'inconnu. La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil en direction de celui qui l'avait bousculée et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Il était grand, avait de beaux yeux noirs pénétrants, des cheveux longs élégamment ondulés aux épaules, et un anneau d'argent scintillait à son oreille, juste au-dessus d'un badge vert et argent épinglé à sa poitrine.

Vindicus McAllister, le frère aîné de Milo ! Sûrement le meilleur élève que Poudlard comptait actuellement : capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, excellent lanceur de sorts et – d'après le badge accroché à sa longue robe noire – nouveau Préfet-en-Chef de leur école.

\- Votre fille n'avait qu'à regarder devant elle. Si elle ne sait plus comment marcher, emmenez-la à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a là-bas un service qui soigne ce genre de pathologies.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria la mère d'Hester dans un hurlement de rage et d'indignation.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche si vite que l'on eut à peine eu le temps de voir sa main bouger ! Cependant, Vindicus McAllister avait été aussi rapide qu'elle. Tous deux se tenaient en joue, la baguette pointée sur l'autre, sous le regard effrayé des passants.

\- Maman, murmura Hester dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge prononcée, allons-nous-en. S'il te plaît !

Mais Eleanor Goldstein n'écoutait pas, elle continuait de regarder cet insolent avec une hostilité manifeste.

\- Présentez vos excuses à ma fille ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant siffler dangereusement sa baguette magique.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Vindicus sur un ton provocateur.

Il ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde par Eleanor et continuait de la fixer avec un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût.

\- Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! s'écria Eleanor en faisant siffler une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

Instinctivement, la foule recula de plusieurs pas, devenant encore plus compacte.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, répliqua Vindicus avec un sourire menaçant.

\- Maman, allons-nous-en… répéta fébrilement Hester.

Mais avant qu'Eleonor ne puisse répliquer, quelqu'un avait déjà pénétré dans le cercle, une sorcière de haute taille au visage noble et aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon serré, et la suivant de près, Milo.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria la sorcière. De quel droit pointez-vous votre baguette sur mon fils ?

\- Ne vous demandez-vous pas de quel droit _lui_ la pointe sur moi ? rétorqua Eleanor avec un petit rictus.

Pretoria McAllister sortit à son tour sa baguette magique.

\- Baissez votre baguette où vous le regretterez !

\- Je regretterai quoi ? répliqua froidement Eleanor. Croyez-vous que je ne sois capable de me battre en duel contre deux personnes à la fois ?

\- Vous ignorez à qui vos avez à faire, prévint Vindicus, plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Pas autant que vous, lui répondit Eleanor du tac-au-tac.

A ce moment, alors que la tension était à son comble et que personne n'osait rien dire, Pretoria McAllister effectua un déplacement sur le côté qui permit à Milo d'apercevoir la petite silhouette qui ne savait plus où se mettre à côté de celle qui avait la folle témérité de vouloir défier à la fois sa mère et son frère.

\- O'Brian ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait pu l'entendre. Cependant, un instant plus tard, sa mère se figea et se mit à observer alternativement Hester et sa mère.

\- O'Brian ? répéta-t-elle. C'est donc elle, la petite idiote qui s'était mise en tête de te défier, Milo ?

Son frère réagit aussi très vite il éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur et jeta à la jeune fille recroquevillée derrière sa mère un regard méprisant.

\- Elle ne nous en voudra pas d'écraser sa mère alors, lança-t-il avec un air mauvais, elle est déjà habituée à perdre.

Face à cette attaque frontale, Hester retrouva tous ses moyens. Elle se redressa vivement, fixa Vindicus McAllister avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et lui déclara :

\- Une scolarité à Poudlard dure sept ans, il m'en reste encore six pour lui faire mordre la poussière !

A son tour, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le fils aîné des McAllister. A présent qu'on la mettait au défi, elle n'allait pas se débiner elle ne perdrait ni contre Milo, ni contre son frère !

oOoOo

Milo, lui, n'avait pas réagi, il regardait avec un mélange de frayeur et d'admiration sa jeune camarade qui, bien que clairement désavantagée, faisait face à son génie de frère sans trembler. Le plus jeune McAllister, lui, tremblait comme une feuille, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et fut content que toute l'attention fût focalisée sur les quatre duellistes. De plus, cette horrible sensation au ventre le reprenait, en plein milieu de la rue. Il devait faire son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'il était effrayé, pour prouver qu'il était aussi valeureux que cette sang-mêlée de Serdaigle.

Heureusement pour lui, cette torture émotionnelle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix à l'extérieur du cercle dont l'une des extrémités dut créer une brèche pour laisser passer les cinq nouveaux arrivants des sorciers à l'aspect redoutable, tous brandissant leurs baguettes magiques.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? vociféra l'un d'entre eux, un grand sorcier moustachu, que l'énorme balafre qui lui barrait l'œil rendait encore plus terrifiant que les autres.

Vindcus McAllister voulut répliquer avec sa baguette magique mais sa mère l'en empêcha :

\- Oublie ça, lui chuchota-t-elle précipitamment, mieux ne vaut pas défier les aurors du ministère.

Vindicus jeta un coup d'œil à ces cinq sorciers qui semblaient dangereux, puis à cette folle qui l'avait défié, et pour finir à son frère qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Alors, haussant les épaules d'un air méprisant, il rangea sa baguette magique dans sa ceinture et tourna les talons.

\- Venez mère, dit-il, ne trainons pas ici !

\- Tu as raison, répondit la mère, toute cette racaille me donne envie de vomir. Viens Milo, nous rentrons !

Le plus jeune des McAllister s'attarda quelques secondes à la contemplation de cette fille si impétueuse. Il comprenait à présent d'où venait ce caractère bien trempé, et à nouveau, sans prévenir, cette sensation au ventre le reprit, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer et alla rejoindre son frère et sa mère.

Son seul objectif cette année serait de finir premier une nouvelle fois, il devait chasser de son esprit toute autre sorte de fantasme. Un seul devait subsister : battre Hester O'Brian.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hé ouais ! Deuxième confrontation entre les McAllister et les O'Brian-Goldstein. Mais cette fois, c'était les parents et Vindicus en première ligne. Aviez-vous bien deviné ? (et je veux plus entendre de « oh zut, j'avais pensé à ça, mais j'ai pas osé » xD). Sinon voilà le grand, le beau, le ténébreux Vindicus. Celui pour qui la moitié des lectrices tombent en pamoison. Hé oui, il s'agit tout simplement d'un petit con arrogant, brutal, méga-cynique et limite narcissique, mais que voulez-vous ? Il est biôôôôô, alors tout le monde tombe dans le piège… J'ai même une amie qui shippe le Vinster (Vindicus/Hester), vous y croyez, vous ? O_o.  
En ce qui concerne la nouvelle élève entrant à Poudlard cette année, ce sera bien sûr Sally, l'amie d'enfance d'Eric. Comment ça vous l'aviez oubliée ? Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Fan indignes ! xD  
Et pour les duos qui se retrouvaient, c'étaient bien Hester-Milo et Nathan-Eric. Pas de piège sur ce coup, surtout pour ceux qui se rappelaient de l'altercation entre Hester et Vin'.  
Voili voilou pour les défis. Et sinon, en ce qui concerne le chapitre en lui-même, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Partagez-vous les délires de **PouletPotter** sur un possible Vinster ? Le passage avec Nathan vous a-t-il plu ? Avez-vous été émus ou ennuyés par son mal-être ? Allez-y, lâchez-vous, j'ai déjà entendu de tout, vous pouvez vous exprimer sans retenue. Et ce « nouveau » personnage, Sally, que vous inspire-t-elle ? Les fangirls en vous l'imaginent-elles déjà avec un des protagonistes ? Dites-moi tout !

 **Notes Annexes** :  
(1) **Essayage des baguettes** : Cela a été écrit bien avant la publication du texte de JK Rowling sur les baguettes magiques. Du coup, il y a peut-être certaines erreurs sur la symbolique des bois et des cœurs.  
(2) **Licorne** **d'une** **grâce** **inégalable** : Cette description de la créature dont est tiré le cœur de la baguette de Sally est directement inspirée de la tirade de Garrick Ollivander pendant l'examen de la baguette de Cédric Diggory.  
(3) **Entretenir sa baguette** : Alors, là, je tiens à présenter mes excuses à toutes celles et ceux qui ont vu un double sens dans ce paragraphe. A l'origine, ce n'était pas du tout prémédité. À présent, par contre, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir.  
(4) **Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 2** : J'ai vérifié, sans les bouquins de Lockhart, c'est le seul livre que Harry doit acheter avant de commencer sa deuxième année.  
(5) **Sally Aybalt** : Personnage OC, dont le nom de famille est totalement inventé. Son grand-père, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur, a été imaginé avant que je sache qu'Hannah était la gérante du pub dix-neuf ans après. Du coup, désolé, mais Neville est veuf maintenant… L  
(6) **Helen McKinnon et Elisa Dashwox** : Les tantes d'Hester. Respectivement la grande et la petite sœur d'Eleanor.  
(7) **Isabella Dashwox** : Un peu de patience, vous la verrez arriver dans le tome 5.

 **RàR** :

 **Défi précédent** : J'avoue, celui-ci était corsé. Le prochain sera plus abordable, je vous le promets. Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de tenter votre chance. Merci à **Invictus** , **Kara** , **Simpson** et **Ty**

Donc pour la première question, c'était bien Sally, la jeune amie d'Eric, qui intègre Poudlard cette année.  
Pour la seconde, c'était Eric-Nathan (avec Sally et Felicity) et Hester-Milo (avec Vindicus, Prétoria et Eleanor  
Pour la troisième, c'était la mère d'Hester (Eleanor Goldstein), avec le frère et la mère de Milo (Vindicus et Prétoria McAllister).

Bon, trois d'entre vous ont répondu en review au lieu de le faire par mp comme prévu. Mais comme c'était le premier défi depuis longtemps, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

Voyons donc les scores :

 **Kara** = 13/20 (0 + 3 + 10) _Mais POURQUOI Neville en nouvel élève de Poudlard ? O_o_  
 **Invictus** = 10/20 (0 + 6 + 4) _Bien essayé pour la première question, mais je crois que tu as confondu avec la cousine de Milo, il n'a qu'une sœur, et elle a terminé ses études depuis quelque temps déjà. Et sa cousine n'arrive pas tout de suite ^^._  
 **Ty** = 20/20 (4 + 6 + 10) _Bon, bah... A part bravo, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Du coup, essaie d'y aller mollo pour laisser la chance aux autres, la prochaine fois. Sinon je suis bon pour t'écrire vingt OS d'affilée xD._  
 **Simpson31** = 10/20 (0 + 6 + 4) _Ah la mémoire de poisson-rouge, ça pardonne pas ! Mais félicitations pour avoir essayé, tu t'en es quand même bien sorti !_

Bon, comme vous connaissez vos maths et que vous savez additionner deux et deux, vous avez sûrement déjà commencé à féliciter **Ty S. Brekke** pour son sans faute ! Elle a donc gagné un OS-Récompense pour lequel, non seulement elle pourra choisir le personnage principal, mais également la trame générale puisqu'elle a fait un sans-faute :-). Bravo **Ty** !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Allez, je vous laisse ici pour cette semaine. Dans les prochains chapitres, je vous emmènerai à Poudlard pour le deuxième voyage en train de nos héros (le premier pour Sally). D'ailleurs, parlons-en de Sally. Dans le prochain chapitre, elle va un peu galérer avec le passage vers la voie 93/4. Deux âmes charitables vont l'aider, et ce sera d'ailleurs assez surprenant les connaissant. Saurez-vous relever le défi et deviner de qui il s'agit ? Allez, ne soyez pas timides, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Un indice ? Allez je me sens généreux aujourd'hui : ces deux personnes sont de la même famille et l'un d'eux fait partie des quatre principaux. Bon, par contre, cette fois, j'aimerais que les anciens lecteurs jouent le jeu : pas de réponse par review avant le mercredi, pour laisser aux nouveaux lecteurs le temps de réfléchir. Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre réponse par MP, mais si un ou plusieurs nouveaux lecteurs répondent avant l'échéance, il aura la primeur sur les anciens (du moment qu'il a pas zéro ^^).


	4. Retour au château

**_Note_** _: Et nous voilà partis pour de grandes aventures en compagnie de nos fiers héros ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce voyage avec eux._

 ** _Défi_** _: Merci à Little Lazuly de jouer le jeu avec autant d'entrain, et aussi Kara pour son MP envoyé dès mardi 5 (d'ailleurs, désolé à tous pour ces sept jours de retard, cela ne se reproduira plus, promis !)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Comme pour le Tome précédent (et ceux qui suivront également), le Poudlard Express, la Voie 9_ _3/4_ _, Poudlard, Chourave, le Choixpeau Magique, l'idée de la répartition et la plupart des profs importants (sauf Davidson) sont à JK Rowling et à elle seule. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses idées pour enrichir l'histoire de mes personnages principaux, qui eux, sont mes propres créations ^^._

* * *

Cesse de t'agiter comme cela Sally, on va se faire repérer par les moldus ! avertit Eric en voyant son amie se précipiter à l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que je prends le Poudlard Express ! s'extasiait Sally en sautillant d'impatience. C'est même la première fois que je le vois ! Toi, tu peux aller sur le quai 93/4 depuis que tu es tout petit, tes sœurs allaient déjà à Poudlard dès ta naissance !

Derrière l'excitation, Eric pouvait déceler une pointe de reproche dans la voix de Sally. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Ca ne change rien, Sally, tu iras quand même à Poudlard, le quai ne va pas se volatiliser.

\- Je sais, je sais ! répondit frénétiquement la fillette. Mais j'ai tellement hâte !

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le célèbre tourniquet qui séparait les quais 9 et 10. Eric jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait personne qui faisait attention à eux, c'était le bon moment.

\- Fais comme moi ! dit-il en empoignant son chariot de bagages.

Il s'élança très rapidement en direction du tourniquet et ne ralentit pas. Sally poussa un gémissement de peur mais il n'y eut pas de collision, Eric avait littéralement disparu à travers le tourniquet.

Sally ouvrit de grands yeux ronds elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de ce fameux passage, mais n'imaginait pas la chose comme cela. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien être Eric. Avait-il réussi, finalement, à atteindre le quai 93/4 ? Ou s'était-il perdu en chemin ? Pouvait-on d'ailleurs s'y perdre ? Combien de temps cela durait pour arriver là-bas ? Cela pouvait-il faire mal ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? lui demanda une voix derrière elle.

oOoOo

Prise au dépourvue, elle sursauta, pivota sur elle-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

\- Nathan !

Soulagée, elle faillit tomber dans ses bras en reconnaissant ses mèches châtain clair. Pendant une seconde, elle avait eu peur de tomber sur un de ces moldus complètement fous qui s'en prenaient aux enfants.

\- Sally ? fit Nathan étonné. Tu es toute seule ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, je suis venue avec Eric.

\- Ah ? Il est déjà passé ? questionna Nathan en balayant les alentours du regard, comme s'il espérait apercevoir son ami caché derrière un banc.

\- Oui, répondit Sally d'un ton mal-assuré, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu.

Nathan jeta la fillette un regard interrogateur. Le faisait-elle marcher ?

\- On ne peut pas se perdre dans le portail qui mène au quai, si ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Sally d'un ton anxieux, je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Nathan en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas d'origine moldue pourtant ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas de grand frère ou de grande sœur, se défendit Sally, les seuls enfants de moins de onze ans qui sont autorisés à pénétrer sur le quai 93/4 sont les petits frères et petites sœurs des élèves, c'est tout(1).

\- Tout s'explique ! s'exclama Nathan dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Maman, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Mrs Jones que Sally n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, tu pourrais t'occuper de ma valise ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée en se saisissant du gros chariot qui portait l'énorme valise de Nathan, je passe devant.

Malgré son statut de moldue, Felicity Jones savait très bien comment accéder au quai de gare qui mènerait son fils jusqu'à son école. Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où, exactement un an plus tôt, elle avait elle aussi été aidée par une autre maman d'élève sorcier pour trouver la voie 93/4.

A peine avait-elle disparu que Nathan empoigna le chariot de Sally et l'obligea à avancer.

\- Suis-moi ! lui dit-il en accélérant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle alors que le tourniquet de fer se rapprochait de plus en plus. On va s'écraser !

\- Mais non ! la rassura Nathan. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux !

C'est ce que qui fit Sally les dents et les paupières serrées, les poings crispés sur les poignées du chariot, entrainée par son poids, incapable de l'arrêter avant la collision.

oOoOo

Mais elle n'eut pas lieu lorsque Sally rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus à la gare de King's Cross. Le décor anodin de la célèbre gare moldue avait laisé place à un immense quai de gare sur lequel s'agglutinaient d'innombrables passants. Leurs silhouettes leur apparaissaient indistinctes à cause de l'épaisse fumée grise que dégageait la cheminée d'une locomotive rouge d'un type ancien sur laquelle on lisait difficilement en lettres d'or « _Poudlard Express_ ».

Elle y était, elle avait fini par trouver la voie !

\- Tu vois, lui intima Nathan avec un grand sourire, ce n'était pas si dur.

\- Oui, lui répondit timidement Sally, c'était facile(2).

La mère de Nathan lui rendit sa valise et se précipita pour aller saluer ses amies Roberta Greenhouse et Georgia Belly, qu'elle avait rencontrées l'année précédente lors de leur première excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rodolf Reinstad était là lui aussi, il vint également à la rencontre des deux femmes dont il n'avait sûrement plus de nouvelles depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Son fils Christopher, en revanche, ne fit pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il venait de retrouver celui avec qui il avait fait ses courses de rentrée l'année précédente. Nathan, de son côté, ne fit pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts pour être plus sociable : il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Christopher Reinstad avec ses airs hautains et sa démarche un peu trop affirmée à son goût. En dehors de Milo McAllister, ce devait être l'élève qu'il aimait le moins parmi sesles camarades de sa promotion aussi passa-t-il devant lui en ne lui jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil et vint rejoindre Eric qui était occupé à discuter avec deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait bien. Comme Christopher Reinstad, ces deux jeunes élèves venaient de milieux moldus et l'avaient accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il avait dû aller chercher ses fournitures scolaires pour la première fois.

\- Nathan ! s'exclama Mathilda en le reconnaissant.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Dalia, toujours aussi froide et impassible. On croyait que tu avais oublié.

\- Jamais de la vie ! leur assura Nathan avec entrain. J'ai juste rencontré Sally avant de passer le tourniquet. On a un peu discuté, c'est tout.

La fillette eut un léger sourire en notant le manque de précision dans les propos de Nathan et vint rejoindre Eric, les joues très rouges et les yeux braqués sur ses chaussures.

\- On monte ? proposa Eric qui avait déjà posé le pied sur une des marches du quatrième wagon. Grégory nous a réservé un compartiment.

C'est ainsi que, tous ensemble, ils montèrent dans le wagon qui commençait à se remplir rapidement et allèrent rejoindre Grégory, le camarade de chambrée de Nathan avec lequel ce dernier s'entendait le mieux.

oOoOo

Hester était en retard, le train allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre !

Elle franchit le passage qui menait au quai 93/4 sans même vérifier que personne ne la regardait et traversa à toute vitesse le quai désert pour attraper in-extremis la barre qui permettait aux élèves les plus petits de s'aider pour monter les hauts marchepieds.

La porte se referma aussitôt derrière elle, elle l'avait échappé belle... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se souffler, elle devait trouver un compartiment avant qu'un préfet ne débarque. Cependant, ils étaient tous occupés et Hester ne connaissait personne dans aucun d'entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant le troisième compartiment du cinquième wagon en partant de la locomotive…

oOoOo

Milo et ses amis Serpentard s'étaient trouvé un compartiment confortable qu'ils avaient chipé à un groupe de première année tremblotants. C'avait été si facile de les déloger, ces minables !

Il n'avait eu qu'à lancer un petit maléfice de furonculose et le tour était joué ils avaient déguerpi comme des lapins et ils pouvaient jouir du compartiment pour eux tous seuls(3).

Aliénor se trouvait assise à la droite de Milo et tournait distraitement les pages de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme si cela l'ennuyait profondément mais qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire(4).

Demetrius, en face d'elle, riait encore de la fuite des petits nouveaux avec un autre camarade de Serpentard du nom d'Angus Tarkan. Grégorius, quant à lui, était occupé au fond du compartiment avec sa nouvelle petite amie il n'avait pas été nommé préfet, malgré son entrée en cinquième année, mais peu lui importait, les attributions des préfets ne l'intéressaient pas et il préférait grandement ce que lui faisait Ophélia Dillinger aux discours barbants et aux inutiles recommandations des préfets-en-chef.

Les deux derniers occupants du compartiment, Jérémy Harper et Alexander Kellerman – deux autres camarades de Milo à Serpentard – étaient occupés à faire une bataille explosive tout en s'esclaffant, eux aussi, de la frayeur qu'avaient eue les première année en faisant la connaissance de Milo McAllister.

Ce dernier avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il la vit, immobile, le regard noir, à le regarder de l'autre côté de la vitre avec cet air de profond dégoût qu'elle lui attribuait dès qu'elle le voyait.

Hester O'Brian, encore elle !

oOoOo

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle continuait de fixer d'un œil noir le compartiment dans lequel ce petit crétin de McAllister continuait de se pavaner devant ses fervents admirateurs.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle eut un léger frisson mais tint le coup. Elle ne perdrait pas contre lui cette année, il en était hors de question. Elle voulait le battre, elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse enfin qu'un talent de sang-mêlé pouvait aisément surpasser le sien, elle voulait qu'il la craigne, qu'il la respecte, qu'il l'admire.

Oui, elle voulait qu'il l'admire durant toute l'année passée, les professeurs n'avaient cessé de couvrir d'éloges la jeune Hester, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'admirer. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle voulait impressionner, et « l'heureux élu » se trouvait pile face à elle, soutenant son regard, partagée entre la méfiance et le défi.

Puis, haussant les épaules, elle se détourna cela ne servait à rien de lancer les hostilités dès maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps pour se défier là-bas, à Poudlard.

oOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé un compartiment occupé exclusivement par ses camarades de Serdaigle, dont Timothy, son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai hâte de reprendre la Métamorphose ! s'extasia Hope Lepheimer, la seule fille de la classe d'Hester que cette dernière arrivait à supporter.

\- J'espère que cette année, le professeur Weasley nous donnera des objets plus gros à métamorphoser, renchérit Frank Leyrner, transformer une allumette en épingle à cheveux est devenu un peu trop facile pour nous.

\- Elle va sûrement nous faire travailler avec des êtres vivants, cette année, supposa Timothy, le nez plongé dans son livre d'histoire, certains d'entre nous ont déjà réussi à le faire l'année dernière.

Par-dessus son livre il adressa un petit sourire complice à l'attention d'Hester et de Hope. Hester lui rendit son sourire et sortit son Manuel de Métamorphose à l'Usage des Débutants. Il fallait d'ores et déjà commencer à travailler les prochains devoirs que le professeur Weasley risquait de leur donner. Les Serdaigle comptaient parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard tous ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment avaient terminé dans les quinze premiers de leur promotion l'année précédente.

\- Il n'empêche que la Métamorphose est vraiment une matière très difficile, intervint Norman Hodge qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hester, même pour quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement la magie.

\- Peut-être, concéda Timothy, mais ce n'est pas la matière la plus difficile !

\- Ça c'est vrai ! acquiesça Hope d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Quelqu'un a réussi à finir le devoir demandé par Malefoy pour la rentrée ?

Un silence impénétrable se fit tout à coup dans le wagon, et tout le monde prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Hope eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, avoua-t-elle, secouée d'un fou-rire sans joie. « _Analysez le sort du Charme du Bouclier et expliquez pourquoi il peut repousser n'importe quel sort_ » ! Si je ne connaissais pas le professeur Malefoy, j'aurais cru qu'il se moquait de nous.

\- C'est vraiment un affreux bonhomme ! se plaignit Frank. On dirait qu'il oublie qu'on n'est qu'en deuxième année !

\- Pas encore, rappela Timothy, statistiquement, on n'est encore que des première année.

\- Raison de plus ! s'emporta Norman en refermant son livre de DCFM avec rage. Moi, je pense qu'on devrait prévenir la directrice, si ça se trouve, elle n'est même pas au courant du programme que ce sale type nous impose !

\- Surtout pas ! C'est justement ce qu'il veut ! les avertit Hope en agitant les mains pour les dissuader de commettre une telle folie. En plus, je doute que Mrs Chourave soit si négligente à l'égard de ses enseignants, elle doit simplement vouloir qu'on soit prêts à se défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Se défendre contre quoi ? lança Norman du ton moqueur. Cela fait plus de cinquante ans qu'on est en paix !

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent Norman, lui rappela Hope en scrutant le couloir l'air anxieux, comme si elle avait peur qu'on surprenne leur conversation.

\- C'est de la bouse de dragon tout ça ! s'énerva Norman avec un geste brusque. Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible que des vampires se soient regroupés par ici !

\- Mais les rumeurs…

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Hope, l'interrompit Hester d'une voix lasse, il ne faut pas prendre pour Gallion comptant les âneries que la Gazette du Sorcier débite chaque jour. Je ne pense pas que les vampires soient la pire menace qui pèse sur nous pour le moment.

\- Ca y est ! Elle va recommencer à nous chaudronner avec ses théories sur un complot des McAllister ! s'exclama Frank avec un rire bruyant.

Les trois autres ne rirent pas, mais leur sourire en disait long sur l'incrédulité avec laquelle ils considéraient les théories les plus loufoques d'Hester. Cette dernière s'emporta :

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça du tout ! C'est vrai ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs mines sceptiques. Je voulais juste faire remarquer que la Grande Bretagne dispose du meilleur Comité de Chasseur de Vampires de toute l'Europe, avec à sa tête, Dean Thomas le Sanglant(5). J'imagine mal les vampires pouvant faire face à ça.

Les autres se turent aussitôt, elle marquait un point.

\- Il n'empêche que ces cours ne sont pas aussi inutiles qu'on le pense, dit Hope, apparemment déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait raison. C'est vrai ! On apprend quelque chose au moins ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant leurs expressions. C'est pas comme le pseudo-cours de Potions de Davidson ! A quoi ça peut servir d'apprendre à préparer des champoings et des lotions magiques ?

\- A empoisonner Tina, répondit tout de suite Hester sans lever les yeux de son livre, si on arrive à lui faire avaler ses propres produits de beauté, à cette garce !

Le compartiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient explosa en éclats de rire tonitruants. Tina Acklebow était une de leurs camarades Serdaigle en deuxième année, mais en raison de sa superficialité et de son comportement proche de celui d'une vélane, elle n'était pas particulièrement appréciée de ses camarades particulièrement Hester qui lui vouait une haine presqu'aussi farouche que celle qu'elle éprouvait pour McAllister.

\- Venez, on va essayer de le finir, ce satané devoir, dit-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvres, à nous cinq, ce serait bien surprenant qu'on n'arrive pas à lui pondre un parchemin satisfaisant.

Et tous ensemble, ils se mirent au travail, aussi assidus que pouvait l'être un Serdaigle, et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans le wagon, on aurait pu entendre un doxy ricaner.

oOoOo

Dans le compartiment de Nathan, en revanche, l'ambiance était bien moins studieuse. Jack et Zack, les deux cousins Weasley aux cent-mille frasques les avaient rejoints et avaient apporté leur jeu de cartes explosives. Ce fut à peine à la fin de la première partie que la conversation s'engagea en direction du Quidditch. Eric, qui était bien plus friand du sport des sorciers que de jeux de cartes qui explosaient toujours quand il ne fallait pas – c'est-à-dire à chaque fois que venait son tour – fut ravi de pouvoir trouver une occupation moins dangereuse.

Dalia et Mathilda, qui s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux que les garçons à la bataille explosive, se regardèrent amusées. Puis, avec un petit soupir entendu, elles reposèrent à leur tour leurs cartes, prirent chacune une copie du Chicaneur et disparurent derrière le magazine dont la couverture représentait un énorme sorcier avec une tête de sanglier, en légende au dessus, on pouvait lire : « MacMillan, Porc ou Sorcier, ce que le ministère ne nous dit pas… »

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? interrogea Nathan surpris.

\- Il y en avait tout un présentoir sur le quai 93/4, expliqua Mathilda d'un air absent sans quitter des yeux son magazine.

\- Euh… Les filles… risqua Zack qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger une sorcière en pleine lecture. Vous savez que dans le Chicaneur, on ne trouve même pas un pour cent de vérité chaque mois ?

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit Dalia d'un ton irrité en retournant son magazine à l'envers.

Jack étouffa un fou-rire, tandis qu'Eric secouait la tête de gauche à droite, l'air complètement désabusé. Nathan, lui, ne comprenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce magazine ? demanda-t-il, un peu désorienté.

\- En fait, la plupart du temps, les gens achètent le Chicaneur pour rire un bon coup, expliqua Zack, réprimant un sourire, et le jettent dans le magiveau cinq minutes après.

\- A ce point ? s'étonna Nathan.

\- Hé oui ! acquiesça Jack. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood n'est plus tout jeune, mais il n'a jamais vraiment laissé de côté sa petite manie de ne croire qu'aux choses dont il n'a aucune preuve.

\- …. Qu'il a refilé à sa fille, d'ailleurs, continua Zack, le professeur Lovegood(6), ajouta-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Nathan, je ne l'ai vue que deux fois, mais je peux te dire qu'elle est bien siphonnée !

\- On ne l'a pas en cours ? voulut savoir Mathilda qui leva pour la première fois son nez du magazine.

\- Pas cette année, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est un cours qu'on ne peut prendre en option que lors de la troisième année, expliqua Grégory.

\- L'année prochaine on devra choisir d'autres matières ? demanda aussitôt Nathan dont la soif de savoir était de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'on la lui épanchait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas au goût des cousins Weasley d'orienter la conversation de ce côté, et petit à petit, leurs visages se raidirent…

\- Oui, répondit Grégory avec un sourire, on devra choisir au moins deux matières parmi les cinq proposées.

\- Quelles sont ces… commença Nathan, mais il fut interrompu par la mauvaise humeur de Jack :

\- Etudes des Runes, Etudes des Moldus, Arithmancie, Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques(7). Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de parler de ça maintenant ? On a encore une année de répit avant de supporter deux matières en plus !

\- Oui, renchérit Jack, en plus, on est encore en vacances, parlons de sujets plus intéressants que ces cours insipides !

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Nathan avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- Comme le fait que les Chudley Cannons sont assurés de gagner le championnat cette année ! déclarèrent Zack et Jack en chœur.

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'esclaffa Eric. Ils sont pratiquement tout le temps derniers !

\- Cette année sera la bonne ! assurèrent les cousins à l'unisson.

\- C'est votre équipe préférée ? voulut savoir Nathan qui, bien que friand amateur de Quidditch, n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce fabuleux sport, mis à part les règles.

\- Oui, répondit Zack, ignorant superbement les ricanements d'Eric, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été en grande forme ces derniers temps, mais…

\- Ces derniers temps ? répéta Eric, hilare. Ils n'ont rien gagné depuis près de deux-cent ans ! Leur meilleure place depuis 1950 a été 9ème en 1992(8), même pas assez pour la Coupe de la Ligue !

\- Comment se passe un Championnat ? Combien y a-t-il d'équipes ? interrogea précipitamment Nathan, craignant une réaction des jumeaux un peu trop spontanée.

Ce fut Zack qui répondit, avec ce même ton d'expert qu'il prenait pour commenter les matchs de Quidditch :

\- Au sein de la Ligue de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande, on compte treize équipes…

\- Toutes ont eu des moments de gloires, et des périodes difficiles, continua Jack sur le même ton d'expert que son cousin, comme la ligue anglaise est très ancienne, on peut être sûrs qu'elles l'ont tous gagné au moins vingt fois(9).

\- Certaines ont même gagné la Coupe d'Europe… ajouta Zack avec une nuance de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Comme les Chudley Cannons, fit remarquer Jack avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- En 1862(10), précisa Eric avec un sourire narquois qui effaça celui de Jack à la vitesse d'un balai de course.

\- Pourquoi il y en a si peu ? demanda Nathan qui voulait à tout prix éviter un incident diplomagique.

\- Avant il y en avait beaucoup plus, expliqua Zack.

\- Des centaines, précisa Jack.

\- Presqu'une par village ! ajouta Zack

\- Mais quand le code du secret magique a été décrété au 17ème siècle, il a fallu réduire leur nombre(11), continua Jack.

\- Ils n'ont gardé que les treize meilleures équipes et elles se disputent chaque année la Coupe de la Ligue depuis 1674, conclut Zack.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama Grégory impressionné. Si vous étiez aussi assidus en cours d'Histoire de la magie !

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Zack avec un air tout à fait innocent. Il nous suffit de recopier les notes de Nathan en fin d'année(12).

\- Et si je refusais cette fois ? dit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

\- On demanderait à Eric, dirent aussitôt les deux cousins d'une même voix.

\- Pas question ! fit l'intéressé en effectuant un grand geste de la main. J'ai déjà bien du mal à ne pas m'endormir au cours de Binns, ce serait injuste que vous d'eux, qui roupillez comme des goules paresseuses, ayez accès à mes cours sans avoir rien fait pour !

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Zack. Qui a dit ça ?

\- Oui ! renchérit Jack. Tu n'es pas dans notre classe(13), quelqu'un a laissé échapper des informations confidentielles sur nous !

\- Il y a un traître parmi les Gryffondor ! déclara bruyamment Zack en exécutant de grands gestes inquisiteurs.

\- Vous plaisantez, même Binns s'en rend compte ! fit Grégory d'un ton amusé. Zack, tu ronfles et Jack, tu baves, difficile de passer moins inaperçu.

\- Ah ? dit Jack faussement contrarié. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention cette année.

\- Oui, approuva Zack, j'essaierai de baisser le bruit de mes ronflements d'au moins deux décibels la prochaine fois.

Nathan ne put réprimer son éclat de rire et Mathilda fut prise d'une une série de gloussements incontrôlables de même que l'air réprobateur que Grégory et Eric tentaient d'afficher sur leur visage n'était pas convaincant du tout. Dalia, par contre, ne riait pas du tout, elle ne souriait même pas de son habituel ton ennuyé et indifférent, elle demanda :

\- Et donc, Zack, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ce passe un championnat de Quidditch, Nathan te l'a demandé pourtant.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent étonnés, Dalia n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir écouté un seul mot de ce qui s'était dit, et pourtant, elle les fixait avec sévérité comme si elle leur reprochait de ne pas avoir fini leurs explications.

Ce fut Eric qui répondit :

\- Pendant un peu moins de neuf mois – trente-six semaines pour être précis – les équipes de Quidditch se livrent un match par semaine, trois contre chaque équipe adverse dans une saison. Et au bout de ces trente-six journées de matchs, les huit premiers du classement peuvent disputer la Coupe de la Ligue, et le vainqueur de la Coupe désigne le vainqueur du championnat. (14)

\- Je vois, fit Nathan pensif, c'est à peu près le même système qu'au Rugby, en fait.

\- C'est quoi le rude bee(15) ? demanda Eric intéressé.

\- Peu importe, fit Zack d'une voix tranchante, tu as oublié une chose très importante, Eric !

\- Ah bon ? fit Eric inquiet il pensait pourtant avoir tout dit.

\- Oui, insista Jack avec une voix sévère, tu as oublié de dire que les trois vainqueurs consécutifs de chaque ligue sont qualifiés pour la Coupe d'Europe qui a lieu tous les trois ans en été, si une équipe a gagné plus d'une fois la ligue pendant ces trois ans, c'est le finaliste qui la remplace.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé en France dans les années vingt, quand les _TapeSouafles de Quiberon_ ont gagné la Coupe huit fois consécutives, expliqua Zack qui avait repris son ton d'expert, ce qui avait permis aux _Gazelles de Granville_ (16) et aux _Antilopes d'Arcangues_ de participer à la 157ème Coupe d'Europe en 23, comme les _Tourterelles de Thodure_ et les _Chimères de Chinon_ en 26 et les _Eperviers d'Epinal_ en 29(17).

\- Oh bon sang ! fit Mathilda secouée d'un nouveau fou rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ?

\- C'est du français, cherche pas à comprendre(18), conseilla Zack en bâillant.

\- En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que les Cannons finiront derniers encore cette année… reprit Eric d'un air innocent.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont mal commencé la saison qu'ils sont condamnés ! s'emporta Jack. Ils n'ont fait que quatre matchs…

\- Oui, quatre défaites, chantonna Eric avec un grand sourire.

\- Ils remonteront la pente ! assura Zack l'air buté.

Mais Eric continuait de ricaner, jusqu'à ce que Grégory intervienne :

\- Au fait, Eric, quelle équipe supportes-tu ?

L'intéressé bomba le torse et annonça fièrement :

\- Les Wimbourne Wasps(19) ! Aussi foudroyants qu'une piqûre de frelon !

\- Tu supportes les frelons ! s'étonna Jack. Bweurk !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est déjà mieux que les Canons ! Ils sont troisième, n'ont jamais perdu et ont un match en retard par rapport aux deux premiers !

\- On ne soutient pas une équipe en raison de son score actuel, mais de son histoire et de sa façon de jouer, souligna Grégory avec sagesse, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois la tactique préférée des Frelons est d'émettre un bourdonnement pendant les phases de jeu tendues pour empêcher leurs adversaires de se concentrer(20), ce n'est pas très loyal.

\- Au moins, ça marche, grommela Eric en se repositionnant sur son siège, en ce moment ils sont en train de jouer contre les Montrose Magpie(21) s'ils gagnent, ils seront sûrement premiers !

\- Tout dépend du score des Tornades, lui rappela Jack en reprenant une nouvelle fois son ton d'expert, si elles gagnent contre les Caerphilly Catapults, ce sont elles qui prendront la tête du classement.

\- On verra ça demain de toute façon, dit Grégory avec un sourire, si les pies se font battre, ça fera sûrement du bruit. Et toi, Nathan, quelle équipe soutiendrais-tu ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt, anticipant une éventuelle protestation d'Eric.

Le jeune homme était dans ses rêves, il mit plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c'était à lui que Grégory parlait.

\- Euh moi ? Je suis né-moldu, tu sais, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'étudier les équipes de Quidditch.

\- Tu pensais à quoi alors si ce n'est pas au Quidditch ? voulut savoir Mathilda. Tu avais l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

\- Je pensais au Quidditch justement, dit-il avec un petit sourire rêveur, à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour être précis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'équipe de Gryffondor ? demanda Mathilda les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien… commença timidement Nathan. Maintenant qu'Hailey Kelbrid, Cyrielle Ferguson et Christy MacDougall ont fini leurs études, trois places vont se libérer dans l'équipe, non ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ils attendaient tous la suite Nathan évita de croiser leurs regards de peur qu'ils se moquent de lui.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils accepteraient de recruter des novices de deuxième année comme nous ?

A peine avait-il mis des mots sur ses pensées qu'ils les trouvaient déjà folles et regretta aussitôt de les avoir formulées à voix haute.

Cependant, le regard que lui lança Jack n'était pas moqueur, ni hautain. Au contraire, il avait lui aussi cette lueur dans les yeux et ce sourire rêveur lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Qui sait ?

oOoOo

Dans le compartiment de Milo, en revanche, l'ambiance était moins à la rêverie, mais à des sujets plus sérieux, bien plus d'actualité.

\- Vin' n'aura aucun mal à être choisi, disait Grégorius avec cet air de suffisance qu'il arborait dès qu'il parlait de son cousin. C'est le meilleur élève de cette école de nuls, il éclatera les autres !

\- C'est sûr, renchérit Demetrius d'un air avide, Serpentard sera à l'honneur cette année encore !

\- Ainsi que dans cinq ans quand ce sera à Milo de jouer, ajouta Grégorius entre deux baisers.

\- Evidemment ! lança l'intéressé avec un ton supérieur. Les Gryffondor vont encore mordre la poussière !

Demetrius et Grégorius éclatèrent de rire, mais Aliénor resta de marbre…

\- N'attelons pas la Charrue avant les Hippogriffes, conseilla-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre de DCFM. Il y a d'autres concurrents sérieux à Poudlard, et les élèves des autres écoles ne doivent pas être sous-estimés non plus.

\- Comme qui ? demanda Demetrius au bord de l'hilarité. Personne en sixième ou septième année n'arrive à la cheville de Vindicus ! Il dépasse même certains profs !

\- Excès de confiance et arrogance, commenta nonchalamment Aliénor. C'est ce genre d'attitude qui est à l'origine des pires défaites de l'histoire.

Le reproche à peine voilé de la jeune fille surprit grandement les autres occupants du wagon. Comme Wilfried McFire(22), un camarade de Grégorius en cinquième année :

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, toi qui est si intelligente, dis-nous qui pourrait être susceptible de surclasser Vindicus au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Son ton était beaucoup plus agressif que curieux, et Milo n'aimait pas beaucoup ça :

\- Ne parle pas à cousine sur ce… commença-t-il, mais Aliénor avait levé la main pour l'interrompre.

Elle ne semblait ni offensée, ni effrayée par l'attitude de McFire. Au contraire, quand elle leva enfin le regard, ses yeux noirs soutenaient sans peur et sans honte ceux de son aîné.

\- Vous semblez oublier Samuel Potter(23), déclara-t-elle, il est certes mauvais en Quidditch, mais c'est un très bon élève et il n'a rien à envier à Vin' en Métamorphose, en Potions et en Sortilèges.

\- Tu parles ! s'esclaffa Demetrius. Ce type est un vrai poltron ! En plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef cette année !

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'avait été très serré pour décider lequel des deux méritait le plus le badge(24), rétorqua Aliénor en replongeant le nez dans son manuel scolaire, n'oublions pas qu'il a eu lui aussi ses douze BUSE en cinquième année et que l'année dernière, il était troisième aux examens des sixième année, il suivait Vin' de très près.

\- Soit, fit Grégorius en levant la main pour faire taire les éventuelles protestations, mais à part lui, je ne vois personne capable de concurrencer Vin' dans les septième année, et encore moins dans les sixième année…

\- Pourquoi pas Milenya MacGlory(25), la major de la promotion de Vin' ? proposa Aliénor avec ce même ton désintéressé de celle qui s'adresse à des personnes arriérées mentalement. Elle a été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef cette année et elle est très intelligente elle aussi pourrait être une rude concurrente à notre cousin…

Cette fois, personne ne se risqua à protester Milenya MacGlory était très douée, tout le monde le reconnaissait et la respectait. Mous savaient qu'elle était promise à une prestigieuse carrière au Ministère et même les Serpentard s'accordaient à dire qu'elle méritait son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Même Priscilla Clayme, la Préfète de Serpentard en septième année, n'avait pas discuté en apprenant que la Serdaigle lui avait soufflé la place à la tête des préfètes de Poudlard.

Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, Aliénor renchérit :

\- Selma Fayer de Serdaigle et Theosus Eckemyre(26) de Gryffondor seront sûrement candidats eux aussi, et je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus les sous-estimer.

Cette fois encore, personne ne contredit Aliénor cette formidable préparatrice de potions et ce duelliste de talent avaient parfaitement leur place eux aussi en tant que Champion de Poudlard.

\- Par contre, je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait représenter Poufsouffle, conclut Aliénor, cette idiote d'Océane Hortshore n'égale pas sa sœur, et les autres sont tellement nuls qu'ils ont plus leur place au Cirque des moldus qu'à Poudlard…

De nouveau, des éclats de rire retentirent dans le compartiment des Serpentard et Aliénor reprit sa lecture ennuyeuse du Chapitre 15 de son _Défense Magique, théorie et pratique pour débutants_ (27) _._ Milo, lui, restait silencieux, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Mais Demetrius ne s'en était pas rendu compte et lui demanda :

\- Et toi, Milo, tu penses que ce sera qui, le Champion de Poudlard cette année ?

Le jeune Serpentard mit du temps avant de se rendre que c'était à lui que Demetrius s'adressait. Il s'efforça de se rappeler l'objet de la discussion et, une fois cet exploit réalisé, déclara, la voix gonflée d'orgueil :

\- Je fais confiance à Vin', il gagnera ce tournoi(28).

Puis, dès que ses camarades se désintéressèrent de son opinion, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau. Dans cinq ans, lorsqu'il serait enfin en septième année, qui serait le Champion de Poudlard au 13ème Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis sa reprise en 1994(29) ? Avec un pincement au cœur, le visage d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtain-roux lui vint à l'esprit. La seconde d'après, ce fut un frisson dans le dos qui accueillit l'intrusion d'un jeune garçon blond aux yeux rêveurs, au cœur de ses pensées.

Hester O'Brian, Nathan Jones, ou lui. Lequel des trois était-il le plus talentueux ? L'avenir le dirait, pensa-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension(30).

oOoOo

Aucun incident n'éclata cette année dans le Poudlard Express, ce fut calmement et presque paresseusement que les élèves en descendirent une fois à bon port, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers qui se situait à quelques kilomètres du Château de Poudlard.

\- On repasse par le lac, cette année ? voulut savoir Mathilda, regardant avec méfiance l'immense silhouette de Graup, le géant garde-chasse de l'école.

\- Non, non, lui répondit Jack avec un sourire, en deuxième année, on prend des diligences qui avancent toutes seules.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Nathan toujours aussi curieux lorsque l'on parlait de magie. Comment marchent-elles ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Zack avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent, peut-être que c'est Chang qui les ensorcelle chaque année…

Le professeur Chang enseignait les sortilèges à Poudlard, et malgré son manque flagrant d'autorité, tout le monde la savait très compétente en magie. Elle avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore après tout. On n'était pas membre de la plus prestigieuse organisation(31) de défense contre les forces du mal si on n'avait pas un minimum de talent magique.

oOoOo

Sans discuter, les six Serpentard prirent place dans deux diligences, attendirent qu'elles démarrent, et reprirent leurs conversations séparément comme si de rien n'était.

Les cinq Serdaigle, en revanche, étaient beaucoup plus fascinés par ces diligences que par un quelconque tournoi dont ils ignoraient d'ailleurs l'existence.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda Hope en regardant à l'endroit étrangement vide où aurait dû se trouver un cheval.

\- Peut-être un sortilège de locomotion, proposa Norman en appuyant sur les brancards comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas s'effondrer en route.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, objecta Frank qui, lui, analysait les roues d'un air d'expert, on utilise le sortilège de locomotion sur des objets immobiles à l'origine(32). Ici, les diligences sont justement faites pour transporter des gens, donc ce genre de sortilège ne marche sûrement pas.

\- En effet, approuva Hester, elle aussi très intriguée par ces insolites diligences, peut-être qu'elles sont trainées par des chevaux invisibles.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, fit Hope en observant elle aussi le vide entre les brancards, mais quel genre d'animal invisible serait assez costaud pour soulever des charges comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hester en grimpant à la suite de Timothy, mais une chose est sûre : on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à la Répartition.

\- Oui, acquiesça Timothy, ce serait dommage de perdre des points avant même que l'année commence, si on veut que Serdaigle gagne la Coupe cette année encore.

\- Mmmm, répondit Hope, songeuse.

Elle monta à la suite d'Hester, mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention cette fille bizarre de Serpentard qui était dans la même année qu'eux, elle avait eu une réaction étrange en passant devant ces diligences fantômes, comme un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait _vu_ quelque chose…

\- Viens Dalia ! pria Mathilda en faisant de grands gestes pour inciter son amie à monter dans la diligence qu'elle partageait avec Nathan et Grégory. Kevin, Zack et Jack sont déjà partis.

\- Elle a raison, insista Grégory, hors de vue à l'intérieur de la diligence, on n'aura plus de place pour la Répartition si on attend encore.

\- J'arrive, fit Dalia en détournant les yeux de cette étrange vision.

Elle ne comprenait pas, était-elle vraiment la seule élève capable de voir ces étranges chevaux ? Etait-ce là le signe d'un pouvoir unique qu'elle possédait, ou était-ce au contraire un mauvais présage ? Cette enseignante étrange à qui elle s'était confiée l'année précédente avait avoué être aussi capable de les voir, était-ce aussi le cas pour ses collègues, était-ce là un privilège auquel seuls les professeurs pouvait profiter ? Mais dans quel but ? Et pourquoi les voyait-elle aussi ? Selon cette drôle de femme, ce n'était pas un bien « _ça me chagrine que vous puissiez les voir aussi_ » avait-elle avoué avec tristesse à Dalia. Depuis, la jeune fille ne cessait de penser à ces drôles de créatures qu'elle avait – se souvenait-elle – appelés Sombrals.

oOoOo

La jeune Serpentard était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas passer le voyage, et elle était encore la dernière lorsqu'il il fallut descendre des diligences et gagner le Hall d'entrée du Château.

Quand les deuxième année entrèrent en même temps que leurs aînés dans la Grande Salle, le plafond magique au-dessus d'eux commençait à se couvrir de nuages il allait pleuvoir. Nathan espérait que les première année avaient déjà traversé le lac dans leurs barques dirigées par le géant Graup, car s'ils devaient traverser l'immense étendue d'eau sous la pluie, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils fussent au complet pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition(33).

En s'asseyant aux côtés de Grégory à la table des Gryffondor, Mathilda et Nathan virent le professeur Londubat, qui était aussi le directeur adjoint de l'école, leur sourire d'un air bienveillant en passant devant eux pour aller chercher les première année dans le Hall d'entrée. Il venait de placer un vieux chapeau très sale et abondamment rapiécé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition avait lieu chaque année et ouvrait le banquet de début d'année à Poudlard. C'était une sorte de cérémonie d'ouverture durant laquelle les première année étaient répartis dans quatre maisons différentes en fonction de leurs caractères et de leurs talents naturels.

oOoOo

Lorsque les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, tous tremblants et appréhendant cette répartition dont peu en connaissaient la véritable nature, le vieux chapeau sur le tabouret s'anima enfin. La pointe redressée, deux plis en-dessous formant les yeux, une déchirure tout en bas, telle une bouche grande ouverte, il se mit à chanter d'une voix nasillarde :

 _Me voici et me revoilà_

 _Quand on me voit, on crie "chapeau bas"_

 _On me respecte et on me craint_

 _Qu'on vienne d'ici ou du lointain_

 _Car entre tous je suis précieux_

 _Plus que la prunelle de vos yeux_

 _J'influe grandement sur votre avenir_

 _Capable du meilleur comme du pire_

 _Je crie Serpentard, soyez prêts_

 _A inspirer la peur et le respect_

 _Car ceux-là sont des vrais roublards_

 _Capables de tout pour le pouvoir_

 _Si Gryffondor vous désigne_

 _Il vous faudra vous montrer digne_

 _D'avoir la force et le courage_

 _Par tous les temps, à tous les âges_

 _A Serdaigle, vous prêterez allégeance_

 _Si vous faites preuve d'intelligence_

 _La sagesse et l'érudition_

 _Sont les points forts de cette maison_

 _Enfin Poufsouffle sera votre nid_

 _Si entre tous vous êtes choisis_

 _Pour votre modestie, votre simplicité_

 _Votre sens de l'honneur et votre loyauté_

 _Voilà comment vous serez répartis_

 _A votre table, dans votre nid_

 _Mais bien qu'il y ait quatre maisons_

 _La force réside dans l'union_ (34)

Le silence dans lequel la chanson du Choixpeau Magique avait plongé la Grande Salle fut brisé à peine une seconde après la derrière note de l'antique bout de tissu une salve d'applaudissements, plus bruyants les uns que les autres, accueillit la prouesse du Choixpeau qui inclina bien bas sa pointe pour remercier son auditoire…

Mais les applaudissements cessèrent aussitôt lorsque le professeur Londubat prit place à côté du tabouret et déplia un long rouleau de parchemin, la répartition pouvait commencer.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ayé ! Ils sont à Poudlard ! Pour le plus grand plaisir d' **Invictus** , j'imagine -)  
Sinon, pour le défi, en effet, les indices que j'avais laissés pouvaient porter à confusion. Surtout pour celles et ceux qui connaissent bien les persos principaux et qui peuvent citer les membres de leur famille. Ainsi, cela aurait pu être _Eric_ et une de ses sœurs ce qui aurait été surprenant vu que ses sœurs sont des pures garces mis à part _Constance_ qui vit à l'étranger. Vous auriez pu avoir _Milo_ et _Vin'_ (ou _Aliénor_ , ou _Grégorius_ ) en effet, comme ils sont pro-sang-pur, on les imagine mal aider qui que ce soit à trouver la Voie 93/4. Il y aurait pu y avoir _Hester_ et sa mère aussi, mais je n'aurais pas forcément trouvé surprenant, à ceci près que lors de sa scolarité, jamais _Hester_ ne va arriver en avance pour prendre son train (ce qui la différencie _d'Hermione_ , comme l'avait souligné **PouletPotter** ). Et la quatrième possibilité (qui était la bonne), c'était _Nathan_ et _Félicity_ qui arriveraient à la rescousse. Chose improbable quand on sait qu'ils sont moldus et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la voie un an auparavant. Mais comme je kiffe _Felicity_ , et bah voilà !  
Et sinon, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il charmé ? Déçus ? Êtes-vous comme **Chupee Chan** , dubitatifs à l'idée qu'un groupe de bullies puissent faire la loi dans le Poudlard Express sans craindre les sanctions des préfets ?  
Et concernant Dalia ? Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Vous fait-elle toujours peur ? Êtes-vous intrigués ou inquiets de comment elle finira ?  
Et ce cours de Quidditch par les Cousins Weasley ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Je tiens à préciser que les noms des équipes anglaises sont l'œuvre de JKR, mais le déroulement du championnat, ça vient de moi. Pour les quelques équipes françaises citées, mis à part les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, les noms d'équipe viennent de mon imaginaire personnel (j'en ai créé onze comme ça, en plus des Tapesouafles).  
Allez ! En attendant de lire vos impressions (avec impatience, est-il besoin de le préciser ? ^^), je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Gros bisous !

 **Notes Annexes** :  
(1) **L'accès au quai 9** **3/4** : Officiellement, rien n'est dit sur les règlementations d'accès au train de Poudlard. Mais pour intégrer Sally dans le groupe, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal d'instaurer cette règle. Si tu n'accompagnes pas quelqu'un qui va à Poudlard, alors tu n'as pas à monter sur le quai.  
(2) **La rencontre Sally/Nathan** : vous avez vu comme il est galant le (futur) tombeur de ces dames ? Ce moment, il était spécialement pour les fangirls qui vont se mettre à espérer un Sally/Nathan.  
(3) **La brutalité de Milo et sa bande** : On m'a fait remarquer que c'était bizarre qu'aucun préfet n'était intervenu pour le coup. Alors, certes, c'est leur boulot. Mais bon, à cet instant précis, ils doivent être dans leur wagon spécial à recevoir les instructions de leur Préfet-en-Chef (qui, soit-dit-en-passant, s'avère être Vindicus McAllister, le frère du fauteur de troubles). Et puis bon, si on reprend les Harry Potter, y a pas mal de conneries qui ont été faites dans le Poudlard Express, et personne ne sait jamais bougé le cul.  
(4) **Le fauteuil d'Alienor** : On m'a posé une colle sur le coup : « _comment fait-elle pour s'asseoir sur son siège avec son fauteuil_ ?». Du coup j'ai bricolé une réponse à l'arrache : les pattes sont rétractables et se rangent sous son siège quand elle doit prendre les transports en commun.  
(5) **Dean Thomas le Sanglant** : J'ai oublié de vous le dire l'autre fois. Mais le métier de Dean m'a été inspiré par une de ses réflexions à la fin de « _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ », lorsque les troisième année apprennent que Lupin est viré et qu'il espère avoir un vampire en prof de DCFM la prochaine fois ^^.  
(6) **Professeur Lovegood** : Certes, Luna est censée être naturaliste dix-neuf ans après la bataille. Mais rien ne l'empêche ensuite de revenir à Poudlard pour prendre la relève de Hagrid, pas vrai ? Moi je la vois prendre ses fonctions en 2025 à peu près.  
(7) **Les cinq options à partir de la troisième année** : Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver dans « _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ », mais je suis persuadé qu'il est dit dans ce tome que Harry doit choisir entre la Divination, l'Étude des Runes, l'Étude des Moldus, l'Arithmancie et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Indécis, il demande de l'aide à Percy, mais ça l'embrouille encore plus et du coup, il prend les mêmes que Ron. Ce qui fait que quand on additionne ces matières à celles qui sont obligatoires dès le début, on en obtient douze. Ce qui fait que Percy a obtenu le nombre de BUSE maximal à la fin de sa cinquième année. Il a donc pris les cinq matières ensemble, comme Hermione en troisième année, donc a dû lui aussi utiliser un retourneur de temps (et par extension, Bill et Barty Croupton Junior l'ont fait aussi).  
(8) **Le classement des Canons de Chudley** : Dans « _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ », Ron explique avec fierté qu'ils sont neuvièmes au classement.  
(9) **Le palmarès des équipes** : Dans « _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ », la plupart des équipes ont gagné la Coupe de la Ligue entre quinze et vingt fois. J'imagine que cinquante ans plus tard, ils sont tous passés au-dessus de la barre des vingt.  
(10) **Champions d'Europe en 1862** : Totalement inventé. Je ne sais pas du tout si les Canons de Chudley ont gagné une quelconque coupe d'Europe. Mais bon, comme ils ont connu leur instant de gloire (un peu comme Saint-Etienne dans les années 70's), j'imagine que oui.  
(11) **Code du Secret Magique** : Vu dans « _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ ». L'instauration du Code International du Secret Magique en 1689 a forcé les équipes de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne à réduire leur nombre. Ils n'ont alors gardé que les treize meilleures.  
(12) **Copiage en Histoire de la Magie** : C'est dit dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix », Ron et Harry ont toujours recopié les notes d'Hermione au dernier moment pour passer de justesse. J'ai décidé de reprendre le même schéma avec Nathan et les cousins Weasley.  
(13) **Répartition des élèves dans les classes** : Bien que dans les films, Malefoy, MacMillan et compagnie sont toujours dans la même classe, j'ai pris le parti de suivre les bouquins. Ainsi, les cours communs avec des élèves de plusieurs maisons ne sont pas systématiques.  
(14) **Déroulement d'une saison de Quidditch en Angleterre** : J'ai du coup tout inventé pour le coup. Je me suis basé sur le déroulement d'une saison de NBA en basket (j'ai joué à NBA live 99 pendant pas mal d'années). Par contre, pour la sélection des équipes tous les trois ans, ça je l'ai purement et simplement inventé.  
(15) **Rude Bee** : Abeille malpolie en anglais.  
(16) **Equipes Françaises** : A l'exception des Tapesouafles de Quiberon (Quafflepunchers en anglais), tous les noms des équipes françaises sont inventés. Dans mon histoire, il y a douze équipes en France.  
(17) **Temporalité** : les cousins Weasley sont nés en 2037 et l'histoire se déroule en fin 2049. Du coup, quand ils parlent de 29 ou 27, c'est 2029 ou 2027, pas 1927 ou 1929. Comme nous quand on parle de 99, ça veut dire 1999 et pas 1899.  
(18) **JE T'EMMERDE ZACK WEASLEY ! ELLE EST TRES BELLE NOTRE LANGUE !** C'est juste qu'il sait pas prononcer correctement, voilà tout…  
(19) **Les Frelons de Wimbourne** : Mais si ! Vous connaissez cette équipe ! C'était celle de cet enfoiré de Ludo Verpey ! (personnage du livre « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu »).  
(20) **Techniques de déstabilisation** : Véridique, vu dans « Le Quidditch à travers les Âges ».  
(21) **Les Pies de Montrose** : Elle est, selon l'ouvrage « Le Quidditch à travers les Âges », l'équipe britannique la plus titrée et a gagné une ou deux coupes d'Europe (la flemme de vérifier).  
(22) **Wilfried McFire** : Personnage totalement inventé.  
(23) **Samuel Potter** : Personnage inventé, mais nom connu. Il est, par James, le dernier petit-fils du grand Harry Potter. Il est bien plus sérieux et plus sage que son grand-père. En plus d'être une méga-buse au quidditch.  
(24) **Le grade de Préfet-en-Chef** : Sur le plan des Préfets-en-Chef, mon avis diverge des révélations de JK Rowling. Pour moi, il faut avoir été Préfet pour pouvoir être Préfet-en-Chef et diriger les autres Préfets. J'imagine mal quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été préfet avoir de l'autorité sur ceux qui le sont depuis un ou deux ans.  
(25) **Milenya McGlory** : Personnage totalement inventé. Et je n'en suis pas peu fier ^^.  
(26) **Selma Fayer et Théosus Eckmire** : Noms inventés.  
(27) **Défense Magique, théorie et pratique pour débutants** : Manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, inventé par mes soins. Pour le titre, j'ai pris un mixte entre le « _Manuel de la Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ » d'Aymeric G. Changé et « _Théorie des Stratégies de Défense Magique_ » de Wilbert Eskivdur. Tous deux sont des ouvrages scolaires présents dans l'Heptalogie HP.  
(28) **Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**  
(29) **Reprise du Tournoi après 1994** : Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de Potterheads qui doutent de la légitimité d'un nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après son fiasco en 1994-1995. Mais pour le bon déroulement de l'intrigue, j'en avais besoin ^^.  
(30) **Avis aux amatrices de Threesome ! ^^**  
(31) **La plus prestigieuse Organisation de Défense Magique** : Il s'agit bien entendu de l'AD ^^.  
(32) **Les sortilèges de locomotion** : La théorie énoncée sur les sortilèges de locomotion est de moi. Par contre, ils existent bel et bien dans le monde de Harry Potter. Harry, Ron et Hermione les étudient en 5ème année si je ne m'abuse. De plus, juste avant les BUSE, Parvati et Lavande s'entrainent à faire faire la course à deux théières je crois. Tout ça c'est dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ », mais j'ai la flemme de l'ouvrir pour vérifier.  
(33) Petit clin d'œil à **Dennis Crivey** dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ».  
(34) **Chanson du Choixpeau** : Encore une fois, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Comme toutes celles que vous lirez dans cette saga.

 **RàR** : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai zapper de répondre aux reviews dans le chapitre précédent, my bad… Du coup, je vais tout faire là =)

Allez ! On commence par ma première revieweuse sur cette histoire, qui n'est autre que **Kara** , bien évidemment. Désolé pour le manque de description de Dean le magnifuck. Mais bon, il a 70 ans là, je sais pas trop si on voit encore les abdos et les muscles saillants. Et puis tu sais bien que les détails NSFW (not safe for work pour les novices ^^) sont pour les tomes 4 et 5 (et le 6 aussi, si tout se passe bien). Bien joué pour la référence à Pettigrow, j'y avais pas du tout pensé ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ton super avis sur ce premier chapitre, il m'a fait bien rire, et super plaisir surtout. :-D Bon, on va pas revenir sur ton foirage au premier défi ^^, quand bien même, tu aurais bien compris la première question, tu n'aurais eu « que » 17/20, ce n'aurait pas été assez pour surclasser le sans fautes de Ty. Donc sans regrets ?

Et quand on parle du loup (ou du Berger d'Anatolie), place à ma deuxième revieweuse : **Ty S. Brekke** ! En effet, Dean pète la classe avec sa baguette en argent, son phénix vulcain, et son côté badass. Et pour les pets de licorne, je sais bien que tu attends le tome 6 avec impatience pour les savourer comme il se doit ^^. J'ai bien reçu le mp à 20/20 ^^. Comme quoi, même le fait de ne pas avoir lu les bouquins depuis longtemps ne change rien au fait que tu connais toujours l'histoire par cœur ^^. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours ton choix de personnage pour le premier OS récompense de cette série (je pense écrire tous ceux que je vous dois à toi, Kara, Poulet et Chupee pendant mes prochaines vacances en fin avril ^^).

Salut **Invictus** , content de te retrouver ici. Merci beaucoup pour avoir joué le jeu. C'était bien tenté, tu as quand même une bonne mémoire ! Mais bon, contre Ty et Kara, faut pouvoir bien s'accrocher ! xD  
En tout cas, c'est cool que ce chapitre ait pu te remémorer les sensations de ta première lecture du tome 2. Et en effet, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce sera d'ailleurs un chapitre 1 et non 2 ou 3 ^^. T'inquiète pour les OS, de toute façon, vu que tu participes toujours aux défis, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'ils t'ont plu et que tu en veux d'autres ^^. Merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir inspiré celui sur Vladimir, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :D

Bienvenue ici **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** ! Merci de me lire et de me suivre !  
Hahahaha ! Désolé pour le petit cliffhanger ! Mais bon, si je dévoilais toutes mes cartes tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle ^^. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Dean, tu pourras le retrouver dans le chapitre 10.

Salut **Simpson31** ! Ravi de te retrouver ici ! Merci beaucoup pour ce premier commentaire, savoir que tu avais eu des frissons en relisant ce début m'en a donné à moi aussi ^^. C'était bien tenté pour les défis. Tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti pour quelqu'un qui n'a lu qu'une seule fois les premières publis. Bravo en tout cas !  
Pour ta review du chap3, oui je crois que je ressens ton excitation ^^. Désolé d'ailleurs d'avoir tardé pour poster le number 4, j'en avais plein la tête du travail et j'ai pas du tout pensé à ma fanfic. J'espère me rattraper en cours de semaine prochaine ^^.  
Au fait, tu es l'heureux auteur de la dixième review. Du coup, je t'invite à choisir un personnage pour mon troisième OS de le deuxième partie des Génèses de Nevilli. Cela peut être un personnage du Canon, ou un des miens,à toi de voir ^^.

Finissons par toi, **Little Lazuly** ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de voir un tel engouement pour mon histoire et mes défis. Dommage pour le premier défi, tu n'aurais totalisé que 2 points, donc sans regret. D'ailleurs, je vais instaurer une nouvelle règle pour les prochains défis (oui encore une). Pour bénéficier de l'OS, les vétérans devront tenter de totaliser trois fois plus de points que les newbies, sinon ce seront c'est derniers qui remporteront l'OS. Ainsi il vous faudra au moins un score de 7/20 pour être sûrs de surclasser les machines à sans fautes comme **Ty** ou **Kara**. Pour le reste de tes reviews, merci de ton avis vraiment stimulant. Tu es de celles qui me donnent envie de continuer coûte que coûte ! ^^

Et pour finir, merci à celles et ceux qui lisent, même sans commenter. Ça fait plaisir quand même de savoir que vous existez. En espérant que la suite vous plaise. Bisous paillettes à vous tous !

 **Défi précédent** : Ce défi aussi n'était pas forcément très facile. Le prochain sera plus facile je pense. C'était bien Nathan et Felicity qui avaient montré le chemin à Sally. Ce qui est surprenant vu qu'ils sont moldus. Mais Felicity pète la classe !  
Bref, voici les résultats :

\- **Kara** a très bien répondu mardi 5 mars par MP.  
\- **Little Lazuly** a tenté avec les personnages les moins susceptibles d'aider qui que ce soit, mais c'était plutôt courageux de sa part ^^.

C'est donc Kara qui obtient ce deuxième OS de la deuxième partie des Génèses de Nevilli. J'attends ta proposition de persos **Kara** !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Yop yop ! Je vous laisse donc juste avant la répartition ! Ce qui me permet donc de vous présenter le nouveau défi que vous avez peut-être déjà deviné ! Nous avons une nouvelle recrue à Poudlard : Sally Aybalt. A votre avis, dans quelle maison atterrira-t-elle ?  
\- A Serpentard ? Ce qui donnerait l'occasion à Eric et Dalia de tenter un rapprochement entre leur deux maisons, si différentes l'une de l'autre.  
\- A Gryffondor ? Là où elle pourrait retrouver Nathan qui l'a tirée d'un bien mauvais pas. Et pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être le début d'une romance : le Salthan (ce qui est tout à fait plausible au nord de l'Ecosse xD).  
\- A Poufsouffle ? Où elle pourrait rejoindre Eric et initier avec lui et ses propres camarades à elle un réveil des Poufsouffle pour la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le blason jaune et noir pourrait enfin retrouver de sa superbe.  
\- Ou à Serdaigle ? Ce qui nous aiguille vers deux possibilités : ou bien Hester la prend sous son aile et elles écumeront les rayons de la bibli ensemble. Ou bien ce rôle incombera à Tina et… ouais 'fin bref, vous avez compris le truc xD.

A vous de deviner ! Et devinez bien ! Un conseil ? N'allez pas chercher midi à 14 heures, prenez le plus évident (même si les quatre propositions me plaisent bien).

Cette fois, les vétérans ont sûrement la réponse, car cela me paraîtrait vraiment bizarre que l'on puisse oublier quelqu'un d'aussi important que Sally. Du coup, jouez bien le jeu : pas de réponse avant lundi, ou alors par MP n'importe quand. Si la review d'un « Newbie » tombe juste, avant la sortie du prochain chapitre, ce sera lui (ou elle) le vainqueur de l'OS (peu importent les mps reçus).  
Allez, à la semaine prochaine, mes adorables petits Scrouts Agrentés !


	5. Un conte ancien

**_Note_** _: Ayé ! l'année commence officiellement avec la Répartition. Mais ce ne sera pas le seul événement qui rythmera les paragraphes de ce chapitre. Je vous laisse la surprise ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira -)._

 ** _Défi_** _: Merci à_ _ **Maxepehy**_ _,_ _ **Little Lazuly**_ _,_ _ **Kara Lee-Corn Smith**_ _et_ _ **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat**_ _d'avoir joué le jeu des défis ! Aurez-vous bien deviné ? La suite vous le dira :D._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le Monde de la magie, ainsi que l'événement à venir et plusieurs personnes secondaires rencontrées lors de ce chapitre sont la propriété intellectuelle de JK Rowling. En revanche, les personnages principaux (en grande partie les élèves) et le récit auquel fait référence le titre de ce chapitre, sont entièrement de mon fait._

* * *

Albessar(1), Rodric ? appela le professeur Londubat en levant le nez de son parchemin pour observer la progression du premier des appelés vers le tabouret.

Bien que légèrement plus grand que ses camarades de première année, il semblait aussi terrorisé que les autres et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il avançait, la démarche maladroite en direction du professeur qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Il s'était à peine coiffé du vieux chapeau que la déchirure de celui-ci s'élargit soudain :

\- Serdaigle ! cria-t-il.

Et la table des bleu et bronze offrit à son nouvel arrivant une gigantesque ovation qui lui arracha un petit sourire timide.

\- Arkarys(1), Illyana.

La deuxième personne appelée n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de la première la démarche assurée, le regard fier, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, Nathan sut tout de suite où la fillette allait être envoyée. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que le Choixpeau crie :

\- Serpentard !

Satisfaite, Illyana Arkarys se dirigea à grands pas d'impératrice en direction de la table des Serpentard qui acclamaient leur première recrue.

Quant à la troisième à se présenter devant le Choixpeau, ce n'était autre que :

\- Aybalt, Sally !

oOoOo

D'un même mouvement, mais à deux tables différentes, Eric et Nathan levèrent brusquement la tête et portèrent leur regard sur la petite silhouette qui s'avançait à présent vers le Choixpeau, avec l'air de celle qui aurait bien voulu disparaître dans le décor.

Une tête de moins que ses camarades, des tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes, des cheveux châtains noués en une queue de cheval serrée qui n'atteignait pas sa nuque, Sally tremblait de la tête aux pieds tandis que le professeur Londubat lui posait le Choixeau sur la tête.

Ce dernier mit du temps à se décider. Eric et Nathan, tous deux silencieux, observaient la fillette avec une certaine appréhension aucune de leurs deux maisons n'avait encore accueilli de nouvelle recrue. La tension était à son comble lorsque la Choixpeau ouvrit sa «bouche» pour crier :

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Ouaiiiiis !

Eric exultait, son amie allait être dans la même maison que lui ! Participant grandement au vacarme que firent les Poufsouffle pour saluer cette nouvelle arrivante, il se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Bienvenue chez nous !

Les joues de Sally rosirent légèrement tandis qu'elle suivait du regard Nora Berenson, la sœur du poursuiveur de Serdaigle, rejoindre son frère sous les applaudissements nourris des bleu et bronze.

oOoOo

Vint ensuite le tour de Geryus Bulstrode(2), un garçon de haute taille à la mâchoire carrée et aux énormes épaules. Hester le regarda passer devant sa table avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris. Ce type venait d'une famille adepte de la magie noire, il n'avait même pas besoin du Choixpeau pour savoir quelle allait être sa maison :

\- Serpentard !

Et pour la deuxième fois, un déluge d'applaudissements tomba sur la tables des vert et argent, tandis qu'à la table des Gryffondor, Kevin Dornton et Zack Weasley sifflaient le nouvel arrivant de Serpentard en signe de profonde hostilité.

Damian Bryce(3) fut le premier à être accepté à Gryffondor, permettant ainsi aux cousins Weasley de laisser éclater leur joie en poussant des exclamations bruyantes tandis que le jeune Damian souriait timidement devant cet accueil si enthousiaste.

Milo eut un rictus méprisant en fixant d'un œil noir ces deux idiots. Comment pouvaient-ils être fiers d'être des Gryffondor ? Ils finissaient presque tout le temps aux dernières places de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Nathan Jones, lui, au moins restait digne, il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête bienveillant à l'intention du nouveau venu.

Soudain, Milo eut un frisson, reconnaître la valeur de Nathan le rendait malade il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il applaudit à retardement l'arrivée de Mathias Checkbird(1), la troisième recrue de Serpentard.

Le prochain sur la liste se prénommait Norman Dove(1), et fut envoyé sans attendre à Poufsouffle qui l'accueillit à grand cris de joie et de claques dans le dos. Quand arriva le nom de…

oOoOo

\- Finnigan, Sean !(4)

Alors qu'un jeune garçon blond-roux et de fière stature traversait l'allée qui menait au Choixpeau, on entendit des murmures et des chuchotements précipités sur son passage.

\- Finnigan ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Mais oui ! Il est de la famille du grand Seamus Finnigan, de l'Armée de Dumbledore !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument certain ! Il lui ressemble un peu !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Non, mais j'ai sa carte Chocogrenouille ! (4)

Indifférent aux différents murmures à propos de son grand-père, Sean se coiffa du Choixpeau avec l'assurance de celui qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Gryffondor !

La seconde d'après, on eut l'impression que la Grande Salle avait explosé les Gryffondor exultaient, criaient, hurlaient leur joie d'avoir à leur table le descendant d'un tel héros.

Milo, en revanche, resta de marbre.

\- Il n'est célèbre que par son nom, dit-il avec mépris à sa cousine, il n'a jamais rien fait qui mérite une telle ovation et pourtant ils le traitent déjà en héros. Quelle bande de minables !

Aliénor approuva d'un léger signe de tête, mais ne dit rien de plus, elle était déjà concentrée sur la prochaine à passer, une certaine…

\- Finnigan, Sinead !(5)

Les murmures reprirent aussitôt, tout le monde se tendit sur sa chaise pour mieux voir le visage de Sinead, si semblable à celui de son frère jumeau, si l'on excluait la longueur des cheveux.

Elle fut également envoyée à Gryffondor, occasionnant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements de la part de ces minables.

oOoOo

Alors que la Cérémonie de la répartition se poursuivait, les première année se détendaient peu à peu, nombre d'entre eux – sans doute mal informés – craignait de devoir affronter un troll pour être répartis(6). C'est ainsi que Mallory Fistiback(1), une jeune fillette à la silhouette robuste fut envoyée à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements nourris d'Hester et sa bande Jordana Fly(1), qui la suivait, dut rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle où Eric et les autres criaient leur joie pour saluer son arrivée les Serpentard eurent à leur tour l'occasion de faire entendre leurs voix lors de l'arrivée de Gwendolyn Frietz(6) à leur table.

A Gryffondor, Nick quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de la maison, applaudissait poliment la venue de Philip Galhagan(8) sous ses couleurs, mais paraissait soucieux.

\- J'espère que les jeunes de cette année seront plus éveillés que l'année dernière, avoua-t-il avec un certain dédain, je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle défaite face au Baron Sanglant.

Macabre et silencieux, l'intimidant fantôme de Serpentard se trouvait tout au bout de leur table et ne participait aucunement à l'allégresse des vivants de sa maison quand Tatiana Ihnraz(1) vint s'asseoir à côté d'Aliénor.

Piqués au vif, les cousins Weasley protestèrent vigoureusement face à la déception manifeste de leur fantôme officiel :

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous ! s'exclama Zack. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez trimer pour rapporter des points !

\- Oui ! renchérit Jack. Vous n'avez pas d'exercices à faire, pas d'examens à passer, pas de notes à obtenir. Elle est bien confortable votre place.

\- Allons, allons ! fit Nick avec un sourire indulgent. Il y a bien d'autres choses que les cours qui peuvent apporter des points, surtout cette année…

\- Pourquoi «surtout cette année» ? voulut savoir Nathan.

Mais le fantôme était déjà parti, il traversait à présent la table pour rejoindre une groupe de troisième année qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir tandis qu'une certaine Emily Mansfield(1) prenait place à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? demanda Mathilda, intriguée.

\- Aucune idée, répondirent les cousins en cœur.

\- Mais c'est sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose, ajouta Zack.

\- A la maison aussi, ils font des cachotteries, dit Jack

\- Ils parlent souvent à voix basse et se taisent aussitôt dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on peut les entendre, continua Zack.

\- Et à aucun moment, on n'a pu savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient.

\- Ils sont vraiment habiles pour déjouer tous nos trucs pour les épier.

\- A croire qu'ils devinent chacun de nos mouvements.

\- Comme s'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait ça dans leur jeunesse(8).

\- Donc, en gros, vous ne savez rien, résuma Grégory avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Zack. On sait au moins que ça se passera à Poudlard !

\- Et ?

Zack haussa les épaules dans air impuissant.

\- Et rien…

\- En tout cas, il ne manque pas de toupet, Nick ! fulmina Kevin Dornton, assis à côté de Zack. J'aimerais bien savoir si Gryffondor a déjà gagné la coupe pendant sa scolarité…

oOoOo

A la table des Poufsouffle, le fantôme du moine gras semblait bien moins exigeant que son homologue à Gryffondor.

\- Personne ne vous demande l'excellence, mes chers enfants ! L'important étant avant tout de faire de votre mieux et de s'en donner les moyens. On s'en fiche pas mal de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons si on sait que l'on a tout donné !

oOoOo

Chez les Serpentard et les Serdaigle, en revanche, les nouveaux arrivants ne reçurent ni remontrances, ni encouragements il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Baron Sanglant et de la Dame Grise d'engager une conversation, quel qu'en soit le motif. Ils donnaient même l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme au milieu de tous ces futiles élèves d'où la vie semblait jaillir de toutes parts. Cela paraissait clair que s'ils n'avaient pas été forcés d'assister à cette cérémonie, ils auraient sans doute préféré rester seul, l'un dans un cachot à pousser des râles morbides, l'autre à méditer en silence dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Même l'arrivée d'un membre d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers qu'était Marcus Mordox(10) n'arracha au Baron qu'un bref applaudissement. La Dame Grise, quant à elle, n'avait même pas esquissé un seul sourire lorsqu'étaient venus en nombre tous les nouveaux de sa maison. Quand le dernier de la liste, Quentin Weissle(1), fut appelé à sa table, l'intimidant fantôme poussa un soupir de contentement et quitta la Grande Salle en traversant le mur qui menait à la pièce du fond.

oOoOo

A peine Mr Londubat s'était-il emparé du Choixpeau que les conversations reprirent de plus belle et que les couverts en or commençaient à s'impatienter dans les mains des élèves affamés. Mais les mets n'apparurent pas tout de suite dans les plats enchantés Mrs Chourave, la directrice de l'école s'était levée et s'apprêtait à prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue.

Petite, replète et toute flétrie, elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine pourtant, lorsqu'elle commença à parler, tous se turent aussitôt et écoutèrent leur aînée :

\- Encore une année qui commence ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir les compter !

Quelques élèves esquissèrent un petit sourire, il y eut même quelques rires parmi les plus anciens. Cela faisait près de quarante ans que Mrs Chourave exerçait le métier de Directrice à Poudlard(11). Leurs parents l'avaient aussi connue à ce poste, et leurs grands-parents l'avaient eue comme professeur de botanique.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée ! continua-t-elle. Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus, et j'encourage fortement les anciens à les guider dans cette école comme l'ont fait avant eux leurs aînés.

A côté de Sally, Eric bomba le torse, occasionnant plusieurs rires moqueurs de la part de ses camarades de Poufsouffle il n'était pas très aimé au sein de sa maison depuis qu'il avait pris seul l'initiative de remonter le niveau de ses camarades.

Hester et Timothy se regardèrent avec un petit air de connivence, puis adressèrent aux nouveaux venus des sourires bienveillants. En bons premiers de leur classe, ils se devaient de donner l'exemple à suivre et guider les nouveaux Serdaigle dans leur scolarité studieuse.

Nathan eut la même réaction en croisant le regard d'Irène Lannfist, l'élève la plus douée, après lui, chez les Gryffondor de deuxième année. Tous deux se sentaient eux aussi le devoir de guider les première année dans leur cursus magique.

Milo et Aliénor, en revanche, n'eurent aucune réaction aux conseils de leur directrice les Serpentard n'avaient aucunement besoin d'être guidés, ils étaient sans conteste les meilleurs élèves de l'école sans avoir besoin de travailler.

Cependant, la directrice n'avait pas fini son discours, et ce qu'elle avait à dire, avait de grandes chances d'intéresser les élèves de la Maison des Vert et Argent :

\- Je tiens également à dire que vos emplois du temps et vos habitudes seront un petit peu chamboulées cette année.

Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent intrigués. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien chambouler des habitudes qui duraient depuis plus de mille ans(12) ?

\- J'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncer que les matchs de Quidditch seront exceptionnellement suspendus cette année.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément Nathan et les Cousins(13).

Leurs cris firent tourner plusieurs têtes, mais personne ne s'en offusqua tous étaient ébahis et furieux, comment pouvait-on interrompre un évènement aussi primordial que le championnat de Quidditch ? Comment les élèves pourraient-ils se défier entre eux sans match de ce noble sport de sorciers ? Comment régler les rivalités autrement que sur un balai ou dans les tribunes ?

Malgré leur animosité déclarée, Eric et Christopher Reinstad se lancèrent ce même regard scandalisé qui témoignait de leur passion commune du Quidditch.

Les Serdaigle, eux, étaient bien moins scandalisés par cette nouvelle au moins, ils pourraient se concentrer sur leurs examens. Cependant, ils étaient quand même nombreux à déplorer le fait que leur équipe prometteuse à l'énorme potentiel ne pût prouver sa valeur cette année.

Chez Serpentard, en revanche, les attitudes montraient bien plus d'avidité que d'incompréhension eux, ils savaient.

oOoOo

\- Cette année, voyez-vous, notre établissement a l'honneur d'accueillir les délégations d'élèves de deux des meilleures écoles européennes à l'occasion de la douzième édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis sa réapparition il y a cinquante-cinq ans. (14)

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la Grande Salle durant lequel personne n'osa plus rien dire. Tous regardaient Mrs Chourave avec des yeux ronds, ayant du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, ou ne comprenant pas tout simplement. Seuls certains Serpentard ne semblaient pas étonnés plus que ça, et affichaient un air de profonde suffisance on-ne-peut-plus déplaisant.

Voyant que personne n'osait rien dire, la directrice continua :

\- L'Académie de Beauxbâtons et l'Institut Durmstrang arriveront donc à la fin du mois d'octobre et passeront le plus clair de leur temps à vos côtés. J'attends donc une participation de chacun pour rendre leur séjour ici le plus agréable possible. Tout débordement ou manque de respect envers nos hôtes sera sévèrement sanctionné, suis-je bien claire ?

Tous ensemble, les élèves hochèrent la tête comme des marionnettes manipulées par le même individu. Mais déjà, les rumeurs et les chuchotements allaient bon train l'excitation avait remplacé l'étonnement, les garçons bombaient le torse, les filles gloussaient, les vieux réfléchissaient tandis que les jeunes les regardaient, admiratifs…

\- C'était cette année ! s'exclama un troisième année de Poufsouffle. On va pouvoir assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour de vrai !

\- Ca n'arrive que tout les quinze ans ! s'extasia une cinquième année à côté de lui. On en a, de la chance !

\- Ce serait bien si un Poufsouffle pouvait être champion de Poudlard, dit une quatrième année aux cheveux bouclés, comme Constance il y a cinq ans(15).

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua un autre quatrième année l'air anxieux, moi, je préférerais que l'on ait toutes les chances de notre côté. Ce serait peut-être plus sûr d'avoir un Gryffondor ou un Serdaigle.

\- Bien sûr que non, vu qu'Eric est là ! railla un élève de troisième année à la droite de Thelma. Il va très certainement faire gagner notre champion grâce à ses cours particuliers !

Un grand éclat de rire moqueur s'éleva de la table des Poufsouffle, tous regardaient avec mépris le pauvre Eric qui gardait les yeux sur son assiette pourtant désespérément vide. Un jour, il leur montrerait ! (16)

oOoOo

A la table de Gryffondor, les cousins Weasley ne tenaient plus en place :

\- Va y avoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers chez nous !

\- On va être aux premières loges ! s'extasia Kevin Dornton avec un sourire gourmand.

\- Finalement, c'est aussi bien que du Quidditch, fit Grégory avec un petit sourire soulagé.

\- Mieux même ! s'écria un cinquième année en face de lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Tu te rends compte ?

A Serdaigle aussi, l'ambiance était survoltée, on commençait déjà les pronostics en vu du tirage, chacun exposant la raison pour laquelle il pensait que untel ou untel serait champion.

\- Il faut absolument un Serdaigle comme champion de Poudlard cette année ! exigea bruyamment un élève de sixième année assis à trois places d'Hester. Il faut prouver que l'intelligence est plus importante que la force !

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers demande courage et détermination, fit rappeler une septième année, je parierais plus sur les Gryffondor pour pouvoir remporter le trophée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? voulut savoir Hector Berenson qui jouait le rôle de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Nous ne sommes absolument pas inférieurs aux Gryffondor. En plus, de manière générale, c'est nous qui avons les meilleurs résultats aux examens !

\- Peut-être, mais les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois sorciers n'ont rien à voir avec les examens, fit remarquer une autre septième année qu'Hester ne connaissait que de vue, il faut davantage être capable d'improviser dans un moment critique plutôt que de se préparer pendant des mois, comme pour les examens.

La jeune femme était mince, élancée, de longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules et le badge de Préfète-en-Chef brillait sur sa poitrine.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne te présentes pas, Milenya ? s'étonna une autre élève de septième année.

La dénommée Milenya eut un petit sourire rêveur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, qui ne se présenterait pas pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? (17)

A la table des Serpentard, en revanche, personne ne discutait ni ne débattait tous étaient persuadés de connaître l'issue du tirage et regardaient Vindicus McAllister avec des lueurs d'émerveillement dans les yeux. L'intéressé ne réagit pas devant ces tacites serments d'allégeance, il se contentait d'arborer son habituel air hautain tout en regardant sévèrement la directrice, comme s'il espérait l'inciter à continuer son discours.

Cependant, Mrs Chourave ne semblait pas vouloir parler de nouveau. Elle gardait un regard ému fixé sur ces élèves, comme si elle craignait de ne plus jamais revoir tous ces élèves réunis sous le plafond enchanté. Le sourire dans le vague, elle s'amusait de l'excitation et la joie qui venaient de s'emparer de ses petits protégés.

Alors que les commentaires et les pronostics allaient bon train, certains élèves ne pouvaient pas se joindre à l'allégresse générale. Ce fut le cas notamment de Christopher Reinstad à Poufsouffle, de Mathilda Greenhouse à Gryffondor, de Timothy Vance à Serdaigle ou de Dalia Snakanger à Serpentard. Presqu'en même temps, ils demandèrent tous :

\- C'est quoi, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

oOoOo

Puis de plus en plus d'élèves se posèrent la même question, certains même se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils exultaient.

Alors que Mrs Chourave semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées, Rose Weasley, qui se tenait à ses côtés, émit un léger toussotement afin de la faire sortir de ses rêves.

L'effet fut immédiat : la directrice se redressa aussitôt et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

\- J'imagine que certains d'entre vous aimeraient quelques explications sur la nature de cette compétition qu'on appelle le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A vrai dire, j'espérais que vos aînés pourraient vous renseigner, mais je suis forcée de constater qu'encore une fois, c'est au grand âge de renseigner les jeunes.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à quelques septième année proches de la table des professeurs pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait. Plusieurs Poufsouffle et Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Serdaigle se contentaient d'un petit sourire réprobateur les Serpentard, quant à eux, jetèrent un regard mauvais plein de mépris à cette indigne directrice.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux et regarda chacun de ses élèves dans les yeux, tous – sans exception – purent y voir le reflet de l'expérience et de la sagesse. Plus aucun n'osa faire de commentaire quand leur directrice ouvrit la bouche, tous les élèves restèrent silencieux :

\- Il n'y a de cela près de neuf-cents ans(18), Poudlard connaissait son apogée. Elle était la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde et ne se trouvait pratiquement aucune rivale parmi ses semblables. Mais un jour, un sorcier français, qui revenait du nord-est de l'Europe, apprit à ses compatriotes sorciers qu'une autre très grande école existait sur le continent aussi ancienne que Poudlard, avec des élèves aussi brillants et des professeurs aussi érudits que leurs homologues britanniques.

La directrice fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle, ses rides creusaient ses joues rondes au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. C'était la première fois qu'Eric se rendait compte que sa directrice était vieille très vieille, et très sage.

Pendant cette pause de quelques secondes, personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit.

\- Ce sorcier français, Auguste de Beauxbâtons(19), apporta la nouvelle à son ministre de la magie Louis Cavailleux(20). Ce dernier donna aussitôt l'ordre à ses maçomages de construire un immense et magnifique palais quelque part en France qui pourrait abriter une école aussi prestigieuse que les deux autres et ainsi devenir la troisième plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

A la table des Serdaigle, Hester et les autres buvaient les paroles de la directrice tous avaient entendu parler d'écoles étrangères, mais jamais personne n'avait été capable d'en retranscrire parfaitement l'histoire, et encore moins leur genèse.

Chez les Poufsouffle, en revanche, seuls Eric et quelques élèves de première année suivaient avec passion le discours de Mrs Chourave, de même que chez les Serpentard, personne d'autre que Vindicus et sa cousine Aliénor ne daignait prêter attention à cette vieille radoteuse.

A Gryffondor, Nathan essayait de digérer cette incroyable information : Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de magie dans le monde !

oOoOo

\- Cependant, ni les dirigeants de Poudlard, ni ceux de cette mystérieuse école du nord n'acceptèrent si facilement cette nouvelle rivale, qui dépendait d'ailleurs d'un ministère de la magie dont les relations avec les leurs étaient sous tension. Rapidement, ces trois écoles devinrent des ennemies quasi-mortelles. Chacune essayant de déstabiliser l'autre, d'obtenir les meilleurs élèves par n'importe quel moyen, de ridiculiser l'autre. Il arrivait d'ailleurs très fréquemment que les élèves paient cette rivalité de leurs vies.

Les élèves restaient silencieux, ils avaient l'impression d'entendre l'histoire de leurs maisons respectives, mais à plus grande échelle.

\- Cependant, à cette époque-là, le directeur de Poudlard jouissait d'un conseiller sage et précieux, en la personne de Monseigneur Bragavould, plus communément appelé le Moine Gras(21).

A la table de Poufsouffle, le fantôme officiel eut un grand sourire et fit de grands «coucous» de la main à tous les curieux qui le regardaient, surpris d'apprendre que ce drôle de fantôme à la corpulence plus qu'abondante avait été un des plus grands directeurs de l'école.

\- Profondément pacifiste et désireux de mettre fin à ce conflit molduesque, il proposa au directeur de Poudlard de réunir entre elles les trois écoles afin d'organiser une grande compétition dans laquelle un élève de chaque délégation était choisi pour passer trois épreuves particulièrement difficiles et très dangereuses. Celui qui réussissait le mieux les épreuves était sacré vainqueur et apportait la gloire et le prestige à son établissement(22).

La directrice fit une nouvelle pause, mais cette fois, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, tels des enfants attendant que leurs parents leur racontent la suite du Conte de Fée qui les faisait tant rêver.

\- Bien entendu, les négociations furent difficiles, et il fallut attendre une bonne vingtaine d'années avant que les trois instituts magiques tombent sur un commun accord. C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu, en 1257 à Poudlard, le premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers(23)…

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise en forme de trône et invita son adjoint, le professeur Londubat, à continuer, la Grande Salle restait silencieuse.

\- Les épreuves du tournoi étant d'une difficulté extrême, le nombre de morts força les dirigeants des différentes écoles à interrompre momentanément la tenue du Tournoi. Mais malgré l'arrêt de cette réunion quinquennale, plus aucun conflit n'eut lieu entre les différentes écoles pendant très longtemps.

\- Le nombre de morts ! répéta Hester, effarée.(24)

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention, tous écoutaient attentivement.

\- Plusieurs tentatives pour remettre cet évènement sur pied ont échoué à travers les 19ème et 20ème siècles, expliqua Londubat. Cependant, en 1994, les différents ministères des écoles concernées ont décidé de lui redonner une nouvelle chance. Et malgré le fiasco de cette renaissance, le tournoi s'est tenu à Beauxbâtons cinq ans plus tard et encore cinq ans après, à Durmstrang, le fameux institut du grand nord…(25)

Il marqua une pause et ce fut le professeur Chang qui poursuivit :

\- Depuis la renaissance du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, chaque comité d'organisation a toujours fait le nécessaire pour limiter les accidents durant la compétition. Aussi, une limite d'âge a été fixée dès le premier nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour qu'aucun élève n'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité, c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans, ne puisse poser sa candidature en tant que champion de son école.

Cette fois, cependant, de nombreuses protestations éclatèrent suite à ce que venait de révéler le professeur Chang.

\- Une limite d'âge ?

\- On peut pas participer en dessous de dix-sept ans ?

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Quelle arnaque !

\- Comprenez bien, il s'agit avant tout de vous protéger.

\- Protéger ? Vous plaisantez ? Il n'y a des cinquième année bien meilleurs que les septième année !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- On est tous capables de participer !

\- Ceci n'est pas une partie de plaisir, tenta de continuer Mrs Chang, les dangers sont réels, seuls ceux qui ont passés leurs BUSE…

\- On les passe cette année nos BUSE !

\- C'est pas juste !

 _BANG_ ! Le silence revint aussitôt dans la Grande Salle. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot de plus et observait avec appréhension le sombre sorcier à l'allure dangereuse qu'était le professeur Malefoy. Grand, de longs cheveux bruns noués en une élégante queue de cheval qui se balançait doucement contre son cou, la posture droite et un bouc bien taillé, digne d'un aristocrate, un nez pointu et des yeux gris qui faisaient inévitablement penser à un prédateur, Mr Malefoy inspirait la terreur à tous ses élèves qui préféraient se taire plutôt que de subir ses foudres. Personne, même parmi les professeurs, n'avait jamais osé contester ses dires.

oOoOo

Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme et glaciale qui faisait froid dans le dos :

\- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, commença-t-il en balayant la salle de son redoutable regard, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que vous contestez les décisions du corps professoral de votre école…

Les élèves restèrent silencieux, la peur se lisait clairement dans leurs yeux d'adolescents effrontés.

\- Bien, je préfère ça, reprit Malefoy sans l'ombre même d'un sourire, maintenant je vais laisser la parole à ma collègue Rose Wealsey.

Mais avant que le Professeur Weasley n'ait prononcé la moindre parole, il reprit :

\- Je tiens aussi à ajouter que je tracerai moi-même la limite d'âge, et que je ne ferai pas de cadeaux aux petits malins qui auraient la mauvaise idée de transgresser les règles.(26)

Alors, comme une seule et même entité, les deux-cent-quatre-vingt élèves présents(27) déglutirent – très difficilement – en même temps. Parmi les première année qui découvraient cet effrayant professeur, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient les larmes aux yeux rien que le fait de croiser son regard était intimidant au possible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les anciens se sentaient plus confiants que les nouveaux. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes vides pour éviter le regard du redoutable Mr Malefoy. Même les plus vieux se sentaient obligés de vérifier plusieurs fois dans leurs agendas s'ils avaient vraiment dix-sept ans ou s'ils les auraient avant le tirage au sort pour ne pas subir les foudres de l'impitoyable professeur.

Quand celui-ci se rassit, ce fut Rose Weasley, professeur de métamorphose, qui prit le relai :

\- Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, nous pouvons passer à la suite, déclara-elle d'une voix douce en jetant un petit sourire de connivence à Malefoy qui ne lui répondit pas, je voudrais vous rappeler l'enjeu de cette compétition.

A son tour, elle balaya la salle de son regard doux et apaisant, si différent de celui de son confrère.

Cette fois encore, personne n'osa émettre un commentaire, le silence imprégnait chaque centimètre carré de la Grande Salle si le professeur Malefoy savait gagner le respect de ses élèves par la peur, Rose Weasley parvenait au même résultat par le calme et la mesure.

\- Encore une fois, il vous faut savoir que ce tournoi n'est pas une plaisanterie : vous y inscrire implique une allégeance et une détermination sans faille, aucun retour en arrière ne sera toléré. Si c'est votre nom qui est tiré au sort, vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que de participer au tournoi, aussi je vous demanderais de bien réfléchir avant de vous inscrire à cette compétition, les dangers sont bien réels, croyez-moi.

Elle fit une petite pause pour croiser le regard de plusieurs septième année de Gryffondor qui bombèrent le torse, quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise. D'une certaine façon, par sa douceur aussi incroyable que mystérieuse, Rose Weasley était aussi intimidante que Mr Malefoy.(28)

\- Mais le respect et l'honneur que vous inspirerez si vous êtes choisis seront sans égaux. Ainsi, je demande à chacun d'entre vous – de première ou dernière année, garçon ou fille, amis ou simples camarades – de soutenir inconditionnellement votre champion comme s'il s'agissait de vous-mêmes. J'aimerais que – même si le choix de l'arbitre impartial vous déplaît – vous encouragiez et que vous supportiez l'élu de votre école comme il se doit. Quiconque fait face à de telles épreuves délibérément mérite le plus grand respect quelque soit la valeur que vous lui accordez, est-ce bien clair ?

Comme précédemment, tous les élèves de Poudlard semblaient avoir fusionnés tous ensemble pour produire le même le geste en même temps. Cependant, le hochement de tête qu'ils effectuèrent comme un seul et même corps fut davantage dicté par la détermination que par la peur les élèves, futurs spectateurs ou candidats potentiels, étaient prêts à assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

oOoOo

\- Professeur, c'est à vous, chuchota doucement Rose Weasley à l'oreille de la directrice.

Pomona Chourave sursauta brusquement et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Apparemment, elle s'était endormie…

\- Oui ! Euh… Voilà ! balbutia la vieille directrice en essuyant le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Et bien je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous souhaiter : bon appétit !

Aussitôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de victuailles apparurent dans les plats d'or posés au centre des tables. Les élèves les observèrent surpris leurs esprits étaient tellement préoccupés par le Tournoi à venir qu'ils en avaient oublié le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Bien vite, les jeunes sorciers affamés se jetèrent littéralement sur les plats remplis de nourriture savoureuse. Cependant, cette année, leurs coups de quenottes manquaient quelque peu de conviction tous avaient encore en tête les incroyables déclarations de leurs professeurs.

Peu furent les élèves qui ne pensaient pas à la compétition à venir. Mais parmi eux se trouvaient certains deuxième année dont la préoccupation était toute autre…

oOoOo

A la table des Serpentard, assis à côté de son frère Vindicus, Milo était un des seuls à ne pas avoir les yeux rivés sur lui. La personne qu'il fixait du regard était bien plus loin, mais, étrangement, bien plus proche de lui. A la table de Serdaigle, la jeune O'Brian riait aux éclats aux côtés de Timothy et Hope Lepheimer. Avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac, Milo McAllister se promit une fois de plus que la jeune Hester ne le battrait pas non plus cette année, c'était une question d'honneur ! Ou d'autre chose ?

A la table des Serdaigle justement, la jeune fille en question s'amusait beaucoup à imaginer avec amis les prochains cours qu'ils auraient et avaient hâte de revoir cette garce de Tina subir les cours de Botanique qu'elle détestait tant parce que ça abîmait ses précieux ongles manucurés.

A Poufsouffle aussi, l'ambiance était festive, mais Eric n'y prenait pas part. Il en aurait été exclu de toute façon. Au contraire, il était songeur et regardait avec un drôle d'air Sally discuter en compagnie de deux autres première année. Si ses camarades refusaient son aide, peut-être que eux, les nouveaux qui n'étaient pas encore contaminés par ces préjugés à propos des Poufsouffle, accepteraient. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait forcer personne, mais il était hors de question qu'il regarde sans rien faire Sally et ses amis se faire gagner par la mauvaise réputation de Poufsouffle. Il aimait sa maison et refusait qu'elle tombe dans la caricature comme celle de Serpentard qui, une fois de plus, était davantage un bastion de sang-purs qu'un véritable refuge pour personnalités rusées et débrouillardes. En regardant ce gros lard de troisième année qui regardait Vindicus McAllister avec des yeux plein d'admiration mais vides d'intelligence, Eric doutait que cet élève eût été un jour rusé, et encore moins débrouillard…

Nathan, à la table de Gryffondor, se fichait un peu des résultats scolaires pour le moment. Le fait d'apprendre que des écoles étrangères existaient lui faisait se rendre compte une fois de plus son ignorance à propos de ce vaste monde magique.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hey hey hey ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera cette année les gens ! Cela promet plein de défis à venir, ça ! Je vais bien m'amuser ! xD  
C'était donc bien à Poufsouffle que Sally allait être envoyée. Elle en sera d'ailleurs une des plus grandes fiertés. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Et, même si elle ne figure pas parmi les quatre personnages principaux, vous pouvez vous attendre à la voir souvent par la suite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
ps : je le rappelle au cas où, la genèse du Tournoi, c'est de moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû changer pas mal de trucs concernant le Moine Gras, car entre temps, Pottermore est passé par là -).  
pps : comme la semaine dernière, j'ai zappé un publi, voici le chapitre cinq en milieu de semaine. Le 6 suivra samedi ^^.

 **Annexes** :  
(1) **Rodric Albessar, Yllana Arkarys, Quentin Weissle, Matthias Checkbird, Norman Dove, Tatiana Ihnraz, Malory Fistiback, Jordana Fly** : Personnages inventés de A à Z. Que ce soit leur nom, leur apparence ou l'appartenance à leur maison, tout vient de moi ^^. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas à tous les mémoriser, mis à part quelques apparitions anodines, on ne les verra plus beaucoup par la suite.  
(2) **Geryus Bulstrode** : Bien que ce personnage soit lui aussi inventé, il porte le nom d'un personnage de JK Rowling (Milicent Bulstrode). Je ne sais plus très bien si les Bulstrode font partie des 28 sacrés, mais j'ai fait comme si, et je l'ai placé lui aussi à Serpentard.  
(3) **Damian Bryce** : Ce personnage est lui aussi inventé. Mais son nom de famille me vient de celui du vieil homme que Vous-Savez-qui élimine au début de « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ » : Franck Bryce. On peut donc penser que, comme Franck, Damian est d'origine moldue.  
(4) **Les Chocogrenouilles** : Selon JK Rowling, chaque membre de l'AD a eu droit à sa carte de sorcier ou sorcière célèbre (je veux même pas savoir ce qui est inscrit sur celle de Zacharias Smith !). Ron aurait dû que c'était d'ailleurs sa plus grande fierté.  
(5) **Les jumeaux Finnigan** : Vous aurez bien entendu reconnu le nom de famille de notre cher Seamus. Ce dernier est devenu une légende et ses deux petits-enfants (personnages inventés eux aussi) sont presque aussi célèbres que lui. Mais pour les voir à l'œuvre, il faudra patienter encore un peu ^^.  
(6) **Désinformation à l'approche de la Répartition** : Apparemment, il n'y a pas que les jumeaux Weasley qui aiment jouer avec les nerfs de leurs petits frères et sœurs en leur faisant croire n'importe quoi avant leur entrée à Poudlard. ^^  
(7) Gwendolyn Frietz : Rien de bien spécial à propos d'elle. C'est un personnage OC également, mais son prénom m'a été inspiré par Gwendolyn Fantasque, la sorcière célèbre qui adorait se faire « brûler vive » (vu dans « _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ »).  
(8) **Philip Gallaghan** : Personnage inventé dont le nom est inspiré du patronyme français d'un personnage d'Olive et Tom (ou Captain Tsubasa pour les puristes) : Philip Callahan (Hikaru Matsuyama au Japon)  
(9) **L'expérience d'un vieux Weasley** : le passage « comme s'ils l'avaient fait avant nous » est bien entendu un clin d'œil à « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ » dans lequel l'utilisation d'oreilles à rallonge est récurrente.  
(10) **La famille Mordox** : Vieille famille de sorciers majoritairement affiliée à Serpentard. Elle vient de mon imaginaire personnel donc elle n'apparaît pas dans la liste des 28 Sacrés.  
(11) **Le début de l'ère Chourave** : L'intégralité de cette fanfiction ne prend pas en compte les informations révélées dans « _l'Enfant Maudit_ » (que je ne lirai jamais, soit-dit-en-passant). Ainsi, de mon point de vue, le professeur McGonagall n'est plus directrice en 2017, car elle a pris sa retraite en 2013 à peu près, permettant à Chourave de devenir Directrice et de nommer Neville Londubat à sa suite (fait avéré dans l'épilogue de « _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ »).  
(12) **Tradition millénaire à Poudlard** : Bon, pour moi c'est une légende. De mon point de vue, l'organisation de Poudlard a beaucoup changé à travers les siècles. J'imagine d'abord les quatre Fondateurs enseigner leurs connaissances particulières en fonction des leurs aptitudes à leurs protégés en priorité et à ceux des autres ensuite (Serpentard, maître de la magie malfaisante Poufsouffle, maîtresse de la magie bienfaisante Serdaigle, maîtresse de la magie de l'esprit Gryffondor, maître de la magie du corps). Ensuite à la mort de ces derniers, je pense qu'il ont essayé un peu de garder cette organisation, mais les luttes intestines entre les quatre maisons ont engendré plusieurs guerres de succession qui ont dû être réglées par l'instauration d'un directeur unique chapeautant les quatre professeurs (chacun affilié à une maison). Certaines révélations de JK Rowling (via son site ou les jeux vidéo) estiment l'apparition du premier directeur de Poudlard aux alentours du 11ème siècle (à peu près 100 ans après l'ère des Fondateurs). Une statue de lui est présente à Poudlard et, pour une raison inconnue, elle est à présent stockée dans la Salle sur Demande. Ensuite, je pense que cette organisation à quatre professeurs et un directeur a duré jusqu'au 18ème siècle, période de grands bouleversements idéologiques chez les moldus. A l'instar de ces derniers, j'imagine bien les sorciers changer complètement l'organisation de l'École, instaurant douze matières différentes (treize si on compte le vol sur balais), et instaurant des classes de niveau par âge (de la première à la septième année) et des examens spécifiques en cinquième et septième année. Auparavant, je pense que l'éducation à Poudlard suivait le schéma des précepteurs de l'époque : pas vraiment d'âge requis, des classes à niveaux hétérogènes, réparties selon les maisons, et une obtention des qualifications de sorcier après une épreuve spécifique à chaque professeur responsable de l'élève. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'imagine pas Poudlard fonctionner de façon inchangée depuis mille ans.  
(13) **Réactions à la limite d'âge** : Ce passage est bien évidemment repris de « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ », chapitre 12 (« _Le tournoi des trois sorciers_ »)  
(14) **Poursuite du tournoi des Trois Sorciers après 1995** : Je sais que cette idée fait polémique auprès des Potterheads, que la mort de Diggory a dû dissuader les écoles de poursuivre cette compétition. Mais personnellement, quand je vois à quel point on met les élèves en danger à Poudlard, je me dis que bon, finalement le TTS de 1994 n'était pas la pire chose qui soit arrivé à l'école. Et comme après 98, le monde magique est de nouveau en paix, je pense que les sorciers auront bien besoin de divertissement par la suite.  
(15) **Constance Hortshore** : C'est la deuxième sœur d'Eric, la seule qui ne le considère pas comme un raté. Elle a participé au Tournoi de Durmstrang en 2044-2045.  
(16) Vas-y Eric ! On croit en toi !  
(17) **Milenya McGlory** : Un de mes coups de cœur de ce tome 2. Attendez-vous à la voir souvent, ou à en entendre parler durant toute la saga.  
(18) **Fondation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers** : Dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ », Dumbledore dit que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été créé « il y a de cela quelques sept-cents années ». Comme le tome 4 de Harry Potter s'est déroulé pendant l'année 1994-95 et que ce tome-ci se déroule en 2049-2050, j'imagine que le « près de neuf-cents ans » pour situer la période précédant le premier Tournoi, est plutôt approprié. Un truc aussi énorme a obligatoirement pris du temps à se préparer.  
(19) **Auguste de Beauxbâtons** : Personnage inventé. Il n'est pas le Fondateur de l'Académie à proprement parler, mais il en est à l'origine. Comme JK Rowling explique que le nom de « Beauxbâtons » fait référence aux baguettes magiques, j'ai décidé d'en faire un fabriquant de baguette qui, au cours de son voyage initiatique afin de perfectionner son talent, a découvert l'existence de Durmstang, une école secrète réputée encore plus ancienne que Poudlard.  
(20) **Louis Cavailleux** : Personnage inventé dont le nom fait clairement référence aux rois de France (Louis Capet).  
(21) **La véritable identité du Moine Gras** : Là aussi, les révélations de JK Rowling concernant la vie passée des fantômes de Poudlard m'a un peu déstabilisé. Il a donc fallu que je compose avec ce que Pottermore me proposait. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir été le premier directeur à diriger l'école, j'ai fait de Monseigneur Gragavould (nom inventé) le principal conseiller du directeur de l'époque (les hommes d'église étant des personnages respectés à l'époque). La raison pour laquelle il est devenu fantôme sera révélée dans le tome 5.  
(22) **Genèse du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers** : Je tiens à préciser que, mis à part certains détails qui m'ont été imposé par les livres de JK Rowling et ses révélations dans Pottermore, toute l'histoire entourant le Tournoi et la création de Beauxbâtons sont de ma propre invention.  
(23) **Date du premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers** : Là encore, c'est une estimation de ma part. JK Rowling n'a jamais révélé la date exacte de la première édition.  
(24) **Réaction d'Hester** : Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle est directement inspiré de celle d'Hermione 55 ans plus tôt.  
(25) **Tournoi de 1999-2000 et de 2004-2005** : Respectivement à Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, ils ont été gagnés par Ginny Weasley et Gabrielle Delacour. Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que j'avais mal compté : Ginny termine ses études en 99, pas en 2000. Mais tant pis, on va faire comme si on n'avait rien vu ^^. Ou alors je change et je mets Dennis (en précisant qu'il est de fin 1982), on verra ^^  
(26) **La limite d'âge de Malefoy** : Cette fois, les petits malins qui se croiront tout permis ne s'en tireront pas avec une simple barbe blanche…  
(27) **Population de Poudlard** : Bien que JK Rowling ait précisé qu'il y avait à peu près 1000 habitants à Poudlard (soit entre 200 et 250 élèves par maison), j'ai décidé de garder mon ratio à moi : dix élèves par promotion de chaque Maison (cinq garçons, cinq filles). C'est plus facile pour tous les répertorier ^^. Normalement, selon JKR, il y a trente élèves par classe, soit 120 par promotion et donc plus de 800 sur toute l'école.  
(28) **Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy** : Ici aussi, j'ai décidé d'ignorer les révélations de la pièce de théâtre « L'Enfant Maudit ». J'ai imaginé le caractère de ces deux personnages bien avant la sortie de la pièce et je les aime trop pour les changer maintenant. Tant pis si vous trouvez Scorpius trop caricatural.

 **RàR** :

En effet, **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup la version à Serdaigle. Mais je n'imagine pas Sally en érudite, trop fonceuse. Et trop altruiste pour se plonger dans les études sans calculer le monde qui l'entoure ^^.

Okay, **Kara** , bien compris. Je verrai qui des deux je vais prendre ^^. Content que mes voyages en train te plaisent (dans les dents, Grand Corps Malade !). Ok pour le terme "Newbie", je vais opter pour les lecteurs de premier cycle et les lecteurs de second cycle alors ^^.

C'est vrai que j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de Sally à Gryffondor, **Little Lazuly**. Je l'imaginais bien se lier d'amitié avec Nathan, et plus si affinités. Mais finalement, ma fanfic a pris un autre tournant ^^. Hahahaha ! Tu verras que Dean s'y connaît bien lui aussi en Pyrotechnie ^^. Je suis de ton avis pour James Potter. JK Rowling a imaginé un univers tellement vaste qu'il y a bien un moment où les infos ne pouvaient plus concorder. D'ailleurs, quand tu lis ses textes Pottermore, ça se voit bien que ça a été écrit après, car ils ont l'air beaucoup moins précis et fouillés (et magiques) que son histoire principale. Pour le TTS, je sais pas trop. Y a eu tellement de morts au cours des siècles à Poudlard que, franchement, un de plus un de moins, ça m'étonnerait que ça change grand chose ^^.  
ps : PAS TOUCHE À SCORPIUS ! (en plus, il est super important pour la suite !)

Salut **Maxepehy** ! Pas mal, l'idée des Crocognards. Oui, j'étais fier de moins en imaginant la ligue française ^^. Bien joué pour Sally sinon, mais je crois que tu t'es faite griller la prio par un autre Lecteur de Premier Cycle ^^.

 **Défi précédent** : Alors, avez-vous succombé à vos espérances et placé Sally à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Ou bien avez-vous gardé la réponse la plus logique et l'avez-vous fait rejoindre Eric, son ami de toujours ?

C'était pas idiot **Little Lazuly** , d'avoir pensé à Gryffondor pour Sally. En plus, la suite ira pas mal dans ton sens quand on voit comment Sally s'affirmera par la suite. Mais non, il me fallait un « side-kick » pour Eric (vu que Thelma et Christopher lui font la tête) et ça a été Sally. Bien tenté quand même, j'aimais bien ta version. Elle est peut-être Chapeauflou Pouffondor ?

Bien entendu, **Kara** avait trouvé la réponse et me l'a envoyé en MP. Normal en même temps, elle a déjà lu l'histoire et connaît l'importance de ce personnage.

Mais c'est un Lecteur de Premier Cycle (vu que Kara n'aime pas le terme « Newbie ») qui a trouvé. Bravo à **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** d'avoir trouvé ! J'attends ton choix de personnage =)

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Allez, place au prochain défi et aux petits spoils sans gravité sur le prochain chapitre. Le chapitre 6 s'intitulera « Le meilleur comme le pire ». On y verra deux rivaux mortels s'y affronter. L'un d'eux adoptera une façon de combattre pour le moins étonnante qui déstabilisera l'autre. Voici alors mes trois questions que je vous poserai pour le défi :

\- Quels sont ces deux rivaux ? /6 points (3 points par personne trouvée).  
\- De quelle manière se battra l'un d'eux ? /10points (parce que franchement, quand on connaît pas, c'est chaud à deviner).  
\- Et surtout, qui gagnera ? /3points (parce que quand on fait ses maths, ça en devient évident).

Le total fera 20 points (dont 1 point supplémentaire pour celui ou celle qui a tout bon).

Alors bon, cette fois encore, c'est super simple pour les vétérans car cette rivalité et cette façon particulière de se battre perdureront sur plusieurs tomes. Ainsi (désolé pour vous), je ne vous accorderai l'OS que si vous obtenez un score trois fois supérieur au meilleur LPC. Sinon, même si dans votre MP, vous avez tout bon, ce sera le nouveau lecteur qui aura la primeur (il faut donc qu'ils obtiennent un score supérieur à 7). Histoire d'équilibrer un peu les chances.  
Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous paraît juste et loyal. Sur ce, je vous fais plein de gros bibis !

Ps : un petit indice pour la forme ? Pour la façon insolite de ce battre d'un des deux rivaux, elle est directement tirés des dernières saisons de Charmed.


	6. Le meilleur comme le pire

**_Note_** _: Oyé oyé jeunes gens ! Faites place aux premiers cours de l'année ! Au programme dans ce chapitre : une reprise scolaire sans grande surprise, des révisions collectives entre Serdaigle, et une rivalité latente qui n'attendait qu'à éclater.  
Ps : Very big sorry pour ce retard impardonnable ! Je devrais être rendu au chapitre 7 à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'ai eu un peu une semaine de fou, impliquant Londres, les studios HP et des mecs trop canons voulant faire des selfies avec moi car j'étais en Cosplay Poufsouffle (oui, c'est le seul truc que je retiens des studios HP des Londres ^^)... Bref, comme je suis en vacances, je vais me rattraper cette semaine et essayer de publier trois textes (aujourd'hui, Mardi et Jeudi si tout va bien)._

 ** _Défi_** _: Difficile comme défi ? Je sais (rire sadique), au moins vous aurez essayé -). Et cette fois, vous aviez clairement un avantage sur les Vétérans._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le Château de Poudlard, la Tour d'Astronomie, la Tour Serdaigle et les différentes salles communes sont une idée de JKR, je les emprunte juste pour faire évoluer mes personnages. En parlant de personnages, la tactique de duels de l'un d'eux n'est pas issue du monde de JK Rowling, mais bien de Charmed, série des années 90-2000 qui a bercé mon enfance (et qui a d'ailleurs très très mal vieilli :-s)._

* * *

\- Bonjour, bonjour, mes chers enfants ! Comme cela me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir !

Dans un même mouvement, Eric et Hester échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur l'absence de réciprocité à propos de leurs sentiments pour le professeur Davidson. Il était certes un homme de fière stature, plutôt joli sorcier et excellent préparateur de potions, mais la qualité de ses cours était si médiocre qu'Eric avait été tenté de les sécher cette année.

En compagnie d'Hester, Hope et Timothy, il se mit à recopier silencieusement les indications inutiles qui s'affichaient automatiquement sur le tableau. Avec un élan de nostalgie, Eric se surprit à contempler le dos de Thelma, avec qui il avait fait équipe pendant une bonne partie de l'année précédente. A présent, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, tout comme Christopher Reinstad et Malcolm Belly qui travaillaient avec elle cette année.

Était-il une si mauvaise personne que ça ? On le traitait de prétentieux et d'arrogant, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider… Etait-ce un crime de vouloir aider ses amis ?

Machinalement et sans le vouloir, il disposait les ingrédients dans le chaudron tout en mélangeant la mixture et réglait le feu dessous un peu au hasard. Pourtant, quand Davidson vint le voir en plein milieu du cours…

\- Mais c'est merveilleux Mr Hortshore ! Vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois encore ! Cette Décoction d'Azalée(1) est parfaite ! Dix points supplémentaires pour Poufsouffle ! C'est le professeur Londubat qui sera content, elle donne aux plantes un teint exceptionnel !

Préférant éviter de faire remarquer au professeur que cette potion était d'une simplicité enfantine à préparer, qu'il avait fait un peu n'importe quoi, que ça avait marché quand même, et qu'en deuxième année, on apprenait généralement à préparer des potions d'enflure et des philtres tentaculaires, Eric se contenta d'un sourire timide et s'affaira à terminer cette stupide potion d'esthétisme dont tout le monde se fichait.

Tout le monde, sauf…

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! Regardez, regardez ma potion ! Est-ce qu'elle est bien préparée ? Je n'ai pas mis trop de Poudre d'Emphasme(2)…

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux des quatre camarades se croisèrent avec le même air navré…

\- Quelle gourde ! commenta Hester entre ses dents, tandis que Davidson donnait des conseils à Tina pour qu'elle puisse améliorer sa potion déjà plus que parfaite.

oOoOo

\- Professeur, c'est trop difficile, vous êtes sûre que ce sort est au programme de deuxième année ?

\- Bien sûr, Jack, tu n'as juste qu'à te concentrer un peu plus. Visualise bien la forme de l'objet que doit prendre ton scarabée. Tu ne dois penser qu'à ça. Je suis sûre que tu n'essayes pas assez sérieusement.

\- Mais si, je vous assure ! insista Jack. Transformer un scarabée en bouton de chemise(3), c'est trop dur pour nous.

\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus ! se plaignit Mathilda qui tentait, en vain, à l'aide de petits coups de baguettes fébriles, de rendre son scarabée aussi lisse et sans pattes que celui de Grégory à côté d'elle.

\- Soyez patients, les enfants, conseilla Rose Weasley(4) avec son habituelle douceur maternelle. Vous venez juste de commencer, à force d'essayer, vous y arriverez.

Mais tous semblaient sceptiques, leurs scarabées continuaient de s'agiter dans leurs bocaux. Même Grégory Zelton et Irène Lannfist, qui faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de Gryffondor en deuxième année, ne parvenaient pas à supprimer ces petits yeux brillants que les insectes, à-moitié transformés, continuaient de bouger dans tous les sens d'un air profondément insolent.

Le seul qui était parvenu à obtenir un parfait bouton de chemise sans pattes, ni antennes, et aussi plat qu'une assiette n'était autre que…

\- Oh ! Félicitations Nathan ! C'est du travail d'artiste ! Regardez tous le magnifique bouton qu'il a réussi à obtenir de son scarabée ! (5)

Rose Weasley tint le petit objet à hauteur de ses yeux et tous purent admirer le bouton qui formait un cercle parfait avec deux petits trous bien nets pour faire passer les aiguilles.

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! annonça fièrement le professeur en rendant à Nathan l'objet de son succès. Il vous reste encore un peu de temps avant la sonnerie. Nathan je te conseille d'aller aider tes camarades à finir leurs travaux. Ils réussiront sûrement mieux à comprendre tes explications que les miennes…

\- Oui professeur, répondit Nathan, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges en se dirigeant vers Kevin Dornton et les cousins Weasley qui semblaient les moins avancés.

Le professeur Weasley était bien gentille, pensa-t-il nerveux, mais il ne voulait pas finir comme Eric, détesté de tous ceux de sa maison à cause de ses excellents résultats bien au-delà de ceux de ses pairs.

oOoOo

Dans la classe de Cho Chang, en revanche, les exercices demandés semblaient beaucoup plus du niveau des élèves de Serpentard. Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

\- Haha ! Il est trop facile ce sortilège ! s'exclama Demetrius en effectuant des séries de petits mouvements simples avec sa baguette.

\- Mon encrier ! Rends-le-moi ! s'écria Tulia Rosier en s'emparant du bras de Demetrius pour qu'il fasse redescendre ses affaires.

\- Fais attention ! grogna Jérémy Harper après qu'une goutte d'encre l'eut manqué de peu.

\- On se calme dans le fond ! ordonna le professeur Chang. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas écoper d'une punition.

Mais les élèves ne lui prêtèrent aucunement attention, Roxana Avery était venue au secours de son amie Tulia et, d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya sa plume se planter sur le bras de Demetrius.

\- Argh ! Sale Harpie ! Je vais…

\- Stop ! Stop ! hurla Mrs Chang paniquée, à l'autre bout de la classe. Ou je vous donne une retenue à chacun !

Mais personne ne semblait impressionné par les avertissements de leur professeur de Sortilèges jamais elle ne mettait ses menaces à exécution de toute façon. Olivia Mortensen se jeta elle-aussi dans la mêlée pour affronter Demetrius qui, le sourire aux lèvres, leur faisait pleuvoir un déluge de sortilèges d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui demandé par Mrs Chang(6).

\- Demetrius, vous avez perdu la tête ! s'alarma le professeur qui ne semblait plus quoi faire pour ramener le calme dans sa classe(7). Nous ne sommes pas en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ici !

Mais les trois jeunes filles ne semblaient pas en reste non plus à l'aide de parfaits sortilèges de défense, elles parvenaient à bloquer Demetrius pour ensuite contre-attaquer dans la foulée. Il fut ainsi contraint de les éviter en catastrophe afin de ne pas se retrouver avec un visage couvert de furoncles ou d'autres choses encore moins ragoûtantes. De leur côté, Jérémy, Alexander et Angus, les autres garçons de Serpentard, se contentaient d'encourager bruyamment Demetrius, couvrant sans peine les timides protestations de Chang.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, au premier rang, Milo ricanait doucement, tandis qu'Aliénor regardait cette cohue avec l'air distant de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie ferme. Lorsqu'une cascade de cheveux blond sale passa en trombe devant eux, en revanche, ils se redressèrent sur leur dossier et suivirent avec intérêt la progression de Dalia Snakanger jusqu'au fond de la classe.

BANG ! L'encrier que faisait léviter Demetrius lui explosa à la figure. Les trois autres garçons tentèrent de répliquer, mais trois légers mouvements de baguette et l'incantation « _Expelliarmus !_ » les empêcha de lancer le moindre sort. Pris de court, les garçons n'osèrent plus rien tenter, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des trois filles :

\- On ne t'a rien demandé sale petite truie ! hurla Tulia Rosier en pointant sa baguette sur l'indésirable nouvelle venue.

\- Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, idiote ! s'écria Roxanne Avery en brandissant à son tour sa baguette magique.

\- _Silencio_ ! lança calmement Dalia en effectuant deux autres mouvements de baguette en direction de Tulia et de Roxanne qui se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort.

\- Je rêve ! s'exclama Milo en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Le sortilège de mutisme est du niveau des BUSE !

Aliénor semblait elle aussi plutôt impressionnée.

\- Intéressant, commenta-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui expérimente une nouvelle pratique magique, si jamais ils croisent le bois avec elle, ils obtiennent tous un billet pour un aller simple à l'infirmerie !

Leurs camarades semblaient penser la même chose car ils se rassirent aussitôt, tête baissée. Quand Dalia s'adressa enfin à Tulia, celle-ci, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, se recroquevilla sur son siège, toute tremblante.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas intervenue pour prendre votre défense. Votre sort m'importe autant que celui d'un Ronflac Cornu en Transylvanie Orientale. C'est juste que vous faisiez trop de bruit et ça me dérangeait.

Le tremblement de Tulia s'intensifia, elle semblait effrayée. Mais au moins, ainsi, elle ne risquait plus de produire la moindre nuisance sonore.

\- Nous sommes là pour apprendre la magie, pas pour nous chamailler avec, conclut-elle en tournant le dos à ses pauvres victimes qui semblaient au bord des larmes. Vous pouvez continuer professeur, ajouta-t-elle en regagnant sa place et en reprenant sa plume.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que Cho Chang ne se rende compte que Dalia s'adressait à elle. Elle semblait aussi sonnée que ses élèves par l'intimidante présence de Dalia.

\- Le… le cours est terminé, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la jeune Serpentard.

oOoOo

\- Quelle sale petite peste ! cracha Demetrius en sortant du cours. Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un cette ignoble sang-de-bourbe.

\- Elle croit vraiment nous être supérieure avec son sang impur ? renchérit Tulia

\- Pour le coup, oui…

Tout le monde se retourna, stupéfait Aliénor se tenait derrière eux, les yeux sur son emploi du temps.

\- Et bien oui, répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux de strangulots frits(8), pour cette fois, elle vous était largement supérieure, pourquoi le nier ?

Personne n'osa rien dire de plus d'une part, ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison, d'autre part, tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire Aliénor(9)…

\- Dépêchons-nous, dit-elle le regard toujours fixé sur son emploi du temps, il est hors de question d'être en retard au premier cours du professeur Malefoy.

\- Oui ! acquiesça Demetrius, apparemment ravi de tomber enfin d'accord avec Aliénor. On a au moins un professeur qui apprécie notre valeur comme il se doit, au lieu de favoriser ces stupides sang-de-bourbe comme Chang ou Weasley !

\- Et cette fois encore, on est avec les Gryffondor ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ! se délecta Angus Tarkan qui lisait à présent son propre emploi du temps.

Autour de lui, ses camarades ricanèrent d'un air mauvais les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestaient par principe. Le seul à ne pas participer à l'allégresse des élèves du Serpent d'Argent était Milo. Le visage sombre, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver de nouveau face à Nathan Jones. Encore une fois, cette sensation au ventre lui glaça les entrailles. Pendant quelques secondes il fut saisi d'un violent tremblement qui, par chance, passa inaperçu au milieu de ses congénères qui riaient aux éclats dans les sombres cachots du professeur Malefoy(10).

oOoOo

A la fin de la première journée de cours, Nathan était déjà épuisé, il s'effondra sur son lit sans demander son reste. Il ne se sentait pas commencer aujourd'hui ses devoirs de métamorphose. Il avait d'ailleurs encore à l'esprit cette humiliation que Malefoy lui avait faite subir en prenant un grand plaisir à lui briser son Charme du Bouclier avec de puissants sorts impossibles à contrer pour un simple deuxième année. Il revoyait encore l'air paniqué de Mathilda, et celui révolté des cousins Weasley, qui pourtant n'avaient rien fait de peur de subir la colère de ce redoutable professeur. Il entendait également les rires moqueurs des Serpentard qui se délectaient de le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse et il aurait bien voulu disparaître à ce moment-là pour ne pas avoir à subir le discours assommant de Grégory le félicitant de sa passivité et vantant les mérites de la non-violence. Il se souvenait combien cela avait été dur ensuite d'enchaîner avec le premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Binns, en charge de cette discipline, ne faisait que réciter d'une voix monocorde des chapitres entiers de leur livre d'histoire qui, racontés par lui, semblaient aussi inconsistants que son propre corps de fantôme.

oOoOo

Eric, en revanche, ne connut pas de répit et s'attela, à peine son repas fini, à la pratique du sortilège de Lévitation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser ce simple sort, et commençait à douter de la probabilité d'y réussir un jour.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! murmura-t-il en effectuant un parfait mouvement de poignet.

La plume qu'il voulait faire léviter de quelques centimètres ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle restait inexorablement collée à ce maudit parchemin vierge.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! répéta-t-il avec plus de convictions dans les gestes et dans la voix.

La plume n'eut même pas le moindre petit tressaillement.

\- _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_ ! hurla-t-il avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

Il perdit tant le contrôle de ses mouvements et de son pouvoir que le bout de sa baguette entra en contact avec la pointe de la plume qui lui explosa à la figure. (11)

\- Bon sang ! Saleté de baguette ! s'exclama-t-il suffoquant et crachant sous l'épaisse couche d'encre qui lui obstruait la bouche, le nez et les yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Une porte ronde à sa gauche s'ouvrit à la volée et deux préfets en sortirent, la baguette magique prête pour faire face à d'éventuels dangers. Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle désolant, puis éclatèrent d'un rire peu flatteur.

\- Alors Eric ! Tu as essayé d'ensorceler ton stylo pour qu'il te donne les bonnes réponses au prochain contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie ? railla le premier.

\- Ou alors tu essayais de maîtriser l'Imperium pour obliger tes camarades à travailler ? proposa un le second.

\- Non, je sais ! Il essaie d'imprégner de l'Essence de Pravade dans sa baguette pour qu'elle puisse jeter des sorts corrects ! s'écria un troisième qui venait d'arriver.

Comme à son habitude, Eric baissa la tête et s'abstint de répondre. Il avait beau être bon élève, il restait incapable de lancer un sortilège satisfaisant, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'être insolent dans une école de magie, surtout face à trois préfets qui avaient au moins trois années d'études de plus que lui.

Cependant, au moment de ranger ses affaires, il se redressa et regarda dans les yeux le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Je connais par cœur le programme d'histoire pour au moins les trois années à venir, rétorqua-t-il avec un air de défi, je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait d'ensorceler quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma son sac et se leva, puis, en se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur un couloir, il se retourna, croisant le regard du préfet de sixième année.

\- Je vous rappelle aussi que l'Imperium est interdit et qu'il est hors de question que je risque la perpétuité à Azkaban pour aider des gens qui ne le méritent pas.

Il actionna la poignée de la porte, mais stoppa son geste. Cette fois, sans même se retourner, il annonça :

\- Au fait, l'Essence de Pravade n'augmente que la puissance magique des objets métalliques, ça n'aurait servi à rien d'en enduire sur ma baguette en bois.(12)

Pour finir, il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de ses trois aînés qui le regardaient, ébahis, eut un sourire, et conclut :

\- Si vous voulez vraiment vous moquer de moi, faites-le à votre niveau…

Il ouvrit en grand la porte ronde et s'engouffra par son embrasure.

\- … ou alors cultivez-vous.

SLAM ! Le bruit du claquement les fit sursauter tous les trois et ils se regardèrent tous penauds. Jamais Eric n'avait répondu à leurs moqueries auparavant, le fait qu'il leur réponde avec tant de fougue les laissait sans voix.

Quels imbéciles ! pensa Eric avec hargne, c'était déjà bien assez dur de supporter le mépris de ses camarades de classe, il était hors de question qu'il doive subir celui des autres Poufsouffle. Finalement, il ne se rendit pas à son dortoir, mais prit un autre couloir qui le mènerait à la sortie. Il en avait assez de la Salle Commune ! Cet endroit l'étouffait, avec ses innombrables galeries aux plafonds bas arrondis, ses grotesques portes circulaires et son opprimante absence de fenêtres.(13) Eric avait plus l'impression de vivre et dormir dans une fourmilière que dans les dortoirs d'une école, il aurait préféré la hauteur, le grand air.

Pourquoi ce maudit Choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à Serdaigle ?

oOoOo

Vers dix-huit heures ce soir-là, Nathan étira longuement ses membres avec un petit grognement de contentement. Il venait de terminer un long devoir d'histoire de la magie et commençait à avoir la tête qui bourdonnait. Incapable de se concentrer, il renonça à embrayer sur son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et préféra sortir se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il y avait encore une heure avant le dîner, et il ne savait pas du tout comment la passer. Mathilda et Grégory étaient au Club d'Echecs, il avait refusé d'y aller car il voulait finir son devoir d'Histoire et il était trop tard à présent. Dalia avait quant à elle rejoint le club de Duel cette année mais comme cela ressemblait plus à un regroupement de Serpentard particulièrement brutaux et vicieux, il préférait s'abstenir. Il avait beau avoir des meilleurs notes que Dalia dans les matières théoriques, il n'avait pas sa capacité de duelliste qui lui aurait permis, comme elle, de pouvoir faire face à des troisième année particulièrement agressifs. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de rejoindre les cousins qui avaient colonisé la Grande Salle pour faire une bataille explosive avec Kevin Dornton et deux quatrième année. Non, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de calme, et la bibliothèque pouvait lui offrir cela.

oOoOo

Milo aussi s'ennuyait, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ses devoirs. De toute façon, il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le programme de deuxième année pour avoir les notes maximales dans chacune des matières importantes. Alors pourquoi se préoccuper du reste ?

Oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était faite le soir précédent, il se leva du fauteuil couleur émeraude où il s'était installé et entreprit de quitter la Salle Commune. De toute façon, il aurait bien le temps de travailler plus tard. Il était naturellement plus doué qu'Hester O'Brian, ce n'était pas une ou deux heures de travail en plus qui allait changer quelque chose.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Aliénor, sans lever le nez de son devoir de métamorphose.

Elle avait rempli presque soixante centimètres de parchemin et semblait loin d'avoir fini.

\- Me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Milo avec nonchalance, je m'ennuie ici.

\- Tu ne veux pas commencer ton devoir de métamorphose qui est pour demain ? voulut-elle savoir sans la moindre nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas intéressant, je copierai sur toi, annonça son cousin sans la moindre gêne.

\- Comme tu voudras, concéda Aliénor avec son air habituel de suprême indifférence.

Elle écrivait encore lorsque Milo traversa le passage secret permettant de sortir des sombres cachots qui abritaient la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller mais continua de marcher droit devant lui en laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

oOoOo

Eric, lui, avait trouvé refuge au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait abandonné toute idée de s'entrainer au lancer de sortilèges pour ce soir et avait préféré se recentrer sur son point fort : la théorie. Le regard vissé sur son livre de sortilèges, il lisait et relisait la définition de sorts qu'il connaissait par cœur mais dont il aurait déjà dû maîtriser la pratique depuis bien longtemps. Tout cela sous le regard sévère de la Dame Grise qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir méditer en paix sans avoir à subir les bruits de respiration d'un vivant.

oOoOo

Dans une des trois autres tours du château – celle de l'ouest – une autre élève de deuxième année s'attelait à des travaux studieux. Bien qu'elle savait que ce devoir ne serait à rendre que pour dans trois semaines, Hester O'Brian était sur le point de finir sa dissertation d'histoire sur le règne des sorciers de l'Olympe pendant la période romaine(14). A côté d'elle, Hope et Timothy vérifiaient quelques dates pour elle.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour vivre aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Hope qui observait le beau visage de la soi-disant déesse Athéna qui la regardait avec dédain dans une illustration de son livre d'histoire.

\- Ils possédaient d'énormes pouvoirs, expliqua Timothy en haussant les épaules, ils pouvaient influer sur les hommes et les éléments, tout devait être simple pour eux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, objecta Hester qui entamait à présent la conclusion de son devoir, les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers n'ont jamais été plus ou moins grands à travers les âges, c'est la manière de les utiliser qui changeait. Merlin est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde, il a pourtant vécu aussi longtemps qu'un humain normal peut vivre, pas plus.

\- Merlin a disparu du jour au lendemain, rappela Timothy, il est peut-être encore vivant.(15)

\- Peu importe, dit Hester avec impatience, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les capacités des sorciers influent en fonction de leurs motivations, pas de leur puissance magique.

\- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Hope, très intéressée.

\- Eh bien… commença Hester, oubliant temporairement la fin de sa dissertation. Les Sorciers de l'Olympe – et ceux d'Egypte aussi – ont longtemps eu pour but de dominer les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, les amenant à développer des pouvoirs dévastateurs. Ils pouvaient invoquer la foudre, de déchaîner les océans, ou de réanimer les morts. Merlin, en revanche, avait choisi de remplir un simple rôle de conseiller auprès du Roi moldu Uther Pendragon et de son fils Arthur. Par conséquent, il a préféré orienter son destin dans les recherches et le savoir.

\- Un précurseur des Serdaigle, en somme, fit Hope avec un petit sourire.(16)

\- Si tu veux… répondit Hester en lui rendant son sourire. Mais entre Zeus, Poséïdon ou Hadès et Merlin, tous les chercheurs s'accordent à dire que c'était Merlin qui possédait les plus grands pouvoirs.

\- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Timothy avec des yeux ronds. Et comment font-ils pour mesurer ça ?

\- Les savants-sorciers du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la magie ont longtemps fait des recherches là-dessus. Une amie de mon grand-père a commencé sa carrière dans ce Département, expliqua Hester en retournant à sa conclusion, elle a donc eu accès aux archives.(17)

Hope et Timothy restèrent un moment bouche-bée, incapables d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais cela ne nous dit pas comment ils ont fait pour vivre aussi longtemps, répéta Hope, tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé la pierre philosophale ?

\- Le concept de la pierre n'avait pas encore été découvert, dit Hester en repliant son parchemin, ce devait être autre chose…

\- Les croyances moldues prétendent que les Dieux Grecs et les Dieux Romains étaient en fait les mêmes entités, expliqua Timothy, songeur, peut-être que c'est vrai, que ce sont les mêmes, mais qu'ils ont fait migrer leurs âmes, ou je ne sais quoi, dans les corps de sorciers romains.

\- Faire migrer des âmes ! s'exclama Hope. Ce serait possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hester un peu écœurée, mais si c'est vrai, les sorts qu'ils ont utilisés appartenaient à une forme extrêmement puissante de Magie Noire.(18)

Timothy eut un petit frisson, mais les deux filles ne le remarquèrent pas, Hester était occupée à ranger ses affaires tandis que Hope continuait de feuilleter son manuel d'Histoire comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé.

\- En tout cas, si personne ne sait comment sont morts les dieux grecs, on sait au moins que les dieux romains ont été anéantis par Joshua le Pacificateur(19).

\- Le Pacificateur ? répéta Timothy.

\- Aussi appelé Joshua le Grand Sorcier, expliqua Hester, un sorcier très puissant adepte de la non-violence qui a sévi aux alentours de l'an 20, les anciennes légendes racontent qu'il apportait paix et bonheur sur son passage, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- On dit qu'il a terrassé les tyrans romains en leur faisant éprouver des remords pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis, ajouta Hope.

\- Ce sont des foutaises, tout ça, aucune personne au monde ne peut mourir de cette façon !

\- Mais il n'était pas seul, continua Hope, il comptait sept autres sorciers sous ses ordres, on les surnommait «les Guerriers d'Ohenfeld», ils venaient des quatre coins du…

\- Tu sais, la coupa Hester en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire indulgent, je ne crois pas que l'on gagne qu'on que ce soit à déborder du sujet. Tu connais le professeur Binns : on a juste à recopier ce qu'il y a dans le livre, et le tour est joué.

\- Tu as raison, fit Hope avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Elle ferma son manuel et commença à ranger ses affaires à son tour.

oOoOo

Sans s'en rendre compte, Milo avait pris la direction de la partie Est du château(20). Il en fut le premier surpris avec ses hautes fenêtres permettant de capter le soleil du matin, l'aile Est du château représentait tout ce qu'un Serpentard moyen préférait éviter…

Mais Milo n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard moyen, il décida qu'il irait aller passer le temps qu'il lui restait dans le Département d'Astronomie là-bas, au moins, il pourrait laisser son esprit vagabonder où il voulait et avec qui il voulait sans se soucier de la légitimité de ces pensées impures.(21)

Dès qu'il fut en vue de l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de vagabonder par ici. Avec un sourire sournois, il sortit sa baguette de bouleau il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

oOoOo

Plongé dans ses pensées, Eric n'avait pas vu le temps passer le dîner allait être servi dans dix minutes et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il en raterait une bonne moitié.

Il se releva et entreprit de descendre les escaliers, mais à ce moment-là, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

\- Mieux vaudrait pour vous ne pas descendre tout de suite.

De peur d'être attaqué par surprise, Eric se retourna trop vite et sentit un os de son cou craquer douloureusement.

\- Aïe !

\- Doucement, jeune homme, quand on a un corps de chair et d'os, il faut aussi savoir prendre soin de sa colonne vertébrale.

Toujours la nuque douloureuse, Eric baissa les yeux et vit, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessous de lui, avec seulement le buste de visible, une forme humaine de couleur blanc nacré une jolie femme au visage sombre et aux cheveux ondulés.

\- Dame Grise ? s'étonna Eric.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir rêvé d'habitude le fantôme officiel de Serdaigle était aussi peu bavard que celui de Serpentard, certains pensaient même que la Dame Grise était muette.

\- Des élèves sont en train de se battre en-dessous, expliqua la Dame Grise, si vous voulez éviter de vous faire pendre par les pieds comme ce pauvre première année, je vous conseille de rester ici en attendant que ça se tasse.

Eric resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue. En effet, plusieurs étages en-dessous, il lui semblait entendre des cris de douleur et de terreur, mais ne pouvait pas reconnaître les voix d'où il était.

Hésitant à descendre, le jeune Poufsouffle porta son regard sur sa baguette magique, ce morceau de bois qui refusait de lui obéir.

A quoi servait-il qu'il descende essayer de faire cesser cette bagarre ? Il risquait juste de se ridiculiser, une fois de plus.

\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Eric sans vraiment espérer de réponse concrète de la part de ce fantôme si énigmatique.

Pourtant…

\- Il m'a semblé reconnaître le dernier descendant de la famille McAllister, répondit nonchalamment la Dame Grise, je crois qu'il s'en prend à des première année de Poufsouffle…

Le sang d'Eric ne fit qu'un tour, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que la Dame Grise ait fini de parler et se précipita en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Est du château où sévissait son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Mais à peine avait-il descendu trois marches que la Dame Grise vint se poster juste devant lui, l'obligeant à stopper sa course en catastrophe pour ne pas avoir cette sensation de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on traverse un fantôme…

\- Attendez, vous voulez vraiment affronter seul à seul Milo McAllister ? demanda la Dame Grise, son beau visage restant toujours insondable.

Eric la regarda abasourdi, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

\- Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-il impatient. Vous voulez m'en empêcher ?

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit le fantôme avec un certain dédain, loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans les affaires des mortels ! Mais vous êtes Eric Hortshore…

Le jeune garçon recula de quelques pas, la Dame Grise connaissait son nom. Pourquoi ? Et Comment ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ?

\- Voyez-vous, nous parlons souvent entre fantômes. Votre nom a déjà dû être mentionné deux ou trois fois par Bragavould, expliqua la Dame Grise d'un air totalement désintéressé. Un garçon exceptionnellement doué pour son âge, mais incapable d'exécuter correctement le moindre sort.

Eric restait silencieux ainsi, on parlait de lui pendant les petits comités entre fantômes.

\- Comment pensez-vous faire face au jeune prodige McAllister ? Vous comptez lui réciter l'intégralité des exploits qu'a accomplis le sang-mêlé Héraclès pour être considéré comme un sorcier à part entière ? ironisa le fantôme de Serdaigle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Eric préféra ne pas tenir compte de cette provocation qu'il jugeait gratuite et traversa le fantôme sans vaciller, la Dame Grise parut scandalisée, mais il ne la laissa pas protester :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un Serdaigle, dit-il presqu'hors de vue du mystérieux fantôme, mais je sais faire fonctionner mon cerveau…

oOoOo

Un léger coup de baguette et le minus fut projeté contre le mur. Quelque chose craqua, ces première année étaient décidément bien fragiles ! Comme celui qui se pâmait de douleur pour une simple coupure au bras. Les deux autres, qui semblaient encore plus faibles, tremblaient à côté de l'escalier.

Qu'est-ce que ce Serpentard leur voulait ? Pourquoi leur faisait-il du mal ?

Milo s'amusait comme un petit fou enfin il avait l'occasion de laisser éclater toute sa hargne, toute sa frustration sur quelqu'un sans en subir le retour de flammes. Ni Jones, ni O'Brian ne pouvait s'opposer à lui à cet instant précis, et il pouvait jouir de sa puissance écrasante sans craindre une quelconque contre-attaque.

\- Aaaah ! s'écria une de ses victimes alors que sa manche venait de prendre feu.

Paniquée, la dernière qui restait se jeta au secours de son ami et tenta de faire disparaître les flammes qui lui léchaient la peau.

\- Alors, tu ne peux pas l'éteindre ? lança Milo. Pauvres petits Poufsouffle, votre faiblesse me donne envie de vomir !

\- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur nous ? s'écria la jeune fille en larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Milo se contenta d'un sourire, il allait jeter son dernier sort, mais une voix derrière lui le stoppa dans son geste :

\- C'est aussi la question que je me pose, McAllister, que t'ont fait ces gamins pour que tu prennes autant de plaisir à les persécuter ?

Pris de court, Milo se retourna vivement, la baguette prête à faire feu. Mais il eut presque envie de rire lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hortshore ? lança Milo avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

L'air on ne peut plus menaçant, il fit cracher à sa baguette d'étincelles vertes et argent.

\- C'était ma question, répéta Eric qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux, à quoi tu joues ?

Milo eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les éduque ces petits jeunes, expliqua-t-il avec mépris, leur apprendre à se défendre, pour pas qu'ils deviennent aussi pathétiques que toi.

Eric resta silencieux, l'image fugitive de sa sœur Flora venait d'apparaître dans son esprit, aussi brûlante et douloureuse qu'une lame d'acier chauffée à blanc. « _C'est pour ton bien_ » avait-elle dit pour justifier toutes ces humiliations, « _c'est pour te préparer à une vie de Cracmol…_ »

\- C'est quoi ce regard, Hortshore ? lança Milo d'un air méchant. Tu ne penses quand même pas sérieusement m'affronter ?

\- Non, répondit Eric entre ses dents, je pense sérieusement te faire mordre la poussière, sale petit Chaporouge !

Il amorça un geste pour sortir sa baguette et aussitôt Milo lança son maléfice !

BRAM ! Le mur trembla et plusieurs morceaux de pierres furent propulsés en l'air. La jeune fille qui restait hurlait à plein poumons, elle avait à peine eu le temps de réussir à éteindre le feu sur la manche de son ami que les ennuis recommençaient…

Elle se releva et vit cet odieux Serpentard ricaner devant un tas de gravats dans lequel on pouvait voir coincé un morceau d'étoffe jaune venant probablement d'un uniforme de Poufsouffle.

\- Tu as eu tort de me défier, Hortshore, tu sais très bien que tu ne vaux rien face à moi !

\- A qui parles-tu ?

Milo sursauta, Eric ne se trouvait pas face à lui, prisonnier sous un éboulement, mais à sa gauche, près de la fillette qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Un bout de sa robe de sorcier était déchiré, mais à part ça, il semblait indemne…

\- Tu es rapide quand il s'agit de t'enfuir, Hortshore, fit remarquer Milo avec ironie.

\- Et toi tu es moins intelligent que je le pensais McAllister, lui rétorqua Eric, tu ne sais que détruire, ça montre bien ton étroitesse d'esprit.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Milo en levant sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau sort.

Mais Eric ne le laissa pas prononcer la formule, il dégaina également !

Pas sa baguette, mais une petite fiole remplie d'une substance noire qui oscillait entre le liquide et le gazeux.(22) Doué de réflexes au-dessus de la moyenne, Milo eut tout juste le temps de faire exploser la fiole avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

\- Qu'est-ce qu… ?

La substance noire emprisonnée dans la fiole, enfin libre, s'étira tout en long pour recouvrir entièrement Milo qui tentait en vain de s'extirper de cette prison…

\- Je vois plus rien ! s'écria le jeune Serpentard. Bon sang Hortshore ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée, expliqua Eric avec un petit sourire de fanfaron, je l'ai un peu modifiée pour qu'elle suive la personne visée comme un petit chien, essaie un peu de t'en défaire, pour voir.

Milo poussa un hurlement sauvage et se mit à lancer des maléfices à l'aveuglette, mais aucun n'inquiéta Eric et sa jeune protégée…

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de répondre. Ce type qui avait tenu tête à leur bourreau, c'était Eric Hortshore, cet élève de deuxième année que les préfets avaient qualifié d'arrogant et d'imbu de lui-même. Etait-ce vraiment cette personne ? En le voyant, la petite Allison Moore doutait qu'il pût une seule seconde avoir été arrogant. Il était même surprenant qu'il eût seulement douze ans, il semblait bien plus vieux.

\- Tu peux courir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle effectua un petit hochement de tête timide.

\- Bien, tu vas écarter la tapisserie qui se trouve sur le mur du fond, derrière il y a un passage secret qui mène juste devant la Salle des Professeurs. Tu peux y aller et aller chercher de l'aide ?

La jeune fille exécuta un nouveau hochement de tête, plus affirmé, celui-là…

\- Bien, vas-y !

Sans attendre, la jeune Poufsouffle prit ses jambes à son cou en direction de la tapisserie montrant deux sorciers maîtrisant un vampire…

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, Hortshore ? vociféra Milo, toujours prisonnier des ténèbres. On ne se moque pas impunément de Milo McAllister !

Eric eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'en rester là, Mc Allister, lui dit-il d'un air amusé, car j'en ai encore en réserve.

\- Va au diable ! hurla Milo en faisant pleuvoir une salve de sortilèges qui manquèrent tous Eric.

\- Je t'aurai prévenu, lui dit ce dernier.

Il sortit un autre flacon de sa main droite et le jeta à l'intérieur du nuage noir qui enveloppait Milo. Un bruit de verre, un cri de surprise et un bruit de chute lui indiquèrent qu'il avait touché sa cible.

\- Aaaah ! Hortshore ! Sale chien ! Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Juste une potion d'Enflure, lui annonça Eric avec satisfaction, ce n'est pas une potion dangereuse, mais ses effets peuvent être amusants. J'aimerais attendre que la Poudre d'Obscurité se dissipe pour voir quelle partie de ton corps va tripler de volume, mais le dîner a déjà dû commencer, et j'ai vraiment trop faim.

Il éclata d'un rire peu flatteur qui fut rapidement couvert par les hurlements de rage de Milo, ranima les victimes du Serpentard et descendit lentement les escaliers en les soutenant du mieux qu'il put.

oOoOo

Eric sentit son ventre gargouiller, il devait être dix-neuf heures dix. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du dîner, surtout s'il devait d'abord passer par l'infirmerie pour y laisser ses jeunes camarades.

Mais avant même d'arriver au cinquième étage, il tomba sur le professeur Davidson. La jeune fille avait dû faire très vite alors, Eric espérait être déjà loin lorsque le professeur annulerait les sorts qui emprisonnaient Milo.

\- J'ai rencontré Miss Moore sur en chemin, je lui ai conseillé d'aller dîner. Vous devriez faire de même, Mr Hortshore, je m'occupe d'envoyer ces jeunes gens à l'infirmerie, ainsi que d'administrer l'antidote à la Potion d'Enflure à Mr McAllister.

\- Hein ? Comment vous… commença Eric.

Mais Davidson ne le laissa pas finir :

\- A propos, la prochaine réunion du Groupe Cœur de Licorne aura lieu le mercredi 13 octobre, j'espère grandement vous y voir.

Eric resta coi, comment Davidson pouvait-il savoir pour la Potion d'Enflure ? La jeune fille qu'il appelait Miss Moore était partie avant qu'il ne l'utilise.(23)

\- Vous avez disputé un beau combat, digne d'un grand guerrier Poufsouffle, ajouta Davidson avec un petit sourire, mais en tant que professeur, je me dois de vous sanctionner : cinq point seront enlevés à votre Maison comme à celle de Serpentard.

Puis, la démarche gracieuse, il monta à l'étage supérieur pour aller secourir McAllister dont on pouvait entendre les hurlements deux étages au-dessus, si l'on tendait l'oreille.

oOoOo

Eric resta plusieurs minutes auprès des première année terrorisés. L'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Davidson avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait percevoir. Peut-être que le Maître des Potions n'était pas seulement un jeune précieux essentiellement préoccupé par son apparence, après tout. Tout compte fait, il irait à cette réunion.

Dans tous les cas, il s'en rendait compte, maintenant plus que jamais, cela lui faisait un bien fou d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, pour le meilleur, comme le pire…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ça y est ! Les cours ont commencé ! Comment les trouvez-vous ? Certes, il n'y a pas de changement radical dans le déroulement de ceux-ci. Je n'allais pas changer mes professeurs au bout de la deuxième année -). Et ce regain de vitalité de la part d'Eric ? Vous plaît-il ? Le trouvez-vous crédible ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !

 **Notes annexes :  
** (1) **Décoction d'Azalée** : Cette potion, ses effets, et les ingrédients pour la réaliser sont issus de ma propre imagination.  
(2) **Poudre d'Emphasme** : Ingrédient inventé.  
(3) **Métamorphose d'un scarabée en bouton** : Au programme du cours de Métamorphose de deuxième année. Dans « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets », Ron et Harry galèrent à réussir l'exercice. Ron écrase même son scarabée et doit en redemander un à McGonagall.  
(4) **Nathan félicité par Rose** : Passage inspiré de l'épisode de la plume dans « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers » dans lequel Flitwick félicite Hermione pour avoir réussi son sortilège de lévitation.  
(5) **Rose Weasley** : Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser précédemment, mais Rose est bel et bien mariée, si certains se posaient la question. Mais elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille, tout comme Cho, Luna et Parvati (ces dernières sont des célébrités dans le monde magique alors elles ont gardé leurs nom).  
(6) Le niveau des Serpentard : Ok, ils sont bien plus doués en magie que Ron et Harry à leur âge. Mais contrairement à Harry qui a vécu une enfance de Moldu et Ron qui est une grosse fainéasse, les élèves de Serpentard ont pu s'entrainer à la magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance.  
(7) **Le manque d'autorité de Cho** : Je déteste Cho Chang depuis « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » où son personnage est plus approfondi. Du coup, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en fasse un prof classe.  
(8) **Des yeux de Strangulot frit** : Expression inventée sur la même base que l'équivalent moldu « merlan frit ». Le Strangulot est un démon des eaux présent dans au moins deux tomes de JK Rowling : « _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ » et « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ».  
(9) **Mieux ne vaut pas contredire Alienor** : Cette phrase était spécialement à l'attention de ma magnifique **PouletPotter** , la première à avoir lu ce tome 2.  
(10) **Le Milthan** : Milo éprouve une drôle sensation au ventre et tremble dès qu'il pense à Nathan ? Oh là là ! Mais ça risque de déchaîner les passions des fans du Drarry, ça ! :D  
(11) **Wingardium Leviosa** : Scène bien entendu inspirée de « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers ». Lors du cours de Sortilèges de Flitwick où Ron galère à cause d'un problème de prononciation, et où Seamus explose sa plume et son bureau avec.  
(12) **Essence de Pravade** : Inventé.  
(13) **Salle commune de Poufsouffle** : Description tirée d'un ciber-interview de JKR à la sortie de « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ».  
(14) **Les Sorciers de l'Olympe** : Alors oui, je sais que ça va en faire tiquer certains, mais dans mon imaginaire, Zeus, Athena, Poséïdon, Hadès, etc sont des sorciers à l'origine.  
(15) **La disparition de Merlin** : Issu du folklore Arthurien. Merlin s'est fait emprisonner dans une geôle invisible créée par Viviane, cette dernière ne supportant pas de savoir son amour loin d'elle.  
(16) **Merlin précurseur de Serdaigle** : Alors, j'imagine déjà les drogués de Pottermore me tomber dessus en me martelant que Merlin a vécu après l'époque des Fondateurs et qu'il était scolarisé à Serpentard. Certes, c'est ce qu'a dit JK Rowling, mais elle s'est plantée mes chers amis. Certes, Chrétien de Troyes (l'un des premiers écrivains à relater l'histoire de la Table Ronde) a vécu au 11ème siècle, mais selon les écrits historiques, l'époque Arthurienne remonte au 5ème ou 6ème siècle après JC. Donc bon, Merlin n'a PAS vécu à Poudlard.  
(17) **La chercheuse du Département des Mystères** : L'amie en question, c'est Padma Patil. Le grand-père d'Hester étant Anthony Goldstein.  
(18) **Migration des âmes** : C'est bon, vous l'avez ?  
(19) **Joshua** **le** **Pacificateur** : Personnage directement inspiré du Christ. Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant (pas du tout, en fait), mais je trouvais que l'analogie entre la façon de mourir d'un utilisateur de Horcruxes et la doctrine chrétienne se fait assez bien.  
(20) **Tours du Château** : Comme Poudlard a quatre grandes tours, que celle de Serdaigle se trouve à l'Ouest, et celle de Divination au Nord, je me suis dit que celle de Gryffondor donnerait plein sud (on aperçoit le lac de leurs dortoirs) et donc celle d'Astronomie serait à l'Est (ce qui est logique, vu que la lune apparait à l'est).  
(21) **Pensées impures** : Vers Hester ou vers Nathan ? Hinhinhin ! Le doute persiste ! :D  
(22) **Lancer de potions** : Manière de se battre directement tirée des dernières saisons de Charmed.  
(23) **L'omniscience du Professeur Davidson** : La réponse à ce mystère se trouve dans un OS des Genèses de Nevilli (chapitre 3, « _Le reflet de mon âme_ »)

 **RàR** :

Salut **Elojs** ! Content que ce début de tome 2 te plaise. T'en fais pas pour les reviews, c'est déjà un grand plaisir de savoir que tu continues de suivre et de lire goulûment mes publications ^^.  
Oui, Eric était vraiment en mauvaise posture au dernier chapitre, mais à croire que ton vœu s'est exaucé car il est un peu plus dégourdi cette année xD. D'ailleurs, le défi qui le concernait était en effet très ardu quand on connaît pas Charmed, le trentenaire que je suis à un peu trop tendance à considérer les séries des années 90 comme des incontournables que tout le monde a vu ^^.  
Hahaha ! Je l'aime bien, moi Vindicus ! Tu verras bien qui représentera Poudlard, y a le choix en même temps ^^. Voici donc la suite, un peu plus tard que samedi, désolé x-/. Du coup, ne manque pas les prochaines publis mardi et jeudi (si tout va bien ^^).

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **Little Lazuly**. En effet, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage de la genèse du tournoi. Il a d'ailleurs fallu que je modifie un petit peu l'histoire du Moine Gras, Pottermore étant passé par là entre temps ^^.  
En ce qui concerne le nom de famille "Capet", c'est celui des rois Louis XIV, XV et XVI (ils font partie de la dynastie des Capétiens). Sinon, oui, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez les arrivées des délégations étrangères, ainsi que la première tâche. Mais ce n'est pas encore d'actualité. Avant cela, il faut laisser le temps à nos héros de s'acclimater à cette drôle de seconde année qui les attend.  
Pour les généalogies des personnages connus, je croyais l'avoir déjà évoqué dans les premiers chapitres de ce tome, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'en reparler ici. Jack Weasley est le fils de Hugo (donc petit-fils de Ron et Hermione), Zack Weasley est le fils de Fred Jr, petit fils de George et Angelina. En y réfléchissant bien, je dois en parler dans le chapitre 12 de ce tome, mais tant pis ^^. Samuel, lui, c'est le dernier enfant (d'une fratrie de trois) de James Potter Jr. En ce qui concerne les jumeaux Finnigan, j'apprécie ton enthousiasme à leur égard, mais je risque de te décevoir en t'apprenant qu'ils n'apparaîtront plus avant le tome 5. x-/  
Merci d'avoir participé au défi. En effet, c'était tendu et tu as quand même tenté ta chance. Pour Albus et Scorpius, je ne les vois pas non plus rivaux mortels. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai dit "mortels", c'était peut-être aller un peu loin, et ça a dû te mettre sur une fausse piste.  
Non ! Pas touche à Scorpius ! Je l'adore en prof, il me fait trop rêver ! Pour les autres de la next Gen, on en entend très très peu parler en fait. Dans les tomes 4 et 5 (et sûrement le 6ème quand il sera écrit), on les voit un peu plus car l'un des quatre héros finit par être recueilli par la famille Weasley. Mais n'anticipons pas ^^.  
Au niveau des posts... euh... et bie normalement, je poste le vendredi. Mais comme j'ai eu pas mal de rebondissements dans ma vie ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'honorer mes promesses. Du coup, cette semaine, je vais tenter de publier trois chapitres pour rattraper mon retard. Et ensuite, j'essaierai de reprendre la publier une fois par semaine le vendredi (sachant que j'ai un taff dont le planning change souvent, donc je peux rien promettre).

Un deuxième OS de Scarlett pour **Simpson31** ? Ok, vendu !

 **Défi précédent** : Ouaip, cette fois encore, pour les LPC (Lecteurs de Premier Cycle), c'étaient des questions corsées. Bon, peut-être que vous aurez plus de chance pour le prochain défi ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Dans le prochain épisode, intitulé « _Rivalités_ », vous retrouverez l'excellent professeur Davidson (ne mentez pas, je sais qu'il vous a manqué). Ayant repris ses habitudes hautement élitistes, il organisera un nouveau dîner pour les membres du Groupe _Cœur de Licorne_. A cette occasion, il fera plusieurs révélations qui intéresseront beaucoup nos jeunes apprentis sorciers. A vous de le deviner sur quoi porteront-elles ? Un indice ? Ok : Davidson a trente ans durant ce tome. Il y a quinze ans, il n'en avait que 15. Et quinze ans, c'est trois fois cinq ans. Le chiffre trois vous parle-t-il ? (Surtout à l'occasion de ce tome…). Bon, cette fois, comme le délai est court (jusqu'à mardi), pas de règles pour ce défi, le premier qui trouve bon a gagné (surtout que les LSC risquent de se planter eux aussi).

Allez ! Je vous laisse là dessus, à Mardi !

Bisous-paillettes !

 **Défi raté** : Il fut un temps, j'avais espéré finir la saga d'Ohenfeld avant mes trente ans. Mais comme le tome 5 a pas mal tiré en longueur, je n'ai pu tenir la promesse que je me suis fait quand j'avais 20 ans. J'en ai maintenant 30 aujourd'hui (2 avril 2017), et je n'ai pas encore terminé la rédaction du premier chapitre du tome 6. En novembre, cela fera dix ans que Milo, Eric, Hester et Nathan ont vu le jour. Combien de temps vais-je mettre pour terminer cette histoire ? Grande question existentielle...


	7. Rivalités

**_Note_** _: Ayé ! Eric a enfin réussi à se défaire de cette image de petit garçon chétif, victime des bullies de sa classe. Quelles répercussions y aura-t-il ? A vous de le voir ^^  
En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir les infos dont je vous avais parlé dans le chapitre précédent. Mais cette fois, le Professeur Davidson n'aura plus aucun secret pour vous ^^._

 ** _Défi_** _: Merci à Kara, Little Lazuly et Elojs d'avoir participé à ce défi. Il était quand même moins corsé. Ça m'a fait plaisir que deux LPC tentent leur chance cette fois-ci =)_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Poudlard et le monde de la magie en général sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Ambrosius Davidson, son bureau et sa manière d'enseigner les potions sont de mon cru (même s'il m'a fortement été inspiré par Lockhart et Slughorn). De même, le mérite de l'idée originale du Tournoi des trois sorciers revient à notre déesse à tous. Le fait qu'un tournoi a eu lieu à Poudlard en 2034-35 est par contre issu de mon imagination (tout comme l'est Mike O'Malley, même si un acteur américain porte aussi ce nom ^^)._

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de Poudre de Cheminette. A peine trois jours après les évènements, tout Poudlard était au courant de la raclée monumentale qu'avait subie Milo, le prodige Serpentard, face à Eric, que l'on considérait comme un Cracmol malgré ses excellents résultats. Hester fut surprise de voir à quelle vitesse les rumeurs et les ragots se propageaient dans l'enceinte du château. Et surtout à quel point celles-ci étaient déformées de la réalité.

Elle avait entendu dire, par exemple, que Milo se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec des crochets de serpent si longs qu'il les utilisait pour marcher. Ou encore qu'Eric avait pendu le jeune Serpentard par les pieds, entièrement nu, et l'avait laissé là en attendant qu'un professeur le décroche.(1)

Hester ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ces rumeurs, mais ce n'était certainement pas Eric. Son jeune ami n'était pas du tout du genre à fanfaronner et supportait difficilement d'être au centre des conversations.

En effet, il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'on lui demandât de raconter son histoire une énième fois, tout en le coupant systématiquement dans ses explications pour quémander d'inutiles détails qui ne faisaient que rendre Eric de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

En règle générale, c'étaient les Gryffondor qui étaient les plus virulents dans leur quête aux informations. Leur haine ancestrale pour tous les Serpentard les amenait à considérer Eric comme un héros. Ce que le principal intéressé essayait de démentir jour après jour, heure après heure.

oOoOo

\- Je n'ai fait que lui lancer deux potions dans la figure, répétait-il avec lassitude tandis que des troisième année Gryffondor le retenaient depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il avait cours de botanique très bientôt et que les serres se trouvaient à l'autre bout du parc.

\- Mais tu as quand même défait le prodige de Serpentard pour protéger tes camarades, c'est une conduite digne d'un Gryffondor ! s'extasia un grand brun à qui Eric n'avait jamais parlé et qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

\- Fichez-lui la paix un peu ! réprimanda une voix sèche derrière eux. Laissez-le souffler !

Soulagé, Eric vit apparaître un préfet de Gryffondor qui regardait ses cadets avec sévérité. Le jeune homme était brun et portait de petites lunettes ovales précédant ses yeux noisette. Eric reconnut Samuel Potter, il ne lui avait jamais parlé mais le connaissait de vue. Il était après tout le petit-fils de celui qu'on appelait l'Elu, et était considéré comme un sérieux challenger à Vindicus McAllister pour la nomination du champion de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ledit Vindicus McAllister avait bien précisé au jeune Poufsouffle que si jamais il refaisait un tel coup à son frère, il ne lui resterait plus assez de doigts pour réaliser la moindre potion correctement. Cette menace était inutile cependant, Eric n'avait de toute façon pas envie de croiser de nouveau le bois avec Milo et il tâcherait de faire profil bas à l'avenir. Lui qui était si désireux qu'on reconnaisse enfin ses talents, à présent, il aurait préféré qu'on recommence à le considérer comme un moins que rien.

oOoOo

C'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas au sein de ses camarades Poufsouffle qui continuaient de le considérer comme un petit arrogant prêt à tout pour briller et se mettre en avant. De la part des Serdaigle, il n'eut que des timides sourires et des faibles encouragements. L'arrivée des délégations étrangères les empêcherait sûrement de travailler sérieusement, ils devaient donc commencer dès maintenant à s'avancer dans leurs devoirs à rendre. De ce fait, ils ne pouvaient aucunement perdre leur temps à s'intéresser à de futiles disputes entre élèves de deuxième année quand on savait que les examens seraient dans moins de huit mois !

Milo, en revanche, ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il n'allait quand même pas se préoccuper de futiles examens qu'il était sûr de réussir avec la mention d'excellence alors que ce nul avait osé poser la main sur lui ! Pour des raisons qu'il préférait taire, il avait toujours renoncé à faire mordre la poussière à Jones et O'Brian, ses deux rivaux déclarés. Mais en ce qui concernait Hortshore, il n'allait sûrement pas se retenir. Peurs et désirs lui étaient étrangers lorsqu'il avait affaire à cet idiot de blaireau.

oOoOo

Un mois passa. Un mois de tension, d'excitation, un mois d'attente… Alertés par la brusque rivalité qui venait d'éclater entre Eric et Milo, élèves et professeurs avaient pris des dispositions afin d'affronter sereinement la situation. Les premiers avaient pris l'habitude de s'écarter et de se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'ils voyaient l'un des deux rivaux apparaître devant eux. Les seconds, quant à eux, adoptaient une attitude opposée : dès qu'on leur alertait la présence du Poufsouffle et du Serpentard ensemble dans un même endroit, au moins trois enseignants s'y retrouvaient la seconde qui suivait, sur le qui-vive.

Ainsi, le treize octobre, jour où devait se tenir la réception du professeur Davidson qui réunissait les meilleurs élèves du collège, la tension était à son comble alors que l'on voyait Milo et Eric prendre le même couloir. Les professeurs Weasley et Malefoy avaient tenu à escorter les deux rivaux jusqu'au troisième étage avant de les regarder avec inquiétude s'éloigner au loin, hors de leur portée.

Mais ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter : les deux élèves avaient eux-mêmes pris leur précautions avant de venir, et chacun était en parfaitement conscient. Milo avait tout de suite remarqué les deux fioles qui tintaient férocement à la ceinture d'Eric, et savait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour faire joli de même qu'Eric devinait que Milo n'avait pas sa main droite constamment dans sa poche pour se donner un style, il la maintenait fermement close sur sa baguette qu'il utiliserait au moindre geste suspect.

En outre, les professeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à être capable d'empêcher les deux ennemis de se quereller. En effet, la présence de Nathan et Dalia aux côtés d'Eric et celle d'Aliénor aux côtés de Milo suffisait amplement à calmer les ardeurs assassines des deux jeunes garçons.

Ainsi, lorsque les cinq élèves de deuxième année entrèrent dans le bureau du maître des Potions, aucun incident ne fut à déclarer. C'était une pièce spacieuse abondamment décorée de teintures aux tons pastels et de plantes d'intérieur qui donnait l'impression aux élèves de prendre le thé avec leur grand-mère.

oOoOo

\- Ravis de vous revoir ici mes chers enfants ! s'exclama le Professeur Davidson tandis que les derniers arrivants d'installaient autour de la longue table de chêne au centre du bureau. Comment s'est passée votre première semaine de cours ?

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague «bien», mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. En règle générale, l'engouement du maître des potions lors de ces réunions était considérablement plus élevé que celui de ses élèves.

Mis à part une exception :

\- C'était fantastique, professeur ! Cette Décoction d'Azalée a fait des merveilles sur mon Ficus quadriphonique !

Le professeur Davidson adressa à Tina un sourire radieux et lui donna quelques conseils pour s'occuper de son ficus. Plongé ainsi dans cette conversation avec son élève qui le respectait le plus, il ne vit pas que les autres convives se jetaient des regards éloquents par-dessus leurs assiettes. Cette soirée allait décidément être aussi ennuyeuse que les cours du maître des potions. Le premier quart d'heure du repas passa si lentement qu'Eric fut plusieurs fois tenté de feindre un malaise pour quitter la table au plus vite. Cependant, les sarcasmes d'Hester à l'encontre de Tina le convainquirent de rester il prit ainsi la bonne décision, car au moment où ils commençaient les hors-d'œuvre, la discussion s'anima enfin.

\- Professeur, intervint une élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle, est-il vrai que vous avez assisté au dernier tournoi des trois sorciers qui a eu lieu à Poudlard il y a quinze ans ?

Le murmure des conversations s'évanouit aussitôt, et bientôt, tout le monde eut le visage tourné vers le professeur Davidson, quelque peu dérouté d'attirer si soudainement l'attention de son auditoire.

\- Et bien… oui, répondit-il sur le ton de celui qui veut faire durer le plaisir. Il s'avère que j'ai en effet assisté à cet époustouflant événement qui rassemble chaque fois les meilleurs élèves et futurs grands sorciers d'Europe.

L'ambiance n'aurait pas pu changer plus radicalement à cet instant : là où l'on avait pu voir une seconde auparavant des paupières s'alourdir, des mâchoires bâiller et des épaules d'affaisser, s'alignait à présent des visages tendus et excités aux yeux grand ouverts et à l'esprit en alerte.

\- Il est donc vrai que j'ai pu voir ce spectacle de mes propres yeux, répéta Davidson, fier de l'effet que cette nouvelle faisait sur ses jeunes protégés. Malheureusement, je n'étais que spectateur, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement modeste, avant dix-sept ans, il nous est impossible de participer à ce fabuleux tournoi. Et à l'époque, je n'en avais que seize.

\- Mais vous vous en souvenez ? cria presque Nathan, les yeux rivés sur ce professeur qui s'avérait beaucoup moins soporifique tout à coup. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez pu voir cette année-là ?

\- Bien entendu je m'en souviens, répondit le professeur avec un petit rire agaçant, comment oublier une telle merveille ? Le spectacle était au rendez-vous, je peux vous le dire !

\- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? réclama une quatrième année de Gryffondor aux joues plutôt rondes.

\- Cela vous intéresse ? s'étonna Davidson avec un air de surprise très convaincant. Très bien, reprit-il en constatant que l'air avide de ses élèves ne trompait pas, je vais vous raconter l'histoire du 9ème(2) Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui eut lieu à Poudlard au cours de l'année scolaire 2034-2035(3)…

oOoOo

Après cette annonce des plus pompeuses, Ambrosius Davidson marqua une courte pause comme si retarder les explications attiserait encore davantage la curiosité de ses élèves. Il apparut vite que c'était tout à fait le cas les jeunes sorciers semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, et le professeur ne put attendre plus longtemps :

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu tous les cinq ans et se déroule à tour de rôle dans une des trois grandes écoles de magie d'Europe : Durmstrang au nord-est, Beauxbâtons au sud et Poudlard à l'ouest. Ainsi, c'est tous les quinze ans qu'une école accueille cet événement des plus prestigieux.

\- Le professeur Chourave nous a déjà dit tout ça, l'interrompit Grégorius McAllister d'un ton grincheux et insolent.

Le professeur s'interrompit, esquissa un petit sourire et plongea ses grands yeux bleus charmeurs dans ceux, petits, bruns et sournois, du cousin de Milo.

\- Je vous déconseille de m'interrompre M. McAllister, lança Davidson sans se départir de son sourire, sinon il se pourrait bien que l'enquête sur les balais trafiqués des Poufsouffle soit relancée.

Le teint du jeune Serpentard vira au cramoisi tandis qu'il essayait de prononcer correctement sa phrase :

\- Je… je ne vois pas en quoi… ça me concerne.

\- Vos balbutiements nous prouvent que si, reprit Davidson en reportant son attention sur l'assiette qui était devant lui, l'air profondément satisfait. Maintenant, reprit-il, j'aimerais continuer le récit que vous m'avez réclamé, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

Le silence qui accompagna ses paroles semblèrent prouver que les élèves ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce que leur professeur poursuivît son récit ce qu'il fit derechef :

\- Déjà à cette époque, Poudlard avait le visage d'aujourd'hui : les mêmes cours, les mêmes locaux, à peu près les mêmes professeurs et surtout, les mêmes mentalités.

Il prit quelque temps pour jeter un regard circulaire aux élèves et fut amusé à la vue des placements de ceux-ci. Bien que, contrairement à la grande salle, le bureau de Davidson ne disposait que d'une seule table, on distinguait encore et toujours le mur invisible qui s'étendait entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Peu importait les âges des jeunes sorciers s'étaient disposés de telle façon à ce que les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se retrouvent ensemble autour de la table. En outre, Eric, le seul Poufsouffle, était légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres malgré ses bons rapports avec Hester ou Nathan.

oOoOo

\- Il y a quinze ans, reprit Davidson après cette courte pause, comme aujourd'hui, plusieurs élèves étaient candidats au titre de champion de Poudlard. Et comme aujourd'hui, il y en avait à peu près un par maison.

Il adressa un sourire à Milenya MacGlory de Serdaigle, Vindicus McAllister de Serpentard et Samuel Potter de Gryffondor. Tous trois pouvaient prétendre au titre tant convoité de champion de Poudlard qui serait dévoilé le jour d'Halloween prochain.

\- A l'époque, Rodolf Teengulf de Serpentard, Wanda Biltzberg de Serdaigle, Melissa Hanson de Gryffondor et Michael O'Malley de Poufsouffle étaient les quatre challengers que l'on espérait voir brandir le trophée des Trois Sorciers en faveur de Poudlard.

Au bout de la table, bien qu'aussi captivé que ses camarades par le discours de son professeur, Eric ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception au plus profond de lui. Cette année, aucun Poufsouffle ne méritait l'honneur de représenter Poudlard.

A quelques places de lui, Milo avait remarqué le regard triste d'Eric et en profita pour lui adresser un sourire mauvais. Dans monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour ces nuls de Poufsouffle. C'allaient être les Serpentard qui hériteraient de toute la gloire.

\- L'heureux élu fut O'Malley, continua Davidson avec un sourire rêveur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, nous étions si fiers que notre école soit représentent par nos couleurs.

\- Pour la première et la dernière fois de leur vie, ricana Grégorius sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

Ce qui était une bien mauvaise idée…

\- Erreur, McAllister, déclara gentiment le professeur avec un petit sourire indulgent. Apprenez qu'en ce qui concerne le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la Maison qui a eu l'occasion de représenter le plus souvent Poudlard n'est autre que Poufsouffle(4).

\- Pa… Pardon ? bégaya Grégorius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Hé oui ! confirma Davidson avec un petit sourire supérieur. En 1995, 2005, 2020, 2035 et 2045, cinq fois en tout, contre trois fois pour les Serdaigle, également trois pour les Gryffondor et seulement une fois pour votre propre maison. Vous voyez, McAllister, ce n'est pas parce que notre maison ne brille pas de cent mille feux comme la vôtre qu'elle n'a pas eu ses instants de gloire. En réalité, ces cinquante dernières années à Poudlard ont vu bien plus de élèves de Poufsouffle que de Serpentard recueillir les honneurs. Seulement, contrairement à vous, nous savons rester modestes.(5)

La bouche entre-ouverte en signe d'incompréhension, Grégorius fut incapable de répliquer. Même Vindicus et Milenya furent surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle. Eric, de son côté, se remémora les paroles que la directrice lui avait confiées : ce n'est pas parce que les Poufsouffle faisaient moins parler d'eux que les autres qu'ils en étaient pour autant les plus faibles.

oOoOo

\- Ce jeune homme, Michael, rassemblait toutes les qualités d'un vrai Poufsouffle : droit, honnête, travailleur, généreux. Et un petit surcroît de charme qu'il n'enlevait rien à sa valeur, ajouta-t-il en jetant un petit regard complice aux quelques filles qui composaient son assemblée. Il n'a pas gagné le Tournoi, reprit Davidson d'un ton légèrement teinté d'amertume, terrassé par la Manticore qu'il devait immobiliser lors de la première tâche, il ne parvint pas à rattraper son retard sur la championne de Durmstrang, une certaine Nathania Petrova. Il termina donc deuxième, malgré sa victoire éclatante à la troisième tâche qui lui avait permis de brandir momentanément le Trophée avant de le remettre à Nathania qui demeurait première après calcul des points.

Le professeur Davidson s'accorda un petit temps avant de continuer. Instant pendant lequel Hester put noter quelques indices qui laissaient entendre que leur maître des potions avait probablement ressenti bien plus que de l'admiration pour cet ancien camarade de classe qu'il avait dû fréquenter pendant sa scolarité.(6)

\- Cependant, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, on ne peut pas vraiment affirmer que tout Poudlard le soutenait.

\- Pardon ? fit Samuel Potter abasourdi.

\- C'était pourtant le Champion de son école ! s'indigna Milenya d'un air outragé.

\- Hé oui ! concéda Davidson. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il incarnait l'idéal du sorcier pour l'intégralité de ses camarades. Bien que me concernant, la question ne se posait même pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un grand sourire. Certains – en majorité des Serpentard – lui préféraient la hargne et la volonté de fer de la championne de Durmstrang. Quant aux Serdaigle, ils avaient, sans aucune hésitation, offert leur soutien moral à la candidate qui représentait Beauxbâtons, la très sérieuse Martine de Courture qui, malgré ses qualités intellectuelles indéniables, fut classée dernière de cette édition.

\- Bizarre que les Serdaigle aient été aussi peu clairvoyants, fit remarquer Milenya songeuse.

\- Et les Gryffondor, ils l'ont soutenu, bien sûr ? voulut s'assurer Nathan qui refusait de reconnaître chez ses aînés ce qu'il considérait comme une grave trahison.

Cependant, le sourire de Davidson lui prouva le contraire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Hélas ! soupira le professeur qui paraissait néanmoins savourer la déception de ses élèves. Les Gryffondor étaient bien trop déçus d'avoir vu leur championne recalée. Ils refusèrent donc d'accorder à Michael le moindre crédit, car leur fierté blessée le leur interdisait.

Sous le sourire vengeur de Milo, Nathan baissa la tête, tout honteux de la réaction de ses prédécesseurs. Comment pouvait-on être aussi buté ?

\- La fierté, déclara joyeusement Davidson, rien ne peut forcer deux rivaux à se montrer solidaires. Leur volonté de surpasser l'autre l'emporte sur tout le reste.

A l'image de Nathan, Timothy, Eric et Hester baissèrent la tête, tous penauds.

\- La rivalité est un phénomène bien étrange(7), conclut le professeur d'une voix étrangement assombrie, elle peut tantôt pousser les individus à se surpasser, et tantôt provoquer une catastrophe.

oOoOo

Du reste du dîner, personne ne se souvint de grand-chose et tous se hâtèrent de quitter le bureau de leur professeur, comme par peur de devoir reconnaître cette rivalité honteuse qui empêchait les élèves d'être solidaires entre eux. Pourtant, Nathan restait convaincu du contraire.

\- Je suis sûr que quelque soit le champion de cette année, on le soutiendra de toutes nos forces ! avait-il dit avec conviction alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir en compagnie de Samuel et d'un autre Gryffondor de septième année.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, lui conseilla le préfet. Réfléchis d'abord à ce que tu ressentirais si Vindicus McAllister était désigné champion de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à le soutenir autant que moi ou même Milenya…

Suite à cette réflexion, Nathan replongea dans un silence songeur. Etait-il vraiment si borné que ça ? Serait-il incapable de reconnaître quelqu'un comme Vindicus en représentant légitime de son école ? Pourtant, il était un des premiers à prôner une tolérance et une compréhension entre les maisons, il prenait constamment la défense d'Eric lorsqu'il se faisait insulter par les membres de sa propre maison, bien que l'on lui soutînt que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Cependant, une petite voix désagréable vint le raisonner à l'intérieur de son esprit et lui rappela l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune frère du présent prétendant au titre de Champion de Poudlard. Ainsi que la haine quasi-viscérale qu'il éprouvait pour le professeur en charge des Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy, lequel ne perdait jamais une occasion d'humilier tout élève étranger à sa maison. Et en dernier lieu, la cuisante défaite que leur équipe de Quidditch avait infligée à l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année précédente finissait de faire grimper la jauge d'animosité que Nathan éprouvait pour Vindicus McAllister qui, pourtant, ne lui avait jamais rien dit ni fait de mal. Il se surprit donc à espérer une victoire de Samuel Potter ou de Milenya MacGlory au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec, furieux de devoir reconnaître que Samuel avait probablement raison. Bonne nuit !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon qui le menait au dortoir et se glissa presqu'aussitôt dans son lit après avoir rapidement enfilé son pyjama.

En effet, les Gryffondor avaient leur fierté, mais c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, ce serait Samuel Potter qui serait Champion de Poudlard et tout le monde laisserait de côté ses préjugés pour le soutenir.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cette petite incursion quinze ans plus tôt ? Avez-vous été émus par le récit de Davidson ? Intéressés ? Fascinés ? Ennuyés ? Allez-y ! Dites-moi tout !

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Répété, amplifié, déformé** : C'est en m'inspirant d'un passage de « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ » que j'ai eu cette idée de reprendre l'idée de JK Rowling pour les « rumeurs déformées » à Poudlard. Dans l'OdP, des élèves se sont répétés tellement de fois l'histoire de la fugue des Jumeaux Weasley que même celles et ceux qui ont assisté à l'événement juraient que Fred et George avaient balancé des bombabouses sur Ombrage avant de partir. Ici, je reprends à peu près la même idée. Merci JK Rowling ! =)  
(2) **Neuvième Tournoi** : Pour plus de simplicité dans le comptage, j'ai décidé que les sorciers avaient remis les compteurs à zéro à partir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers gagné par Harry et Cédric. Ainsi, celui auquel Davidson a assisté était le 9ème, celui auquel Constance Hortshore avait participé, c'était le 11ème, et celui auquel vous allez assister est le 12ème.  
(3) **Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers du temps de Davidson** : Mis à part la règle des dix-sept ans et les écoles qui participent au tournoi, l'histoire concernant cette édition est de moi.  
(4) **Participation des Poufsouffle au TTS** : Totalement inventé. Mais vous me connaissez, en bon Poufpentard (moitié Poufsouffle, moitié Serpentard), il fallait bien que je valorise un peu ma maison adorée. Du coup, pour votre gouverne, j'ai fait participer au Tournoi cinq Poufsouffle, trois Serdaigle, trois Gryffondor et seulement un Serpentard. Je compte Cédric et Harry.  
(5) **La modestie des Poufsouffle** : Trouvé dans Pottermore. Et de toute façon, j'étais déjà totalement en accord cette théorie. Je pense que les Poufsouffle ont connu autant d'instants de gloire que leurs camarades des autres maisons, mais ils en font moins toute une histoire que les Serpentard ou les Gryffondor. De plus, je pense que le plaisir des Poufsouffle se retrouve d'avantage dans la participation en elle-même aux différentes compétitions que dans la rage de vaincre. Du coup, je pense aussi que c'est pour cela qu'ils gagnent moins de trucs.  
(6) **La relation O'Malley/Davidson** : S'il vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce point, je vous invite à lire mon OS spécial Davidson intitulé « _Le reflet de mon âme_ », publié dans « _Les Genèses de Nevilli_ ».  
(7) **«** ** _La rivalité est un phénomène bien étrange_** **»** : Phrase inspirée d'une citation de Kakashi Hatake, dans le dans le volume 12 ou13 du manga **Naruto** …

 **RàR** :

Hahahaha ! Sacré **Kara** ! Toujours là pour faire des bourdes qui nous font rire ^^. Lol, je n'ai pas réussi à terminer le Tome 6 en quelques heures. Une autre fois peut-être =). J'ai bien reçu ton MP dimanche. Merci pour ta réactivité, et ta compréhension aussi.

Salut **Little Lazuly** ! Désolé de t'avoir mis sur une fausse piste précédemment. J'avais pas pensé que les termes de « rivaux mortels » s'appliquait plus à Dean et Scarlett que Milo et Eric (enfin, pour l'instant… x-). Pour Hester, c'est vrai qu'elle n'apparaît pas trop dans les scènes d'actions. Pourtant, les passages où elle a un rôle à jouer sont souvent très révélateurs pour la suite ^^. En revanche, c'est vrai que Nathan n'est pas trop présent dans ce chapitre. On le voit un peu plus dans le numéro 8 (encore un peu de patience, il arrivera jeudi ^^). Pour Milo, c'est vrai qu'il est insupportable au début, mais il me fait bien rire. Tu verras, il ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment. L'âge aidant, il finira par s'assagir.  
Dalia et Alienor font en effet partie des personnages dont je suis le plus fier, car à l'origine, elles n'auraient pas dû exister. C'est en brodant lors de l'écriture des premiers chapitres que j'ai eu l'idée de les créer toutes les deux, et de leur donner un rôle prépondérant dans l'histoire (avec une troisième fille qui apparaîtra bien plus tard).  
Ainsi tu « shippes » le Hester/Eric et le Dalia/Nathan ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le fait, mais c'est une idée intéressante ^^. Désolé pour Cho, je ne l'aime tellement pas, que je n'ai jamais réussi à la classe intéressante. Même au bout de cinq tomes écrits.  
En tout cas merci d'être aussi assidue dans ta lecture. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir tes retours enthousiastes et sincères à chaque publication.

Coucou **Elojs** ! Ravi que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et que la perspective d'avoir trois chapitres cette semaine te met en joie ^^. Hahahaha ! Désolé pour mon manque d'empathie à ton égard, mais ça me fait plutôt plaisir que mon histoire t'aies rendue accro xD. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Enfin, ça m'arrive de faire des pauses, mais je reprends toujours au bout d'un moment. Au final, je terminerai ma fanfic, ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas quand par contre ^^.  
Content que tu aies aimé la rébellion d'Eric. J'avais un peu peur que ce soit trop tôt dans l'histoire, et qu'il paraisse trop fort par rapport à Milo alors qu'il se faisait clairement dominer l'année précédente. Du coup, pour le moment, tous les retours que j'ai eus sur ce passage ont été positifs, je suis content !  
Pour Ambrosius Davidson, le magnifique professeur de Potions, tu peux en découvrir plus dans l'OS « le reflet de mon âme », troisième chapitre des « Genèses de Nevilli ». J'adore moi aussi ce personnage énigmatique au possible =D.  
En tout cas, bravo à toi pour réussir à tout suivre. C'est vrai que plusieurs lecteurs ont abandonné en cours de route parce qu'il y avait trop de personnages. Bon, par contre, au fil des tomes, certains personnages secondaires prennent plus d'ampleur et ça devient plus facile de les différencier de la masse.  
Pour Dalia, c'est vrai que son ascendance pose question. Techniquement, elle est née-moldue, car ses parents l'étaient. Mais quelque chose en elle fait qu'elle abrite bien plus de magie dans son être que tous ses camarades réunis. Et ils n'ont que 12 ans, c'est normal qu'ils agissent comme des imbéciles. Ils ne font que reproduire le comportement détestable de leurs parents. Mais j'en conviens, ils sont relous. Ça tombe bien si tu aimes Aliénor, car Chupeechan m'a justement demandé un OS spécialement sur elle, lors de l'obtention de la 150ème review.  
En ce qui concerne le mari de Cho, je ne sais pas trop avec qui elle est mariée. JK Rowling avait fait mention d'un moldu je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus, je n'ai pas approfondi ce personnage.  
Bref, content que ma fanfic suscite en toi un tel engouement. J'espère que j'arriverai à garder ça intact au fil des tomes ^^.

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon du coup, trois personnes ont répondu présent au défi cette fois-ci : **Kara** (par MP), **Little** **Lazuly** et **Elojs**. C'est trop bien ! J'étais aux anges.

Du coup, c'est **Kara** qui a été la première à répondre, devançant **Little** **Lazuly** de quelques minutes seulement. Mais j'ai vu avec elle et comme elle a déjà un OS sur le feu (plus un autre en bonus qu'elle partage avec **Ty** et **Poulet** ), elle a laissé sa place avec plaisir. Ainsi, **Little Lazuly** , tu gagnes ton premier OS-Récompense, j'attends tes propositions de personnage (ce peut être un personnage du canon, ou un des miens, comme tu veux).

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Vaste monde magique_ », on y retrouvera Nathan en pleine recherches intellectuelles. Ces dernières porteront sur les autres écoles de magie à travers le monde. Outre les trois que vous connaissez déjà (Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang), je vous mets au défi de deviner les emplacements (juste le pays ou la région hein ! Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails) des cinq autres écoles européennes que j'ai imaginées pour l'occasion ^^  
\- Orbalaur (les Dragons Rouges) :  
\- Glodisberg (Les Glaciers Ardents) :  
\- Auroxia :  
\- Atlantis :  
\- Olympus :

Un indice ? Ok : une très loin au nord-ouest qui me fait penser à « _La Reine des neiges_ », une à l'est que Charlie à déjà dû visiter, deux au sud où il fait assez chaud, et la dernière on sait pas trop où, l'Ouest sans doute, mais seul Disney a réussi à la localiser avec précision ^^.

Allez ! Vous connaissez les règles, quatre points par région/pays trouvé/e, celui ou celle qui en totalise le plus sera déclaré vainqueur et aura droit à un OS sur le perso de son choix. S'il (ou elle) a tout bon (ce qui est chaud quand même compte tenu de la spécificité de la question), il (ou elle) pourra choisir également le thème et le rating de cet OS. Allez ! Faites-moi rêver ! A vos claviers !

Comme d'hab', les nouveaux, vous avez la priorité. Les Lecteurs de Second Cycle auront pour consigne d'avoir un score trois fois supérieur aux Lecteurs de Premier Cycle, s'ils espèrent pourvoir décrocher le jackpot. Donc pour les lecteurs comme Elojs, Little Lazuly ou Glacy, il vous suffit d'avoir au moins sept pour être sûr d'avoir l'OS (à part si un autre nouveau fait mieux, bien sûr ^^).  
Allez-y vite pour répondre, car le défi est clôturé jeudi matin ^^.

Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous-paillettes et de câlins-arc-en-ciel.  
A jeudi ! =)


	8. Vaste Monde Magique

**_Note_** _: Coucou à toutes ! Comment allez-vous ! Allez, après avoir emmagasiné pas mal d'informations la semaine derrière, accrochez-vous à votre hippogriffes pour encore plus d'informations !  
Dépêchez-vous ! L'Europe vous attend ! (et sans Brexit s'il vous plaît !^^)_

 ** _Défi_** _: Cette fois-ci, vous étiez cinq à participer ! Presque un record ! :-D. Grand merci à_ _ **Kara**_ _,_ _ **Invictus**_ _,_ _ **Elojs**_ _,_ _ **Little**_ _ **Lazuly**_ _et_ _ **Louny**_ _d'avoir si bien joué le jeu. En plus, vous avez tou(te)s bien géré !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Mis à part Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, les noms et les modes de fonctionnement des écoles de magie dont vous entendrez parler dans ce chapitre sont bel et bien sortis de mon imagination un peu tordue. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, Pottermore n'avait pas encore frappé. Donc vous trouverez sûrement pas mal de hors-canon, si vous considérez Pottermore et l'enfant maudit comme étant la vraie histoire de Harry Potter._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, peu d'élèves eurent l'esprit libre pour réfléchir aux théories magiques de métamorphose avancée, ou rédiger les dissertations d'histoire que l'on attendait pour la fin du mois, ou encore pour s'intéresser aux résultats de la douzième journée de Quidditch qui voyait une nouvelle fois les Chudley Cannons s'incliner sur un large score face à des Wibourne Wasps au sommet de leur forme, et du classement(1).

Cette fois-ci, même les cousins Weasley avaient oublié le Quidditch pour se concentrer uniquement sur les événements qui auraient bientôt lieu dans leur école.

Comment viendraient les délégations étrangères ? A quoi ressemblaient leurs élèves ? Etaient-ils différents d'eux ? Plus doués ? Plus féroces ? Ou au contraire plus mesurés dans leurs actes et leurs propos ? Etaient-ils aussi avides de gagner que ceux de Poudlard, ou ne considéraient-ils la compétition que comme un moyen de se divertir et nouer des relations avec d'autres sorciers ? Et le Champion de Poudlard, serait-il à la hauteur ? Quelles tâches aurait-il à accomplir ? Seraient-elles vraiment difficiles ?

Autant de questions qui bousculaient l'esprit de chaque élève de Poudlard tandis que le jour où Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang feraient leur entrée à Poudlard approchait à grands pas.

oOoOo

Alors qu'il restait encore dix jours avant l'échéance, Nathan prit la décision de complètement délaisser ses devoirs pour se documenter sur les autres écoles de magie qui existaient dans le monde(2). Il avait longtemps cru que Poudlard était la seule, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il voulait récupérer le plus d'informations possibles sur ces institutions.

Aussi passait-il ses temps libres et ses soirées à la bibliothèque en compagnie de vieux ouvrages traitant des différentes écoles de magie du monde entier.

Dans _Le Guide des Ecoles de Sorcelleries en Europe_ (3), il découvrit qu'il existait huit établissements dispensant des cours de magie sur le continent européen(4). S'il était de notoriété publique que Poudlard était le meilleur d'entre eux, la réputation des autres n'était tout de même pas à négliger…

D'après le vieux livre, les deux plus anciennes écoles de magie d'Europe s'avéraient être l'Université Atlantis et l'Académie des Olympiens. Toutes deux créées bien avant J.C, elles avaient longtemps été considérées comme les seules écoles de magie au monde et se montraient particulièrement sévères dans le choix de leurs élèves.

C'était surtout vrai pour l'Académie des Olympiens, créée par Zeus, le roi des Douze Grands Sorciers Grecs. Seuls étaient acceptés en son sein les enfants de parents sorciers et mis à part de rares cas exceptionnels comme celui d'Héraclès ou de Persée, même les sangs-mêlés étaient rejetés par le Grand Zeus.(5)

 _Encore aujourd'hui,_ racontait l'antique volume, _L'Académie des Olympiens reste très sélective quant au choix de ses élèves. La sélection se base sur la puissance magique des postulants dont l'âge est largement supérieur à celui des autres écoles, en raison de la difficulté des douze épreuves qui closent chaque semestre de cours essentiellement pratique. Ainsi, la scolarité à Olympus dure six ans, mais se termine souvent avant pour nombre d'élèves trop fragiles qui trouvent la mort pendant les épreuves de fin de semestre…_

 _Pour cela, l'Université de Magie des Olympiens souffre d'une réputation aussi mauvaise que celle de l'Institut de Durmstrang. Perchée au sommet du Mont Olympe, elle se bat chaque année contre sa fermeture avec souvent moins de cent élèves à s'occuper._

 _De plus, contrairement à bon nombre d'écoles de magie en Europe, les professeurs ne dispensent pas leur cours en fonction d'une matière spécifique, mais du niveau des élèves et du nombre d'années d'études au sein de l'établissement. En fait, il est dit que chacun des douze professeurs qui enseignent à l'Université a en charge une classe entière pendant la durée d'un semestre et leur apprend différentes matières à lui tout seul. Ces différentes périodes de six mois tiennent leurs noms des premiers professeurs de l'Université : Athéna, Dyonisos, Apollon, Artémis, Hermès, Arès, Aphrodite, Héphaïtsos, Héra, Poséïdon, Hades et Zeus._

 _La légende prétend que pendant le « Semestre d'Athéna », le premier, on apprend à se défendre avec l'aide de la Magie, soit par des Sortilèges comme le Charme du Bouclier, soit par le biais d'antidotes aux poisons, ou encore par le dressage d'animaux protecteurs._

 _Au contraire, le deuxième semestre, celui qui voit l'enseignement d'Arès, se base sur l'attaque et la force brute. On y apprend des sortilèges puissants, des potions destructrices, on y étudie des créatures violentes et dangereuses comme les chimères et les dragons. C'est durant ce semestre de cours qu'on dénombre le plus de morts._

 _En ce qui concerne le semestre d'Hermès, le troisième dans l'ordre des apprentissages, il réunit tout ce qui à trait au déplacement des sorciers : on y apprend comment utiliser un balai volant, comment chevaucher un Sombral ou un Hippogriffe, et aussi comment transplaner. A l'occasion de ces cours plutôt risqués, il n'est pas rare de perdre un ou deux élèves durant la période des six mois…_

 _Au cours des semestres n°4 à 9, en revanche, les risques d'accident sont beaucoup plus rares. En effet, lors du « Semestre de Dyonisos » qui clôt la deuxième année, les élèves sont amenés à maîtriser les sorts et activités de divertissement du monde magique. On leur apprend notamment à jouer aux échecs magiques, à la bataille explosive, aux bavboules, mais aussi – plus récemment – au Quidditch._

 _Pendant le Semestre n°5, celui d'Héphaïstos, on les entraîne à fabriquer leur propre matériel magique, tels que le chaudron, la balance, le télescope, mais surtout la baguette magique. Souvent, l'élève de l'Université possède la baguette magique d'un de ses aïeux avant de se fabriquer la sienne. Voici également pourquoi les baguettes grecques sont beaucoup moins efficaces que les britanniques réalisées par Ollivanders ou les russes par Gregorovitch…_

 _Les semestres n°6 et 7, baptisés Artémis et Apollon sont ceux où l'on demande aux élèves de se forger l'esprit et de voir au-delà des apparences. Ainsi l'on est amené étudier les présages de la nature sous l'égide de la Sorcière Chasseresse, et à découvrir les signes du ciel sous celui du Sorcier Soleil…_

 _Le semestre n°8, baptisé Aphrodite, est souvent négligé et ignoré par les élèves une fois l'examen passé. Il consiste à étudier les formes anciennes de magie qui régissent même le monde des moldus._

 _Pour ce qui est du semestre n°9, celui d'Héra, bien que jugé ennuyeux, personne ne peux y faire abstraction. On y apprend en effet la maîtrise de sorts et de potions nécessaires au confort. La cuisine magique y est également enseignée…_

 _En ce qui concerne les trois derniers semestres, c'est une toute autre histoire. Le semestre n°10, celui de Poséïdon, qui termine la cinquième année est un véritable défi car le professeur y enseigne la façon de déchaîner les éléments. Peu d'élèves réussissent l'épreuve finale : soit ils s'avèrent trop faibles pour lancer les sorts demandés, soit ils font les frais de leur trop grande puissance et finissent noyés ou engloutis sous des tonnes de gravas._

 _Ainsi, au sortir de la cinquième année, très peu d'élèves sont encore présents morts, disparus, où découragés, il reste à peine 10 personnes chaque début de semestre à atteindre la sixième année. D'autant plus qu'à la fin du onzième semestre, ce nombre est souvent réduit de moitié par la redoutable épreuve de la mort du semestre d'Hadès. Personne ne sait réellement en quoi elle consiste, ceux qui en sont sortis vivants ont toujours refusé d'en parler, visiblement terrorisés par cette avant-dernière épreuve, considérés par tous comme la plus effrayante._

 _C'est sans doute pourquoi, dans un souci d'éviter les reproches et les accusations que la scolarité à l'Académie se termine par des cours beaucoup plus rassurants lors du dernier semestre. Celui de Zeus consiste uniquement à revoir tous les enseignements acquis les semestres précédents et à développer la puissance magique et la connaissance de chacun._

 _A l'issue des six années d'études, seuls trois ou quatre élèves – la plupart âgé de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans – sortent diplômés de la redoutable université du Mont Olympe sur la vingtaine d'élèves qui s'inscrivent chaque année._

 _Pour cela, l'établissement, réputé_ divin _au vingtième siècle avant J.C, est depuis largement boycotté par les habitants du bassin méditerranéen depuis la création de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons au sud de la France. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières les plus téméraires ou celles et ceux dont aucun établissement magique ne veut s'y inscrivent._

 _D'un autre point de vue, nous pouvons avoir l'assurance qu'être diplômé de l'Académie des Olympiens signifie être un sorcier puissant et accompli…_ (6)

oOoOo

Incapable de prononcer un mot suite à cette lecture choquante, Nathan relisait encore et encore certains passages qui lui paraissaient impossibles.

\- _Des recherches sur la mort_ , lisait-il complètement abasourdi, c'est une blague.

Mais en tournant les pages les unes après les autres, il se rendit qu'il n'en était rien, ce livre était aussi sérieux que possible. Il se rappelait bien entendu de ses derniers cours d'Histoire de la magie de l'année précédente à propos des sorciers grecs de l'Antiquité, de leur cruauté et leur volonté d'asseoir leur domination sur le reste du monde. Mais jusque-là, il avait toujours cru que ces méthodes avaient été abandonnées depuis longtemps.

Jetant un regard autour de lui – la bibliothèque était aussi calme qu'un tombeau – il se rendit compte à quel point il était privilégié d'être né en Angleterre. Quoique, se reprit-il en relisant un paragraphe, vu son ascendance moldue, il n'aurait jamais pu intégrer cette école horrible. D'ailleurs, il se surprit à penser qu'il préférerait étudier dans n'importe quel collège moldu que dans cet endroit effrayant !

La photo de l'établissement à côté du nom avait beau montrer un magnifique palais de pierres blanches pourvu d'innombrables balcons soutenus par de somptueuses colonnes de marbre, après ce qu'il avait lu, Nathan n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de cette horrible université.

Persuadé qu'aucune école ne pouvait être pire que cela, Nathan consulta l'index du livre pour trouver les informations sur l'autre école de magie datant de l'Antiquité. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans le faux : l'Université Atlantis ne semblait pas beaucoup plus accueillante que l'Université Olympienne. Située sous l'Océan Atlantique, elle semblait, comme sa contemporaine, n'être que le vestige d'une gloire passée.

Les dessins qui représentaient les bâtiments de l'Académie montraient certes une immense cité aquatique à la beauté incomparable. Mais d'après ce que l'on pouvait distinguer sur un vieux croquis, la plupart des bâtiments du complexe scolaire étaient détruits et ne se trouvaient pas _sous_ l'océan, mais entièrement immergés, à en juger par les poissons qui nageaient parmi les élèves dont l'uniforme ressemblait davantage à une combinaison de plongée qu'à une robe de sorcier.

N'étant pas particulièrement effrayé par l'eau, Nathan aurait pu trouver le concept amusant, voire séduisant, si l'un des poissons dessinés n'avait pas tant ressemblé à un requin dévorant sa proie.

Pour le reste, le livre restait plutôt évasif concernant la nature des cours dispensés et la mentalité des usagers de l'Université. Celle-ci semblait en effet très soucieuse de conserver et protéger ses secrets car personne n'avait été capable de la situer avec précision, et ses responsables ne choisissaient pas ses élèves de manière conventionnelle en envoyant, comme Poudlard, une lettre aux parents du futur élève. Au contraire, ils enlevaient les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques à leurs familles à un âge très précoce, leur enseignaient tout leur savoir afin de faire d'eux des sorciers marins accomplis, et ne les relâchaient qu'après leur majorité quiconque tentait de s'enfuir était sévèrement puni. (7)

Si, jusqu'à l'aube du précédent millénaire, leur rayon d'action couvrait toute l'Europe du Nord, depuis plusieurs siècles, il ne se limitait plus qu'à l'Islande et quelques îles isolées de l'Atlantique. De plus, au contraire de l'Académie des Olympiens, les élèves d'Atlantis – guère plus nombreux que ceux d'Olympus – s'avéraient descendre pour la plupart de familles moldues, les parents sorciers étant devenus de plus en plus méfiants à l'égard de cette école mystérieuse…

oOoOo

Frissonnant de tous ses membres en dépit de la température élevée de la bibliothèque, Nathan repris sa lecture. Il tomba ainsi sur la description d'une autre école qui semblait redoutable et dont le nom lui était familier : Durmstrang.

 _Jouissant d'une sombre réputation au sein de la Communauté Magique Internationale, Durmstrang n'en reste pas moins une des meilleures écoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe, voire du monde entier, talonnant de près notre bien aimé collège Poudlard._

 _On estime la date de création de cette école proche de celle Poudlard à quelques années près. Certaines sources historiques estiment à l'an 1115 les premiers parchemins qui parlent de cette école, mais selon les experts maçomages, le Château de Durmstrang a été construit au cours du 9_ _ème_ _siècle, soit plus d'un siècle avant celui de Poudlard._

 _Cependant, depuis sa création, Durmstrang a toujours été aux antipodes de son homologue britannique en matière d'enseignements. En effet, situé au cœur des terres de Sibérie (l'emplacement exact n'est connu que du Directeur de l'école et des Ministres de la Magie russe, ukrainien et polonais), il est de notoriété publique que les professeurs de cette école à sombre réputation ont toujours privilégié l'étude de la magie noire par rapport à toute autre forme d'enseignement, alors que depuis le quinzième siècle, Poudlard a fait de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal une matière de première importance. C'est au vingtième siècle que cette préférence pour les arts obscurs a été le plus problématique, lorsque dans leur hâte d'obtenir gloire et puissance, les professeurs de l'Institut du Grand Nord donnèrent naissance à l'effroyable mage noir Gellert Grindelwald qui soumit toute l'Europe à une peur sans nom que seul le britannique Albus Dumbledore, tout jeune directeur de Poudlard et réputé pour être le plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle, parvint à briser au terme d'un duel sans merci._

 _Cet épisode de l'histoire n'est d'ailleurs qu'une infime partie de la rivalité qui oppose indirectement les deux écoles situées aux deux extrémités de l'Europe. En effet, en regardant plus loin que la seule éducation magique, nous pouvons constater qu'en termes de savoirs et de découvertes, les élèves de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang ont toujours été en rivalité féroce, à l'image de Dumbledore et Grindelwald dans les années 1940, mais aussi en termes de création d'artéfacts magiques tels que les baguettes – le russe Grégorovitch et le britannique Ollivander se disputaient violemment le titre de meilleur fabriquant de baguettes dans les années 1980 – ou les chaudrons avec l'éternel conflit entre les Goldenfire et les Icecube, et les balais avec la rivalité ancestrale des nimbus et des boréals._

 _Mais ce qui illustre le plus cette inimitié entre les deux écoles, c'est avant tout le Quidditch. En effet, en plus de la pratique des arts obscurs, Durmstrang est avant tout une école reconnue pour les qualités de ses joueurs de Quidditch qui finissent presque tous en équipe nationale. D'ailleurs, lors des finales de Coupe du Monde, il n'est pas rare de voir s'affronter deux équipes dont les joueurs viennent presque tous de Poudlard, ou de Durmstrang. A l'image de la finale Irlande-Bulgarie en 1994, ou de celle de 2006 qui a vu s'affronter une nouvelle fois l'Irlande face à la Norvège cette fois, ou encore celle de 2030 entre le Pays de Galles et la Hongrie, ou bien celle – cent en plus tôt – entre la Pologne et l'Ecosse._

 _Cependant, outre la pratique de la magie noire et un entrainement poussé au Quidditch, personne ne sait vraiment de quelle manière sont enseignés les cours dans cette école aussi inquiétante que mystérieuse…_ (8)

oOoOo

Encore une fois, Nathan déglutit difficilement. Une école de magie noire ! Il avait du mal à l'imaginer, et dire qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir certains de ces élèves ! Etait-il possible qu'ils soient encore plus maléfiques et sournois que les Serpentard ?

\- Nathan ! s'exclama une voix derrière le jeune garçon qui sursauta sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nathan se retourna et vit Hester O'Brian de Serdaigle venir à sa rencontre, une pile de vieux livres dans les bras. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il ôta quelques liasses de parchemin de la table pour permettre à sa jeune camarade de s'y asseoir.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était encore plus jolie qu'avant…

\- Tu es bien matinal ! lui fit remarquer la jeune fille. Tu t'avances sur tes cours ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Nathan les joues rougissantes, je me documente sur les écoles de sorcellerie étrangères.

Pendant quelques minutes, Hester le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui accentua le malaise du jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je viens d'une famille de moldus, expliqua douloureusement Nathan – il supportait difficilement le fait de tout ignorer du monde de la magie. Jusqu'à cette année, j'étais persuadé que Poudlard était la seule école de sorcellerie du monde.

Hester éclata d'un rire amusé, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître le sentiment de malaise de Nathan.

\- Heureusement que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard amusé. Tu imagines si les apprentis sorciers sénégalais, américains ou néo-zélandais devaient chaque année se rendre à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie ? En plus, il n'y aurait jamais eu assez de place pour tout le monde !

Nathan esquissa un sourire timide, il se sentit plus idiot à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie…

\- Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé, admit-il avec peine.

Puis, préférant changer de conversation le plus rapidement possible, il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres qu'Hester avait posés sur la table et lut à voix haute :

\- _Extraits de Prophéties les plus communes_ , _Mémorandum des visions de la Pythie_ , _Vie, Mort et nouvelle Vie d'Eckellion_ , ce sont des bouquins de divination, non ? s'étonna Nathan. Tu prends sacrément de l'avance ! (9)

Hester eut un petit rire nerveux et rangea ses livres en toute hâte :

\- C'est pour des recherches personnelles, expliqua-t-elle l'air tendu, rien à voir avec les cours !

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva, prit ses livres et sortit avec hâte de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière elle un Nathan interloqué. Les sourcils relevés, la bouche entre-ouverte, la main tournant une page, il resta sans bouger pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et revenir à son bouquin tout en se disant que, de toutes façons, il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais les filles et leurs comportements bizarres.

oOoOo

De nouveau le nez dans ses lectures, Nathan apprit l'existence de nombreuses autres écoles de magies, et – d'après ce qu'il en vit – aucune d'elle ne semblait moins dangereuse qu'Atlantis, Olympus ou Durmstrang. C'était le cas pour cette école en Andalousie dans laquelle les professeurs, désireux d'augmenter la puissance magique de leurs élèves, faisaient combattre ces derniers contre des minotaures. A sa grande surprise, Nathan découvrit que ces pratiques étaient très appréciées et cette école de magie, baptisée Auroxia, jouissait d'une très bonne réputation dans toute la péninsule ibérique et faisait des sorciers espagnols et portugais les duellistes les plus redoutables de toute l'Europe(10).

Indigné par l'engouement face à de telles pratiques, Nathan ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises en découvrant, quelques pages plus loin, l'existence passée d'une autre école méditerranéenne en plein cœur d'un volcan de Sicile. Bien que détruite depuis près d'un millénaire, les légendes la concernant n'avaient jamais cessé d'être contées. Il était dit que ses élèves, dès leur plus jeune âge, avait été entraînés à maîtriser la puissance de la lave et s'avéraient d'excellents maîtres de la magie du feu.(11) Les élèves d'Orbalaur, le Collège des Dragons Rouges, en Roumanie, semblaient tout aussi aguerris et en proie aux dangers que leurs ancêtres italiens, en raison de la relation fusionnelle qu'on leur demandait d'entretenir avec les dragons, véritables symboles de la puissance roumaine. _Ainsi_ , était-il écrit, _dès l'âge de treize ans, chaque élève du collège se voyait confier un œuf de dragon dont il devait s'occuper avant et après l'éclosion de telle sorte que l'élève et le dragon passeraient à l'âge adulte la même année_. Une nouvelle fois, Nathan fut surpris qu'un tel fonctionnement rencontrât un tel succès ce fut avec un frisson désagréable qu'il regarda une photo montrant un très jeune sorcier perché entre les cornes d'un énorme dragon de couleur sombre. Bien qu'il fût encore très jeune, le visage du garçon arborait d'innombrables cicatrices et marques de brûlures dont la simple vue aurait pu faire s'évanouir n'importe quel sorcier adulte et expérimenté. Cependant, dans le regard du garçon, on pouvait discerner – en plus de ces horribles marques – une joie indescriptible qui semblait se refléter dans les yeux du dragon(12).

oOoOo

Pourtant, dans l'esprit de Nathan, il était bien plus séduisant de fréquenter Glodisberg, l'école des Glaciers Ardents, située sur un Iceberg au large du Groenland, que de se voir obligé dès son plus jeune âge d'apprivoiser une des plus effrayantes et des plus dangereuses créatures du monde de la magie. Puis, alors qu'il tournait les pages, une photo du parc gelé de l'école vint le faire douter de ses certitudes : selon la légende sous la photo, les magnifiques statues qui s'alignaient le long de l'allée menant au palais de glace étaient en réalité les corps gelés d'anciens élèves. Ayant commis des actes d'une gravité qui leur auraient valu un renvoi immédiat dans n'importe quelle autre école, ils avaient en fait été jetés, entièrement nus, dans les eaux glacées de l'Océan Arctique, puis repêchés trois jours plus tard sous forme de somptueuses statues de glace.

Complètement révulsé à l'idée de mourir d'une manière aussi atroce et humiliante, Nathan se consola quelque peu en apprenant que ce traitement inhumain n'était que très peu utilisé, et seulement en cas de nécessité absolue. Sur les huit cent ans d'existence de cette école, seuls douze élèves avaient subi le châtiment ultime. De plus, le palais de givre qui hébergeait les élèves durant leur formation était si somptueux qu'il semblait valoir la peine d'être élève dans cette école juste pour pouvoir vivre dans un lieu si beau et si magique. D'innombrables chandelles scintillantes illuminaient les huit tours de glace de l'immense bâtisse qui semblait directement issue de l'Iceberg sur lequel elle brillait de mille feux. De nombreuses créatures du froid – belles et mystérieuses, volaient, nageaient et glissaient avec grâce autour de la silhouette gigantesque du palais.

Dans l' _Etude de la Magie Polaire en Europe_ (14), il était dit que le Palais des Glaces de l'école était l'un des deux plus beaux édifices scolaires du monde magique, le deuxième étant le Palais de Beauxbâtons, vraisemblablement situé au sud de la France. S'attendant à des horreurs semblables à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ces livres, Nathan fut surprit de constater que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons semblait aussi « normale » que le Collège de Poudlard pouvait l'être. Sur les images, on voyait de jolis paysages côtiers peuplés de mouettes et de dauphins, de nymphes et de sirènes. Au sommet d'une colline, face à la mer, se situait le Palais de Beauxbâtons, véritable merveille d'architecture aux couleurs chaudes et aux belles tours blanches. Esquissant un sourire nostalgique à la vue de cette image, Nathan se remémora la beauté des châteaux enchantés que lui avait décrits sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui lisait des contes de fées quand il était enfant.

La légende sous l'image indiquait que la magie de la beauté était une tradition à Beauxbâtons et que les sorts et enchantements dispensés par les professeurs allaient dans ce sens. Avec un nouveau sourire – sarcastique celui-là – Nathan ne put s'empêcher de penser au professeur Davidson. Le précieux professeur se serait senti comme une salamandre au milieu d'un feu dans une école comme ça.(15)

oOoOo

Dix jours passèrent pendant lesquels Nathan continua de se documenter sur les différentes écoles magiques du monde. Il découvrit ainsi l'existence des magnifiques palais indiens, du village de bois suspendu en Amazonie, des temples de l'Himalaya, de la véritable raison d'être de certaines Pyramides d'Egypte et du Machu Picchu au Pérou(16). Hester, quant à elle, s'était replongée dans ses investigations concernant la mystérieuse prophétie dont elle avait eu vent l'année précédente. Eric, lui, continuait la préparation de potions de défense qui lui permettrait de tenir McAllister à l'écart. Cependant, ce dernier était lui aussi parfaitement préparé à cette guéguerre qui l'opposait au prodige de Poufsouffle. Il avait hâte de le ridiculiser son rival devant tout un groupe d'élèves de Durmstrang, puissants et nobles comme devait l'être un vrai sorcier de sang pur.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'arriva en fin le jour tant attendu du 30 octobre, personne ne put dire qui des étudiants ou des enseignants étaient les plus excités. Tous s'étaient habillés et coiffés avec le plus grand soin, si bien que même le chapeau du professeur Londubat se trouvait élégamment dressé sur sa tête. Comme c'était à prévoir, personne n'avait été concentré en cours ce soir-là, ni les élèves, ni même les professeurs. Ainsi, une fois le fardeau des cours terminé, ils avaient tous rejoint, soulagés, le parc de Poudlard dont les étendues de pelouse fraichement taillées par le géant Graup se plongeaient peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

Sous les directives des responsables de leurs maisons, les élèves se placèrent de telle sorte qu'Eric se trouvât au bout du deuxième rang, juste devant Sally. A sa gauche se trouvait Christopher. Non loin d'eux paradait le professeur Davidson – plus élégant que jamais dans sa robe couleur vert-pomme parsemée de motifs dorés représentant différentes feuilles d'arbres.

Le professeur Malefoy, dans une somptueuse robe noire aux motifs argentés, était lui aussi très élégant devant la rangée de Serpentard de première année qui le contemplaient tous d'un air admiratif. Milo, se tenant deux rangs derrière lui, était lui aussi très fier de son professeur préféré qui semblait dominer l'assemblée par sa présence.

Hester n'était pas de cet avis, elle regardait d'un œil amusé tout cet étalage de tissus et de couleur qui avait clairement pour but de faire bonne impression auprès de leurs hôtes. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas vraiment pris soin de choisir sa tenue pour l'événement – au contraire de Tina qui avait dû passer plusieurs heures à se coiffer. Pour elle, la valeur d'un vrai sorcier se reconnaissait à ses qualités intellectuelles et magiques, et non à son apparence extérieure.

oOoOo

En regardant autour de lui, Nathan s'aperçut que ses camarades et lui avaient été répartis en quatre groupes de nombre égal, suivant vraisemblablement leur appartenance aux quatre maisons. Ces groupes étaient composés de sept rangées d'élèves, les première année devant, les septième années derrière. Derrière Samuel Potter, Nathan distinguait une longue et lumineuse bannière qui flottait doucement au-dessus du sol sans aucun support pour la maintenir en place. Elle représentait un lion de couleur or sur un fond rouge sang, l'emblème de Gryffondor. Nathan était fier d'appartenir à cette maison où la force et le courage étaient de mise, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait Samuel qui serait choisi…

Devant cette assemblée rouge et or, il voyait le professeur Londubat en grande conversation avec les deux professeurs qui l'encadraient. L'une était une petite sorcière aux cheveux gris et emmêlés qu'il avait eue en première année en tant que professeur de Vol su balais. En dehors de ces cours aux première année, Demelza Robins arbitrait également les matchs de Quidditch. L'autre professeur était beaucoup plus grande et majestueuse. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais l'avait déjà vue l'an passé. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon et enlevé cent points à Gryffondor pour avoir été disputer un duel contre McAllister à minuit.

\- C'est Parvati Patil, la prof de Divination, expliqua Zack Weasley en voyant l'air intrigué de Nathan. On la voit rarement en dehors de ses cours qu'elle donne dans la Forêt Interdite. On dit même qu'elle y a élu domicile et qu'elle y vit en compagnie des centaures.

En suivant du regard le doigt de Zack qui pointait vers la cime des arbres sombres de la Forêt Interdite, Nathan sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser sous la terreur que lui inspirait cet endroit. Il y avait pénétré qu'une seule fois – le soir du duel contre son rival – et n'était pas prêt d'y remettre les pieds, même pour un cours de divination.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à côté de Londubat ? demanda Kevin Dornton à la gauche de Nathan. Ce n'est pas juste le directeur de la maison qui doit prendre cette place ?

\- J'imagine que non, répondit Grégory Zelton, regarde chez les Serdaigle, il n'y a pas que Chang qui les encadre.

En effet, de nombreux professeurs entouraient le professeur Chang devant les première année de Serdaigle. Nathan reconnut Binns, le soporifique professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Victorien Lunatys, le silencieux professeur d'Astronomie et Rose Weasley, la douce et généreuse professeure de Métamorphose. Mais les autres lui étaient inconnus, bien qu'il les eût déjà vus avant. Ce devaient être deux sorcières qui enseignaient à partir de la troisième année, comme Parvati Patil.

\- Ils sont regroupés comme nous, devina Jack Weasley, Patil et Robins appartiennent à la maison de Gryffondor. Luna Lovegood et Tante Rose ont fait leurs études à Serdaigle(17). J'imagine que Binns et Lunatix également, ils sont tellement ennuyeux !

Se renfrognant légèrement, Nathan posa son regard sur les élèves qui précédaient les professeurs. Il ne trouvait pas les Serdaigle ennuyeux. Certains d'entre eux étaient même très sympathiques, à l'image de Timothy Vance au deuxième rang et d'Hester O'Brian qui était à côté de lui.

A la vue de la jeune fille et de sa longue natte aux reflets roux, Nathan ressenti à nouveau un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Mais cette fois, ce n'était aucunement dû à la peur…

oOoOo

Puis, sans prévenir, le ciel, qui n'était déjà pas bien clair, s'assombrit davantage jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse quasiment plus voir à deux pas devant soi.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les élèves les plus jeunes commencèrent à paniquer tandis que les plus âgés sortirent leurs baguettes magiques, se tenant sur leurs gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria une fille de troisième année à Poufsouffle.

\- Ils ont éteint le soleil ! s'alarma un minuscule première année de Gryffondor.

\- Ce sont des détraqueurs ! paniqua une fille de Serdaigle. On est perdus !(18)

\- Calmez-vous un peu, fit Samuel Potter à l'attention des camarades de Nathan qui commençaient eux aussi à paniquer, et regardez attentivement.

Tous suivirent son regard qui se perdait à l'horizon, là où aurait dû se trouver un soleil rougeoyant. A la place, une forme vaguement ronde semblait danser devant lui, cachant le moindre de ses rayons.

\- Une éclipse ? proposa Nathan perplexe.

Mais cela ne collait pas vraiment. La lune apparaissait déjà à l'Est, derrière la Tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute du château de Poudlard.

\- Ca bouge bizarrement, remarqua Hope Lepheimer, à la droite d'Hester, ce n'est pas un astre ça !

\- Bien sûr que non ! renchérit le professeur d'Astronomie qui souriait devant eux. Aucun astre, mis à part la lune, ne peut cacher le soleil.

\- C'est un engin de transport, alors ? objecta Milenya McGlory au dernier rang. Mais c'est bien trop gros !

Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le point à l'horizon grossissait, on distinguait peu à peu les formes d'une sorte d'immense maison tirée par des milliers d'autres petits points de couleur neige. Quand l'objet sortit enfin de la ligne du soleil, il y eut un grand « Ooooh ! » collectif lorsqu'il irradia de sa lumière rougeâtre l'énorme engin.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un somptueux carrosse bleu pastel aux roues d'or tiré par une multitude de tourterelles qui ne semblaient pas incommodées le moins du monde par le poids sûrement colossal de l'immense engin.(19)

\- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Sacrée Fleur ! s'exclama avec ravissement le professeur Londubat devant les rangées de Gryffondor ébahis devant un tel spectacle. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit la délégation de Beauxbâtons !

Et ce fut sous les applaudissements du corps professoral, puis de toute l'école réunie que l'immense carrosse se posa en douceur sur la pelouse du parc et que les tourterelles s'immobilisèrent devant le professeur Davidson qui semblait totalement émerveillé par le spectacle qui lui était donné à voir.

Nathan se rappela alors que la tradition à Beauxbâtons était de promouvoir la beauté et l'élégance à travers la magie. Apparemment, même leurs moyens de transport allaient dans ce sens.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous été conquis par mes écoles de magie ? Cela vous a-t-il laissé dubitatif ? Préférez-vous les versions de Pottermore (Onze écoles à travers le monde) ? Dites-moi tout !  
D'ailleurs, lorsque j'aurai fini la plupart de mes projets (pas avant longtemps, donc ^^), je m'attellerai sûrement à l'écriture d'une fanfic avec toutes ces écoles de magie.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Les canons de Chudley** : C'est l'équipe préférée de Ron. Selon « _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ », ils sont abonnés à la dernière place du Classement. Comme quoi, cinquante ans plus tard, rien n'a vraiment changé.  
(2) **Ecoles étrangères** : Je le redis au cas où, j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant les publications de JK Rowling sur Pottermore. Du coup, si on considère véridique tous les textes bonus qu'elle a écrits là-bas, je suis grave hors-canon. Désolé =/  
(3) **«** ** _Le Guide des Écoles de Sorcellerie en Europe_** **»** : Livre présent dans la saga Harry Potter. Hermione doit le mentionner dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ».  
(4) **Huit écoles européennes** : Ça, par contre, c'est inventé. Selon la carte de JKR, il n'y en a que trois.  
(5) **Académie des Olympiens** : École inspirée du mythe des Dieux de l'Olympe (qui, dans mon imaginaire, étaient en fait des sorciers devenus fous). L'esprit sélectif de l'école m'est venu en repensant au mythe d'Héraclès qui a dû galérer pour accomplir ses douze travaux afin d'être accepté dans l'Olympe. Le terme « _Université_ » est un terme latin, en opposition à « _Académie_ » qui est grec.  
(6) **Déroulement d'une scolarité à Olympus** : Totalement inventé en fonction de chaque « dieu » et « déesse ».  
(7) **Université Atlantis** : École imaginée par mes soins, imaginée bien entendu par rapport au mythe de l'Atlantide (j'avais adoré le Dessin animé Disney ou Pixar, à l'époque ! :-D).  
(8) **Durmstrang** : École nordique issue de l'imaginaire de JK Rowling. Contrairement à la plupart des auteurs de fanfictions abonnés au triptyque France-Angleterre-Allemagne, j'ai toujours imaginé Durmstrang plutôt en Russie, probablement même en Sibérie. Pour ce qui est de la description dans le grimoire que lit Nathan, elle a été écrite avant le texte de Pottermore, donc pas forcément très canon. Les seuls éléments du texte, directement tirés des écrits de Rowling, sont l'affrontement entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald, la rivalité entre Ollivander et Gregorovitch et la finale de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Le reste n'est pas canon et risque d'être pas mal contredit par les écrits de Pottermore (actuels ou à venir).  
(9) **L'apprentissage de la Divination** : Rappelons qu'à Poudlard, c'est un art qui n'est enseigné qu'à partir de la troisième année. Tout comme l'Arithmancie, l'Étude des Runes, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et l'Étude des Moldus.  
(10) **Auroxia** : École espagnole dont les modes d'enseignement me sont venus en pensant aux Corridas. Du coup, ce n'est pas vraiment mon école préférée, bien qu'elle soit purement issue de mon imagination. Elle est de plus totalement hors-canon, car JK Rowling a spécifié dans Pottermore que les espagnols et les italiens allaient plutôt à Beauxbâtons. Son nom est basé sur Auroch, l'ancien terme pour désigner les taureaux.  
(11) **Vesuva** : École basée sur le mythe de Pompeï (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout située en Sicile). Détruite depuis longtemps, elle n'a jamais pu participer aux internationaux de Magie (que vous découvrirez à l'occasion d'une de mes prochaines fanfic, dans trèèèèèèèès longtemps).  
(12) **Orbalaur** : Traduction très approximative et non exacte : Orb signifie noir selon google trad et Balaur est une sort de dragon, si j'ai bien compris. L'idée de cette école m'est venue grâce à **_Ty S. Brekke_** , une auteure et bêta-lectrice complètement dingue de Dragons. De nombreux lecteurs m'ont demandé un hors-série là-bas, et certains m'ont même demandé s'ils pouvaient reprendre l'idée pour leurs propres fanfics. La réponse est oui, bien entendu, je ne possède pas les droits de l'univers HP et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir imaginé une école de dragonniers ( _Eragon_ , si tu m'entends ^^). Du coup, je vais sûrement aller un peu plus loin dans mon idée dès que j'aurais un peu le temps (durant ces fameux internationaux de magie, d'ailleurs ^^), et même peut-être créer un spin-off à Orbalaur (il y en a déjà un qui est prévu à Olympus).  
(13) **Glodisberg** : Là aussi, j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu avec google trad (en danois, ou en finlandais, je ne me rappelle même plus…) Je crois que ça veut dire « Glaciers Ardents ». Cette école m'est venue comme ça, sans source d'inspiration connue. Du coup, tout ce qui y est fait référence dans le texte est purement inventé.  
(14) **«** _ **Étude de la Magie Polaire en Europe**_ **»** : Ouvrage fictif, créé par mes soins pour l'occasion.  
(15) **Beauxbâtons** : Comme vous le savez, l'école française est une création de JK Rowling. Cependant, j'ai pris quelques libertés en l'imaginant. Tout d'abord, je la situe plutôt dans les Alpes que dans les Pyrénées (pas loin de la Méditerranée). Ensuite, j'imagine que malgré sa mixité (non montrée dans les films), l'école française tient plus que tout à faire de la beauté sa marque de fabrique. Qu'il s'agisse de l'architecture du palais, des sorts appris, des matériels utilisés ou même des élèves en eux-mêmes, tout à Beauxbâtons respire une beauté surnaturelle et parfois critiquée.  
(16) **Les écoles à travers le monde** : Pareil que pour les écoles européennes, je me base sur mon propre imaginaire, et non Pottermore, pour décrire les différents établissements de magie à travers le monde. J'en ai imaginé quarante (huit par continent), dont huit sont de renommée mondiale ( _six créées par JK Rowling_ , une créée par JK Rowling et modifiée par mes soins et _une créée de toutes pièces_ ).  
En Amérique, on en trouve deux au Canada (Wonderforest et Caribec), deux aux États-Unis ( _Ylvermorny_ et Salem), et deux en Amérique Centrale (Abuk et Mayaxalt), et deux en Amérique Latine ( Verdasalvo et Pikkurana).  
En Asie, on en trouve une au Japon ( _Mahoutokoro_ ), une sur les montagnes de l'Himalaya (Laïdama), deux en Inde (Boskara et _Gandhara_ ), deux en Chine (Yuanyin et Xueyang), une en Mongolie (Tal-Kheren), une en Palestine (Sefernissim).  
En Afrique, on en compte une en Ouganda ( _Ouagadou_ ), une au Maghreb (Aghraba), une en Somalie (Witchhorn), une en Côte d'Ivoire (Hunchpell), une à Madagascar (Madawizard), une en Angola (Feitipraia), une en Afrique du Sud (Towenhoop) et une en Egypte (l'Académie Amon-Rê).  
En Océanie, il y en a trois en Australie (Bellystone au centre, Siddy à l'est et Bush-bush à l'ouest), une en Nouvelle Zélande (Zebuna), une en Nouvelle-Calédonie (Kanakki), une en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée (Papouyou), une regroupant les quatre îles indépendantes, Fidji, Salomon, Tonga et Samoa (Filongoa) et une itinérante (le Wavy Blue).  
Pas sûr que je réussisse à caser tout ça dans le Cycle d'Ohenfeld, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai d'autres projets pour toutes ces écoles de magie :-P.  
(17) **Appartenance aux maisons** : Hé non ! Je n'ai pas mis la prof de Métamorphose, Rose Wealsey à Gryffondor. Elle est à Serdaigle avec Cho Chang (sortilèges), Cuthbert Binns (Histoire de la Magie), Victorien Lunatys (Astronomie), Mederia Thales (Arithmancie) et Luna Lovegood (Soins aux Créatures Magiques).  
À Gryffondor, on compte comme, vous le savez, Neville Londubat (Botanique), Parvati Patil (Divination) et Demelza Robins (Vol sur balais).  
A Serpentard, il y a bien entendu Scorpius Malefoy (DCFM), mais aussi Julius Ancestro (Étude des Runes).  
Et Poufsouffle compte Ambrosius Davidson (Potions) et Flora Moldubec (Étude des Moldus) parmi ses professeurs.  
(18) **Ils ont éteint le Soleil** : Ce petit moment de panique m'a été inspiré par un autre passage de « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ». Lorsque le Carrosse de Beauxbâtons fait son entrée, une fille prend peur en croyant que c'est un dragon, et Dennis la rassure en lui disant que c'est une maison volante.  
(19) **Le CVB** : Contrairement à ma génialissime amie-auteure, Chupeechan, je pense que les élèves de Beauxbâtons ont eux aussi un moyen de transport qui les amène jusqu'à leur école. J'ai donc pensé que le carrosse utilisé par Madame Maxime dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ » était ce moyen de transport, et qu'on l'appelait sobrement Carrosse Volant de Beauxbâtons (ou CVB). En ce qui concerne les créatures qui le tirent, j'imagine que cela dépend du Directeur ou de la Directrice de l'école. Madame Maxime était très volumineuse, donc les abraxans qui tiraient le carrosse à son époque étaient à son image. Dans ce cas, qui peut bien utiliser des tourterelles pour tirer le carrosse ? Un indice : le choix de l'animal est inspiré de la mythologie grecque, la déesse Aphrodite avait l'habitude de voyager dans un char tiré par des tourterelles.

 **RàR** :

Désolé **Elojs** ! J'essaie en général de donner à mes chapitre la même longueur à peu près. Mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Parfois, ils ne font que 15 pages A5, police 13 (le format où j'écris), parfois ils en font 30. J'essaie le plus possible de ne jamais aller en dessous, ni au dessus ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta participation de dernière minute, ça fait plaisir de te voir toujours au rendez-vous, bon pied bon œil, et toujours aussi enthousiaste ! =D Et d'ailleurs, le pif complet t'a plutôt porté chance, mais ça tu le verras dans la suite ^^. Pour le pro-pouffy, c'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas toujours que c'est ma Maison de prédilection. Il n'y a qu'Eric qui soit vraiment intéressant dans cette histoire, contre trois Serpentard et au moins deux Serdaigle. Mais pourtant, c'est vraiment ma maison préférée, il faudra juste un peu attendre qu'Eric se fasse son trou auprès des nouvelles recrues pour que mon amour pour les pouffy se sente vraiment ^^. Pour le sentiment de honte qui les gagne tous à ce moment-là, j'ai adoré l'écrire en effet, avec un petit sourire vengeur du style « vous pensez être les meilleurs puisque vous êtes de Gryffondor ? Attendez un peu qu'on vous plaque vos défauts à la tronche et on verra si vous vous sentez toujours aussi invulnérables ! ». Oui, désolé, pour moi, Gryffondor, c'est le maaaaal ! Même si une de mes meilleures potes est Gryffy (personne n'est parfait xD).  
ps : c'est drôle que tu utilises l'expression « d'un poil » pour Nathan en particulier xD. C'était volontaire ?

Salut **Lazuly** , va pour Eric ! J'ai plein d'OS-Récompenses en retard, donc je l'écrirai sûrement pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai déjà plein d'idées ! :D Ce personnage, je l'adore autant que toi. C'est mon chouchou personnel ! (au grand dam de ma première béta-lectrice d'ailleurs ^^). T'as raison, Pouffy Power ! =D. Bon par contre, ils ont très peu gagné lors de ces différentes compétitions, vu qu'ils sont trop gentils ^^. Pour l'attitude des profs, c'est vrai que c'est exagéré, mais c'est surtout suspect. Car en fait, le duel dans la Forêt interdite était prévu et attendu, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont ni empêché, ni trop sanctionné. Là, il s'agit d'événements plus chaotiques et imprévisibles, ils préfèrent donc jouer la carte de la prudence. Merci d'avoir participé au défi, pas mal comme suppositions d'ailleurs ^^. Pour les écoles italiennes et allemandes, c'est voulu en fait. L'Italie et l'Allemagne sont deux pays très jeunes (19ème siècle si je ne m'abuse). Il a existé une école au cœur d'un volcan en Sicile, mais elle a été détruite par une éruption volcanique. A présent, les italiens vont soit à Auroxia, soit à Beauxbâtons, ou alors à Olympus s'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Les Allemands, eux, vont plus vers Durmstrang ou Glodisberg, ou même Orbalaur d'ailleurs.

Hoy hoy **Louny** ! Comment vas-tu ? Content que Davidson remonte dans ton estime, c'est mon prof préféré ^^. Hihi ! Pour Tina, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour qu'elle trouve grâce à tes yeux. Elle va rester garce assez longtemps (tout le temps en fait), mais son premier coup d'éclat arrivera vers la fin du tome 4. Be patient ! D'accord avec toi pour les Gryffy et les Serpy ! Je reviens des studios HP et, comme partout, y en avait limite presque que pour ces deux maisons ! Moi aussi j'en ai marre de ça ! Pouffy Power ! Sinon, c'est vrai que, pour le coup, les Pouffy sont un peu (beaucoup) têtus. Il va falloir attendre pas mal de temps avant qu'ils le considèrent enfin comme le génie qu'il est réellement.  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^.

Salut **Aquarius-no-Camus** , content de te revoir ici ! =D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que la première fois que tu l'as lue. Et que Milo te charme toujours autant -).

Hey **Invictus** ! Pas de problèmes, je sais bien que tu tiens trop à mes persos pour les laisser à leur sort xD. L'OS sur Davidson était peut-être juste un peu avant le tournoi. Je sais qu'O'Malley est cité dans le texte, mais je ne me rappelle plus s'il est déjà considéré comme le champion de Poudlard à ce moment-là. Woups ! Merci pour l'erreur temporelle, j'essaierai de rectifier ça au plus vite. En ce qui concerne le Tournoi, c'est vrai qu'il est récurrent dans le monde magique. Mais il ne se déroule que tous les quinze ans dans un même établissement. Du coup, même s'ils voient partir leurs camarades pour l'étranger, ça ne marque pas trop les élèves plus jeunes qui continuent leur petit sorcier de chemin jusqu'à cinq ans plus tard. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a beau être couvert par la presse, très rares sont celles et ceux qui ont pu y assister pendant leur scolarité. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois, on est très surpris que ça se passe précisément chez nous, l'année où on est à l'école.  
MP reçu, tu n'étais pas loin du sans fautes ^^.

Heyyyy **Kara** ! Lol, je te comprends pour Davidson, il est teeeellement fun ! Moi je le kiffe ! Et en effet, il est très très très profond quand il veut ^^. Un chapitre charnière ? Ah bon ? Soit, du moment que ce soit pas un chapitre poignée, ou serrure, ou chatière xD. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne journée. A demain ! Bisous !

 **Défi précédent** : Bon, j'avoue, il y en avait deux ou trois dans les cinq qui étaient chauds à trouver. My bad…  
Mais finalement, vous êtes nombreux/ses à avoir participé, dont deux nouveaux lecteurs. Content de voir que vous avez parfaitement réussi à mobiliser votre logique pour le coup.  
Voyons les scores :

En trouvant bien Orbalaur, Auroxia et Olympus, **Kara** a obtenu les quatre points maximum pour ces trois questions. Par contre, sa réponse « _dans l'eau, on sait pas trop où_ » pour l'emplacement d'Atlantis lui vaut une pénalité de deux points sur quatre (car c'est évident que l'Atlantide se trouve au cœur de l'océan Atlantique). En ce qui concerne Glodisberg, cependant, elle s'est un peu plantée mais je lui accorde un point pour avoir compris que c'était là où ça caillait.

Passons à **Invictus Adrii** , le deuxième LSP à avoir participé. Pareil, il a bien trouvé Orbalaur, Olympus et Auroxia et a donc récolté les quatre points maximum pour chaque réponse. En revanche, ayant proposé soit l'Atlantique, soit la Méditerranée pour Atlantis, je lui enlève un demi-point sur les quatre maximum. Et pour Glodisberg, il a eu le nez fin de proposer la Finlande, Suède, Danemark et Norvège, qui sont en effet les quatre nationalités présentes à l'école, mais le véritable emplacement est au Groënland (qui appartient au Danemark), donc je ne lui accorde que 3 points sur quatre.

On arrive alors à **Louny9895** , nouvelle lectrice si je ne m'abuse, qui a très bien trouvé Orbalaur, Olympus et Atlantis, et qui récolte les quatre points maximum pour chacune de ces trois réponses. Pour Glodisberg, c'est comme avec **Kara** , c'était bien essayé, donc je t'accorde un point sur les quatre. Et pareil pour l'Italie, c'était bien imaginé, mais Auroxia est en Espagne. Du coup, là aussi j'accorde un point parce que c'est également un pays chaud, au sud de l'Europe, et pratiquant une langue latine.

Ensuite, on a **Little Lazuly** qui s'en est très bien sortie elle aussi, malgré son statut de LPC. Pour Orbalaur, Olympus, Atlantis et Auroxia, elle les a tous très bien trouvés, donc quatre points pour chacune de ces bonnes réponses. Un point en ce qui concerne Glodisberg, pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec **Kara** et **Louny**.

Et pour finir, **Elojs** entre dans la course et récolte la totalité des points pour Orbalaur, Atlantis et Olympus. Pour Glodisberg, c'était bien tenté pour la Norvège, alors j'accorde 2 points sur quatre. En ce qui concerne Auroxia, pour la même raison qu'avec **Louny** , je t'accorde un point.

Ce qui donne finalement les résultats suivants :

 **Kara** (LSC) : 15 points  
 **Invictus** (LSC) : 18,5 points  
 **Louny** (LPC) : 14 points  
 **Lazuly** (LPC) : 17 points  
 **Elojs** (LPC) : 15 points

En définitive, tout le monde a trouvé pour Olympus et Orbalaur (Charlie Power !). Trois personnes ont su répondre juste pour Atlantis et Auroxia. Il n'y a que Glodisberg que personne n'a pu trouver avec précision, **Invictus** étant celui qui s'en est rapproché le plus.

Cependant, même si avec ses 18,5/20, **Invictus Adrii** est en tête de ce défi, il n'en reste pas moins un LPC, donc connaît très bien l'histoire et tout et tout. En revanche, **Little Lazuly** , malgré son statut de LSC (Lectrice de Second Cycle), a totalisé 17 points. Comme elle a réussi à totaliser plus du tiers (bien plus) des points emmagasinés par **Invictus** , c'est elle qui remporte l'OS. Deuxième OS consécutif gagné pour Little Lazuly ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! Et on tremble à l'approche du prochain défi ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Maintenant que vous avez appris les rudiments de l'éducation magique internationale, je vous propose les « travaux pratiques ». Vous verrez donc les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang en chair et en os. Ont-elles changé depuis 1994 ? Les directeurs sont-ils les mêmes ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre : « _Quinze ans après_ ».

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous quitterai pas avoir de vous avoir proposé un petit défi. Comme lors du tournoi de 1994-95, les juges anglais seront sélectionnés parmi les directeurs de Département du Ministère. Il y aura donc la responsable des Jeux et Sports Magiques, grande sportive et ancienne joueuse de Quidditch talentueuse du temps de Harry Potter. Elle fut d'ailleurs capitaine de son équipe avant lui. Et vous trouverez également un très ennuyeux et très protocolaire Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Lui aussi, vous le connaissez, il sortait avec l'actuelle bibliothécaire de Poudlard, lorsqu'il était lui-même élève.  
Vous les avez reconnus ? Alors allez-y ! Donnez-moi leurs noms, et gagnez l'OS de votre choix ! Normalement, ces indices devraient vous rendre la tâche bien plus facile. Je ne récompenserai donc que celui ou celle qui trouve les deux personnes ^^. Les nouveaux lecteurs seront bien sûr prioritaires. Quant aux anciens, réponse par MP avant lundi, review acceptée après. Ne sachant plus trop comment je travaille la semaine prochaine (reprise après deux semaines de vacances, ça va piquer !), je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise pour la publication du chap. 9. Mais au plus tard mercredi, vu que je recommence samedi et que je ne peux pas travailler plus de quatre jours d'affilée.

Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous-paillettes et de câlins-garous !

Prenez soin de vous, à bientôt ! =D


	9. Quinze ans après

**_Note_** _: Hey ! Hey ! Les gens ! Prêts pour découvrir avec moi l'évolution de deux des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie en Europe ? Alors Allons-y !_

 ** _Défi_** _: Angelina et Percy ont reçu l'unanimité pour ce nouveau défi qui concernait les officiels du Ministère présents au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Merci à_ _ **Kara**_ _,_ _ **Invictus**_ _,_ _ **Little-Lazuly**_ _,_ _ **Louny**_ _et_ _ **Elojs**_ _d'avoir participé. Nous verrons à la fin de ce chapitre si vous avez raison ^^._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Les officiels cités ci-dessus sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Tout comme l'est la Coupe de Feu et les étapes qui ouvrent le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les protagonistes principaux de ce chapitre, en revanche, sont à moi et rien qu'à moi._

* * *

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit en grinçant et un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans en sortit d'un saut. Derrière Hester, plusieurs filles de troisième ou quatrième année émirent quelques gloussements étouffés, et la jeune Serdaigle savait pourquoi. Le visage du jeune sorcier était aussi lisse que celui d'un ange(1). Arborant de longs cheveux soyeux couleur paille, il était tout sauf désagréable à regarder. D'autant plus qu'avec sa robe de soie fine, il offrait beaucoup plus à voir de la beauté et des formes son corps que les élèves de Poudlard, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes noires. Elle avait beau avoir des années de moins que lui, Hester ne resta pas impassible devant le charme timide que dégageait le nouvel arrivant.

Grelottant de froid sous la petite brise fraiche qui caractérisait toute soirée d'automne à Poudlard, le jeune homme plongea une main toute tremblante dans sa poche de robe de sorcier – qui était de la même couleur bleu pastel que le carrosse(2). Il en sortit une baguette magique en bois blanc d'où sortit une pluie d'étincelles dorées. Elles s'étirèrent et se rassemblèrent pour former un grand et somptueux marchepied d'or qui scintillait sous les rayons rougeoyants du soleil couchant.

oOoOo

C'est alors qu'elle descendit, la démarche sûre et sensuelle. C'était une femme grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux blancs qui scintillaient d'une douce lueur argentée. Des yeux d'un bleu profond balayèrent l'assemblée, et tous ensemble, presque comme une seule et même entité, on entendit les garçons déglutir bruyamment. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, présents dans le parc ce soir-là, elle devait être la créature la plus belle et la plus gracieuse qu'il leur eut été donné à voir. Eric ouvrit de grands yeux en la regardant descendre du marchepied, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle dont il ne devait perdre un seul instant. A côté de lui, Christopher avait la bouche entre-ouverte et un peu de bave en sortit, tandis que son camarade, Malcom Belly, s'affaissait à sa droite, emportant dans sa chute une bonne partie de la rangée(3).

Olivia Mortensen et Tulia Rosier, toutes deux au deuxième rang de la délégation de Serpentard, éclatèrent de rire en voyant ces jeunes idiots qui ne tenaient pas sur leurs jambes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte que Demetrius et les autres garçons de leur classe étaient dans le même état. Aliénor et Dalia, de leur côté, échangèrent un regard éloquent en contemplant une nouvelle fois la faiblesse navrante de ces pauvres mâles. Ce fut la première fois qu'elles partageaient un sentiment commun lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte, elles détournèrent le regard vers une direction opposée, le visage buté.

De son côté, Nathan s'avérait moins époustouflé par la beauté ahurissante de cette femme que les autres. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune Hester O'Brian rire du comportement de ses camarades Norman Hodge, Frank Leyrner, Oliver Preneston qui venaient eux aussi de s'écrouler par terre. Quand un son si beau et mélodieux vous arrivait aux oreilles, qui pourrait bien perdre son temps à porter un quelconque regard à toute autre femme ici présente ?

Cependant, lorsque cette nouvelle arrivante sourit, il ne put ignorer plus longtemps sa splendeur : c'était comme si on avait allumé un projecteur à l'intérieur de son corps. Chaque parcelle de celui semblait s'illuminer de beauté.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si la moitié des résidents de Poudlard étaient tombés en transe devant cette scène d'une merveille esthétique rarement observée. Heureusement, l'autre moitié était là pour raisonner la première…

oOoOo

\- Ma chère Madame Delacour-Weasley, soyez la bienvenue au château de Poudlard. Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous accueillir au sein de notre école et nous espérons que vous y trouverez le confort et l'accueil qui sied le mieux à votre rang.

C'était le professeur Davidson qui avait parlé. Il était, semblait-il, le seul homme à résister au charme envoûtant de cette étrange Dame(5). Et aussitôt, comme une sorte de contre-sort, une immunité contre cet enchantement, les différents esprits reprirent leur place dans les têtes de leurs propriétaires.

\- Je vous remercie grandement, professeur Davidson, lui répondit la femme avec un accent impeccable, je suis persuadée que mes protégés et moi y trouverons aisément notre bonheur.

Ce fut à ce moment là, lorsque cette magnifique créature s'avança pour aller rejoindre la directrice, que l'on vit sortir de son ombre lumineuse tout un groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières du même âge que celui qui était sorti en premier. Garçons ou filles, ils étaient quasiment tous d'une beauté égale.

Mais les yeux des élèves de Poudlard demeuraient rivés sur cette Madame Delacour. Certains éprouvèrent même une pointe de jalousie en la voyant faire la bise à la vieille directrice toute ridée qu'était le professeur Chourave.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage Madame Delacour-Weasley ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard alors que les jeunes sorciers aux robes bleu ciel grelottaient toujours auprès du carrosse.

\- Oui, très bon, lui répondit la directrice étrangère en esquissant un autre de ces sourires. Nous avons eu un peu froid, mais je dois avouer que la Grande Bretagne a aussi ses avantages.

Son regard se perdit alors dans les montagnes au nord où deux hippogriffes sauvages tournoyaient autour du sommet le plus proche, puis ses beaux yeux bleus vinrent se poser sur le stade de Quidditch à l'Est qui n'avait toujours pas été utilisé cette année. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna vers l'ouest où trônait, comme une sombre majesté, l'énorme Forêt Interdite qui abritait les espèces les plus belles, les plus dangereuses et aussi les plus mystérieuses du monde de la magie. Enfin, en dernier lieu, son regard pétillant de nostalgie alla rencontrer le lac au Sud.(5) Au même moment – était-ce un signe, ou un pur hasard ? – un long tentacule écarlate perça la surface du lac et se mit à onduler de gauche à droite, comme une sorte de salut.

Madame Delacour éclata d'un rire gracieux, avant de déclarer :

\- Qu'il est bon de retrouver Poudlard et ses professeurs !

\- Le bonheur est partagé, Madame la directrice, assura le professeur Chourave – ce que 90% des garçons de l'école confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête frénétique. J'espère que vous et vos élèves vous sentirez comme chez vous, ici, comme ce fut le cas il y a quinze ans.

\- Mais j'en suis persuadée, Madame Chourave ! s'exclama Fleur Delacour en s'inclinant devant son hôte. A propos, les gens de Durmstrang sont-ils arrivés ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves qui frissonnaient de plus en plus certains commençaient même à bleuir.

\- Pas encore, j'en ai peur, avoua le professeur Chourave. Ils doivent parcourir un très long voyage pour venir ici(6). Voulez-vous aller vous réchauffer au château en les attendant ?

\- Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint le professeur Malefoy de sa voix basse et doucereuse, regardez par là.

Il pointa son long doigt blanc et crochu en direction du lac qui commençait à s'agiter…

oOoOo

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Hester qui avait suivi le mouvement.

\- Le Calmar Géant peut-être, objecta Hope à quelques mètres d'elle, pour souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Le Calmar ne possède pas un tel pouvoir, fit remarquer un troisième année derrière eux, il faut vraiment beaucoup de puissance pour réussir à bouger une telle masse d'eau.

Les eaux sombres du lac n'étaient plus du tout immobiles. La surface ondulait rapidement tandis que les flots devenus instables léchaient goulûment les berges du lac et les élèves les plus proches furent éclaboussés.

\- Ils vont nous inonder ! s'écria un première année de Poufsouffle paniqué.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Joshua ! lança un préfet derrière lui. C'est simplement pour nous impressionner.

 _Eh bien c'est réussi_! pensa Eric en regardant ses condisciples s'éloigner des rives dangereuses, cassant net la belle formation qu'ils avaient difficilement constituée quelques heures avant. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque qu'une gigantesque vague s'éleva au-dessus des têtes pour aller se fracasser bruyamment sur un des murs du château. Le choc fut si rude que plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris affolés, Eric fut d'ailleurs étonné que de simples murs de pierre fussent capables de résister à un tel assaut.

C'est alors que les eaux se stabilisèrent, les vagues, telles d'immenses langues aquatiques, s'affaissèrent puis disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac pour former un grand tourbillon qui semblait se perdre dans les entrailles-mêmes de la terre.(7)

\- Ils arrivent, souffla Samuel Potter derrière Nathan, c'est Durmstrang !

Malgré son état d'excitation intense à la vue de ce mat qui semblait émerger progressivement du tourbillon, Nathan ne manqua pas de remarquer un certain mépris dans la voix de son aîné. Et aussi – était-ce possible ? – de la peur…

oOoOo

 _Durmstrang_.

Un nom qui sonnait différemment aux oreilles de deux jeunes sorciers du même âge, mais venus d'horizons totalement opposés. Pour l'un, hardi Gryffondor doté d'un courage, d'un sens de l'honneur et d'une volonté à toute épreuve, cela signifiait l'horreur, la magie noire, le Mal incarné. Pour l'autre, noble Serpentard, dont l'intelligence et le pouvoir avaient une très grande importance à ses yeux, ce nom signifiait grandeur et puissance, noblesse et honneur, force et victoire…

Le bateau avait déjà fini de s'extirper des profondeurs du lac à travers l'immense tourbillon que celui-ci se refermait, laissant place au calme des eaux du lac que l'on connaissait si bien, et sur lesquels continuait d'avancer ce sombre navire.

Trois hauts mats noirs supportaient d'immenses voiles rouges sur lesquelles on pouvait voir, brodés avec du fil d'or, les motifs d'une serpe et d'un maillet croisés, probablement les armoiries de l'école(8). Sur la proue, sculptée d'une main de maître, se distinguait la forme menaçante d'un dragon des eaux qui semblait vouloir se détacher du vaisseau de bois pour aller attaquer ces frêles silhouettes qui grelottaient de froid et de peur sur les berges du lac.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint les rives boueuses du lac, un bruit métallique mêlé à celui de gigantesques éclaboussures annonçait le jet de l'ancre qui alla s'enfoncer dans la boue et les pierres de la berge. Puis, sans aucune aide, ni aucun sortilège apparent, une longue passerelle noire vit se placer toute seule entre le bateau et le sol humide qui côtoyait les eaux du lac.

Enfin, comme si elles s'étaient soudainement matérialisées sur le pont, d'épaisses silhouettes apparurent et descendirent le long de la passerelle pour rejoindre la multitude d'élèves et de professeurs qui les regardaient avec méfiance. Les beaux visages des élèves de Beauxbâtons se crispaient d'inquiétude tandis qu'ils plongeaient la main dans la poche où se trouvaient leurs baguettes magiques, au cas où. Les élèves de Poudlard, eux, étaient pour la plupart franchement effrayés. Seuls quelques sixième et septième années suivirent les professeurs Chang, Malefoy, Londubat et Davidson qui allaient à la rencontre de ces imposantes silhouettes, lesquelles avançaient lentement et maladroitement en direction du château. Ils faisaient l'effet de sombres créatures des ténèbres se retrouvant face à l'air libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Bon sang ! C'est ça un élève de Durmstrang ! s'exclama Kevin Dornton à côté de Nathan. Mais ils sont énormes !

\- Ils portent des manteaux de fourrure, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air plus gros, expliqua Nathan qui ne semblait pourtant pas plus rassuré que ses camarades. Enfin j'espère…

oOoOo

Presque comme s'ils formaient une seule et même entité, les rangs des élèves de Poudlard se reformèrent instantanément et bien plus ordonnés que jamais, comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de se protéger de ces formes menaçantes qui évoluaient en direction du château avec à leur tête une silhouette plus courte et plus ronde que la moyenne. Lorsqu'elle franchit un périmètre mieux éclairé, Nathan pu distinguer le visage et les formes d'une très forte femme au visage dur, comme taillé dans de la glace. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la directrice, qui ne se délestait pas de son sourire serein, elle laissa apparaître un sourire tout aussi brut et froid que son visage. Un sourire qui ne rassurait personne…

\- Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoirrr, Prrrofesseurrr Chourrrave, dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la main de Mrs Chourave, vous avez l'airrr trrrès fatiguée? Vous commencez à prrrendrrre de l'âge, peut-êtrrrre devrrriez-vous choisirrrr un successeurrrrr(9)…

Dans l'assistance, les regards intimidés côtoyaient les mines indignées. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle oser dire une chose pareille à celle qui dirigeait Poudlard depuis près d'un demi-siècle ? Et comment cette dernière pouvait-elle garder son sourire joyeux face à une telle attaque personnelle ?

Les Poufsouffle commençèrent à s'agiter entre eux, se lançant des regards outrés, et chuchotant précipitamment. Les Serdaigle s'efforcèrent de rester impassibles, désireux de démontrer leur sens de l'ordre et de la discipline, mais on dénotait néanmoins un léger malaise dans le regard de la plupart d'entre eux. Les Gryffondor, de leur côté, n'avaient pas fait dans les détails : profondément choqués par les propos de la directrice de Durmstrang, nombre d'entre eux avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques et affichèrent un air menaçant en direction des élèves de Durmstrang qui leur rendait un regard insolent en sortant leurs propres baguettes. Les Serpentard, eux, avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et regardaient avidement tous ces nobles sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à mettre une raclée à ces idiots de Gryffondor.

Cependant, toute cette agitation fut interrompue par un rire. Un simple éclat de rire joyeux d'une vieille femme toute ridée avec le chapeau de travers.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison ma chère Ingrid, concéda-t-elle, le sourire large, mais il me reste tellement de choses à faire avant de partir, et tellement d'énergie à dépenser que je pense que je ne prendrai ma retraite que lorsque toutes les feuilles seront tombées de l'arbre…

Puis elle se retourna vers ses élèves avec ce même sourire serein qui la caractérisait, et déclara :

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, la très digne et très respectée Ingrid Shülz(10), directrice de Durmstrang, ainsi que ses élèves. Merci de bien les applaudir !

Ne souhaitant pas contredire leur directrice, cette femme capable de tenir tête à une personnalité si effrayante telle que cette Ingrid Shülz, tous les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à applaudir, suivis par ceux de Beauxbâtons. Cependant, ni les uns, ni les autres ne semblaient particulièrement rassurés à l'idée de se retrouver tous ensemble dans le château et suivirent leurs directrices avec un peu moins d'entrain que les Serpentard et les gens de Durmstrang.

Cependant, à mesure que ces trois femmes de pouvoir avançaient côte à côte en direction des marches du château, on ne put nier que chacune fût, à sa manière, une forte personnalité digne de diriger une école.

A gauche, aussi belle et gracieuse qu'un ange évoluait Fleur Delacour dont les longs cheveux blancs ondulaient doucement sous la brise fraiche du soir. A droite, aussi froide et dure qu'un golem du nord, trottinait l'intimidante Ingrid Shülz sur ses courtes pattes néanmoins robustes. Et au centre, avançant paisiblement au milieu de ces deux femmes aux apparences diamétralement opposées, se tenait la directrice de Poudlard, aussi calme et sereine qu'un arbre esprit des forêts amérindiennes.(11)

oOoOo

Les deux délégations suivirent leurs directrices jusque dans la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent, les premières gagnant les tables des élèves, et les secondes, celles des professeurs.

Tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons allèrent se placer à la table de Serdaigle en compagnie de Milenya McGlory et ses amies, ceux de Durmstrang suivirent le groupe de Vindicus McAllister à la table de Serpentard(12).

A la table des Poufsouffle, Christopher Reinstad regardait avec envie certaines filles de Beauxbâtons s'asseoir à la table d'en face. Chez les Gryffondor, on regarda avec anxiété et appréhension les rudes silhouettes passer devant les Rouge et Or pour aller s'asseoir en compagnie des Vert et Argent. Quant aux deux directrices étrangères, elles avaient pris place à la Grande Table des professeurs et s'étaient déjà plongées dans de grandes conversations avec les autres professeurs.

Mais elles n'étaient pas les seules nouvelles venues à cette table. Alors que les deux directrices se trouvaient à la droite de Mrs Chourave, un sorcier et une sorcière d'un âge avancé que Nathan ne connaissait pas, avaient pris place à sa gauche. Le sorcier était grand, roux, et avait sur le nez d'épaisses lunettes d'écailles qui lui donnaient un air très sévère. La sorcière était elle aussi très grande, la peau noire, et de longues tresses grises ondulaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle parlait avec animation à Demelza Robins, le professeur de Vol sur Balais.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune garçon en les regardant avec curiosité.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Mathilda à sa droite.

\- Peut-être des gens du ministère pour encadrer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, objecta Grégory à sa gauche.

\- Lui, c'est le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale au Ministère, expliqua Zack le visage fermé, et elle, c'est la Directrice du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques(13).

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de le voir connaître tant de choses.

\- Eh bien ! fit Grégory avec un grand sourire. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en politique aussi bien qu'en Quidditch !

\- Tu comptes peut-être intégrer le ministère à la fin de tes études ? dit Kevin d'un ton railleur.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Zack d'un air buté. Je les connais parce qu'ils sont de ma famille !

\- Pardon ?

Mathilda, Nathan et Grégory le regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Zack, parent avec des huiles du Ministère ? C'était une blague !

\- C'est mon grand-oncle et ma grand-mère, expliqua Zack en baissant les yeux, comme s'il en avait honte, j'avais oublié qu'ils risquaient de venir faire les juges au Tournoi.

\- Les juges ? questionna Mathilda.

Mais Zack semblait trop abattu pour répondre, ce fut Jack qui s'en chargea :

\- Celles et ceux qui notent les champions sur leur performance pendant le Tournoi. Il y a les directeurs ou les directrices de chaque école d'un côté, et deux responsables du Ministère de la Magie du pays organisateur, le plus souvent ceux qui s'occupent du Tournoi.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Nathan abasourdi. Vous semblez vous y connaître.

\- La moitié de notre famille est au Ministère, expliqua Jack qui n'en semblait pas plus fier que Zack, ma grand-mère à moi est à la tête du département de la Justice Magique…

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une insulte. Nathan se mit à sourire ces deux garnements issus d'une famille de hauts politiciens, il y avait en effet de quoi avoir honte des deux côtés. Mais c'était autre chose qui avait frappé Grégory.

oOoOo

\- Attends ! Vous n'avez pas la même grand-mère ? s'étonna-t-il. Moi qui croyais en vous voyant la première fois que vous étiez frères ! (14)

Ils étaient tellement semblables l'un à l'autre que c'était déjà normal qu'on les considérât comme des jumeaux. Mais si en plus ils n'étaient pas de la même famille directe…

\- Nous sommes nés le même jour, mais nous sommes cousins au second degré, expliqua Zack en relevant la tête, nos grands pères, George et Ronald Weasley, sont frères. Ce sont d'ailleurs les fondateurs de la principale chaîne de boutiques de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Ils font l'honneur de notre famille ! dit fièrement Jack en brandissant sa fourchette telle une épée.

Mathilda, Nathan, Kevin et Grégory éclatèrent de rire, puis redevinrent silencieux car Mrs Chourave s'était levée.

Aussitôt les quelques trois-cents autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle firent de même et attendirent, silencieusement, que leur directrice se mît à parler. Ce qu'elle fit bientôt avec une voix douce et un air réjoui :

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, sorciers, sorcières ou fantômes, professeurs ou élèves, britanniques, français ou slaves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et j'espère que votre séjour ici vous sera profitable – tant sur le plan intellectuel que relationnel – et surtout très agréable.

Elle adressa un sourire radieux à Mrs Shülz et Madame Delacour. Seule cette dernière le lui rendit, la Directrice de Durmstrang se contentant d'un simple signe de tête.

Du côté des élèves, ce fut plutôt le contraire qui se produisit. Alors que les élèves de Beauxbâtons, frissonnant de tous leurs membres, jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, ceux de Durmstrang, ôtant leurs fourrures d'un air ravi, commençaient à échanger gaiement avec les Serpentard. Ils semblaient très intéressés par tout ce qui les entourait, à commencer par les grandes assiettes d'or qui s'alignaient le long des tables…(15)

\- A partir de ce soir, continua le Professeur Chourave, nous serons tous amis, mais également rivaux car sera déclarée officiellement l'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, je suis persuadée que vous saurez tous faire preuve de fair-play et d'esprit sportif en sachant non seulement soutenir le champion de votre école, mais aussi ses deux concurrents. Ainsi, bien qu'ayant des cultures et des langues différentes, il ne fait aucun doute que nos trois écoles, à l'occasion de cet évènement, ne formeront plus qu'une seule et même entité, et d'ores et déjà, mesdemoiselles et messieurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, vous pouvez compter sur les gens de Poudlard qui feront en sorte que vous considériez votre maison comme la vôtre.

Et ce fut donc sous un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris enjoués que la directrice se rassit et se servit généreusement du ragout dont le plat venait d'apparaître devant elle, à l'instar des centaines d'autres qui se matérialisèrent devant les élèves affamés.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, on n'entendit plus une parole dans l'assistance et les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre dans la salle furent ceux des raclements de couverts et des mastications précipitées des convives.

Les plats semblaient plus diversifiés et plus exotiques qu'à l'ordinaire. Eric, qui n'avait jamais voyagé, refusa tout net de goûter au moindre plat qui ne fût pas certifié britannique, au contraire de Sally et deux de ses amies qui terminaient avec délice un drôle de flan très compact avec des pruneaux à l'intérieur en guise de dessert. Hester, quant à elle, toujours aussi curieuse et avide de nouveautés, avait dégusté son bœuf bourguignon avec plaisir et entamait à présent une grosse part de clafouti aux cerises, l'air aussi avide que s'il s'était agi d'un gros volume sur les sortilèges Anamorphis. Nathan, de son côté, s'était lui aussi essayé à la nourriture étrangère, mais faisait à présent pâle figure après avoir mangé un étrange mélange de poissons et de rognons. (16)

oOoOo

Enfin, lorsque le dernier met fut englouti, la directrice de Poudlard se leva et les conversations s'évanouirent aussitôt. Tous et toutes la regardèrent avec impatience. Mrs Shülz et Madame Delacour paraissaient elles-mêmes plutôt tendues, les autres professeurs semblaient au bord de la crise d'angoisse tandis que les deux représentants du ministère se contentaient du silence poli.

Les élèves, quant à eux, n'avaient jamais été autant suspendus aux lèvres de leur directrice que ce soir-là. On avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer le nom du vainqueur de la Loterie du Gallion.

\- Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous présenter nos deux invités. Deux personnes sans qui ce tournoi n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu cette année…

La grande femme noire esquissa un grand sourire à la directrice tandis que le vieux sorcier roux bombait le torse d'un air important.

\- Voici donc, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Mrs Angelina Weasley-Johnson, directrice du Département des jeux et sports magiques et Mr Percy Weasley, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale !

Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre dans tout le château, et Eric savait pourquoi : ce n'était pas Percy Weasley que ses camarades et lui applaudissaient – ce vieil homme arrogant et prétentieux était connu dans tout le ministère pour être le directeur de département le plus ennuyeux du Ministère de la Magie. D'ailleurs, quatre fois le poste de Ministre lui avait été refusé avant qu'il ne se résigne à l'abandonner au profit d'Ernie MacMillan(17). En revanche, Angelina Weasley-Johnson, ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard à la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix, doyenne de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ayant combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, poursuiveuse de talent au sein de l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies, six fois sélectionnée pour jouer en équipe nationale d'Angleterre lors de la Coupe du Monde 2002, cette sorcière était une légende vivante pour quiconque s'intéressant quelque peu au Quidditch(18). C'était le cas d'Eric qui applaudissait à tout rompre cette grande sorcière qui, selon lui, le méritait.

Il fallut attendre longtemps pour que Mrs Chourave obtînt enfin le silence qu'elle demandait. Lorsque celui-ci fut acquis, elle déclara :

\- En tant que principaux organisateurs de cet événement de la plus haute importance, Mrs Johnson et Mr Wealsey feront partie, à l'instar de Mrs Shülz, Mrs Delacour et moi-même, des juges du tournoi chargés de noter les champions sur chacune des taches qui leur seront demandé d'accomplir pendant les trois épreuves qui constitueront ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

A cet instant, si le silence n'avait pas été total avant, il le fut encore davantage lorsque le mot « champions » fut prononcé. A présent, pratiquement tout le monde avait cessé de respirer, buvant les paroles de la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Miss Vane, soyez aimable de m'apporter le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît…

\- Le quoi ? s'étonna Nathan au milieu des murmures précipités des autres Gryffondor(19).

Aussitôt, la concierge de l'école sortit de la pénombre d'un des coins de la salle, portant une lourde caisse en bois, incrustée de pierres précieuses, et qui semblait aussi âgée que le Tournoi lui-même.

Vane était une vieille femme décharnée au dos rond et à la démarche aérienne. Les élèves la détestaient, ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque. On disait même que seul Scar, le corbeau qui était toujours perché sur son épaule, trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Cependant, ce soir-là, les élèves oublièrent leur ressentiment pour cette odieuse femme à l'air revêche et la contemplèrent, l'air avide, poser l'antique caisse en bois devant la directrice qui semblait au comble de la concentration. Alors que Miss Vane s'éloignait, Mrs Chourave avait levé sa baguette magique toute l'assistance retint son souffle, ce qui se trouvait dans cette boîte devait être un objet de la plus haute importance…

Le bout de la baguette de Chourave se mit à briller et aussitôt, dans un cliquetis sonore, les cadenas qui maintenaient la caisse fermée s'ouvrirent et le couvercle de celle-ci se leva paresseusement. Le cou tendu pour être dans le premier ou la première à distinguer le contenu de la mystérieuse boîte, les élèves furent quelque peu déçus en découvrant – alors que le professeur Chourave la sortait précautionneusement de sa boîte – une très vieille coupe en bois grossièrement taillé. Souriant devant l'air unanimement stupéfait des élèves, la directrice de Poudlard referma délicatement le coffre et plaça la coupe dessus, comme pour la mettre bien en évidence.

Puis, un instant plus tard, sans aucune aide – magique ou non – la vieille relique s'illumina avec une telle spontanéité que les convives les plus proches durent se masquer les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouis par cette soudaine luminosité qui était due, comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Hester, à de longues et majestueuses flammes bleutées dont l'éclat se reflétait sur le visage des professeurs.

\- Magnifique ! souffla Hester au milieu de ses amis Serdaigle, eux aussi estomaqués par la beauté d'une telle vision.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama Hope Lepheimer à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du feu de Sempremais ? (20)

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Milenya qui était assise à quelques places d'elles et fixait la coupe comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Le feu de Sempremais a la couleur d'un feu normal, et il ne brûle que sur des branches spécifiques…

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Timothy, lui aussi fasciné par ces flammes surnaturelles.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Milenya, mais c'est sans doute quelque chose de très magique. Je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit le juge impartial qui est censé choisir le champion de chaque école.

\- Hein ? Mais tu délires ! Comment veux-tu…

Mais les protestations de Timothy furent noyées par les paroles de Chourave :

\- Comme certains et certaines le savent, ou l'ont devinés, voici la Coupe de Feu, l'artéfact magique qui aura pour mission de choisir qui, entre tous les candidats, mérite le plus d'être le champion de son école.

\- Bien vu, Milenya ! souffla un cinquième année de Serdaigle en lui adressant un sourire.

La préfète de la Maison de l'Aigle lui rendit son sourire puis reporta son attention sur sa directrice qui reprit ses explications.

\- Pour être sélectionné en tant que champion de votre école, vous aurez besoin de deux choses : la première, inscrire votre nom et celui de votre école lisiblement sur un bout de papier et le déposer dans la Coupe. Et la deuxième : avoir dix-sept ans avant le jour du dépôt de votre nom…

Alors que le ton commençait à monter et que les élèves les plus butés se remettaient à protester bruyamment, le professeur Malefoy se leva, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence gêné. Même Ingrid Shülz ne semblait pas rassurée en posant les yeux sur le redoutable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Pour cette deuxième formalité, j'ai le plaisir de vous rappeler que _je_ serai en charge de faire en sorte que personne ne se présente sans avoir l'âge requis. Et, très honnêtement, je ne saurais mieux vous conseiller en vous disant d'abandonner l'idée de tricher sur votre âge pour votre gloire personnelle, car vous risqueriez de finir bien plus diminué et plus humilié que vous ne l'avez jamais été…(21)

Pour la deuxième fois cette année, les paroles du professeur Malefoy occasionnèrent une incapacité momentanée des élèves à déglutir. A cet instant où la tension semblait à son comble, le professeur Weasley se leva à son tour et accorda aux élèves devant elle un grand sourire qui les rassura aussitôt.

\- Maintenant que tout cela est dit, nous vous invitons à aller vous coucher, conclut-elle d'une voix douce, les jours qui suivent risquent d'être très éprouvants pour vous tous, et en particulier pour les candidats qui disposent d'exactement vingt-quatre heures pour soumettre leur candidature à la Coupe de Feu. Elle rendra donc son verdict demain soir à 20h03. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Une fois son discours terminé, elle se pencha vers le professeur Malefoy pour lui engager la conversation tandis que Mrs Shülz et Mrs Delacour vinrent rejoindre le professeur Chourave qui semblait occupée à parlementer avec Mrs Johnson et Mr Weasley.

oOoOo

A la table des Gryffondor, les cousins Weasley se hâtèrent de quitter la Grande Salle pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec les membres du Ministère, tandis que Nathan et Grégory échangeaient leurs impressions sur l'intimidante directrice du Durmstrang. Cette dernière écoutait silencieusement le Directeur de la coopération magique internationale parler avec animation.

Chez les Serpentard, en revanche, toute l'attention était focalisée sur Vindicus, principal espoir des Serpentard pour représenter Poudlard cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il se leva pour aller échanger quelques mots avec Samuel Potter à la table des Gryffondor, pratiquement tous ses camarades le suivirent comme des Nymphes des bois surexcitées poursuivant un Satyre volage.

Au contraire, les Poufsouffle ne jetèrent aucun regard à la Coupe de Feu et s'éloignèrent, l'air abattu, en direction de la porte à double battants de la Grande Salle. Aucun de leurs camarades les plus expérimentés n'avaient la moindre chance d'être choisis pour concourir, cela ne servait à rien d'espérer.

De son côté, Hester n'avait pas, comme tous ses condisciples, le regard rivé sur Milenya McGlory, mais sur la Coupe de Feu. Elle avait du mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait pendant dix mois, elle aurait l'opportunité de tisser des liens avec des élèves sorciers venus de pays différents, et en plus, elle aurait l'occasion d'assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quinze ans après la précédente édition à Poudlard…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette entrée en matière ? Beaucoup de reprises de l'histoire originale (surtout dans « _Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu_ »), c'est vrai. Mais bon, je n'ai rien inventé du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ^^. Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié reprendre les outils de JK Rowling pour ma propre trame. J'espère que vous avez aimé vous aussi :-)

 **RàR** :

Pas de problème pour le retard **Elojs** , yes reviews font toujours plaisir, peu importe le moment où elles sont écrites ^^. Hahahaha ! Oui, j'imagine ton impatience, surtout pour ce tome où il y a le tournoi des trois sorciers ^^. En tout cas, merci de tous ces compliments et ces encouragements à continuer :-D. Je peux t'assurer que ça fait un bien fou ! C'est ûr que c'est frustrant de ne pas être dans la tête de JKR pour voir le monde magique comme elle l'a toujours imaginé. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime le fait qu'elle laisse pas mal libre cours à notre imagination en ne nous dévoilant pas tout. Et je dois te dire que la plupart du temps, Pottermore est une sacré épine dans le pied pour moi qui essaie de rester le plus possible canon dans mes écrits. En effet, j'aime imaginer beaucoup d'écoles, toutes plus tarées que Poudlard. Et Orbalaur est bien entendu un coup de coeur pour pas mal de monde, moi y compris. D'ailleurs, **Kara** a publié un petit OS qui se passe dans cette école, je vous invite à aller le consulter. Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé *coeur* *coeur*. J'ai moi aussi pas mal d'amis dans différentes maisons, et curieusement peu chez les Poufsouffle. Mais Poufsouffle forever ! En effet, les autres avait déjà répondu au défi. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée d'avoir répondu correctement ^^.  
Bisous paillettes confirmés !

Salut **Invictus** ! (désolé, à chaque fois que je m'apprête à écrire ton nom, je manque de taper Vindicus, je sais pas pourquoi xD). En effet, ce chapitre reprend beaucoup de choses présentes dans " _Le Guide des Écoles de Sorcellerie Européennes_ ". En fait, c'est plutôt le Guide qui reprends pas mal de choses du chapitres, vu qu'il a été écrit pas loin de sept ans après " _Le Pacte des Bannis_ ".  
Ah ouais ? Fleur t'a si peu marqué que ça ? Pourtant, je ne voyais personne d'autre pour le rôle :-).

Héhéhé ! Par contre, **Little Lazuly** , elle, elle a l'air à fond en voyant la plus célèbre des vélanes accéder à la tête de l'école française. Moi je l'aime bien Fleur, je la trouve juste sous-exploitée et un peu caricaturale. J'ai trouvé dommage que l'unique participante féminine du tournoi soit si négligée par une auteure femme en fait... Mais comme ça, j'ai pu lui offrir une seconde jeunesse ; - ). Enfin bref ! Ça ne change rien au fait que j'adore "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu" et qu'il est - de loin ! - mon préféré parmi les six. Pour les systèmes d'école, je dois te dire que j'en suis pas mal fier en effet. Les recherches de Nathan sont un de mes passages préférés dans ce tome 2. Elles me sont venues un peu comme ça, en écrivant le chapitre. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai décidé de les approfondir avec " _Le Guide des Écoles de Sorcellerie Européennes_ " (bientôt suivi de celui sur les écoles américaines, j'espère ^^). Pour Olympus et Atlantis, je me suis basé sur les mythes gréco-romains. Pour Orbalaur, c'est la présence de Percy en Roumanie qui m'a donné l'idée de cette école de Dragonniers. En ce qui concerne Auroxia, je l'ai imaginée en pensant aux Corridas. Du coup, j'en avais pas une très belle image au départ. Et finalement, en l'approfondissant dans mon Guide, j'ai fini par la rendre un peu plus acceptable. Et pour Glodisberg, j'ai en effet tenté de retranscrire ce que je savais du système éducatif scandinave dans cette école au Groënland.  
Pour les écoles du magie du canon, JK Rowling a en effet parlé de onze établissements. Mais dans ses écrits additionnels, elle n'en a évoqué que sept : Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, Ilvermorny aux États-Unis, Castelobruxo au Brésil, Durmstrang dans le nord, Beauxbâtons en France, Mahoukotoro au Japon et Ouagadou en Ouganda. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'en faire huit grandes et prospères (en additionnant une en Inde à celles déjà existantes) et d'en faire trente-deux autres plus petites ou moins cotées.

Salut **Louny** ! Yeay ! Encore un mec ! Ça se fait rare par ici xD. Ravi que tu aies apprécié le chapitre et que ça t'ait aidé à apprécier Davidson. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tina : bien assez tôt, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer xD.  
A bientôt, bonne lecture !

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon, comme vous pouvez le deviner, vous avez tous répondu juste à ce défi. Comme l'a souligné Invictus, les indices l'ont rendu un peu trop facile. Peu importe, voici donc les résultats, par ordre chronologique de participation :

1er : **Louny9895** qui a répondu le 6 avril en review  
2ème : **Little** **Lazuly** qui a répondu le 6 avril en review  
3ème : **Invictus** **Adrii** qui a répondu le 6 avril par MP  
4ème : **Kara** **Lee-Corn** **Smith** qui a répondu le 7 avril par MP  
5ème : **Elojs** qui a répondu qui a répondu le 8 avril en review.

C'est donc **Louny** qui remporte son premier OS sur le personnage de son choix.

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous rappeler que **Little Lazuly** a remporté trois OS pour avoir remporté les défis des _chapitres 6 et 7_ , ainsi que la _25_ _ème_ _review_. J'attends donc tes propositions de perso avec impatience **Little Lazuly**. Tu as le choix ! Un sur _Tina_ et/ou _Dalia_ , si j'ai bien compris. Et tu peux en choisir un ou deux autres. ^^

 **Ty Bel** a, quant à elle, remporté le défi du _premier chapitre_. J'attends également son choix de personnage. Il en est de même pour **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , qui a remporté le défi du _chapitre 4_.

En ce qui concerne les autres vainqueurs de défi, **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** a remporté celui du _chapitre 3_ et remporte un OS sur _Dalia Snakanger_ ou _Lucius_ _Malefoy_. Quant à **Simpson31** , il (elle ?) récolte un OS sur **_Scarlett McAllister_** pour avoir inscrit la _10_ _ème_ _review_.

En ce moment, je ne suis pas trop dispo pour m'atteler à vos OS. Mais promis, je les écrirai dès que je pourrai, comme j'ai écrit ceux du premier tome qui figurent dans « _Les Genèses de Nevilli, partie 1_ ».

 **Notes Annexes** :

(1) **Physique des garçons de Beauxbâtons** : J'ai toujours imaginé Beauxbâtons comme étant l'école qui vante la beauté sous toutes ses formes. Du coup, un élève moche, à Beauxbâtons, ça n'existe pas :D (bon c'est pour nourrir mon côté fangirling aussi, ainsi que celui de mes amies).  
(2) **Couleur du CVB** : Pas sûr que le carrosse soit également bleu clair dans le livre. Mais bon, il peut avoir été repeint.  
(3) **Fleur Delacour-Weasley** : Elle a la classe, hein ? Je me suis inspiré de Galadriel dans le Seigneur des Anneaux pour écrire ce passage ^^. D'ailleurs, j'ai modifié son nom pour en faire un nom composé. Mes bêta-lectrices n'aimaient pas trop l'idée des femmes mariées gardant leur nom de jeune fille ^^. Et comme je ne voulais pas que tout le monde s'appelle Weasley dans le monde magique (Angelina, Fleur, Hermione etc.), je leur ai laissé les deux noms. Donc pour les précédents lecteurs qui s'étaient posés la question : oui, Fleur est encore mariée à Bill.  
(4) **Professeur Davidson** : Bon si vous avez lu chapitre précédent, ou bien l'OS sur ce professeur mystérieux, vous devez parfaitement comprendre comment il peut résister au charme envoûtant de la belle directrice ^^.  
(5) **Topographie de Poudlard** : Je crois que ça va un peu à l'encontre de ce que disait Rowling, mais bon. Dans mon imaginaire, les montagnes sont au nord (là où il fait froid), la forêt à l'ouest (vu qu'on voit souvent le soleil se coucher dessus, dans les Harry Potter), le lac au Sud (car quand le trio recherche la Tour Nord dans Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont dans la mauvaise direction en voyant le lac) et le stade à l'est (parce qu'il fallait bien quelque chose à l'est ^^.  
(6) **Localisation de Dursmtrang** : Contrairement à pas mal de Potterheads, je n'imagine Durmstrang ni en Scandinavie, ni en Allemagne ou en Bulgarie, mais bien en Russie, dans les contrées froides de Sibérie.  
(7) **L'entrée fracassante de l'Institut de Durmstrang** : Elle est basée sur mes souvenirs de l'arrivée de Karkaroff et ses élèves dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».  
(8) **Armoiries de Durmstrang** : Inventées, Pottermore n'existait pas à l'époque. Du coup je me suis inspiré de la faucille et du marteau, en les rendant un peu plus magiques.  
(9) **Les premiers mots d'Ingrid Shülz** : Inspirés de Naruto, lorsqu'Orochimaru, déguisé en Kazekage, se met à provoquer le troisième Hokage.  
(10) **Ingrid Shülz** : Son prénom est inspiré de « _Papa Shültz_ », une série américaine des années 90. J'ai juste fait une faute en recopiant le nom. Et c'est resté.  
(11) **Les Trois Directrices** : Ouaip, j'ai décidé de faire un trio exclusivement féminin cette fois-ci. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la femme est l'avenir de l'homme ?  
(12) **Répartition des écoles étrangères** : Bon là j'ai rien inventé, dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », les gens de Beauxbâtons avaient déjà rejoint la table de Serdaigle, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang étaient avec les Serpentard.  
(13) **Percy Weasley et Angelina Johnson** : Oui, en hommage à son premier boulot au Ministère, j'ai choisi de placer Percy au Département de Coopération Magique Internationale. Pour Angelina, je ne pouvais décemment pas donner à tous les anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor des postes d'entraineurs d'équipe professionnels, alors j'ai décidé de la mettre à la tête des Jeux et Sports Magiques.  
(14) **L'ascendance des Cousins Weasley** : Les Jusins (comme les appelle Kara) ne sont pas cousins au premier degré. L'un est le petit-fils d'Angelina et George (par le biais de Fred Jr), l'autre et issue de la lignée de Ron (par l'intermédiaire d'Hugo). Mais je ne sais jamais lequel est lequel… :-/  
(15) **Réaction des élèves étrangers à leur arrivée à Poudlard** : Passage inspiré de l'arrivée des Délégations dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».  
(16) **La nourriture du banquet** : Passage également inspiré du Tome 4 des Harry Potter, avec Ron qui regarde la Bouillabaisse avec un dégoût. Ps : oui, le flan très compact avec des pruneaux à l'intérieur était bien un far breton ^^.  
(17) **Impopularité de Percy** : Désolé pour les fangirls qui l'imaginent en Casanova monté comme un hippogriffe (les filles visées se reconnaîtront ^^). Dans mon imaginaire, il reste rasoir, pompeux et arrogant. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un sorcier très puissant et un directeur très efficace. Pour le coup de MacMillan en Ministre de la Magie, j'ai choisi cette option parce qu'il me fait penser à Fudge.  
(18) **Popularité d'Angelina** : Là, c'est pareil, son parcours après la guerre des sorciers est totalement inventé. Mais comme j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Angelina, elle s'en sort un peu mieux que Percy. Quoique… on ne sait pas encore tout sur elle ^^.  
(19) **Réaction de Nathan au mot « reliquaire »** : Inspiré de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».  
(20) **Feu de Sempremais** : Feu éternel, provenant de l'imaginaire de JK Rowling. Il est cité dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ».  
(21) **Le sadisme de Scorpius** : Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'imaginez pas le rejeton Malefoy comme ça. Mais tant pis pour vous, c'est mon histoire, na ! Moi je l'adore ainsi ^^. Si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et c'est un événement traumatisant qui l'a amené à se renforcer ainsi.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Petite coupure dans l'histoire de nos élèves sorciers. Nous retrouverons ainsi notre chasseur de vampires préféré, là où on l'avait laissé quelques mois auparavant. Vous êtes impatients hein ? Et bien tant mieux ^^

Pas de défi cette fois-ci, du coup. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt.


	10. Le Chasseur

**_Note_** _: Nous voici donc en Europe de l'Est pour enquêter avec Dean. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt.  
Bises _

**_Défi_** _: Merci pour à_ _ **Little Lazuly**_ _et_ _ **Kara Lee-Corn**_ _pour leurs propositions de personnages. En ce moment, je suis un peu dans une période creuse concernant l'écriture (trop crevé entre deux jours de boulot), mais ne craignez rien, je trouverai le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire sur vos chouchous. J'attends à présent les propositions de personnage de_ _ **Ty Bel**_ _,_ _ **Louny9895**_ _et Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat qui ont chacun gagnés un texte (respectivement sur les défis des chapitres un, trois et huit)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Dean Thomas et la deuxième personne qu'il vient voir dans ce chapitre sont à JK Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi (mon précccccccieux !)._

* * *

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de nos héros, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient plongés dans leurs rêves les plus profonds, une agitation inhabituelle secouait les habitants d'un petit village russe au sud de la Volga…

\- Tu ne la connais vraiment pas ? questionna un grand sorcier noir. Regarde un peu mieux…

L'homme qui subissait l'interrogatoire semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Le visage criblé de marques et de coupures encore fraiches, les dents serrées comme pour s'empêcher de hurler, il s'efforçait de regarder son bourreau dans les yeux, sans pour autant afficher l'air de défi qu'il voulait lui lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, déclara-t-il d'un air buté tout en refusant de porter le moindre regard sur la photo que lui montrait son tortionnaire, je ne l'ai jamais vue, il faut me crrrroirrre.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme noir esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Puis il plongea sa main libre dans sa cape de voyage et en sortit un petit flacon sombre dans lequel luisait une substance argentée. L'homme interrogé pâlit.

\- J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est, dit l'homme noir avec un nouveau sourire.

Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans une petite coupe d'argent et la remua sous le nez de sa victime. Aussitôt, des images se formèrent sous les yeux impuissants de cette dernière et il se vit alors, dans le récipient, en train de parler activement avec une jeune femme brune au visage fier et dont les cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue. Le sourire de l'homme noir s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur détourner les yeux alors que l'image de ce dernier recevait plusieurs pièces d'or de la part de la fugitive.

\- Que lui as-tu dit, Deroff ? demanda l'homme noir en retrouvant son air menaçant. Que cherchait-elle ?

\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ? s'indigna le dénommé Deroff. Qui a pu nous voirrrr ?

\- Va savoir, ricana l'autre, dans un monde rongé par la corruption, tout s'obtient dans le monde magie. Si la méthode douce ne marche pas, il nous reste la légilimancie…

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur le visage de Deroff disparut et, l'air vaincu, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Elle voulait m'acheter mon hippogrrriffe, et elle insistait. C'était mon seul moyen de trransporrrt, donc au début je lui ai dit d'aller se fairrre voirrr.

\- Mmh, mauvaise réponse, dit l'homme noir, tu as de la chance d'être en vie. C'est elle qui t'a torturé comme ça ?

Deroff baissa la tête.

\- Elle a dit que si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit, elle me tuerait moi et ma famille…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le répèterai pas, assura l'homme noir d'un ton féroce en pointant sa baguette magique sur Deroff. Et toi non plus, sois-en sûr…

\- Non ! s'écria Deroff en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ne me tuez pas !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dis-moi plutôt où elle comptait aller, par où est-elle partie ?

\- Je… je ne peux pas le dirrrre, j'ai jurrrré…

\- Tu devrais penser à briser cette promesse, conseil d'ami…

\- Elle me tuerrra si je vous dis quoi que ce soit…

\- Elle n'en aura pas l'occasion, lui assura l'homme noir, maintenant _dis-moi_ !

Son ton était si impérieux que Deroff ne put faire autre chose que de dire la vérité :

\- La Rrrroumanie, elle est partie verrrrs les forêts de Trrrransylvanie trouver un vampire du nom de Vladimir.

\- C'est bieeen ! le félicita l'homme noir. Tu vois quand tu veux !

L'autre paraissait aux bords des larmes et ne cessait de répéter :

\- Elle ne doit pas savoirrr, il ne faut pas qu'elle save(1)…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en saura rien, lui dit l'homme en noir en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique sur le pauvre Deroff, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'en reparler…

Redoutant le pire, Deroff se ratatina davantage et ferma les paupières en serrant si fort qu'il n'entendit pas son bourreau murmurer :

\- _Oubliettes_ !(2)

oOoOo

Encore plus loin au sud, à l'orée d'une forêt sauvage, trônait une immense cabane en bois brut dont même la poignée de porte atteignait des dimensions surréalistes(3).

Ce fut dans un éclair enflammé qu'apparut le sorcier noir, posant avec souplesse le pied sur l'herbe roussie d'un sol pourtant humide. Au dessus de lui, le phénix qui l'avait amené ici tournoya encore quelque secondes au-dessus de sa tête avant de venir se poser paresseusement sur son épaule.(4)

\- Ca n'a pas trop changé ici, remarqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit deux hippogriffes qui le regardaient d'un air sévère, de l'autre côté de la barrière qui délimitait leur enclot. C'étaient les deux créatures les moins dangereuses qui entouraient la cabane perché au-dessus de la cheminée qui fumait, reposait paisiblement un bébé dragon dont les narines crachaient du feu à mesure qu'il ronflait. En dessous de lui, sous une des fenêtres, une gigantesque chimère semblait monter la garde et jetant au mystérieux visiteur un regard lourd de menaces.(5) Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde, il connaissait bien cette immense cabane, ainsi que ce jardin qui abritait des plantes bizarres et ce potager où poussaient de gigantesques citrouilles(6). Il se rappelait également de cette redoutable créature à huit pattes qui le guettait depuis l'ombre des premiers chênes, ainsi que celle à trois têtes qui s'avançait vers lui en reniflant avidement sa robe de sorcier(7).

Mais plus que tout, il reconnut cette immense silhouette humanoïde qui sortit de la cabane en trombe et se rua sur lui.

\- Ca alors ! s'écria le très grand, très gros, très barbu et très vieil homme qui avançait aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa jambe de bois. Si ce n'est pas Dean Thomas, mille gargouilles, qu'on me coupe l'autre jambe !

Il ponctua ces paroles d'un grand rire rocailleux et étreignit le nouveau venu avec une telle force qu'il semblait sur le point de le casser en deux. Pourtant, Dean Thomas souriait toujours.

\- C'est bien moi Hagrid, vous pouvez garder votre dernière jambe. (8)

\- Hahaha ! exulta le dénommé Hagrid en soulevant son visiteur au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout en continua de rire aux éclats, il le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en signe de joie.

\- Par les cornes d'un Magyar à Pointes ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il eût assez tourné pour être désorienté. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je recherche quelqu'un, Hagrid, dit Dean Thomas en reprenant son sérieux.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Hagrid fit de même.

\- Un vampire ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non, lui répondit Dean en souriant, enfin pas encore, j'espère.

\- Comment ça, pas encore ? s'étonna Hagrid, ses petits yeux noirs écarquillés derrière les longues mèches blanches et hirsutes(9). Quelqu'un a été enlevé ?

Les intonations de sa voix se firent plus tremblotantes et incertaines pendant plusieurs secondes. De toute évidence, cet homme était très vieux et craignait que sa retraite bien méritée fût compromise par des mauvaises nouvelles et un possible combat contre les vampires.

Dean soupira et regarda Hagrid dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

\- Quelqu'un a en effet disparu, avoua-t-il, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Scarlett McAllister ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le teint de Hagrid vira du brun sauvage au teint parcheminé d'un malade.

\- La fille de Mordred(10) et Pretoria McAllister ? balbutia Hagrid au bout d'un moment. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Puis regardant autour de lui, le vieux sorcier ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et invita Dean à y entrer.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment, avoua Dean d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible, cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle a disparu de la circulation et aucun membre de sa famille n'a voulu nous donner la moindre information sur ses activités récentes ou le dernier endroit où elle était avant de disparaître.

\- Mmh… Inquiétant en effet, approuva Hagrid qui fit asseoir son hôte sur une chaise de bois branlante, tout le monde sait que la famille McAllister est pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Mieux vaut les garder tous à l'œil…

\- C'est aussi ce que pensent Harry et Hermione, expliqua Dean, toujours aussi soucieux. Mais Hermione ne peut pas quitter le territoire pour le moment, avec cette fichue Prétoria McAllister qui tente de faire passer ces immondes lois anti-moldus !

\- M'étonnerait même pas qu'elle le fasse exprès ! bougonna Hagrid occupé à préparer du thé dans une énorme théière en cuivre. Mais qu'est-ce que viennent faire les vampires là-dedans ?

\- Et bien, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs, avoua Dean à voix très basse, mais d'après Dennis Crivey qui a suivi sa trace jusqu'en Russie, la dernière fois qu'on l'aurait vue, c'était en compagnie d'un vampire nommé Vodrack. Et comme les relations avec les vampires ne relèvent pas de la juridiction des Aurors, Dennis m'a laissé le soin de m'en charger.

\- Il m'a semblé entendre parler d'un carnage sur la colline Farzeï, dit Hagrid en souriant d'un petit air entendu, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi…

\- C'est lui qui avait commencé, rétorqua Dean en gardant la tête haute. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait des trucs pas nets qui tournaient autour de Vodrack et sa famille.

\- Et tu as pu en apprendre plus sur la fille McAllister, là-bas ?

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu dire, et la légilimancie ne marche pas sur les vampires(11). Mais j'en ai assez appris pour craindre un complot des McAllister.

Le peu d'espace qui demeurait sans barbe sur le visage de Hagrid devint soudain beaucoup plus pâle.

\- Quel genre de complot ? Tu as pu cerner ses motivations ?

\- Pas totalement, mais je sais qu'elle parcourt toute l'Europe de l'Est pour retrouver les réfugiés vampires. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur veut, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'est pas bon pour nous…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Si tu voyais les vampires ici. Ils sont tous furieux d'avoir dû s'enfuir dans les montagnes et les forêts. Ils veulent de plus en plus revenir à la vie citadine…

Dean Thomas eut un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Des vampires dans les villes ?(12) Ils sont inconscients ! Notre priorité est de protéger la vie et la santé de nos sorciers et de nos sorcières. Encore, un loup-garou est inoffensif tant que la lune n'est pas pleine, mais un vampire, ça aura toujours envie de sang humain. Comment voulez-vous assurer la sécurité des citoyens avec de telles créatures dans les environs ?

\- C'est ce que je leur explique chaque jour qu'ils viennent me voir pour protester, mais ça ne les apaise pas bien longtemps…

\- Ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un peu plus d'autorité pour se montrer plus dociles, supposa Dean en commençant à jouer avec sa baguette magique d'argent.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Hagrid…

\- Surtout pas ! s'écria celui-ci. J'ai déjà un mal de chien à les garder sous contrôle, c'est au prix de nombreux compromis des deux côtés qu'on arrive à se faire confiance, alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout !

\- Pourtant, il faut que je retrouve cette Scarlett McAllister, insista Dean en rangeant sa baguette, elle est trop dangereuse pour être perdue de vue. J'ai reçu avant de partir un hibou de Parvati et Luna. Elles m'ont fait parvenir son dossier scolaire quand elle était à Poudlard…

\- Et ?

\- Elle avait beau être une élève très douée, elle n'en restait pas moins très mystérieuse, et pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté hors du commun pour parvenir à ses fins. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que malgré les lourds soupçons qui pesaient sur elle, on n'a jamais pu trouver la preuve de sa culpabilité pour tous les crimes qu'elle a sûrement commis à Poudlard. Ce cas de figure ne te rappelle rien, Hagrid ?

Rubeus Hagrid récupéra les couleurs de son visage qui alla jusqu'à prendre une forte teinte cramoisie. Baissant la tête, il avoua :

\- Si, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…(13)

\- Harry a fait lui aussi le rapprochement avec Tu-sais-qui, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs que Dumbledore(13)…

Hagrid parut tout à coup terrifié, et diminué, comme s'il ne mesurait plus trois mètres vingt de haut, et qu'il n'avait pas la largeur d'un grand séquoia.

\- C'est… c'est d'accord, marmonna-t-il, je vais te conduire jusqu'à Krinski. Mais c'est moi qui parle, ok ?

\- Ok, répondit Dean en se levant pour aller rejoindre la porte, mais si l'un d'eux tente quoi que ce soit de louche, il perdra sa tête, est-ce clair ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui promit Hagrid, ils ne tenteront rien.

\- Je l'espère pour eux…

oOoOo

C'est ainsi que Dean Thomas, le légendaire tueur de vampires britannique et Rubéus Hagrid, le dresseur de dragons exilé en Roumanie(13), prirent ensemble le chemin des forêts de Transylvanie où vivait le plus grand conglomérat de vampires d'Europe…

Pendant qu'ils longeaient le sentier qui menant sur une sombre et dense forêt, de nombreux visages apparurent derrière les rideaux tirés derrière les fenêtres des maisons riveraines. On n'avait pas besoin d'un œil magique pour deviner que toutes et tous affichaient un air de profonde horreur derrière leurs rideaux. Personne ne s'aventurait jamais dans ces bois, très peu étaient ceux qui en sortaient vivants…

Mais ni Hagrid ni Dean n'étaient des humains ordinaires, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des sorciers ordinaires. Tous deux étaient des hybrides(16) et cela leur était d'une grande utilité pour les missions que leurs donnaient occasionnellement Harry et Hermione quand il s'agissait de traiter avec des créatures magiques. La mère de Hagrid étant une géante, ce dernier mesurait plus de trois mètres, quant à Dean, son grand-père paternel, qui avait été vampire, lui avait légué quelques instincts utiles à flairer le sang et le danger imminent aussi parfaitement qu'un Chaporouge.

Ainsi, ce fut avec une totale sérénité qu'ils franchirent la première barrière d'arbres qui délimitaient la dangereuse réserve de vampires. Alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur le seuil feuillu, Dean ressentit une sorte de picotements aux pieds.

\- Ils se sont enfin décidés à poser des sortilèges repousse-moldus ici ! apprécia Dean avec un sourire. Il leur aura fallu du temps !

\- Hé oui ! soupira Hagrid. Mais bon, tu sais qu'avec un ministre comme Demetrescu, c'était impossible.

Destitué de ses pouvoirs en 2037, Celestino Demetrescu avait passé une grande partie de son mandat de Ministre de la Magie de Roumanie à établir des lois anti-moldus. Il prenait plaisir à voir les gens du commun se faire mordre les uns après les autres avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Avec Harry Potter à sa tête, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers avaient envoyé une délégation pour renverser le pouvoir en place, un pouvoir soutenu par les vampires. Dean Thomas et son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan avaient été à la tête du bataillon de tireurs de baguettes d'élite qui avaient vaincu les vampires et permis à Harry de vaincre à son tour le régime sanglant de Demetrescu. Depuis, Hagrid montait la garde à la frontière du territoire des vampires afin que rien ni personne ne perturbe le fragile accord qu'avait signé Harry avec les vampires survivants.(17)

oOoOo

Ils avaient déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres sur le mince sentier qui menait au cœur de la forêt lorsque, sans prévenir, l'un d'eux – probablement une sentinelle – sembla venir de nulle part et s'arrêta devant Dean, le visage à quelques centimètres du chasseur. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de porter la main dans sa poche.

\- Stop ! grogna Hagrid en se plaçant entre les deux combattants. On n'est pas là pour s'écorcher !

Avec un petit cri perçant, et un rapide coup d'œil sur l'immense arbalète de Hagrid, le vampire se détendit progressivement.

\- Hagrid… siffla-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant le colosse qui l'avait empêché de mordre sa proie. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Nous voudrions parler à Krinski, expliqua Hagrid, le doigt toujours pressé sur la gâchette de son arme, peux-tu l'avertir de notre arrivée ?

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, le jeune vampire fixa le nouveau venu de ses yeux rouges sang, avec toute la méfiance et le défi qu'un vampire éprouve pour la communauté des sorciers. Puis, tout aussi vif, il se déroba au regard des deux compagnons pour aller prévenir son roi de leur arrivée imminente.

\- Et bien ! s'exclama Dean, plutôt impressionné par l'influence et l'autorité de Hagrid sur ce jeune vampire. On peut dire qu'ils te respectent, par ici !

\- Ils me font surtout confiance, répliqua Hagrid, de mauvaise humeur. Et j'aimerais que ça continue ! Alors si tu pouvais garder cette baguette d'argent(18) dans ta poche et me laisser parler, j'apprécierais beaucoup !

\- Sans problème Hagrid, répondit le chasseur en souriant devant le ton exceptionnellement menaçant du demi-géant.

Il laissa donc sa précieuse baguette au fond de la poche de sa cape de voyage et se contenta de suivre docilement Hagrid qui semblait savoir où il allait. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils purent voir des visages fugitifs de vampires apparaître aux entrées de multiples grottes sombres pour y disparaître la seconde suivante. La brume perpétuelle qui planait quotidiennement au-dessus du sol feuillu de la forêt et autour de ses arbres sombres empêchait d'identifier précisément les formes indistinctes qui se mouvaient au loin..

Pourtant, ce manoir du 18ème siècle, tout de pierres noires, était bien réel. C'était la demeure du Comte Krinski de Transylvanie(19), le vampire qui était à la tête de cette petite colonie au cœur des forêts roumaines. Hagrid le connaissait bien pour avoir dû de nombreuses fois négocier avec lui et Dean le connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir combattu davantage de fois.

La conversation n'allait pas être de tout repos, il suffisait de voir le regard tendu de Hagrid pour s'en rendre compte…

En arrivant devant les portes de la vieille bâtisse, ils passèrent devant un serviteur qui s'inclina de bien mauvaise grâce.

\- Mon maître est prévenu de votre arrivée, il vous attend dans la salle de conférence, leur dit-il avec une petite voix grinçante.

\- Merci, dit Hagrid d'un ton absent en se rendant au dernier étage de la maison, veillez à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit le serviteur en s'inclina très bas.

Le manoir comptait six étages et Dean n'en pouvait déjà plus au bout du quatrième. Cette baraque était presqu'aussi grande que Poudlard ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle en question, ils étaient tous les deux très essoufflés, si bien qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas le but recherché : les affaiblir pour les tuer plus facilement…

Cependant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, seule une personne les attendait un vampire de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtain en bataille, qui arborait un bouc finement taillé ainsi qu'une énorme cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Bien qu'il arborât la silhouette d'un homme jeune, son regard trahissait un âge très avancé et un nombre incalculable d'épreuves qu'il avait eu à surmonter.

\- Bonjour Krinski, osa Dean avec un léger sourire, cela fait plutôt longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comte Krinski, s'il te plaît. Que me vaut le déplaisir de t'accueillir dans ma demeure, Dean Thomas ?

Le sourire du chasseur s'élargit davantage, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de jeter un petit regard en direction de Hagrid qui avait promis de parler pour lui.

\- Ahem… commença Hagrid, mal à l'aise. On est là pour te demander une faveur, Krinski…

\- Une faveur, vraiment ? répéta le roi vampire sans détourner le regard du visage serein de Dean. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de vous aider ?

\- La paix, répondit simplement Dean, que gagnerez-vous à déclencher une guerre ?

\- Notre honneur, sans nul doute, répliqua Krinski d'une horrible voix doucereuse, nous les vampires ne sommes pas comme les loups-garous, nous avons notre fierté…

\- La fierté n'a jamais mené personne nulle part, déclara Dean avec un petit rire désabusé, vous n'aurez aucun autre bénéfice que la mort dans un baroud d'honneur, est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Krinski avec un sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches et pointues. Vous les humains croyez être les seuls à savoir vous battre pour votre honneur et votre fierté, mais vous vous trompez. _Notre_ honneur et _notre_ fierté ont tellement souffert ces dernières années que nous ne sommes plus si désireux qu'avant de garder notre vie intacte une vie si misérable de reclus dans cette forêt miteuse et dans des montagnes hostiles auprès des populations de géants, de dragons ou d'accromentules qui sont à deux doigts de nous exterminer.(20)

Hagrid baissa la tête en signe de honte, mais Dean refusa de l'imiter et continuait de fixer Krinski droit dans les yeux des yeux qui d'ailleurs commençait à prendre une teinte implorante.

\- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre tous ensemble, regroupés dans des minuscules portions de terrain, expliqua Krinski avec une amertume qui déchirait le cœur. Comment pouvons-nous vivre heureux avec des créatures qui ne comprennent même pas notre langue et qui risquent de nous anéantir au moindre faux pas ?

\- Vous voudriez vivre dans nos villes, Krinski ? Au milieu d'une multitude de gens innocents, là où vous pourriez additionner festins sur festins ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Krinski d'un ton féroce. Vous écorchez bien des vaches et des poules tous les jours pour pouvoir manger, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de faire pareil avec les humains ?(21)

\- Ne nous compare pas avec des animaux ! rugit Dean en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'avez-vous de plus que des cochons ou des veaux ? demanda Krinski d'un ton sournois. Vous êtes juste la race la plus résistante et la plus peuplée qui a la chance de pouvoir se reproduire très facilement. C'est pour ça que vous avez pu dicter vos règles au détriment de nos vies et de nos libertés, parce que vous avez gagné la guerre. Nous ne sommes que les vaincus, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas les droits que nous méritons…

Encore une fois, Hagrid semblait embarrassé, il se dandinait aux côtés d'un Dean Thomas froid et imperturbable.

\- Nous voulons avant tout protéger notre espèce du danger que représente votre engeance, expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte, nous assurons tout simplement notre survie.

\- Votre survie ? Votre suprématie, oui ! Depuis quand les vampires veulent-ils mordre tous les humains ?(22) Nous recherchons simplement l'assurance d'avoir toujours de quoi nous nourrir, comme vous l'avez fait avec la domestication des vaches et des moutons. Pourquoi ne pas nous livrer vos détenus à Azkaban, ou les sorciers atteints de maladie incurables ?

\- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas abandonner nos compatriotes à votre soif de sang. Nous, nous mangeons notre nourriture, vous, vous la privez de toute humanité !

\- Encore une fois, vous placez votre _humanité_ au-dessus de tout. Comme si le fait d'être des vampires faisait de nous des êtres inférieurs. Vous aviez bien fait des compromis avec les Loups-Garous et les harpies, pourquoi pas avec nous ?

\- Je refuse de rentrer dans cette discussion stérile et sans issue ! s'écria Dean qui avança de quelques pas en direction du vampire. Nos sommes venus chercher des informations, nous aiderez-vous, ou pas ?

Alors qu'Hagrid semblait complètement dépassé, Krinski restait plutôt calme, le regard toujours focalisé sur Dean et sa baguette d'argent.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, Dean Thomas, tueur de vampires ?

A l'écoute de ces derniers mots, Dean Thomas esquissa un large sourire.

\- Je préfère l'expression de _Chasseur_ , ça fait plus distingué… Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune sorcière du nom de Scarlett McAllister, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux devant l'expression outrée de Krinski, l'avez-vous vue ?

Cette fois, c'était à Krinski de sourire, avant même d'attendre la description de Dean, il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à Dean. Il représentait une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts et brillants qui le fixaient d'un air hautain.

\- C'est elle ? demanda Krinski avec l'air de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse.

\- En effet, c'est elle, reconnut Dean, vous avez un sacré talent pour le dessin !

\- Nous, les vampires, ne sommes pas uniquement doués pour boire du sang…

Dean esquissa un nouveau sourire mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, il préférait attendre la suite.

\- Elle est venue il y a quelques mois, elle cherchait des informations sur Vladimir, le chef des vampires de Sibérie Orientale(23).

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire qu'elle en trouverait ici ? s'étonna Hagrid. Vladimir et toi ne vous êtes jamais vus…

\- C'est vrai, mais bizarrement, ce jour-là était précisément celui où Vladimir avait décidé de venir me proposer une alliance.

\- Une alliance pour quoi ?

Nouveau sourire de la part du vampire.

\- Pour vous détruire, bien entendu !

Cela fit mouche tout de suite dans l'esprit du chasseur.

\- Fumier ! hurla-t-il en voulant lui sauter dessus.

Mais Hagrid l'en empêcha. Beaucoup plus calme que son compagnon, il demanda :

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Krinski éclata d'un rire mauvais avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous n'écoutez vraiment pas ce que l'on vous dit, satanés humains ! Ne vous ai-je pas assuré que nous les vampires avions notre honneur et notre fierté ?

\- Et alors ? demanda prudemment Dean, n'osant pas se réjouir trop vite.

\- J'ai fait le serment de ne jamais plus m'attaquer à un seul humain en dehors de cette forêt, et je ne compte pas le briser !

Hagrid esquissa un sourire tandis que Dean poussait un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Et la jeune McAllister, qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Il l'a emportée avec lui, je n'ai pas posé de questions.

\- A-t-il dit où il comptait aller ensuite ?

\- Non, mais je suppose qu'il rentrait chez lui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, l'objet de sa conversation avec cette fille semblait beaucoup plus intéressant que celui qu'il voulait aborder avec moi…

Echangeant un regard sombre, les deux sorciers n'osèrent rien dire de plus et prirent congé de Krinski après l'avoir remercié.

oOoOo

\- Plutôt sympathique pour un vampire, commenta Dean une fois sorti de la forêt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Pour ça, oui ! grogna Hagrid. Krinski est un brave type sur lequel on peut compter. Mais attention, tu trahis sa confiance, et t'es sûr de ne pas voir le lendemain…

\- Charmante perspective, commenta Dean avec un horrible sourire. Bon, et bien me voilà reparti pour un voyage en Sibérie…

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Olympe sera bientôt de retour de sa mission(24).

\- Non, je préfère ne pas trop lui laisser d'avance, à la gamine, on ne sait jamais…

\- Ok, besoin d'un sombral ?

\- Merci Hagrid, mais avec Vulcain, ça ira plus vite.

Et sans plus d'effusions, il disparut dans un éclair enflammé.

\- Ah oui, tout de suite ! Quand on a un phénix, ça simplifie les choses ! s'exclama Hagrid une fois tout seul. Tricheur, va !

Puis il retourna dans sa cabane faire un bon feu. L''hiver serait rude, surtout pour les vampires de Sibérie.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ah oui ! J'avais zappé de vous le dire : Hagrid est encore vivant ^^. Il profite de sa retraite et des derniers membres qui lui restent -).

 **Annexes** :  
(1) **« Il ne faut pas qu'elle save ! »** : Pas très doués en grammaire, ces ruskovs ! ^^  
(2) **Oubliettes** : Hahahahaha ! Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il le tuerait ? Mais non, quoi qu'il soit devenu, Dean fera toujours partie des gentils ^^. Bon, ça n'empêche pas qu'il est sacrément badass ! (Kara, remets ta culotte !)  
(3) **Cabane géante** : Mais QUI peut bien vivre dans un tel endroit ? :-D  
(4) **Vulcain** : Hé ouais ! Dean a un phénix en plus ! Badass un jour, badass toujours !  
(5) **Deux hippogriffes, un bébé dragon et une chimère** : Mais qui diable pourrait bien avoir des créatures si dangereuses dans son jardin ?!  
(6) **Citrouilles géantes** : Alors ? C'est bon, vous l'avez ?  
(7) **Un descendant d'Aragog et un de Touffu** : Oui, c'est bon, là je suis sûr que vous l'avez ! :-D  
(8) **HAGRIIIIIIIIIIIIIID** : Oui, ça a été l'exacte réaction de mon amie Ty (à quelques « IIII » près) lorsqu'elle a compris qu'il était encore vivant. En même temps, avec ou sans jambe de bois, il est increvable ! ^^  
(9) **Les cheveux blancs de Hagrid** : Bah ouais ! Il fallait bien qu'il vieillisse un peu. Il a 121 ans après tout ^^ (2049 – 1928 = 121, ok c'est bien ça !)  
(10) **Mordred McAllister** : Papa de Milo, décédé il y a bien longtemps (il apparaît dans « _On l'appelait Scary_ », l'OS Récompense pour **Invictus Adrii** ). Son nom est bien entendu inspiré du chevalier félon, protégé de morgane et tombeur d'Arthur (dont il est le neveu ou le fils selon les versions).  
(11) **Les vampires et la Légillimancie** : JK Rowling ne dit pas grand-chose sur les vampires dans ses bouquins. Du coup, j'ai pris quelques libertés. Comme les loups-garous sont des bêtes instinctives, j'ai choisi de faire des vampires des créatures à l'intellect supérieur et donc hermétiques à tout assaut mental.  
(12) « **Des vampires dans les villes !** » : Et pourquoi pas ? Ça fonctionne très bien dans Vampire Diaries.  
(13) **Mystérieuse, cruelle et intouchable** : Aurait-on un nouveau Tu-Sais-Qui en puissance ?  
(14) **Erreurs de Dumbledore** : Désolé pour tous les fans du Grand Maître Marionnettiste  
(15) **L'exil de Hagrid** : Ouaip, je me suis dit que, comme Brûlopot avant lui, il allait finir par en avoir un peu marre de se faire brûler la moustache à longueur de journée. Du coup, dans mon imaginaire, Hagrid est resté professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques jusqu'en 2025, avant d'être remplacé par Luna. Je l'imagine également avoir été Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor après McGonagall et avant Neville Londubat. De même, il a aussi été Directeur-Adjoint lors de la nomination de Chourave en Directrice.  
(16) **Dean hybride** : Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fait d'entorse au mythe des vampires. Pour moi aussi ce sont des créatures mortes, donc stériles. Mais dans mon imaginaire, le grand-père de Dean a fait un gosse avant d'être vampire. Et il a élevé son fils dans la culture et les habitudes vampires. C'est pour ça que les Mangemorts ont cherché à le recruter et qu'il a dû abandonner sa famille pour les protéger.  
(17) **La guerre roumaine** : Complètement inventée, bien entendu. Même si JK Rowling a spécifié que Harry avait vécu une vie paisible après la Mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, je le trouve trop audacieux et trop téméraire pour se ranger complètement. Ainsi, en tant qu'auror, il a dû plusieurs fois intervenir lorsque des menaces mettaient en péril la communauté magique d'Europe (en Grèce en 2008, en Roumanie en 2037, en Ecosse en 2038 etc.).  
(18) **La baguette d'argent** : Alors oui, à cette époque, j'avais des connaissances limitées sur les mythes et légendes concernant les vampires et les loups-garous. Certes, j'avais entendu dire que c'était l'argent qui tuait les loups-garous, mais dans le film Blade, ils expliquaient que les balles d'argent tuaient les vampires également. Du coup, comme je me suis inspiré de Wesley Snipe pour imaginer Dean, j'ai repris le concept des balles en argent avec la baguette.  
(19) **Compte Krinski** : Personnage inventé. Pour le titre de noblesse, je me suis bien entendu inspiré de Dracula. En revanche, pour le nom, j'ai juste cherché sur google « prénom roumain », et le tour était joué ^^.  
(20) **Parqués dans des réserves à l'abri des sorciers** : Situation inspirée de la colonisation, et plus précisément des réserves amérindiennes. J'imagine les sorciers parfois un peu trop persuadés d'être l'entité supérieure de leur monde, pour se montrer vraiment équitable avec toutes les créatures qui le peuplent.  
(21) **Analogie avec la nourriture** : Réflexion tirée du tome 19 des livres Animorphs, dans lequel Cassie, une des héroïnes, cherche à mieux comprendre l'envahisseur extraterrestre qu'elle combat avec ses amis. Issue d'une espèce parasite qui infeste les êtres vivants doués de raison, l'un de ses ennemis va comparer les humains à leur viande, leur nourriture, leurs poules et leurs cochons.  
(22) **But ultime des vampires** : Réflexion issu d'une discussion avec Xian Moriarty, une amie auteure spécialisée dans l'écriture d'histoires de vampires. Elle me disait que l'on voyait trop souvent des romans ou des fanfics dans lesquelles le grand dessein des vampires était de transformer tous les humains de la planète. Bien entendu, c'est stupide, car sans humains, les vampires crèveraient de fin. Du coup, j'ai voulu instiller un peu de notre discussion dans ce passage, parce que je trouvais ça très intéressant.  
(23) **Le Seigneur Vladimir** : Pour en savoir plus sur cet énigmatique vampire, vous pouvez aller faire un tour du côté de mon OS récompense « _Œil pour œil, sang pour sang_ » dans mon recueil intitulé « _les Génèses de Nevilli, partie 1_ ».  
(24) **Madame Maxime** : Oui, elle est encore vivante et partage la vie de Hagrid. La nature de la mission citée est inconnue. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment planché dessus pour essayer de broder quelque chose autour.

 **RàR** :

Heyyy **Bokaya** ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Ravi de te retrouver sur cette histoire en tout cas. Toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois :). Merci pour toutes tes reviews adorables et super dynamiques. Elles m'ont bien fait rire. Désolé pour Sally et Nathan, moi aussi je les voyais bien ensemble, mais la muse des scénarii en a voulu autrement :D. Après, on verra bien sur la longueur ce que ça donne. Content que tu aimes en tout cas. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

Wouuuups ! Désolé **Elojs** ! En effet, je pense qu'il manque un « tourna » dans la phrase. C'est pas faute d'avoir relu et fait relire ce passage. Mais parfois, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas xD.  
Hahahaha ! Moi je n'ai pas peur que tu ne sois pas déçue ! Au contraire, c'est ce que j'espère ^^.  
Pour le couple Bill/Fleur, en fait, j'imagine Bill avoir un poste très important à Gringotts qui l'amène à beaucoup voyager. Du coup, Fleur habite en France dans ma fanfic, et ses enfants ont été à Beauxbâtons (pas ses petits-enfants, par contre, car pour moi, c'est déconseillé de faire classe à des élèves qui font partie de la famille proche).  
Pour les profs de HP, il est dit que McGo a été mariée il fut un temps, mais son mari est décédé et le couple n'eut jamais d'enfant. En revanche, Luna, Cho, Scorpius et Rose sont bel et bien mariés et ont des enfants dans mon univers. Mais ceux de Rose et Scorpius, qui ont à peu près l'âge des héros, étudient dans d'autres écoles (pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées précédément).  
Merci, en tout cas, pour ta/tes review/s (bravo pour le far breton :-D). Ah bah pour moi, c'est pas dur : Angelina est celle qui a la classe, Alicia, c'est celle qui sert à rien xD.  
Bah du coup, pour les défis, je trouve que c'est plus équitable avec les indices, ça évite que ce soient toujours les mêmes qui obtiennent les défis. Par contre, ça va faire chauffer mon clavier, toutes ces histoires à écrire ! xD.  
Hahahaha ! Désolé pour les champions, il faudra attendre le chapitre 12 pour qu'ils soient enfin dévoilés. Et le 14 pour qu'ils se fightent la tronche lors de la première tâche.

Pour les Cousins Weasley, en effet, je plaide coupable. Je suis aussi incapable que vous de les différencier. Mais attention à ce que tu dis **Little Lazuly** , tu risques de provoquer la fureur de Kara si tu critiques les Weasley.  
En ce qui concerne Fleur et les cousins, disons que la famille Weasley est tellement grande que tout le monde ne connaît pas bien tout le monde. Les descendants de Ron et George se connaissent bien et sont très fusionnelles en raison du fait que les deux grands-pères bossent ensemble aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Fleur habite à l'étranger et revient rarement au Terrier. Juste pour les grandes occasions, en fait. Et dans ces moments-là, ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils ont jamais dû vraiment lui parler. De toute façon, mis à part Fred et George, les cousins parlent peu à leurs aïeux, ils les trouvent trop ennuyeux, tous autant qu'ils sont xD.  
Pour Ingrid Shülz, j'ai le regret de dire que j'ai pas trop réussi à en faire un personnage important. On verra par la suite, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de lui laisser un grand rôle dans l'histoire.  
Lol, j'espère que tu sauras t'armer de patience pour Scorpius, car c'est pas tout de suite qu'on découvrira la raison de son amertume chronique ^^.  
Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi pour les persos féminins dans HP. Mis à part les adultes comme (McGonagall ou Mrs Weasley), y en a peu que je surkiffe. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de créer plein de filles badasses dans cette fanfiction (#Milenya #Dalia #Alienor #Tina #Daryena).  
C'est noté pour les OS. Ça risque de prendre du temps pour tout écrire, mais t'inquiète, je le ferai ^^. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, et à bientôt !

Coucou **Cliaa** ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Yay ! J'adore voir ma fanfic dans des yeux frais et nouveaux ! Ravi que tu aies pu dévorer les chapitres écrits jusque-là.  
Sinon, t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris ta phrase. Bokaya m'a fait la même ! xD. Jolie brochette de chouchous ^^. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu verras leur évolution ^^. J'aime bien quand les gens apprécient Hester. Elle est très souvent méprisée (surtout dans le tome 4), j'espère que ton attrait pour elle subsistera quand même. Ce n'est pas ma préférée parmi mes bébés (oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'on sait que je parle de persos de fanfic là ! xD), mais je trouve ça cool pratiquement tous mes persos sont apprécié d'au moins un de mes lecteurs (à par Mathilda, bien sûr, mais c'est normal xD).  
J'aime les commentaires fouillis ! Du coup, ça me permet de faire des réponses encore plus fouillies, et j'adore ! :D  
Ça marche ! J'espère que mes OS bonus te plairont (et t'inciteront à en décrocher un, toi aussi ^^). C'est pas bête comme idée, Ambrosius en vélane. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est né-moldu et je peux pas trop changer ça, c'est important pour la suite. Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout si les vélanes hommes existent. Je sais juste que pas mal d'auteurs le pensent. Et sur ce point, je ne saurais assez te conseiller la nouvelle « Derrière le masque », écrite par **Sarah** à l'occasion du Concours de Fanfictions HP 2016 organisé par Short Edition (l'édition 2017 est d'ailleurs confirmée pour cet été, j'ai reçu un mail de Short il y a quelques jours :-D).  
Et du coup, tu as très bien compris, le chapitre devait sortir aujourd'hui. Et je te dis d'ailleurs un grand merci car c'est en lisant ta review que je me suis rendu compte que je devais publier aujourd'hui (Epic Fail ! x-).  
Ravi que tout ça te plaise en tout cas. J'espère te revoir très vite, à bientôt ! :D

Easy **Kara** easy ! Bois une infusion de branchiflore, caresse une licorne, tout va bien se passer.  
Pense à Stan Batsh qui t'attend pour écrire ses aventures magnifiques ^^.  
Et sinon, si j'avais vu ta review avant, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire des RàR, tu les as écrites pour moi ! Et en trois fois moins de mots pour expliquer à peu près la même chose, on se refait pas… xD  
Lol, j'espère que Dean t'a fait effet cette fois encore. Mais non, avant que tu demandes, je ferai pas de PWP sur lui ! xD  
Bisous pailletés ! Smouacks baveux !

 **Défi précédent** : Y en avait pas. Allez, on passe à la suite !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Cette petite coupure vous a frustrés ? Vous vouliez savoir absolument qui seraient les prochains champions à concourir pour le Tournoi ? Et bien vous les découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !  
Comme vous ne connaissez pas encore bien les gens des autres écoles, je ne vous demanderai pas d'en deviner les champions. Mais je pense qu'avec tous les indices laissés çà et là dans ce début de tome 2, vous pourriez sans problème deviner qui sera celui de Poudlard. Aura-t-on une jeune érudite de Serdaigle à la fois espiègle et très consciencieuse ? Un préfet de Gryffondor bien plus respectueux des règlements que son grand-père ? Ou un aîné de Serpentard qui pourrait tous nous surprendre ? A vous de me le dire.  
Celui ou celle qui trouve le nom du Champion de Poudlard en premier aura droit à son OS ! Comme d'hab, les Lecteurs de Premier Cycle ont la primeur. Ceux de Second Cycle (ou de trentième cycle comme **Ty** et **Kara** ) peuvent répondre par MP avant mercredi et par review après.


	11. Les trois meilleurs

**_Note_** _: La Coupe de Feu va enfin rendre son verdict. Qui verra-t-on s'affronter durant la douzième édition de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?Votre favori (ou favorite) sera-t-il/elle choisie pour représenter Poudlard ? A vous de le découvrir dans ce chapitre intitulé « Les trois meilleurs »._

 ** _Défi_** _: Il était moins corsé, celui-là. Vous aviez une chance sur trois ^^. Vous n'êtes que deux à avoir répondu (bon, trois en comptant Kara mais bon… Hannah Abbot quoi ! Porte nawak !)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Poudlard, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Tout cela appartient bien évidemment à JK Rowling. Par contre, la plupart des personnages, notamment les Champions et leur entourage, sont de moi._

* * *

Eric se leva tôt le matin du 31 octobre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. N'ayant plus aucun devoir à rendre pour le début de la semaine qui se profilait, il aurait pu, comme il était de coutume un dimanche matin, faire la grasse matinée sans l'ombre d'un remord. Pourtant, à l'image de treize de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, il avait tenu à se lever avant tout le monde pour être aux premières loges lorsque les futurs candidats mettraient leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il fut surpris de voir une foule d'élèves déjà agglutinés autour du piédestal où était posée la vieille coupe de bois. L'atmosphère était plutôt agitée parmi les élèves regroupés autour de la coupe. Certains avait l'air effrayé, d'autres étaient secoués de fou-rires incontrôlables.

\- Que se pass…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une horrible vision s'offrait à ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la vieille relique. Trois formes dodues se battaient autour du piédestal. Entièrement chauves, la peau flasque et ridée, trois horribles bébés d'au moins un mètre de hauteur se tortillaient sur le sol en agitant leurs petits poings boudinés dans tous les sens.(1) Eric ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces créatures, mais il était sûr d'une chose : ils se situaient précisément dans la zone interdite délimitée par le cercle vert. La fameuse limite d'âge mise en place par le professeur Malefoy.

Voici donc ce qui arrivait à ceux qui voulait tricher sur leur âge, songea Eric avec effroi. Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne s'était pas moqué d'eux, la sentence était purement et simplement humiliante !

oOoOo

\- C'est de ta faute ! hurlait un des trois monstres d'une horrible voix nasillarde. C'est toi qui as préparé la potion !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas la boire ! s'égosilla le deuxième sur un horrible ton haut perché. C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, de toute façon !

Les deux recommencèrent à se battre(2) tandis que le troisième sanglotait bruyamment, le dos posé contre le piédestal, sous les regards emplis de pitié des spectateurs.

\- Ok, c'est bon, vous avez eu votre attraction de la journée, maintenant veuillez évacuer le hall et aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Il n'y a rien à voir ici !

De longs cheveux bouclés se balançaient énergiquement au rythme des pas de la nouvelle venue. Ses grands yeux verts fixant d'un air sévère les trois « bébés », Milenya McGlory traversa sans effort la limite d'âge. Elle se saisit des bras des trois élèves réfractaires et les entraina d'un bon pas en direction de l'infirmerie sous les rires étouffés de leurs camarades qui continuaient d'affluer dans le Hall.

\- Et bien, il ne plaisante pas votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Eric.

oOoOo

Pivotant sur lui-même, le jeune Poufsouffle fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un élève tout juste plus grand que lui. Le visage doux et enfantin, les yeux brun-vert et rêveurs, les cheveux bruns épais et coupés court, on aurait dit un petit garçon. Pourtant, à n'en pas douter à la couleur de sa robe, il venait de Beauxbâtons, et avait donc au moins dix-sept ans.(3)

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Constantin Lemy, dit-il en serrant la main d'Eric. Je suis venu poser mon nom dans la coupe, puis-je passer ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr, balbutia Eric en s'écartant pour laisser l'intimidant Constantin atteindre la Coupe de Feu.

Finalement, il abandonna l'idée d'attendre dans le Hall bondé que les candidats posassent leur nom dans la Coupe les uns après les autres et s'en alla rejoindre les autres Poufsouffle pour aller manger. Comme à leur habitude, ces derniers ne lui accordèrent pas le moindre regard, mais il était bien trop focalisé sur la suite des événements pour y prêter attention.

Chaque fois qu'un élève candidat entrait dans la Grande Salle, il était acclamé ou conspué suivant l'appartenance à sa maison. Personne cependant n'avait osé montrer la moindre antipathie envers les élèves étrangers étant donné qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous arrivés accompagnés de leur directrice. Avec une pointe d'amertume, Eric quitta la Grande Salle plus tôt que les autres ce matin-là. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Davidson lors de sa dernière réunion, aucun Poufsouffle ne s'était présenté ni n'avait été acclamé pour le moment et on savait bien qu'il n'y en aurait aucun cette année.

Éprouvant une légère jalousie en voyant Nathan et les jumeaux applaudir bruyamment Samuel Potter qui s'asseyait à côté d'eux, il décida d'aller faire un tour pour oublier ses désillusions. Il pourrait ainsi profiter au maximum des rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient çà et là dans la barrière de nuages qui planait au-dessus du château.

oOoOo

Alors qu'il était adossé contre un arbre à quelques pas du lac, il vit une petite silhouette qui avançait calmement dans sa direction.

Une fois encore, il repéra en premier lieu la robe bleu ciel, puis en ajustant son regard, il reconnut le petit visage angélique du dénommé Constantin.

\- Besoin de solitude ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de notre héros.

\- Pas spécialement, murmura timidement Eric qui était peu habitué à attirer la compagnie des autres.

Le calme étrange que dégageait ce jeune homme de Beauxbâtons le déstabilisait la beauté enfantine de son visage semblait à la fois rassurante, mais aussi trompeuse.

\- Tu es vraiment candidat au tournoi ? s'étonna Eric sans aucun préambule.

Conscient des intonations quelques peu insultantes de sa question, il baissa la tête en signe d'embarras et entreprit de balbutier quelques mots d'excuse. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas embarrassé le moins du monde.

\- Tu trouves que je fais trop jeune ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Attends ! On peut arranger ça tout de suite !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il plissa les yeux en signe de concentration et son visage s'affina aussitôt. Quelques rides apparurent autour de ses yeux, son nez prit quelques centimètres de plus et une fine barbe commença à lui pousser sur les joues.(4)

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Eric se leva maladroitement et fit quelques pas en arrière, complètement dérouté. Ce gamin n'avait pas sorti de baguette, pas bu de potion, ni récité aucune incantation pour modifier son apparence. Comment avait-il fait ?

Devant l'air ahuri de son jeune camarade britannique, l'élève de Beauxbâtons éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

\- Hahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! C'est la première fois que tu croises un métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours l'esprit secoué par ce phénomène bizarre, Eric mit du temps avant de comprendre les paroles du jeune homme.

\- Métamorphomage…

Il avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en comprendre la signification. Son oncle Hector lui avait bien parlé une ou deux fois de son collègue métamorphomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un sorcier ou une sorcière spécialisée dans la métamorphose…

\- Métamorphomage, répéta le dénommé Constantin, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les sorciers pouvant changer d'apparence à volonté.

\- Tu veux dire… tu es né comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr, tu n'imagines quand même pas que j'ai été jusqu'à suivre un apprentissage pour faire ça, si ?

\- Euh…

Pour Eric, qui était le souffre-douleur de sa classe, sujet à toutes sortes de moqueries en tout genre, suivre un tel apprentissage ne lui semblait pas si absurde que ça.(5) Le regard fixé sur le jeune Poufsouffle, Constantin surprit le tressaillement de ses mains et embraya aussitôt sur un autre sujet :

\- Et si tu me parlais de ton école ? Le château, les cours, les profs, votre histoire, tout ça ?

\- Hein ?

Eric était persuadé qu'il plaisantait. Mais non, en levant les yeux vers lui, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons l'observait avec un visage curieux, presqu'avide. Le même air que lui-même pouvait avoir en découvrant de nouvelles potions ou antidotes.

\- J'aime bien apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses, expliqua-t-il devant l'air déconcerté du jeune Eric. On a toujours l'impression de partir un peu moins stupide après une bonne _knowledge party_.(6)

Il avait dit ces deux derniers mots avec un petit accent bourgeois qui fit sourire Eric. Pendant quelques instants, ce dernier fut tenté de ne rien révéler à un adversaire potentiel du champion de son école. Mais après tout, le professeur Chourave avait bien dit que l'objectif premier du Tournoi des trois sorciers était de permettre le rapprochement et la complicité entre les sorciers des différentes nationalités. En lui récitant l'Histoire de Poudlard, Eric ne faisait que respecter les valeurs véhiculées par sa directrice.

Et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de Poufsouffle en lice…

oOoOo

De son côté, Milo se promenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Graup, le gigantesque garde-chasse qui surveillait ses allées et venues. Le mastodonte devait être persuadé que le jeune Serpentard finirait par tenter d'entrer dans cette zone interdite comme le faisaient – ou du moins, tenaient de le faire – tant de camarades de sa maison.

Mais loin de considérer Graup comme une gêne ou une menace, Milo était au contraire soulagé que le garde-chasse fût présent à la lisière de cet endroit qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Depuis son accrochage avec Jones l'année précédente, Milo éprouvait une telle terreur lorsqu'il s'approchait de cet endroit, qu'il était tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dès qu'il se trouvait à moins de vingt mètres des premiers arbres. Mais un McAllister digne de ce nom ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur. Il était le petit frère du futur champion de Poudlard et serait lui-même le champion de l'école lorsque serait venu son tour de concourir, rien n'aurait dû l'effrayer ! Et pourtant…

Avec un nouveau frisson dans le dos, Milo se retourna et distingua au loin la grande tour de Gryffondor, solide et insolente face à lui qui était minuscule et fragile. Jones lui avait vraiment infligé de telles blessures ? Etait-il vraiment la cause de son malaise ? La source de sa peur panique de la forêt, lieu où ils s'étaient affrontés et avaient tous deux frôlés la mort ?

Milo n'arrivait pas à le concevoir oui, il détestait Nathan Jones, oui, il reconnaissait ses talents, même s'il devait serrer les poings pour ce faire. Mais pourtant, la crainte et le respect qu'il commençait à éprouver pour son rival ne semblaient rien par rapport à l'angoisse et à la panique qui le prenaient dès qu'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'un arbre bouger dans cette maudite forêt. Mais que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là ? Il n'avait jamais eu peur à l'idée de pénétrer dans la forêt avant l'incident, il était même tout excité à l'idée d'y découvrir ses dangers. Alors pourquoi, à présent, cela le terrifiait-il au plus haut point ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cet état dès qu'il pensait à cet endroit, à ce duel, à Nathan Jones…

La théorie d'Aliénor selon laquelle il souffrait encore de séquelles psycho-magiques était certes logique. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa cousine, elle, avait réussi à passer outre ses peurs et pénétrer au plein cœur de la forêt avec deux autres de ses camarades la nuit précédente. Était-elle plus forte que lui ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais lui aussi était censé n'avoir peur de rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc brisé la confiance qu'il avait en lui, ce jour-là ?

Et Jones, avait-il le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite ? Ou était-il comme Milo, incapable de se rappeler précisément ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Tout était flou dans sa tête, comme si ses souvenirs de cet instant-là appartenaient en fait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce Gryffondor, censé être noble courageux, éprouvait-il la même terreur que Milo lorsque son regard se perdait dans la terrifiante noirceur des ombres de la Forêt ?

oOoOo

Ce fut avec toutes ces interrogations en tête qu'il percuta quelque chose d'extrêmement dur…

\- Aoutch !

\- Regarde devant toi sale mioche ! Tiens !

Bam !

\- Argh !

Milo heurta le sol avec une telle force que sa vue se brouilla un instant. Pendant ce court moment de confusion, il revit brièvement la clairière, celle au milieu de laquelle il avait défié et vaincu Jones. Pendant un instant, il se revit, jeté brutalement à terre par une force bien plus grande que la sienne. Il ressentit sa peur, son angoisse. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner de nouveau contre sa poitrine, comme cette nuit-là. De nouveau, il se sentit soulevé de force du sol, prêt à être bouffé tout cru !

\- Excuse-toi, petit morveux ! exigea le monstre. Pour qui tu te prends ?

C'est comme si la claque qu'on lui venait de lui infliger l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité : le parc, la forêt, le roc contre lequel il s'était cogné, la chute…

\- Tu es muet, petit fléreur ? Tu veux pas t'excuser ?

\- Aaargh !

Le rocher continuait de le secouer d'avant en arrière sans aucun ménagement. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, et si l'on continuait à le malmener comme cela, il finirait par se la déboîter…

oOoOo

Peu à peu, les formes qui l'entouraient devinrent de plus en plus nettes. A sa gauche, il vit un drôle de type presque chauve, et pâle comme un fantôme. Il le regardait et ricanait, exhibant ses grandes canines pointues(7). A sa droite, une jolie jeune femme le toisait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ses cernes sous les yeux et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais n'étaient pas sans rappeler les morts vivants qui sévissaient encore dans les plaines désolées du Mont Oural. Mais qu'il soit vampire ou mort-vivant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu être plus effrayant que la créature qui le tenait fermement par le col et le dévisageait d'un air presque affamé. Une longue crinière blonde, presque blanche, descendait en désordre le long de ses larges épaules carrées. Des biceps de la taille d'un petit chaudron palpitaient sur ses bras abondamment poilus. Sa robe de sorcier, dont la couleur tournait au Bordeaux sous la poussière et la saleté, laissait deviner un torse musclé qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le mieux bâti des trolls…(8)

Impuissant et complètement sonné, Milo laissa échapper un petit gémissement pathétique. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Que lui avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question informulée, le type à sa gauche lui lança d'une voix sifflante :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, gamin. Karl n'aime pas trop les gens impolis qui le bousculent sans raison.

Karl ? C'était un nom humain ? Ce truc était humain ? Mais pourtant il tenait Milo de sorte que leurs deux visages fussent à la même hauteur, et les pieds du jeune Serpentard étaient au moins à cinquante centimètres du sol !

\- Après, moi je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien…

\- La ferme Vassili ! lança la jeune femme à droite d'un ton sec. Tes commentaires à trois kopecks(9), tu peux te les garder !

Le type au visage fantomatique se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien, pas plus que la fille aux cernes noirs. En fait, le seul qui se donnait la peine d'user sa voix à outrance était cette espèce de grosse brute repoussante qui continuait de lui postillonner dans la figure les pires sentences que l'on puisse supporter. Mais Milo, l'esprit complètement détaché de la réalité, restait totalement inexpressif et impassible, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le redoutable colosse encore davantage.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Hein, tu te fous de moi ? hurlait-il, inondant Milo d'un mélange de bave gluante et de mauvaise haleine. Tu crois peut-être qu'on peut se moquer impunément de Karl Ukkel ? Tu crois ça ? A Durmstrang, j'en ai écorché de bien plus solides que toi, petit morveux !

\- Et tu en es fier ?

\- Quoi !

oOoOo

Le colosse se retourna si brusquement que Milo eut l'impression de se retrouver pris dans une violente tornade sans aucune possibilité de s'y extraire. Lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver ses sens et qu'il fut capable de distinguer le haut du bas, la gauche de la droite, le devant du derrière, il vit, faisant face au colosse, un jeune homme de Gryffondor. De taille très modeste, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux couleur noisette, il les observait en silence à travers ses petites lunettes ovales.(10) Il était le portrait craché de son grand-père au même âge, mais cela n'impressionna aucunement les trois élèves de Durmstrang. Ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en toisant d'un air dédaigneux la pauvre carrure de Samuel Potter…

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, minus ? lança le macabre acolyte du colosse en exhibant ses dents pointues.

Mais, pas plus qu'il impressionnait ses adversaires, Samuel Potter ne fut absolument pas effrayé par le ton menaçant de l'élève de Durmstrang.

\- Je demandais simplement à votre ami la brute s'il était fier d'avouer qu'il a déjà malmené des sorciers plus solides qu'un gamin de douze ans qui ne lui a rien fait ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le monstrueux Karl Ukkel lâcha Milo qui alla s'écraser sur le sol feuillu de la bordure forestière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le son caractéristique du lancer de sortilèges lui déchira les tympans, aussitôt suivi de violentes secousses qui firent trembler le sol.

Cette fois, la raison commençait à lui revenir, Milo tremblait à l'idée de découvrir ce que ces trois tarés avaient fait de Samuel Potter. Il se releva difficilement, lutta pour ne pas claquer des dents et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur !

oOoOo

\- Tu es décidément incorrigible Samuel ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de ces trois monstres tout seul ?

Elle semblait en colère, mais également excitée devant la perspective d'un peu d'action à venir. N'accordant aucune attention aux trois de Durmstrang, ses grands yeux verts restaient rivés sur la tignasse noire de Samuel Potter. Elle était plus grande que lui et paraissait bien plus intimidante avec son air angélique et ses manières aériennes. Ses longues boucles châtain ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise qui était le résultat des puissants sortilèges que les trois de Durmstrang avaient lancés contre Samuel.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas loin, lui avoua ce dernier. Et puis tu me connais, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air entendu, j'aurais pu tenir bien plus longtemps contre eux.

La jeune femme, dont le badge bleu de préfète-en-chef scintillait sur sa poitrine, secoua la tête d'un air à la fois appréciateur et désabusé.

\- Pour les deux crétins du fond, je ne dis pas. Mais avec la grosse brute du milieu, je te l'affirme : ton charme du bouclier n'aurait pas tenu si je n'y avais pas ajouté ma touche personnelle…

Alors que Milo peinait à comprendre le sens de leurs paroles – Milenya McGlory et Samuel Potter venaient-ils vraiment d'encaisser trois attaques dévastatrices sans la moindre égratignure ? – le grand maigre de Durmstrang ne souhaita pas réfléchir davantage.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de nous ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Samuel.

\- Vassili, non ! s'écria la fille de Durmstrang.

Samuel et cette dernière levèrent sa baguette magique mais Milenya fut plus rapide. D'un geste vif, elle fit apparaître une gigantesque tornade qui enveloppa le dénommé Vassili et l'envoya s'écraser contre les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite. D'un second mouvement tout aussi agile, elle l'emprisonna dans une sorte de prison aérienne qui ressemblait à une énorme bulle de savon.(11) A ceci près que le jeune homme aux longues dents fut incapable de la crever. Sa compatriote ne perdit pas de temps, d'un geste trop rapide pour l'œil de Milo, elle lança un sortilège à Milenya qui fit tournoyer les feuilles mortes sur le sol !

Mais cela ne sembla encore trop lent pour surclasser Samuel Potter, lequel annula le sort d'un simple Charme du Bouclier. Puis, d'un mouvement ample, il fit apparaître un long fouet écarlate qui s'enroula autour d'elle et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle finit sa course à terre et perdit connaissance, laissant le géant Karl Ukkel affronter seuls les deux préfets de Poudlard.

Une grosse veine lui palpitait sur la tempe et ses dents étaient tellement serrées que ses gencives commençaient à rougeoyer de sang.

\- Vous vous croyez assez forts pour me battre à deux ? hurla-t-il.

Ils ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention.

\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me laisser le mec, lui reprocha Samuel Potter, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à me battre contre une fille ?

\- D'un garçon qui vit avec son temps, mon cher Samuel ! rétorqua Milenya McGlory. Arrête d'être aussi cliché, toute cette mode « garçon contre garçon et fille contre fille », c'était bon pour le vingtième siècle, mon ami !(12)

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est jamais plaisant pour un homme de mettre à terre une femme !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Samuel ! Que tu es vieux jeu ! Tu crois que je me suis posé la question en étalant cet imbécile ?

\- Non, mais…

Ils auraient sûrement pu philosopher comme ça pendant des heures, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout de goût du colosse Karl Ukkel. Avec un cri de rage, il s'élança vers ces deux insolents !

\- Vous croyez pouvoir vous moquer de moi impunément ?

Les deux préfets lui accordèrent un bref regard, mais ne semblèrent plus pas alarmés que cela par la perspective de se voir chargés par un tel monstre. Et pour cause…

\- Si j'étais toi, je resterais bien sage, déclara une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

\- Que…

Sans qu'il ne pût s'en rendre compte, quelqu'un avait insidieusement dirigé trois serpents menaçants vers ses jambes. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans courir le risque de se faire mordre.

oOoOo

\- Argh ! gémit le pathétique géant alors qu'un des crotales se laissait lentement glisser autour de son torse. Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé derrière moi sans que je m'en rende compte ?

\- A trop gesticuler dans tous les sens et hurler à tout bout de champ, on finit par ne plus porter attention à ce qui nous entoure. J'étais arrivé le premier ici et je guettais la moindre ouverture pour pouvoir te faire regretter ton attitude détestable.

Le ton glacial du nouveau venu fit frissonner Karl Ukkel. Que se passait-il ? Comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'un de ces cloportes, lui qui n'avait peur de rien ?

Pour Milo, c'était enfin le soulagement complet. Si ces trois-là était dans les parages, il ne craignait rien et cette grosse brute de Durmstrang pouvait enfin sentir la détresse que lui-même avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Urgh ! Fumier ! fulmina ce dernier.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses élans de grossièreté car un autre des reptiles lui enserrait après son gros cou et le fit suffoquer de plus belle.

\- Tsss ! Aucune éducation ! se désola le menaçant élève de Poudlard. J'aimerais quand même que tu t'excuses…

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de… Arrrh !

Le troisième serpent venait de lui mordre goulûment la jambe droite et s'appliquait à lui déchirer un à un les tendons.

\- Aaaargh ! Arrête ! Arrête !

\- Pas avant que tu te sois excusé, gros tas !

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Comme tu veux…

\- Attends un peu Vin', commença Samuel Potter.

Mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- C'est mon frère que ce salaud vient de maltraiter, alors s'il vous plaît, restez où vous êtes !

\- Mais…

Le préfète de Serdaigle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Oh et puis après tout, fais comme tu veux ! dit-elle enfin. Au pire on pourra plaider la légitime défense, ça ne surprendra personne avec ce genre de gugusse.

Le préfet de Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air du même avis, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour dire : « après tout, c'est ton problème ». Le serpent sur le cou relâcha alors son étreinte et commença à ouvrir grand la gueule. Le géant semblait, cette fois, terrorisé.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je m'excuse ! Ça te va ? Maintenant, laisse-moi partir et file-moi l'antidote au poison de tes sales bestioles.

Avec un rire mauvais, Vindicus Mc Allister commanda à ses reptiles de relâcher leurs étreintes, les fit disparaître dans un flash de lumière puis, avec un sourire vengeur, lui annonça :

\- Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais merci d'être si facilement tombé dans le piège…(13)

Avec une horrible expression sur le visage, il s'apprêta à se jeter sur le préfet de Serpentard, mais ceux de Gryffondor et Serdaigle l'en empêchèrent.

oOoOo

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe à Durmstrang, lança Samuel en lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux, mais ici, on a des règles et du savoir-vivre. Si tu en enfreins une seule, nous, les préfets, saurons te remettre à ta place !

Mais cette tirade, loin d'apaiser les tensions, ne fit que mettre de l'huile sur le dragon.

\- Pour qui tu te prends minus ? fulmina-t-il. A Durmstrang, même les professeurs me craignent !

\- Mais comme ce cher Samuel te l'a fait si subtilement remarquer, nous ne sommes pas à Durmstrang ici.

Une voix douce et enjouée, une démarche gracieuse et affirmée, de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux noués en catogan à l'aide d'un souple ruban de soie vert pâle.

\- Professeur Davidson, reconnut Samuel Potter en se redressant.

Les deux autres firent de même, laissant le gros Karl Ukkel à la merci de leur professeur de Potions.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent plus tôt, je devais régler quelques petits soucis à Pré-au-lard. Vous n'avez rien Milo ?

Le jeune Serpentard, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que trembler de peur durant la demi-heure précédente, fut surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui, car lui-même en aurait presque oublié sa propre présence dans toute cette agitation…(14)

\- Euh… non, non je ne crois pas…

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais.

Il ne souriait plus, il ne le regarda même pas…

\- Comment ? Mais non, je vous assure ! Tout va…

\- On va y aller tous ensemble, l'interrompit Vindicus, comme vous l'avez dit, on ne sait jamais.

\- Merci, Vindicus, dit Davidson en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur, à partir de maintenant, je m'en occupe.

\- Bien professeur, viens Milo.

\- Mais…

Ca ne servait à rien de protester. Milo ne pourrait pas prendre plaisir à voir son bourreau se faire réprimander par Davidson. De plus, était-ce son imagination ou Vindicus avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise depuis l'arrivée du professeur de Potions ? C'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas des deux autres, semblait-il, car ils pressèrent le pas en direction du château après avoir pris congé de Vindicus et Milo, lesquels avaient instinctivement pris la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Milo, au comble de l'enchantement, surprit son grand-frère à arborer une mine beaucoup plus soucieuse.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? lui demanda Milo qui commençait à devenir inquiet. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

Vindicus ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et d'un simple sortilège d'attraction, leur amena leurs deux balais. Milo enfourcha le sien machinalement avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui – c'était bien surprenant – restait toujours aussi taciturne.

\- Ce gros tas de muscles sera sûrement le champion de Durmstrang, lâcha Vindicus avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Milo, pourtant, ne voyait pas le problème…

\- Mais tout va bien alors, tu l'as battu sans problème !

Vindicus ne semblait pas de cet avis, il secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous étions trois contre eux, et nous les avons pris par surprise. Lors du tournoi, que ce soit Potter, McGlory ou moi le champion de Poudlard, il faudra que l'on se méfie de ce type.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'envola, non pas en direction du stade de Quidditch, mais au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Milo ne put se résoudre à le rejoindre, il préféra faire quelques tours de stade pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

oOoOo

Un élève de Durmstrang, un sorcier de pure souche, un noble cœur doué d'une puissance magique considérable s'était attaqué à lui, à un semblable qu'il aurait dû reconnaître comme tel. Pourquoi ce type s'était-il conduit de façon aussi odieuse, comme si Milo avait été un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ? Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent à cette pensée. Et ce Potter et cette McGlory, tous deux des amoureux des moldus, c'était pourtant à eux qu'il devait son sauvetage des griffes de ces malades. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Comment pouvait-il être reconnaissant envers les traitres alors que des sangs purs commençaient à le révulser ?

C'est alors que les paroles d'un de ces traitres à leur sang lui revinrent en mémoire. Albus Dumbledore, le soi-disant plus grand sorcier du 20ème siècle l'avait dit : ce sont les actes d'une personne qui importent, pas son acte de naissance. Milo en avait ri à l'époque en lisant cette citation dans une biographie écrite par la pire ennemie de sa mère, la sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Mais une chose était sûre : ni Nathan Jones, ni Hester O' Brian, ni même cet empoté d'Eric Hortshore n'aurait malmené qui que ce soit comme cette brute de Durmstrang. Comparé à ça, la petite guerre qu'il menait contre Hortshore semblait tout droit sortie du monde merveilleux de Beedle le Barde(15). Jamais aucun de ses rivaux n'oserait être aussi odieux avec autrui, Milo lui-même se sentait incapable d'agir avec tant de violence…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi boursouf mouillé(16) ? Avec un élan de dégoût pour lui-même, il laissa exploser toute la puissance de son balai pour se laver de toutes ces pensées impures. Cependant, alors qu'il fonçait en slalomant entre les poteaux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défaire d'au moins une réflexion interdite et obsédante. Malgré ce qu'il avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge, le monde des sorciers ne se divisait pas entre nobles gens et sang-de-bourbe…

oOoOo

Le temps sembla passer très lentement ce jour-là, on eut l'impression que les heures qu'il restait avant la décision fatidique ne cessaient d'augmenter au lieu de se réduire.

Eric passa finalement tout son temps en compagnie du mystérieux Constantin. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs rejoint par une de ses camarades de Beauxbâtons, une jolie blonde aux longs cheveux bouclées qui, comme Constantin, semblait avide de bénéficier du savoir et de la connaissance que pouvaient lui apporter Eric et la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

oOoOo

Hester, quant à elle, avait elle aussi investi l'antre des érudits. Mais le rayon divination étant éloigné de celui de l'histoire de la magie, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y retrouver son ami en compagnie de ces élèves studieux. Au contraire, elle devait se battre quotidiennement contre elle-même pour ne pas écorcher ces quatre ou cinq idiotes en bleu ciel qui prenaient toute la place avec leur stupidité et leurs histoires sans importance.(17) Leurs gloussements incessants empêchaient Hester de se concentrer efficacement et elle fut persuadée d'avoir négligé plusieurs points importants dans ses recherches à cause de ces dindes.

oOoOo

Nathan, de son côté, avait fini par abandonner ses propres recherches. Une fois le contact passé avec les élèves étrangers, il aurait tout le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur eux qu'en étudiant dans des livres centenaires. Ainsi avait-il pris la bonne résolution de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et d'aider Grégory, Mathilda, Kevin et les cousins à finir ceux qu'ils auraient dû rendre trois jours plus tôt. Puis, à la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se changer les idées autour d'une bonne partie d'échecs en double au terme de laquelle Nathan et Grégory se firent battre à plates coutures par les deux cousins. Beaucoup plus rôdés et habitués à travailler ensemble, Jack – qui commandait les pièces du côté droit – et Zack – celles du côté gauche – réussirent à réaliser un échec et mat en moins de dix coups à un Nathan et un Grégory complètement déboussolés. Ils étaient surtout peu habitués aux échecs en double, le « Twin Chess » comme l'avait baptisé Zack.

\- Peuh ! se renfrogna Nathan en rangeant un fou qui avait dû connaître des meilleurs jours. Vous n'êtes même pas des vrais jumeaux !

\- Héhéhé ! Mauvais joueur, le Nathan ? ricana Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, on ira mollo.

Grégory intervint avant que Nathan pût répliquer quoi que ce fût :

\- N'empêche, ça m'émerveille toujours de voir à quel point vous êtes capables de faire fonctionner vos méninges et de fournir un tel travail en équipe pour nous aplatir aux échecs, alors que vous avez toujours besoin de nous pour ne pas vous planter à chaque examen.

C'était un reproche déguisé, mais Zack le prit comme un compliment. Bombant le torse, il déclara fièrement :

\- Ce ne sont pas les notes et les résultats scolaires qui définissent la valeur d'un homme !

\- Tout à fait, le savoir ne fait pas l'intelligence ! renchérit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, cette pique-là était clairement dirigée en direction de Grégory et Nathan dont les résultats ne descendaient pratiquement jamais en-dessous des quatre-vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses. Mais ceux-ci en rirent de bon cœur en compagnie de Kevin et Mathilda tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où les attendraient un banquet somptueux et des révélations tant attendues…

oOoOo

Le banquet fut plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée ce soir-là. Certes on y mangea bien et on s'y amusa autant que d'habitude, mais quelles que soient les conversations, quels que soient les espoirs, les réflexions, les craintes partagées autour des différentes tables, tout était lié au Tournoi des trois sorciers et à l'issue de cette soirée qui verrait être choisis trois apprentis sorciers présents dans cette salle pour représenter leurs écoles respectives.

Les pronostics allaient de bon train autour des tables des élèves, et même du côté des professeurs, on semblait nerveux et excité. Le professeur Malefoy ne cessait de scruter sa grosse montre en or tandis que les professeurs Chang et Weasley parlaient avec animation en faisant de grands gestes qui importunaient Mrs Shulz dont le calme semblait beaucoup plus teinté d'attente et d'appréhension que de véritable maîtrise de soi. Davidson, quand à lui, semblait vouloir faire un concours de « qui a les dents les plus blanches ? » avec Madame Delacour-Weasley, mais les deux sourires semblaient beaucoup trop prononcés pour être sincères.

Lorsqu'enfin, le professeur Chourave se leva, tout le monde se tut sans aucun délai. Presqu'aussitôt, les torches qui illuminaient la Grande Salle s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne restait à présent qu'une seule source de luminosité, celle de la Coupe de Feu dont les flammes bleues éclairaient faiblement le visage serein de la vieille directrice.

Plus personne ne parla, ne bougea, ou même ne respira. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'innocente coupe de bois qui délivrerait dans quelques secondes son message tant attendu.

A Gryffondor, Nathan transpirait de tension et Mathilda commençait à trembler. Les cousins Weasley semblaient hypnotisés par la lueur de la Coupe et même le sage Grégory ne put s'empêcher de trahir son impatience en se rongeant les ongles nerveusement.

oOoOo

\- Ça y est ! s'exclama Grégorius McAllister dans le silence oppressant de la Grande Salle. Ça arrive !

Il avait raison, les flammes de la Coupe de feu venaient de prendre une teinte écarlate et s'agitaient sous le nez de Mrs Chourave qui se munit d'une pince en fer pour aller récupérer le petit bout de papier qu'une langue de feu lui sortit dans un bruit de feu crépitant.

La directrice de Poudlard le lut à l'aide de la lueur de la Coupe tandis que dans l'assistance, on aurait pu entendre un Doxy ricaner(18)…

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-elle d'une haute et intelligible voix, est Mr Karl Ukkel ! Veuillez l'applaudir comme il se doit !

Au milieu des applaudissements et sifflets enjoués, l'énorme Karl Ukkel se leva en poussa un horrible rugissement de victoire qui fit sursauter pratiquement tous les élèves de la Grande Salle.

\- Hahaha ! rugit-il avec une férocité effrayante. Vous allez voir, je serai le prochain champion de ce Tournoi et vous serez tous obligés de reconnaître ma puissance !

Chez les Serpentard, on applaudissait de bon cœur, mais Vindicus restait de marbre. En face de lui, Milo le surprit, le visage fermé, à former les mots suivants sur sa bouche :

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, saleté de Troll…

Lui-même luttait pour ne pas ressentir ce sentiment d'angoisse qui ne cherchait qu'à éclater au grand jour. C'était contre ce géant que son frère devrait concourir. Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, tout à coup.

A côté de lui, on se posait les mêmes questions : qui pourrait rivaliser avec ce colosse ? McAllister pourrait-il faire le poids ? Comment allait être le champion de Beauxbâtons ? Aurait-il l'air plus terrifiant ? Et si c'était Samuel Potter ou Milenya McGlory, les chances de Poudlard de l'emporter seraient-elles plus ou moins grandes ?

Ces interrogations et le déluge de chuchotements qui les accompagnait ne dura guère longtemps car déjà, la Coupe de Feu avait recommencé à rougeoyer. De nouveau, le professeur Chourave récupéra le petit papier dans un silence complet.

\- Je vais maintenant dévoiler le nom du champion de Beauxbâtons…

A la table de Serdaigle, certaines filles gloussaient d'impatience tandis qui les garçons bombaient le torse et faisaient luire leur brushing parfait.

Hester croisait les doigts pour qu'aucun de ces élèves ne soit le champion de cette école. Selon elle, cette jeune fille belle et silencieuse aux longues boucles d'or assise quelques places plus loin en face d'elle lui semblait beaucoup plus crédible en championne que ces gamines surexcitées. Elles semblaient en avoir autant dans le crâne que cette idiote de Tina. Mais ce n'était pas pire que ces jeunes coqs tous brillants qui se montraient plus prétentieux que les mâles de la famille McAllister au complet !

\- Il s'agit de Mr Constantin Lémy !

oOoOo

Eric fut le premier à applaudir mais ne fut guère imité par ses camarades lorsque l'on vit, le sourire angélique et les yeux pétillants de malice, le minuscule Constantin se lever de son banc. Incrédules, les élèves de Poudlard contemplèrent longtemps, avec un air de profonde incompréhension, ce petit bonhomme qui ne payait pas de mine. Les propres camarades du champion ne furent pas plus enthousiastes de voir ce sorcier récolter tous les honneurs. Mais cette fois, c'était moins l'incompréhension que la jalousie qui animait leurs beaux visages lisses et soyeux. A côté de lui, cependant, la jeune fille aux boucles d'or repérée par Hester, avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son voisin et le félicitait bruyamment, un large sourire s'étalant sur son long visage embué par l'émotion.

Puis, petit à petit, les professeurs se mirent à applaudir un à un. D'un geste impérieux, Madame Delacour-Weasley, qui était une des seules à avoir applaudi dès le départ, enjoignit ses élèves à faire de même. Et bientôt, toute la Grande Salle éclata en bruyants applaudissements qui accompagnèrent le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons jusqu'à la porte située derrière la table des professeurs où il disparut à la suite de l'intimidant Karl Ukkel.

Cette fois cependant, les conversations ne reprirent pas après la disparition de Constantin derrière la porte tous et toutes savaient qu'il ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard à être tiré au sort. Tous les regards convergeaient vers les élèves potentiellement susceptibles d'être désignés champion de Poudlard. Même du côté de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, on savait vers qui se tourner. Alors que le calme Samuel Potter, la gracieuse Milenya McGlory et le ténébreux Vindicus McAllister luisaient de sueur sous les yeux gourmands de chacun et chacune, le professeur Chourave récupéra pour la troisième fois le petit bout de papier noirci et le lut à la lueur des flammes redevenues bleues.

Etait-ce un effet de leur imagination, ou la directrice prenait plus de temps à révéler ce troisième nom ? Tout le monde retint son souffle, chacun et chacune croisant les doigts pour voir son favori ou sa favorite l'emporter. Dans l'esprit d'Hester, c'était clair comme du Véritaserum, il fallait au moins une fille à concourir, il fallait que ce soit Milenya…

\- Vindicus McAllister ! annonça soudainement Mrs Chourave alors que l'on commençait à désespérer de l'entendre prononcer un nom. Veuillez rejoindre vos futurs adversaires, s'il vous plaît.

Le vacarme fut étourdissant ! Qu'ils fussent de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, de Poudlard, Durmstrang, ou Beauxbâtons, mort ou vivants, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle se leva et applaudit ce jeune homme sombre qui traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas calme et serein. En passant devant ses rivaux, Milenya McGlory et Samuel Potter, il fut ravi de recueillir sourires joyeux, clins d'œil complices et tapes d'encouragements dans le dos.

Les applaudissements durèrent cette fois bien après l'entrée de Vindicus dans la pièce du fond. Ils ne cessèrent totalement que lorsque la directrice de Poudlard se leva et enjoignit de ses mains potelées ses élèves à retrouver le silence.

\- Ainsi s'achèvent les préparatifs du Tournoi des trois sorciers, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant, nous avons enfin nos trois champions et je ne doute pas qu'une fois les épreuves lancées, vous les soutiendrez comme un seul et même sorcier.

Le torse bombé, le regard fier, la quasi-totalité des élèves présents dans la Grand Salle et restés debout affichèrent farouchement la volonté d'exaucer le souhait de leur vieille directrice. Cependant, aux tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, on voyait quelques visages renfrognés et des mines déçues. Les Gryffondor étaient dégoûtés qu'un Serpentard fût choisi, les Serdaigle regrettaient l'éviction de leur championne, Milenya. Et chez les Poufsouffle – surtout les plus âgés – on se souvenait avec amertume des humiliations que leur avait fait subir ce Serpentard lors de leurs premières années au collège Poudlard, avant qu'il ne fût nommé préfet…

oOoOo

Quand il entra dans la petite pièce, Vindicus surprit le colosse en train de narguer et d'insulter un Constantin Lémy qui demeurait impassible et presqu'ennuyé.

\- Tu qu'es qu'un petit gosse faible et chétif, lui postillonnait-il au visage, je vais t'écraser comme un insecte avant-même le début du tournoi, tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

Evitant tant bien que mal l'avalanche de crachats, le visage du jeune champion de Beauxbâtons se détendit en apercevant le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Constantin Lémy ! lui dit-il en ignorant superbement l'espèce de bête immonde qui continuait de lui vomir des obscénités à la figure. Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Rassure-moi, tu as plus de conversation que lui ? Tu sais dire autre chose que puissance, minus, écraser et insecte ?

\- Fais pas le malin petit mioche ! se mit à hurler Karl Ukkel. Si tu ne veux pas que je…

Puis il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Vindicus.

\- Toi ! recommença-t-il à hurler, son énorme index pointé sur Vindicus. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir humilié de ce matin !

\- Plaît-il ? fit Vindicus en imitant l'attitude ennuyée de Constantin.

\- Tu n'es qu'un minus et je vais t'écraser comme un insecte ! Vous allez tous les deux finir broyés par ma toute puissance !

Vindicus se retint d'échanger un regard avec Constantin, mais ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire entendu.

\- Non, finit-il par dire, j'ai un peu plus de vocabulaire dans ma sacoche.

\- Tant mieux ! se réjouit le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Je commençais à avoir peur…

\- Mais que ce soit bien clair, continua-t-il le jeune Seprentard, ignorant la remarque de Constantin, je participe à ce tournoi dans le but de le gagner et je ne ferai pas de quartiers. Quelles que soient votre force et votre détermination, je gagnerai ce tournoi, vous pouvez en être sûrs !

\- Tu délires, pauvre cloche ! C'est moi qui vais vous atomiser ! Je vais tellement vous broyer qu'on aura du mal à caser ce qu'il restera de vous dans une fiole de 10 centilitres !

Vindicus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, au contraire de Constantin qui poussa un long soupir désabusé.

\- Eh bien, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous deux…lâcha-t-il en roulant les yeux.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ayé ! Les noms des champions vous sont enfin révélés ! Est-ce une surprise pour vous ? Attendiez-vous Samuel ou Milenya au tournant ? Ou l'espériez-vous ? Et le champion de Beaubâtons ? Vous plaît-il ainsi ? Auriez-vous voulu une fille (comme je l'avais prévu au départ) ? Quelqu'un avec un peu plus de prestance ? Et Karl Ukkel ? Vous le détestez, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux ! Je ne l'ai pas créé pour être aimé. Par contre, je vous conseillerai d'attendre un peu avant d'affirmer qu'il ne vaut rien. Certes il ne compte que sur la force pour gagner. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il perdra, bien loin de là !

 **Notes annexes** :  
(1) **Effets néfastes de la limite d'âge** : Le coup des bébés hideux d'un mètre de hauteur est directement inspiré du passage au Ministère dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ », lorsqu'un Mangemort heurte la cloche de la Chambre du Temps au Département des Mystères et finit assez mal.  
(2) **La réaction des élèves délictueux** : J'ai délibérément choisi de les faire se taper dessus, inspiré par la scène du film « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ », dans laquelle Fred et George se rejettent la faute l'un sur l'autre alors qu'ils sont censés être morts de rire dans le bouquin. Vous pouvez le voir comme une légère provocation du genre « _si vous voulez prendre des libertés par rapport au bouquin, faites-le avec d'autres personnages que nos éternels complices_ ».  
(3) **Constantin Lémy** : Ce personnage est directement inspiré d'une personne de mon entourage. C'est en écrivant ce chapitre que m'est venu l'idée de ce petit être espiègle. Complètement bloqué après le chapitre de Dean, j'avais besoin de sang neuf pour réussir à repartir sur de bonnes bases. A l'origine, je lui avais donné le prénom de la personne en question. Mais comme cela dérangeait un peu l'intéressé, je l'ai renommé Constantin. Ainsi, si vous voyez un Lémy avec un autre nom, c'est le même, c'est juste que je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à tout modifier.  
(4) **Métamorphomage** : La personnage qui m'a inspiré Constantin est transgenre. Du coup, j'ai trouvé ça cool de le mettre métamorphomage.  
(5) **L'apprentissage du métamorphomage** : Réflexion inspirée de la discussion entre Tonks et Harry dans les premiers chapitres de « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ », quand il lui demande si on peut devenir métamorphomage et qu'elle comprend que ce serait pour cacher sa cicatrice.  
(6) **Knowledge Party** : Ce terme me vient de la personne qui m'a inspiré Constantin.  
(7) **Vassili Sternov** : Il a des canines pointues, mais ce n'est pas un vampire.  
(8) **Karl Ukkel** : A l'origine, il n'était pas censé être aussi sauvage et brutal. Bourru certes, mais quand même un peu plus délicat. Mais comme pour Constantin, l'idée de ce personnage exécrable au possible m'est venue dans ce chapitre, afin de plus me focaliser sur le tournoi et les futurs candidats.  
(9) **Trois kopecks** : Monnaie russe. J'ai délibérément ignoré les conseils de changer l'expression avec des noises, car plutôt que de mettre en avant leur côté sorcier, je voulais attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils étaient étrangers.  
(10) **Le look de Samuel Potter** : Hé ouais ! Ils ont fini par abandonner les lunettes rondes chez les Potter.  
(11) **Prison aérienne** : Enchantement inspiré de l'Imaginaire Arthurien. C'est comme ça que Viviane emprisonne Merlin (même si la prison en question est censée le rendre invisible).  
(12) **Garçon contre garçon, fille contre fille** : C'est vrai que ça me gonfle à chaque fois qu'il y a des combats dans les histoires fantastiques. On a très rarement des combats mixtes. À part pour Shikamaru dans « _Naruto_ », mais comme c'est un cérébral, ça compte un peu moins. En gros, j'ai l'impression qu'on veut nous montrer que contre un gros bourrin, une femme ne fait pas le poids. Et comme moi, Milenya n'est pas du tout d'accord !  
(13) **Le style de combat de Vindicus** : Le fait que le grand frère de Milo ne se batte qu'avec des illusions est directement inspiré d'Itachi Uchiwa, dans « _Naruto_ ». Il est lui aussi le grand frère d'un héros taciturne. Sombre, ténébreux, avec des intentions jamais très claires, Vindicus McAllister tient beaucoup d'Itachi sur de nombreux points.  
(14) **Oubli de Milo** : Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi j'avais oublié qu'il était là quand j'ai écrit ce passage. Du coup, quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai ajouté ce petit commentaire comme auto-bashing.  
(15) **Sortie tout droit du monde merveilleux de Beedle le Barde** : Expression sorcière adaptée de l'expression moldue « sorti tout droit d'un compte de fée », Beedle le Barde étant l'équivalent sorcier des frères Grimm.  
(16) **Boursouf mouillé** : Expression sorcière inspirée de « _Poule mouillée_ », son équivalent moldu.  
(17) **Gloussements intempestifs des Beauxbâtonnes** : Passage inspiré de l'agacement d'Hermione à l'égard des groupies de Viktor Krum dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ».  
(18) **« On aurait pu entendre un doxy ricaner** : Variante plus « propre » de « On aurait pu entendre un mouche péter ».

 **RàR** :

Salut **Little Lazuly** ! Je savais que l'apparition de Hagrid aurait fait plaisir à pas mal de monde, content que tu fasses partie du lot. En effet, les vieux sont très dynamiques. En même temps, ce sont des héros nationaux, ils sont à eux tous l'équivalent de Dumbledore du 21ème siècle. Bien essayé pour Milenya, moi aussi je l'adore ! On verra à la fin du chapitre si tu as raison.  
Bonne journée, vive les Weasley, les Serdaigle, et les multiplettes !

Hé ouais **Kara** ! Tu as des rivales pour le worshipping de Deannounet ! ^^ Attention les filles, Kara est Gryffondor, mais elle ne joue pas forcément toujours fairplay (la culotte en témoigne…)  
Bonne infusion et bon caressage de licorne. J'ai lu ton OS entre Neville et Dubois, j'ai trop kiffé, allez toutes le lire, mais préparez les mouchoirs. ^^  
Et sinon, euh… Hannah Abbot ? Sérieusement ?

Ouaip **Louny** , félicitations à toi ! Pas de problèmes pour Tina (on sent la décision du jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge xD), j'ai déjà un OS prévu sur elle pour Little Lazuly, mais ça me dérange pas d'en faire plusieurs. J'adore ce personnage, j'ai plein d'idées pour elle ^^.  
Hé ouais ! Dean déchaine les passions, même chez les hommes, c'est l'effet « chasseur de vampires qui brillent pas » ! xD  
Ouh yeah ! Vive Serdaigle !  
Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je passe à la suite.

Salut **Invictus** ! Merci pour ton soutien continu, ça fait super plaisir ! Héhéhéhé ! Content que mes évolutions des persos de JKR vont plaisent autant. Voici la suite, et… pas de bol pour le défi, je pense que tu l'aurais gagné celui-là xD.

 **Défi précédent** : Alors alors alors ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce défi ? Il était plus abordable, non ? Voyons qui a gagné l'OS de récompense…

Bon, on exclut tout de suite **Kara** qui a « voté » pour Hannah… Bon, à sa décharge, j'aime beaucoup les Poufsouffle…

Pour les deux autres, **Louny** et **Lazuly** , vous avez tous les deux opté pour la fille de Serdaigle Milenya. C'était un excellent choix, car moi aussi j'adore Mil's, c'est ma préférée du trio, je la trouve géniale. Mais malheureusement, j'avais prévu de faire de Vin' le champion de Poudlard bien avant d'écrire le tome 1.

Du coup personne n'a bon cette fois ci. Le prochain vous sourira peut-être plus.  
Bonne chance ! :D

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Nos trois champions sont ainsi choisis ! Chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses, et tous trois ont une chance de l'emporter dans les épreuves à venir. Ça vous fait rêver hein ? Vous avez hâte de découvrir ce que je vous ai réservé pour la première tâche ? Eh bien il va falloir attendre encore un peu. En effet, un tournoi ne se met pas en place comme ça. Avant son lancement, il y aura quelques petits préparatifs à s'occuper. Notamment l'examen des baguettes.

Ce qui nous amène au prochain défi :

Bientôt, les élèves devront choisir leur champion de prédilection. Respecteront-ils le choix de la Coupe de Feu en soutenant le champion de leur école ? Ou préféreront-ils réitérer l'erreur d'il y a quinze ans ? Pour ne rien laisser au hasard, Vindicus essaiera de fédérer au moins deux maisons de son école, en plus de la sienne. Quelle seront-elles ? Serdaigle, la clairvoyante ? Poufsouffle, la clémente ? Ou Gryffondor la combattante ? A vous de deviner, j'attends vos réponses illico ! :)

Allez, sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous, mes joyeux éruptifs ! ^^


	12. Choisir son camp

**Note** : Ayé ! Les Champions sont enfin choisis par la Coupe de Feu. La tension monte, la première tâche se profile à l'horizon. Vous êtes impatients ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ^^.

 **Défi** : Merci d'avoir tenté votre chance. Malheureusement, y a eu un couac sur la question qui était mal posée. Désolé pour ça, ça se reproduira plus.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Poudlard, Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle sont – entre autres – des créations de JK Rowling. En revanche, les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent pratiquement tous._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, on ne parla plus que de la sélection des trois Champions. Etait-ce équitable ? Chacun avait-il les mêmes chances de l'emporter ? Qui était le favori ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de femmes de choisies cette fois ?

\- Je suis sûre que Milenya aurait été bien plus représentative de notre école ! s'était indignée une quatrième année de Serdaigle. Choisir ce Serpentard dopé au sang pur, c'est une honte pour tous les sorciers britanniques !

\- Votre petite protégée n'aurait pas tenu une seconde contre le Champion de Durmstrang ! lui avait rétorqué un grand type de Serpentard. Elle nous aurait déshonorés et on aurait encore perdu la face contre Durmstrang.

\- C'est quand même dommage que Samuel Potter n'ait pas été choisi, s'était désolée Irène Lannfist, qui était dans la même classe que Nathan. Pour moi, c'est Gryffondor qui représente mieux les valeurs de Poudlard : il est courageux, tolérant et réfléchi. Je ne voyais personne de plus méritant pour être notre Champion.

Eric, qui était plus souvent en compagnie des Gryffondor qu'avec ses propres semblables, avait secoué doucement la tête avant de répondre à la jeune noire :

\- Potter n'a pas le charisme des deux autres, il est trop timide et trop effacé pour vraiment espérer impressionner et donner confiance à toute une école.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, avaient pensé les Gryffondor autour de lui ce jour-là. Ils durent se résigner à acquiescer silencieusement. Pourtant, non loin de là, Milo se garda bien d'imiter ses camarades de Serpentard en hochant frénétiquement la tête avec un grand sourire. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Bien malgré lui, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le fait que c'était Samuel Potter qui s'était porté le plus rapidement à son secours. C'était bien sûr son devoir de préfet. Mais avec un pincement au cœur, le jeune Serpentard s'était rendu compte que si lui-même avait été préfet, il ne se serait pas porté aussi vite au secours d'un jeune Gryffondor. Il l'aurait peut-être même carrément laissé aux mains de ce géant de Durmstrang…

Après tout, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était effrayant. Les Serpentard, qui avaient pensé à soutenir le Champion de Durmstrang si jamais Vindicus n'était pas choisi, se seraient sûrement ravisés en voyant de quoi Ukkel était capable. Ils étaient de toute façon très soulagés de pouvoir soutenir sans conteste le Champion de Poudlard.

oOoOo

Jamais on n'avait vu plus violent ni plus détestable élève dans l'enceinte du château. Tous et toutes s'accordaient à dire qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait été aussi cruel avec les plus faibles en sept ans de scolarité que cette grosse brute l'avait été en une semaine. Et pourtant tous les septième année gardaient un souvenir amer de Scarlett McAllister et s'accordaient à dire que son jeune frère Milo était aussi dangereux qu'elle. Si bien qu'on eut du mal à trouver un seul élève de Poudlard à ne pas soutenir Vindicus McAllister à peine trois jours après sa nomination.

Aux yeux de tous et toutes, le Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard apparaissait comme le seul capable de résister aux humeurs assassines de son dangereux rival. Il ne se passait une seule journée sans que celui-ci fût tenté d'abattre sa violence sur de pauvres élèves de Poudlard qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas encore quinze ans. Et comme réponse automatique aux terribles exactions de cette Némésis, les élèves de Poudlard avaient convenu d'un système de transmission ancestral qui permettait aux trois préfets les plus dignes de confiance d'être sur place à peine soixante secondes après les premiers sorts lancés. Et invariablement, c'était toujours Samuel Potter le plus rapide. Parfois, il était même là avant que ses jeunes camarades pussent utiliser les faux gallions qui leur servaient de balise de détresse en cas d'attaque(1).

Eric avait l'habitude des rivalités à Poudlard il voyait bien assez souvent les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'écorcher pour le moindre grain de poudre de cheminette(2). Lui-même ne perdait jamais une occasion d'attaquer Milo McAllister, avec ses nombreuses potions minutieusement préparées, avant que celui-ci ne lui jette un sort. Cependant, jamais il n'avait vu telle virulence entre jeunes sorciers que celle qui opposait les élèves de Durmstrang à celles et ceux de Poudlard. Il ne se passait plus une seule nuit où l'on pouvait voir l'infirmerie vide et calme, ni une seule journée sans que les professeurs ne fussent obligés d'intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne intenable.

Mais finalement, le jeune Poufsouffle avait pris la résolution de ne pas prendre part à ces exactions stupides et préférait rejoindre la neutralité des gens de Beauxbâtons plutôt que de se lancer dans cette petite guerre insensée qui ne pourrait de toute façon se régler que lors des épreuves.

Cette passivité adoptée par les élèves de Beauxbâtons apparaissait pour beaucoup comme un signe de faiblesse. Nombreuses furent les moqueries de leurs homologues de Poudlard et de Durmstrang qui les traitaient de mauviettes. Constantin était de ce fait l'outsider du tournoi et l'on était persuadé de le voir s'effondrer à la première difficulté.

Pratiquement personne, à Poudlard, n'était pour le moins inquiété par ce minuscule Champion français qui semblait même plus jeune que certains deuxième année à Poudlard. Ses propres camarades semblaient – du moins pour la plupart – plutôt sceptiques et préféraient l'assurance et l'obscure puissance que semblait dégager Vindicus McAllister.

Eric en était scandalisé, mais la meilleure amie de Constantin, une jolie blonde appelée Yllena, lui certifiait que c'était surtout par jalousie qu'ils agissaient comme cela, car Constantin était sans conteste le meilleur élève qu'avait compté Beauxbâtons depuis des siècles. Madame Delacour le reconnaissait volontiers, et ses élèves aussi, mais en silence…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Eric s'amusait de cette mauvaise foi manifeste. Mais il se sentait très peu à même de juger en voyant certains Serdaigle et Gryffondor, trop obtus pour reconnaître en Vindicus McAllister leur Champion légitime, essayer de subtiliser la Coupe de Feu dans le bureau de Mrs Chourave. Ils y avaient voulu y mettre leurs petits papiers à tour de rôle en espérant que l'antique objet pourrait leur fournir un autre nom pour désigner le digne Champion de Poudlard.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils se firent prendre sur le fait sans même parvenir à mettre la main sur l'objet convoité et passèrent un très mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de la redoutable concierge, Romilda Vane(3).

oOoOo

Puis, petit à petit, on accepta de regarder les choses en face et on finit par se faire à la réalité : les Serdaigle qui partageaient leurs cours avec ceux de Beauxbâtons avaient pu témoigner de leurs propres yeux des joyaux de magie dont était capable Constantin Lémy, ainsi que la dénommée Yllena, sa majestueuse amie aux longues boucles d'or. Hester, elle-même très en avance par rapport à ses camarades dans le domaine de la métamorphose, fut forcée de reconnaître le talent inégalable du Champion de Beauxbâtons lorsqu'elle avait pu admirer, comme tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée, le merveilleux contre-maléfice qu'il avait lancé pour annuler un sortilège perdu lancé par un des acolytes de Karl Ukkel et destiné à Milenya qui venait de lui confisquer une dangereuse fiole de venin de Basilic(4).

Le jeune Constantin n'avait pas paniqué en voyant l'énorme rayon noir manquer Milenya de trois millimètres, la faire chuter sous la force du vent et fuser sur lui. Il avait juste remué légèrement sa baguette magique et avait transformé le terrifiant rayon noir en un magnifique arc-en-ciel(5) qui avait brillé pendant trois jours durant au-dessus du hall d'entrée et dont Rose Weasley n'avait cessé de louer les mérites. Elle en avait profité pour préciser que bien peu de gens étaient capables de réaliser une métamorphose de sortilège, et surtout pas un sorcier encore à l'école…

oOoOo

Mais du côté de Durmstrang, on n'était pas en reste non plus. Certes moins esthétiques que les performances de Constantin, celles d'Ukkel et de ses sbires restaient gravées dans les mémoires et même des fois sur la peau. Bien qu'ils n'eussent jamais bénéficié de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Durmstrang(6), les élèves de l'École du Grand Froid s'étaient montrés d'une efficacité indéniable lors des dernières sessions enseignées par le Professeur Malefoy. Même les McAllister furent forcés de reconnaître leur supériorité. Les sortilèges et maléfices que les jeunes sorciers slaves lançaient sur celles et ceux qui les dérangeaient, laissaient de profondes marques sur leurs corps et leurs esprits. Tandis que Karl Ukkel était maître dans les explosions en tout genre, et aurait pu – si l'envie lui en avait pris – détruire à lui tout seul toute une aile du Château, son acolyte aux dents de vampire, le dénommé Vassili Sternov, savait manier le Sectumsempra(7) avec une telle dextérité qu'il pouvait – selon son bon vouloir – se couper les ongles avec, ou décapiter des statues de pierre. D'ailleurs, le professeur Weasley avait eu beaucoup de mal à rafistoler celles qui trônaient dans la cour de métamorphose. De son côté, leur sombre amie, Katja Wurden, était considérée comme une legilimens de premier plan à qui il semblait impossible de mentir et qui pouvait entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui et y laisser des dommages irréparables. Les jeunes cousins Weasley en avait fait les frais et le professeur Malefoy dut déployer des trésors d'habileté en légilimancie pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de se prendre pour des pingouins d'Afrique…

Au début très intéressée par l'arrivée de ces nouveaux venus, Hester finit par s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour se remettre à ses recherches qui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Elle avait finalement renoncé à trouver la prophétie qui l'intéressait dans les grimoires de divinations et avait donc reporté son attention sur la partie « loup-garou ». Elle espérait ainsi trouver dans le physique et le comportement de ses camarades un indice qui aurait pu la mettre sur la piste. Malheureusement, aucun de ses semblables en première, deuxième ou troisième année, ne reniflait sa nourriture avant de commencer à manger personne, à sa connaissance ne se méfiait des couverts et des fourchettes d'argent qui brillaient chaque soir à côté des assiettes en or avant les repas de même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vent de plaintes concernant une haleine sauvage ou des puces sur tout le corps (personne ne se grattait plus que d'habitude) et pour finir, elle avait beau scruter avec le plus grand soin la façon de manger de ses camarades, personne à sa connaissance ne semblait raffoler des steaks saignants…

\- Par toutes les serres de l'aigle royal ! pesta-t-elle après un mois de recherches infructueuses.

Elle ne trouvait rien de plausible le seul qui aurait pu convenir, c'était cette grosse brute de Karl Ukkel ! Mais elle ne cessait de se remémorer les informations qu'elle avait rassemblées avec Tina pour se persuader que ce gros balourd n'était pas un futur loup-garou : il avait presque dix-huit ans alors que celui qu'elle recherchait ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, c'était un élève de Poudlard, sinon les professeurs n'auraient pas pris son cas autant à cœur et puis soyons lucides, ce type n'avait pas besoin de morsure ensorcelée pour se montrer plus sauvage qu'un loup.

Il n'y avait plus d'autre issue, elle allait devoir se remettre à espionner ses professeurs, sans le soutien de Tina, cette fois…

oOoOo

Nathan, quant à lui, était tellement déçu de l'éviction de Samuel, qu'il perdit toute considération pour le Tournoi. De nouveau plongé dans des révisions précoces et des études avancées, il se coupa de ses camarades de Gryffondor pendant plus d'un mois.

Au contraire, les cousins Weasley n'avaient toujours pas abandonné ce constant désir de figurer au devant de la scène ils rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour y parvenir et prouver aux gens de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, leur grande valeur de chahuteurs-en-chef, poste de binômes tenu par leurs aïeux, Fred et George plusieurs générations auparavant.

Cependant, plus problématique que bénéfique, leur grande influence finit par leur brûler les ailes lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent, dans un accès de folie, au balai de la terrifiante Katja Wurden, un magnifique Boreal 728(8). Et Grégory, accidentellement pris dans le sac en leur compagnie, mit plus de deux semaines avant de consentir à leur parler de nouveau.

oOoOo

Eric, de son côté, continuait ses cours d'histoire britannique en compagnie de Constantin, d'Yllena et de quelques autres élèves de Beauxbâtons. Aussi avides de connaissances qu'un Serdaigle, les jeunes français les avaient rejoints au sein de leur groupe hétérogène pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ces formes de magie qui leur était inconnues dans leurs pays.

A l'inverse, ils apprirent à Eric, Sally et quelques première année de Poufsouffle qu'ils avait réussi à persuader de venir, d'inestimables méthodes magiques qui étaient propres à leur pays. Car s'il était de notoriété publique que Constantin était capable de réaliser des merveilles dans le domaine de la métamorphose et de la botanique, Tiffany – une jeune septième année férue d'histoire de la Magie. Du haut de ses dix-sept printemps, cette jeune graine d'archéomage aux pommettes rouges et aux lunettes carrées n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de disserter sur les différents monuments magiques édifiés à travers les âges(9). De leur côté, les jumelles Diem – deux véritables bâtons de dynamite dont l'audace aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les cousins Weasley – se montraient de redoutables sorcières lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élever et de s'occuper des créatures les plus dangereuses qu'ils leur fussent données à voir(10). Elles disposaient également de grandes connaissances et de grandes compétences en ce qui concernaient les loups-garous et les vampires, ce qui seraient bien utiles aux fiers camarades du Blaireau lorsqu'ils auraient à étudier ces créatures en troisième année. Il en était de même pour les connaissances sur les Hippogriffes, Licornes, Centaures et autres équidés que leur apporta la grande rouquine Gaëtanne Renard(11), dont le père avait un élevage en plein cœur de la Forêt de Brocéliande. Mais c'était surtout dans le domaine des potions qu'Eric fut ravi d'en apprendre le plus, sous l'impulsion d'Yllena(12) et de ses grandes connaissances dans la matière. Il découvrit de nombreux trucs et astuces pour améliorer le goût de ses mixtures et en diminuer au maximum les effets secondaires.

Conscient que ce qu'ils apprenaient là allait bien au-delà de ce que des sorciers de premier cycle étaient sensés savoir, le petit groupe de jeunes Poufsouffle tremblait d'excitation en se rendant compte qu'ils se comportaient enfin comme les travailleurs acharnés et rigoureux que le Choixpeau Magique décrivait dans ses chansons(13).

oOoOo

Cependant, comme il était à prévoir – ces attitudes étant inhabituelles venant d'élèves d'une maison réunissant les cancres – de nombreux Serpentard de première et deuxième année, essentiellement menés par le clan McAllister, s'attelèrent à casser les durs efforts des jeunes recrues d'Eric en multipliant les attaques injustes et les humiliations publiques.

Mais c'était sans compter leur amitié avec le groupe d'intellectuels de Beauxbâtons que les jeunes de la Maison du Blaireau avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Ainsi lorsque Demetrius, revenant un soir dans son cachot, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir molesté sans retenue le jeune Paul Oakman, n'avait pas pris garde aux bébés Crabes de Feu qu'on avait insidieusement déposés dans sa robe de sorcier et sa négligence causa le plus grand incendie qu'on pût connaître de mémoire vivante au sein des cachots des Serpentard. Tulia Rosier et Roxanne Avery furent d'autant plus malchanceuses que c'était devant Constantin en personne qu'elles avaient roué de coups la jeune Allison Moore et son ami Joshua Hoover. Les deux pauvres jeunes filles durent attendre plusieurs jours avant que l'on ne les reconnaisse, deux petits chatons vert pomme avec des pois rouges sur la queue, des antennes d'escargot sur la tête, des petites babines violettes fluorescentes, et piaillant devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. En les faisant revenir à leur état normal, Vindicus McAllister ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette parfaite métamorphose digne du plus doué des professeurs, même si, au niveau du design, il les trouvait franchement écœurantes(14).

Mais plus inquiétant était quand même l'arrivée de Grégorius dans leur Salle Commune, affublé de deux branches en bois en guise de bras et de feuilles de chênes à la place des mains. En voyant la chevelure de son cousin uniquement composée de lierre et de glands, Vindicus ne put s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet quant à la puissance et aux talents des gens de Beauxbâtons. S'en prendre à des première, deuxième ou troisième année, passe encore, ce n'était pas bien dur, c'était même une conduite de lâche qui le répugnait au plus haut point. Mais Grégorius…

Son cousin était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion de cinquième année, il était de notoriété publique qu'il pouvait même rivaliser avec des septième année en matière de duels. Soit il avait été pris en traître – mais Vindicus en doutait – soit il existait à Beauxbâtons un ou plusieurs élèves capables de rivaliser avec lui ou Karl Ukkel.

Cette prise de conscience ne rassura guère le Champion des Serpentard. Si en plus il fallait surveiller les élèves de Beauxbâtons avec ceux de Durmstrang, tout cela allait être bien fatiguant. Il devait vite se dépêcher de choisir un camp et de rallier les autres à sa cause, car ce n'était pas avec le soutien des seuls Serpentard qu'il pourrait être soutenu et considéré comme le Champion légitime de son école.

Il était déjà assuré de ne pas bénéficier de l'aide des Poufsouffle – ils semblaient déjà avoir fait leur choix avec ce Constantin Lémy. Et pour les Gryffondor, il ne fallait même pas y songer : pratiquement tous les élèves de cette maison haïssait ceux de la sienne avant même la première année. Seule la petite Dalia Snakanger dérogeait à la règle et personne ne lui accordait aucun crédit.

Par contre, du côté des Serdaigle, on était plus réfléchi, plus ouvert d'esprit, moins borné. S'il réussissait à jouer finement, il pourrait s'attirer leurs faveurs ainsi que celles des quelques Poufsouffle et Gryffondor les moins obtus. Il savait qu'il devrait jouer serré, mais il ne subirait pas le même affront que Michael O'Malley. Il avait besoin du soutien de tous et toutes pour pouvoir passer la première épreuve en toute sérénité. Et pour commencer, il allait devoir négocier avec les siens pour s'accorder sur une trêve avec les Poufsouffle et les gens de Beauxbâtons. C'allait être plutôt corsé.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Tout se délie et se dévoile petit à petit. Mais quand aura lieu la fameuse première tâche ? Elle se fait attendre hein ? Tant mieux, c'était l'effet voulu xD

 **Notes annexes** :  
(1) **Faux Gallion** : Bien entendu, c'est une idée tirée de l'imagination d'Hermione dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ »  
(2) **Grain de Poudre de Cheminette** : Expression sorcière inventée, inspiré de l'expression moldue « pour la moindre peccadille ».  
(3) **Romilda Vane** : Personnage vif et sûre d'elle, tirée de l'Univers Canon. J'ai choisi d'en faire le successeur de Rusard, et elle risque bien d'être pire que lui, même si on n'a jamais pu le prouver. Ne reculant devant aucun interdit pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire, les retenues dans son bureau sont traumatisantes, surtout pour les garçons fiers et virils. Un jour, je vous expliquerai pourquoi ^^.  
(4) **Venin** **de Basilic** : Oui, comme l'a dit **Chupeechan** , Vassili Sternov a un réseau de malade. Mais lorsque l'on a un papa membre du Kremagelin, c'est tout naturel ^^.  
(5) **Métamorphose d'un sort en arc-en-ciel** : Gaypride Power ! Bon, en fait, cet exploit m'a été inspiré par une scène dans « _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ » où une des fées (me rappelle plus laquelle) transforme une nappe d'huile bouillante en arc-en-ciel, après que les autres ont transformé des flèches en fleurs et des pierres en bulles. Mon passage préféré dans ce Disney ! :D  
(6) **Les matières à Durmstrang** : Vous l'avez peut-être lu dans mon texte « Guide des Écoles de Sorcellerie Européennes », beaucoup de matières de Durmstrang sont inspirés de la magie noire (Poisons, Dressage de Créatures dangereuses, Duels de Sorciers, Sacrifices, Rituels sombres etc), mais rien sur la DCFM. Juste une petite matière fourre-tout qu'ils appellent « Magie Blanche ».  
(7) **Sectumsempra** : Alors, désolé pour les adeptes du bôôôô (?) et ténébreux Severus, mais rien ne dit vraiment qu'il a créé le _Sectumsempra_. Certes, il dit que c'est lui-même qui l'a inventé (comme le _Levicorpus_ ou l' _Assurdiato_ ). Certes, Lupin dit que c'est la signature de Rogue. Mais Lupin dit aussi que ce genre de sorts vont et viennent au fil des générations, comme un effet de mode. Et l' _Expelliarmus_ a beau être la signature de Harry, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'a créé lui-même. Donc voilà, pour moi, le Sectumsempra n'est pas forcément uniquement utilisé par votre Maître des Potions Vénéré. À Durmstrang, ils sont doués en Magie Noire eux aussi. Du coup, ce n'est pour moi, pas vraiment du hors-canon de faire de Vassili un spécialiste de ce sort. Même si ça déplaît à certaines fans ^^.  
(8) **Boreal 728** : Marque de balais de Quidditch inventée, fabriquée par des anciens élèves de Durmstrang.  
(9) **Tyffany Bellini** : Archéomage et archéomancienne inspirée d'une amie auteur inscrite sur ce site et réagissant souvent aux chapitres de cette histoire. Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est… ^^  
(10) **Jumelles Diem** : Inspirées de deux filles de mon entourage. J'ai d'ailleurs éclaté de rire en imaginant leurs deux matous grassouillets et fainéants lorsque j'ai écrit les mots « _créatures les plus dangereuses qui leur fussent données à voir_ ».  
(11) **Gaëtanne Renard** : Personnage également inspiré d'une de mes amies. Elle ne poste pas de reviews ici, mais a lu une bonne partie de mon histoire. Elle en a même illustré certains personnages, je vous invite à aller les découvrir sur son deviantArt : Little-Red-Fox est son nom de plume ^^.  
(12) **Yllena Tarine** : Personnage vaguement inspiré d'une connaissance. Mais juste sur le physique.  
(13) **Le réveil des Poufsouffle** : Be warned bitches ! Craignez le soulèvement des blaireaux !  
(14) **Les goûts douteux de Constantin Lemy** : Directement inspirés de la personne en question. ^^

 **RàR** :

Bien le bonjour **Cerf Pentard** (cool nickname ! =). Bienvenue ici, je suis toujours très content de faire découvrir ma fanfic aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouvelles lectrices. Content qu'elle t'ait plu en tout cas, et qu'elle t'ait donné envie de la lire d'une traite ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. En effet, sept tomes sont prévus, mais seuls cinq sont entièrement écrits. Et pour l'instant, je suis en pause, mais je reprendrai vite, ne t'inquiète pas ^^.  
Lol ! Désolé pour les notes de bas de chapitre, je craque très souvent en les écrivant. Mais pas besoin de tous les lire pour comprendre l'histoire.  
ps : un peu tôt pour dire avec qui finira Hester. ^^

Welcome back **Cliaa**! Grand merci d'être là au rendez vous et de continuer à lire et reviewer ^^. En effet, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du « sauvetage » de Milo. Milenya est un de mes persos préférés.

Hey **Elojs** ! Pas de problèmes, t'inquiète. Ça fait plaisir de te voir reviewer, peu importe que ce soit sur tous les chapitres ou juste un sur deux ^^. Très content pour tes impressions du chapitre sur Dean. Quand je l'ai écrit (en 2009 je crois), j'étais pas très sûr et fier de ce chapitre. Je trouvais qu'il faisait une trop grosse rupture avec l'histoire principale. Mais du coup, je suis content que finalement, la plupart des lecteurs/trices le trouvent à leur goût (le chapitre, hein ! Pas Dean ! xD).  
Sinon, j'ai bien rigolé de lire tes impressions sur les champions. C'est toujours génial de lire les avis et pronostics des nouveaux lecteurs. Surtout en ce qui concerne Constantin, perso que j'adore =D. Et sinon, oui, les Poufsouffle ont des préfets, mais aucun qui soit vraiment assez doué pour faire partie de ce nouveau trio d'or ^^.

Alors Bravo **Kara** ! Mais Luna est prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est Parvati la Divination. Content que tu aies aimé le chap11 en tout cas. Désolé pour les fautes et boulettes, c'est vrai que j'ai moins fait gaffe pour le tome 2 que le 1.

 **Défi précédent** :

Toutes mes excuses pour celui-là. Je dois vous dire qu'en l'écrivant j'étais pas trop sûr de moi. J'ai eu beau vérifier plusieurs fois, en fait, ma question était mal posée. Parce que Vin' essaie de convaincre les trois maisons, et un peu plus les Serdaigle. Du coup, c'était un coup pour rien. Le prochain défi sera plus précis. My bad ! :-(

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Nos trois champions sont ainsi choisis et ont déjà pu donner un petit aperçu de leurs immenses talents ! Chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses, et tous trois ont une chance de l'emporter dans les épreuves à venir. Ça vous fait rêver hein ? Vous avez hâte de découvrir ce que je vous ai réservé pour la première tâche ? Eh bien il va falloir attendre encore un peu. En effet, un tournoi ne se met pas en place comme ça. Avant son lancement, il y aura quelques petits préparatifs à s'occuper. Notamment l'examen des baguettes.

Ce qui nous amène au prochain défi :

 **Question 1** : Comme lors de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », l'examen sera chapeauté par un expert en baguettes magiques. En revanche, celui-ci ne sera pas un membre de la famille Ollivander, mais plutôt un membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Ils sont seize (en comptant la directrice, la concierge et la bibliothécaire), à vous de bien deviner ! Un petit indice : ce personnage existait déjà dans le monde de JK Rowling et a passé pas mal de temps avec Ollivander sur la fin (sur 4 points).

 **Question 2** : Traditionnellement, l'examen se fait en présence d'un journaliste pour couvrir le tournoi. Rita Skeeter étant trop vieille pour ajuster correctement sa perfide Plume à Papote, je vous mets au défi de deviner de qui il s'agit. Petit indice ? Le ou la journaliste en question est aussi un personnage de JK Rowling, de la même génération que Harry. Totalement fan de ragots, elle faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore à ses débuts (sur 4 points).

 **Question 3** : Place à l'examen en lui-même. Durant ce dernier, l'examinateur (ou l'examinatrice) de baguettes décortique ces instruments de magie. Je vous demanderai donc de deviner pour chacun des champions le bois, leur cœur et la taille approximative (petite, grande ou moyenne) de leur baguette (sur 9 points en tout, un par item). Un point supplémentaire par « baguette entière trouvée ». Ouaip, c'est question est super chaude !

Bon, du coup, on garde les nouvelles règles : pour qu'un vétéran bénéficie de l'OS, il faut que son score surpasse trois fois celui du Newbie le plus intuitif. Comme d'hab', les vétérans attendent trois jours pour spoiler personne, et peuvent écrire en review leur réponse après ces trois jours. On oublie le coup des mp, c'est trop galère.

Allez, sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous, mes joyeux éruptifs ! ^^


	13. Les enquêteuses

**Note** : Bonjour bonjour ! Désolé mes boursoufflets chéris, j'ai été tellement pris par le boulot et mes sorties ces dernières semaines que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps pour vous offrir ce treizième chapitre. Mea maxima culpa pour ce retard, j'essaierai d'être plus assidu et ponctuel à l'avenir, mais vu à quoi ressemble ma vie en ce moment, je ne promets rien…  
Bref passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses et assistons à cet examen des baguettes ensemble.

 **Défi** : Encore une fois, quatre personnes ont répondu à l'appel du défi ! Merci à Kara, Elojs, Invictus et Louny pour leurs participations. Allons tout de suite voir si vous aviez raisons.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les OC._

* * *

Cette fois encore, Hester ne fit pas exprès de surprendre une conversation privée. C'était le hasard qui l'avait menée près de la réserve où l'on pouvait parler sans être vu, mais pas sans être entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! se lamentait une voix chevrotante qu'elle identifia comme étant celle du professeur Londubat. Tu es sûre que c'est un message de Dean ?

\- Oui, Tante Ginny l'a formellement identifié(1), répondit une voix douce qui semblait être celle du professeur Weasley, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Hester entendit le professeur de Botanique pousser un petit soupir qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle aurait s'éclipser sans un bruit et le plus vite possible, mais sa curiosité avait repris le dessus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ennuyer le professeur à ce point ? Etait-ce en rapport avec l'élève loup-garou ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache…

\- Il n'y aucun risque pour que ce message ait pu être intercepté, ou modifié ? demanda alors Londubat d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Selon Papa et Maman(2), aucun. D'ailleurs je n'ai moi-même rien compris à ce message. S'il était intercepté, ce ne serait pas bien grave, si ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le vieux professeur. À ce stade, je ne sais plus que penser…

Le sang d'Hester ne fit qu'un tour, cette conversation semblait trop sérieuse pour qu'elle se sente le droit d'écouter, elle devait s'éclipser au plus vite !

\- Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi tendus en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame en Russie, pourquoi avoir envoyé Dean là-bas ? Et pourquoi, surtout, ne rien nous dire ? On fait partie de la génération suivante, non ? Nous sommes vos héritiers, pourquoi ne nous faites-vous pas confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de confiance, Rose… tenta d'expliquer Londubat.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

\- C'est à chaque fois la même réponse ! Que ce soit Papa, Maman, Tante Ginny ou Oncle Harry(3), vous ne nous dites rien à Scorpius ou à moi, pourquoi tout nous cacher ?

\- Tu le sais Rose, tu le sais très bien…

\- Albus était parti en solo sur la piste de ce sorcier. Il n'était pas prêt et pas assez mûr pour une telle mission(4) ! Scorp'(5) et moi sommes différents, non ?

\- Non, vous ne savez pas contre qui nous avons à faire…

\- Et vous, vous le savez ?

Londubat resta silencieux, cela sembla suffire au professeur Weasley qui commençait à s'éloigner de son aîné. Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, le bruit de ses talons s'estompa.

\- Au fait, voici les résultats des tests effectués sur le jeune garçon. Ils sont positifs… le malheureux a bien été infecté.

Prête à s'éloigner à pas de loup, Hester se figea. On y était !

\- Merci Rose.

\- Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est ?

\- Désolé, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien vous dire, ni à toi, ni à Scorpius.

\- Donc on doit faire ces tests, lancer des sorts et préparer des potions à l'aveugle sans même savoir pour qui c'est, c'est ça ?

\- En gros, oui… répondit Londubat sans prêter attention au ton désapprobateur de sa jeune collègue.

\- Ambrosius n'est pas au courant non plus, j'imagine.

\- Non, et il est aussi fâché que toi. Il a changé la composition de mon shampoing en représailles. J'ai cassé huit peignes en me coiffant ce matin(6).

\- C'est compréhensible, essayez de vous mettre à notre place, Neville !

\- Nous avons déjà été à votre place il y a cinquante ans, répliqua Londubat sur un ton amer, c'est à croire que le passé se répète encore et encore.

Suite à ces mots, Hester s'était attendue à une réplique cinglante du professeur Weasley, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, cette dernière n'en fit rien et sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

oOoOo

Elle ne remarqua même pas Hester lorsqu'elle passa devant elle et claqua la porte en poussant un puissant juron. A l'image du professeur Londubat, Hester resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Jamais elle n'avait vu son professeur de métamorphose dans un tel état de fureur elle qui était d'ordinaire si douce et calme, elle semblait à présent aussi explosive qu'une boîte de Feuxfous-Fuseboum(7)…

Lorsqu'elle entendit Londubat bouger derrière l'étagère, cependant, elle se hâta de regagner sa table et ouvrit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Tout comme sa consœur, le vieux professeur ne lui prêta aucune attention il restait le nez plongé dans cette lettre codée qui semblait le chambouler au plus haut point.

Hester frissonna en le voyant si inquiet Neville Londubat était l'incarnation-même du calme et de la tranquillité, que pouvait-il se passer en Russie de si grave que l'on dût envoyer un chasseur de vampires de la trempe de Dean Thomas ?

Hester et Londubat semblaient pris tous les deux dans leurs pensées car ils ne virent pas tout de suite la forme argentée qui s'était matérialisée à quelques mètres seulement du professeur de botanique. Ce fut le cri de surprise Mrs Vane qui les ramenât sur le parquet de la bibliothèque et leur permit de se rendre compte de la présence du quadrupède brillant.

\- Un Patronus ! souffla Hester, le visage à demi caché derrière son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niv.2_.

Bien que n'ayant jamais étudié ni réalisé ce sort – qui pouvait bien en être capable à douze ans ? – Hester connaissait bien le résultat d'un sortilège du Patronus parfaitement réalisé. Remplis de bonheur et d'ondes positives, les patroni(8) possédaient de nombreuses propriétés pendant les temps sombres. Mais à présent que la paix était parfaitement établie en Grande-Bretagne, ils servaient surtout pour transporter les messages entre membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ces derniers étaient pratiquement les seuls à figurer parmi le nombre réduit de sorciers qui savaient lancer un sortilège d'un tel niveau.

Cette jument lumineuse était éclatante de beauté et Hester soupçonnait l'auteur de ce tour d'être une très grande sorcière, aux vues de la magnificence de la créature(9). Lorsqu'elle parla, cependant, ce fut avec une petite voix fluette – presque malicieuse – qui dénotait quelque peu de la prestance de l'animal :

\- Bonjour mon cher Neville, je viens d'arriver à Pré-au-lard, voudrais-tu bien venir m'y chercher ?

Ce fut comme si le plafond de la bibliothèque fut tombé sur la tête du vieux professeur, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'accabler davantage que l'arrivée impromptue de ce visiteur.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant ! marmonna-t-il d'un ton résigné. Et Parvati qui n'est pas encore rentrée…

Ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit, prostrée à sa table et mal cachée derrière un vieux grimoire, une Hester fébrile et mal assurée qui sentait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'éclipser dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

\- Miss O'Brian ! la reconnut-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement. C'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir m'accompagner !

Hester eut l'impression d'avoir raté deux marches d'un coup – bien qu'elle fût encore confortablement assise – et ne put articuler qu'un faible :

\- Bien Monsieur, je range mes affaires et j'arrive…

oOoOo

C'en était fini d'elle, elle le savait. Elle avait surpris une conversation confidentielle entre deux professeurs et savait que toute tentative d'espionnage était interdite dans l'école en raison du nombre ahurissant d'élèves qui tentaient de tricher par tous les moyens pour avoir les sujets d'examens en avance. Persuadée d'être sévèrement punie – ou même renvoyée – elle suivit le professeur la tête basse et les pieds trainants en direction d'un village de sorciers que seuls les troisième année avaient le droit de visiter lors de certains week-ends. Cette entorse au règlement ne rassura guère la jeune élève qui sentait de plus en plus peser sur elle le poids de sa propre faute. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Serait-elle renvoyée ? Pourquoi se rendre à Pré-au-lard dans ce cas, le bureau de la directrice ne serait-il pas plus approprié dans un tel cas de figure ?

Ce fut ces sombres pensées qui l'accompagnèrent durant tout le trajet qui menait au village de sorciers. Le professeur Londubat ne l'aida guère plus, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il arborait une mine au moins aussi funeste que lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard l'année précédente. Il ne cessait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour Hester tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare de pré-au-lard.

« _C'est fini_ ! pensa Hester, mortifiée. _Il me ramène chez moi, je ne reverrai plus jamais Poudlard_ … »(10)

\- Tout ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, confia Londubat avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je vous remercie de m'accompagner, ça sera bien plus facile pour moi de la supporter…

Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant, Hester releva si vite la tête qu'elle ne put feindre la compréhension. L'accompagner où ? Supporter qui ? Pourquoi la remercier alors qu'elle venait d'enfreindre les règlements ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était adressé à elle ?

\- Je ne vous ai même pas expliqué la raison de tout ceci ! se rendit compte Londubat. Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs !

Hester ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle ne comprenait plus grand-chose et s'étonnait de voir Londubat s'excuser de la sorte.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de Lavande Brown(11) ? demanda-t-il avec de nouveau l'air sombre.

Hester ne s'y attendait pas, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui ne sembla pas beaucoup étonner son professeur.

\- J'en déduis que oui, devina-t-il avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Hester ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Lavande Brown, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait cette femme ! Considérée comme le fléau du Ministère, de Poudlard et de toutes les institutions magiques possibles, cette journaliste du _Sorcière Hebdo_ ne passait pas une semaine sans faire parler d'elle à travers ses recherches inquisitrices et voyeuristes pour plaire à un public de sorcières plutôt âgées avides de ragots et de nouveaux scoops sensationnels. Personne ne savait comme elle récoltait ses informations(12) mais tout le monde la craignait dans la communauté magique. Lorsqu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un pour un de ses articles, cette personne voyait son avenir et sa crédibilité voler en éclats à coup sûr.

Hester poussa un léger grognement. Si elle venait fourrer son nez à Poudlard cette année, c'était bien évidemment pour couvrir le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Profondément soulagée, la jeune érudite se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour les Champions qui seraient appelés à concourir dans quinze jours.

oOoOo

Clopclopclopclop !

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

\- Neville ! Mon cher ami ! Comment allez-vous ?

Hester ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand elle ne vit de prime abord que quatre grandes pattes d'un blanc immaculé descendre de la rampe du P _oudlard Express_. Ce fut en voyant le professeur Londubat lever les yeux qu'elle comprit que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas un centaure. Installée dans un confortable fauteuil juché sur quatre longues pattes aux sabots blancs, Lavande Brown les regardait de haut.(13) Elle avait des longs cheveux gris qui ondulaient élégamment sur ses épaules, et de pâles yeux bleus qui semblaient vous analyser de haut en bas afin de percer à jour vos secrets les plus honteux. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas eux qui intimidaient le plus Hester, mais plutôt les innombrables cicatrices que son épaisse couche de maquillage ne parvenait pas à masquer.

\- Bonjour Lavande, dit Londubat en se forçant à sourire, tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Par tous les manitous, non ! Je ne me rappelais pas à quel point ces sièges sont inconfortables ! Je devrais écrire un article là-dessus, au prix où on paie le trajet, ils pourraient faire un effort !

\- Le trajet en train t'est offert par Poudlard, lui rappela le professeur Londubat d'une voix lasse, et tu étais pourtant dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs.

\- Et bien ! Le confort n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Qu'attends-tu pour m'emmener au château, il fait si froid ici !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle nota la présence d'Hester et son petit air intrigué ne rassura guère cette dernière.

\- Mmh, tu n'es pas venu seul ! fit-elle remarquer avec un air pincé. Dois-je en conclure que tu ne m'accompagnes pas au château ?

\- J'ai à faire, répondit simplement Mr Londubat en évitant le regard de la redoutable journaliste, c'est Hester qui se chargera de t'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surprise ni scandalisée, mais cela lui parut comme un coup bas de la part du professeur. Ceci-dit, elle avait sûrement échappé à de plus lourdes sanctions qu'elle aurait dû subir si le professeur l'avait vraiment surprise en train de l'espionner. Sachant cela, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre…

\- Bien, professeur, se résigna-t-elle alors que le vieil homme avait déjà détalé pour se retrouver le plus vite possible hors de portée de Lavande Brown à l'intérieur de la grande poste du village.

Brown ne sembla pas ennuyée le moins du monde de se retrouver en compagnie d'une élève pour le retour au château et se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Rassurez-vous jeune fille, il n'a pas toujours eu peur de moi comme cela, lui dit-elle avec un sourire ravi. Quand nous étions élèves ici, nous nous entendions très bien.

\- Vous étiez élèves en même temps que le professeur Londubat ? demanda Hester sans pour autant s'y intéresser vraiment.

\- J'étais même dans sa classe ! précisa Lavande Brown. Avec Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Parvati et Harry…

Elle avait prononcé ce nom en dernier – Hester le savait – intentionnellement. Nommer ces héros légendaires par leurs prénoms était une manière d'impressionner son auditoire. Et impressionnée, Hester l'était quelque peu elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle harpie eût fait ses classes à Gryffondor, la maison de Serpentard étant bien plus fournie en petites pestes amatrices de scandales. Mais après tout, les exceptions étaient courantes, même à présent : il suffisait de connaître Tina Acklebow pour en avoir le cœur net.(14)

Hester n'attendit même pas qu'on le lui demande pour se diriger vers le château, elle savait que cette femme la suivrait comme un petit chien. Son grand-père Anthony lui en avait beaucoup parlé… en mal. Elle avait tant fouiné dans les affaires du Ministère, tant interféré dans les décisions de l'école, tant déblatéré sur des prétendues rumeurs concernant des célébrités, et brisé tant de belles réputations pourtant joliment méritées… Elle était à présent haïe par tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières britanniques, y compris par ses lecteurs qui pourtant continuaient de se repaître de ses articles honteux chaque semaine…

\- Dis-moi, tu es en quelle année ? Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour qu'un professeur t'accorde une telle confiance…

Jugeant préférable de ne pas faire de vagues, Hester s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'honorable ou d'exceptionnel à escorter le long d'un court chemin totalement sans danger une vieille sorcière dont les pouvoirs magiques égalaient sûrement ceux de n'importe quel professeur de son école.

\- Je suis en deuxième année à Serdaigle, se décida-t-elle à répondre, devant le regard insistant de la vieille dame.

\- Mmh ! Je vois, tu dois être brillante pour attirer l'attention de ton professeur à ton âge.

Encore une fois, Hester se retint de faire remarquer que c'était la première fois – en dehors d'un cours de botanique – que le professeur Londubat lui adressait la parole. Elle ne lui révéla pas non plus qu'elle était la deuxième élève de sa promotion ou qu'aucun professeur ne lui accordait vraiment un tel crédit, contrairement à Mr Malefoy avec les McAllister ou Mr Davidson avec Eric. Elle savait très bien que la vieille journaliste était très futée et essaierait de glaner des informations par tous les moyens pour les déformer à sa guise et s'en servir pour créer un nouveau scandale…

\- Le professeur Londubat traite tous ses élèves de la même façon, finit-elle par dire, il a fait appel à moi parce que j'étais disponible et près de lui, voilà tout…

Elle était satisfaite de sa réponse qui ne révélait pas grand-chose et qui – pensait-elle – ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Mais le sourire narquois qu'esquissa Lavande Brown, le nez sur des notes prises à la main, lui firent douter de ses qualités à rester impassible et garder ses émotions pour elle.

La vieille journaliste continua à la tester durant tout le trajet en cherchant à savoir – par d'habiles stratagèmes – son opinion sur chaque enseignant et sur le cours qu'il ou elle dispensait, sur la façon dont Poudlard était administré, sur les Champions qui concourraient le mois prochain, sur les épreuves qu'ils auraient à passer etc.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Hester fut soulagée de voir la directrice en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Hester lui confierait cette bombe à retardement et cela lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans un endroit où son esprit ne serait pas examiné en détail et ses opinions disséquées en permanence. Mais la perspective de ce répit bien mérité fut encore une fois repoussé…

\- Ne partez pas, jeune fille, restez avec nous pour l'examen des baguettes, je suis sûre que cela vaut le détour !

Mortifiée, Hester chercha du soutien en captant le regard de Mrs Chourave, mais à son grand désespoir, celle-ci ne sembla pas s'y opposer.

\- Comme vous voudrez Lavande, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil derrière ses mèches grises en désordre, Miss O'Brian, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire cet après-midi…

Hester fut tentée de protester, mais s'abstint elle ne savait pas mentir et aurait été incapable de prétendre qu'elle avait encore des devoirs à faire alors que tout le monde savait bien qu'elle finissait tout au moins deux semaines avant l'échéance de plus, son après-midi de libre ne lui permettait pas de prétexter avoir un cours à suivre. Vaincue, elle fut donc contrainte de suivre cette femme dangereuse qui n'attendait qu'une faille de sa part pour s'emparer d'une histoire anodine afin de l'enjoliver pour en faire un scoop honteux et mensonger…

Partout où elles allaient, Lavande Brown ne manquait pas d'assaisonner chaque élément du château d'une critique cinglante, ne cessant de comparer son époque à celle-ci.

\- Le château a été affreusement reconstruit ! lui dit-elle un jour qu'elles visitaient l'aile ouest du château, détruite lors de la Guerre en 1998. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'Hermione et du professeur McGonagall, elles étaient censées être les meilleures expertes en métamorphose de Grande Bretagne, tout de même !

Hester, qui était loin d'être ignorante dans le domaine de la métamorphose, put – au contraire – admirer le fantastique travail d'expert de ces deux sorcières célèbres. Ces dernières avaient rebâti d'une baguette de maître la partie ouest du mur d'enceinte de façon à ce que rien ne trahisse sa reconstruction et qu'on le crût de la même époque que le reste de l'édifice.

\- Et vous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, d'un air sarcastique. Quelle est votre spécialité ?

Elle dut faire des efforts pour ne pas ajouter « les ragots insignifiants ? »

Cependant, le sourire de Lavande Brown en disait long sur sa compréhension de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Hester, et qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué.

\- J'étais très douée en divination, révéla-t-elle avec une sorte de fierté mal placée, avec Parvati Patil, l'actuelle professeure de cette matière, nous étions les meilleures élèves que le Professeur Trelawney eût jamais comptées.

Encore une fois, Hester se retint de pousser une exclamation de dédain. La divination ! C'était une pratique magique imprévisible et très rare qu'il était idiot de penser pouvoir apprendre via une matière à l'école.

Et une fois encore, Lavande Brown perçut le mépris que souhaitait cacher la jeune fille. En voyant le sourire entendu de la vieille journaliste, la jeune Serdaigle s'en voulut de plus en plus de ne pas savoir dissimuler davantage ses émotions.

\- C'est sûr que la lecture des feuilles de thé pouvait difficilement aider les grandes sorcières du XXème siècle à reconstruire des milliers de constructions détruites par le biais de la Magie Noire…

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses paroles qu'elle les regretta tout de suite. Provoquer la plus dangereuse journaliste d'un tabloïd magique témoignait d'une profonde imprudence et d'une incroyable stupidité.

Son interlocutrice ne sembla pas vexée ni même gênée le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle continuait de sourire cachant difficilement son air triomphant, comme si elle avait entendu exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Oh mais de toute façon, après avoir été attaquée et lacérée de parts en parts par Greyback, le leader des loups-garous de l'époque, je n'étais plus vraiment en état de réparer quoi de ce soit…

Voilà donc l'origine de ces marques au visage, et probablement de l'utilisation de ce fauteuil galopant, pensa Hester. Mais cette dernière ne ressentait qu'une pitié modérée pour cette femme qui avait meurtri des vies plus violemment encore que son visage ne l'était. Ce fut ce qu'elle dit ensuite qui déstabilisa la jeune fille :

\- Damnés loups-garous ! Le Ministère aurait dû les exiler comme les vampires, plutôt que de les récupérer parmi nous et les utiliser comme des vulgaires cobayes pour d'encore plus vulgaires prophéties !(15)

Le sang d'Hester ne fit qu'un tour ! Une prophétie… des loups-garous… le Ministère… Cette femme odieuse était en train de lui révéler la clé de l'énigme qu'elle avait échouée à chercher pendant presque un an.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque et troublé. De quelle prophétie parlez-vous ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'attitude de celle qui en trop dit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui regarde une élève de deuxième année, ma chère…

\- Les prophéties faites par des devins, quels qu'ils soient, sont enregistrées et gardées au secret dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie, récita imprudemment Hester.

\- Oh oh ! se délecta Lavande Brown. Vous m'avez l'air bien renseigné sur les prophéties, Miss O'Brian.

\- Des amies de mon grand-père travaillaient au département des mystères, répondit précipitamment Hester, et vous ? Comment avez-vous eu connaissance des agissements du Ministère ?

\- Encore une fois, ceci ne regarde aucunement une sorcière de premier cycle, Miss O'Brian, je suis désolée.

Mais elle ne l'était pas, bien entendu. Hester savait très bien que cette harpie tentait de la manipuler. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait rien croire de ce qu'elle lui dirait et qu'elle devrait tout de suite oublier cette conversation. Mais s'il y avait un horrible défaut qu'Hester se connaissait et contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien, c'était bien la curiosité. Une atroce curiosité qui pouvait la pousser – si nécessaire – à pactiser avec le diable…

oOoOo

\- Bien, messieurs les Champions, si vous voulez bien vous avancer, nous allons examiner vos baguettes.

Encore une fois, Hester ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle fichait là. Lavande Brown avait décidé d'en faire son assistante pour la journée et lui avait fourré un vieil appareil photo dans les mains. Elle aurait pour mission de prendre des photos des Champions pendant le traditionnel examen des baguettes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle de classe inoccupée dont on avait poussé les tables et les chaises pour jouir d'un maximum de place. Les trois directrices étaient présentes avec leurs propres protégés qu'Hester avait pour mission de mitrailler. Le professeur Lovegood était aussi venue. Hester ne l'avait jamais eue en cours, mais lors de ses recherches, elle était tombée sur son nom et sa photo deux ou trois fois c'était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces yeux globuleux, cette tignasse blanche, et ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Que pouvait bien pouvoir faire ici le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques alors que même les directeurs de Maisons n'étaient pas conviés à l'examen.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, dit-elle alors en rejetant ses longs cheveux sales en arrière, on va commencer par Mr McAllister, si vous voulez bien…

Alors que le petit Constantin Lémy acquiesçait en silence, l'imposant Karl Ukkel laissa échapper un rugissement moqueur.

\- Pas de problèmes pour moi, comme tous les meilleurs, je passerai en dernier !

Le professeur Lovegood ne lui prêta aucune attention et réceptionna la longue baguette de bois que lui tendait Vindicus McAllister. Elle s'appliqua à la faire tourner entre ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux, devant le regard ébahi d'Hester, elle s'attendait plutôt à voir Mr Ollivander.

\- Nous avons un professeur spécialisé dans l'entretien des baguettes ? s'étonna Hester, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à Lavande Brown.

\- Cette chère Luna est devenue une experte dans l'étude des baguettes magiques, lui expliqua-t-elle avec une arrogance insupportable. C'est elle qui a formé le jeune Damian Ollivander et son oncle avant lui. On dit que son savoir lui vient du vieux Garrick Ollivander qui tenait la boutique du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la guerre en 1996.(16)

Hester fit de son mieux pour faire comme si les informations qu'elle recevait ne l'intéressaient aucunement. Pourtant, en voyant une petite créature brune faite de brindilles sortir de son chapeau et lui parler dans une drôle de langue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par cette vieille femme à l'allure un peu folle.

\- Vingt-neuf centimètres un quart, finit-elle par révéler, en bois de chêne plutôt rigide, une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, c'est cela ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse positive de McAllister pour se diriger vers Karl Ukkel, lequel semblait plutôt contrarié de ne pas être exaucé.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je voulais être le dernier !

\- Toi, il faudrait que tu apprennes à avoir plus de cinq ans, lui conseilla Constantin Lémy, ça pourrait bien t'être utile pour le Tournoi.

\- J'y crois pas, mais quel crétin ! marmonna McAllister.

\- Tu parles de qui, là ? s'emporta Karl Ukkel.

\- A ton avis, patate ! lui lança l'élève de Beauxbâtons sans même regarder celui de Durmstrang. T'en vois beaucoup des crétins, dans cette salle ?

\- En fait, je parlais pour vous deux…

\- Ah ? fit Lémy sans la moindre gêne. Désolé, au temps pour moi…

\- NE M'IGNOREZ PAS BANDES DE NAZES !

Le géant de Durmstrang se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans l'espoir de dominer et d'impressionner ses deux futurs adversaires. Mais il ne put les approcher davantage : trois créatures repoussantes séparaient le Champion de Durmstrang de ses rivaux désignés.

Hester eut un mouvement de recul en voyant leurs gueules pleines de dents et de bave, ainsi que leurs yeux rougis par la colère et la violence. Cependant, Lavande Brown – à l'instar des professeurs présents dans la salle – ne fit pas le moindre geste trahissant une quelconque nervosité. Tous et toutes semblaient confiants en la capacité de cette drôle de sorcière à maîtriser ces créatures qui semblaient aussi dangereuses que repoussantes…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, lui chuchota Lavande Brown à l'oreille, Luna a créé elle-même ces Tranchesacs Ongubulaires(18). Ils ne risquent pas d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Pas sans son accord, en tout cas…

Mais Hester ne fut que très modérément rassurée d'autant plus que cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de recevoir des paroles de réconfort de la part de cette journaliste sans scrupules.

Elle avait hâte de s'éclipser pour pouvoir se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de cette redoutable sorcière, elle prit sans vraiment s'appliquer quelques photos de la baguette de Baobab qui appartenait à Ukkel – « poil de loup-garou ? Ceci explique bien des choses » avait commenté le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques – et de celle en ficus de Lémy – « un cheveu de Korrigan, un brin farceur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis quand elle eut fini, elle prit congé de tous ces adultes dont le monde lui semblait si différent du sien. Ces trois élèves d'exception, Champions de leur école, n'avaient pas encore commencé la compétition qu'ils se haïssaient déjà. Serait-elle ainsi lorsque le temps serait venu pour elle de poser sa candidature en tant que Championne de Poudlard à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, dans cinq ans ?

Elle préféra laisser ses interrogations sans réponse et reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Finalement, elle préférait enquêter dans l'ombre plutôt qu'à découvert comme cette harpie de Lavande Brown.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Vous l'aurez longtemps attendu ce fichu chapitre ! J'espère que cela valait le coup. Vite vite vite ! Dites-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre retour, surtout pour les personnages recyclés de HP :D.

 **Notes annexes** :  
(1) **Ginny Potter** : Dans ma fanfic, elle est toujours journaliste pour un mensuel sportif.  
(2) **Ron Weasley et** **Hermione Weasley-Granger** : Toujours ensemble malgré les protestations virulentes du fanservice. Il travaille toujours avec Fred au magasin de farces et attrapes et elle est maintenant Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. J'ai repris dans l' _Enfant Maudit_ le fait qu'elle avait été Ministre de la Magie. Mais elle a vite laissé sa place à Ernie MacMillan pour se focualiser uniquement sur le Département Justice Magique.  
(3) **Harry Potter** : Il est à la tête des Aurors. Je ne l'ai pas fait Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique comme dans l' _Enfant maudit_ , car j'imagine Harry en homme de terrain, pas en gratte-papier bureaucrate.  
(4) **L'histoire d'Albus Potter** : Ça vous intrigue hein. Je vous le dis tout de suite : malgré quelques ressemblances avec la pièce de théâtre, je n'ai rien repris de l' _Enfant Maudit_ pour imaginer Albus. Son personnage a été imaginé bien avant qu'on entende parler de ce prétendu huitième tome.  
(5) **Rose qui appelle Scorpius par son petit nom** : Ça va en faire rêver plus d'une ça ! Pour info : à l'instar d'Albus (et de Scorpius), ma Rose a été imaginée bien avant l'annonce de cette pièce de théâtre. Ainsi, dans cette histoire, elle n'a jamais été cette garce que l'on voit dans l' _Enfant Maudit_.  
(6) **La revanche de Davidson** : Bien joué Ambrosius ! Continue comme ça ! :D  
(7) **Feux-Fous Fuseboum** : Feux d'artifice créés par les Weasley et utilisés lors de « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ » afin de déstabiliser Ombrage lors de sa prise de poste en tant que Directrice de Poudlard..  
(8) **Patroni** :Pluriel de Patronus, si on reste sur la base « Animagus/Animagi.  
(9) **La propriétaire du patronus cheval** : Hester a raison, c'est en effet une très grande sorcière. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle digne de respect pour autant.  
(10) **Hester, persuadée d'être renvoyée** : Passage inspiré de « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers », lorsque McGonagall traine Harry jusqu'à chez Quirrell pour lui emprunter « du bois ».  
(11) **C'était Lavande !** Dommage pour toutes celles et ceux qui avaient cru avoir affaire à Ginny, c'est raté ! Non, le successeur de Rita Skeeter, dans le monde d'Ohenfeld, c'est bel et bien Lavande Brown. Et elle est encore pire que sa prédécesseure.  
(12) **Des méthodes encore plus efficaces que Rita Skeeter** : Lavande a beau ne pas être capable de se transformer en scarabée. Elle n'en reste pas moins très redoutable. Gardez toujours à l'esprit qu'il faut bien se méfier d'une spécialiste en divination…  
(13) **Le fauteuil galopant de Lavande Brown** : Imaginé sur le même modèle que celui d'Aliénor. Il existe plusieurs variantes de ce moyen de locomotion qui remplace le fauteuil roulant moldu. Les sorciers le choisissent souvent en fonction de leurs patroni.  
(14) **La répartie d'Hester** : Et hop ! Une petite pique en prime pour Tina. C'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.  
(15) **Spoiler de Lavande Brown** : Elle aime bien « teaser » les gens la coquine !  
(16) **Luna spécialiste en confection de baguettes** : Inspiré du fait que Garrick Ollivander et Luna ont longtemps été prisonniers ensemble dans les caves des Malefoy. Dans « _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ », ils semblaient même être devenus potes.  
(17) **Petit truc brun** : Hé ouais ! Newt Scamander n'est pas le seul à être pote avec les botrucs ^^.  
(18) **Tranchesac Ongubulaire** : Créature citée par JK Rowling dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ ». Selon toute vraisemblance, elle est directement issue de l'imagination débordante de son père, Xenophilius Lovegood. Mais pour cette histoire, j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire en sorte que toutes les créatures imaginées par Luna soient réelles (ou qu'elle les rendent réelles).

 **RàR** :

Salut **Little Lazuly** ! Content de te revoir ! En ce qui concerne le châtiment prévu par Scorpius, j'ai fait exprès de faire le contraire de Dumledore, en effet. C'était un moyen de montrer à quel point les deux sont différents l'un de l'autre. L'un gentil en apparence, plein d'humour, mais manipulateur et cachottier, l'autre plutôt méchant, incisif, mais droit dans ses bottes et toujours très franc.  
C'est chouette que tu aimes Constantin, et son amitié avec Eric, moi aussi j'ai adoré les décrire tous les deux ensemble. Pareil pour le duel des trois préfets contre le trio de Durmstrang, c'est un de mes passages préférés dans ce tome 2.  
Et sinon, merci beaucoup d'avoir participé au défi du chapitre 11. Désolé de m'être planté dessus. Ça n'arrivera plus.  
À très vite, j'espère ^^.

Hoy hoy **Kara** ! Comme tu me l'as demandé, je me sors enfin les doigts du fondement, mais pas comme tu le pensais ^^. Voici une nouvelle fois une occasion pour toi de montrer que tu es la meilleure fangirl de tous les temps ^^. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ravi de voir que tu aimes bien mes sorciers étrangers (ou du moins que tu adores les détester xD). Moi aussi j'ai explosé de rire en imaginant les chatons moches. Ça a pas mal allégé le tout. Comme tu le sais, j'ai galéré à écrire ce tome 2, et tous les passages avec Constantin m'aidaient à souffler un peu ^^.  
Et aussi : bravo pour le défi, tu sais déjà que tu as tout déchiré :-).

Merci à toi aussi, **Elojs** , d'avoir tenté le coup. En plus, c'était vraiment vraiment bien joué. J'espère que le chiffre treize (ce chapitre) te portera chance ^^.  
Désolé pour le côté fouillis, j'ai eu ce même ressenti en l'écrivant (comme la quasi-totalité du tome 2, en fait…). J'espère que tu arriveras mieux à te retrouver dans le prochain chapitre. Je partage ton sentiment pour Ingrid Shülz. Comme avec Fleur Delacour, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir assez fouillé ces deux personnages et de ne pas leur avoir donné assez de charisme. Si on les revoit dans les prochains tomes à écrire, j'essaierai de rectifier ça.

Hahaha ! Désolé **Invictus** ! C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu bâtard pour le coup. J'espère que le prochain défi (prochain chapitre) te plaira et te donnera plus d'idées. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Constantin. Et je lui souhaite le meilleur ! :D

Salut **Louny** ! Pas de problème pour le MP. Je n'ai pas des masses de lecteurs au final, donc ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps de tous vous prévenir. C'était un plaisir en fait, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de vous, comme ça.  
Désolé pour l'éviction de Milenya, moi aussi je l'adore, mais avant même qu'elle soit imaginée, c'était Vindicus le champion attitré de Poudlard.  
Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les Poufsouffle, je leur dirai rien. Je partage ton point de vue, pour le coup :).  
Pour le défi, c'était pas idiot de pense à Marietta, je crois d'ailleurs que je l'ai bel et bien faite journaliste elle aussi. Mais elle apparaît beaucoup moins.

 **Défi précédent** :

Ainsi donc c'était Luna la spécialiste en baguettes et Lavande la journaliste incisive. Tout le monde avait trouvé Luna. **Kara** , **Elojs** et **Invictus** ont bien deviné Lavande (ou s'en sont bien rappelé). En ce qui concerne les baguettes, j'avoue que c'était super chaud. **Kara** a bien géré pour le coup (mais bon, elle a de la bouteille ^^). Cependant, **Elojs** a courageusement tenté le coup et réussi à décrocher deux points sur cette question, lui donnant ainsi la moyenne et lui permettant de totaliser plus du tiers de points de **Kara** (cette règle va changer à partir du prochain défi). Ainsi, c'est **Elojs** la grande victorieuse de ce défi ! J'attends ta proposition de personnage **Elojs**. À bientôt !

Kara : 4/4 + 4/4 + 8/12 = 16/20

Elojs : 4/4 + 4/4 + 2/12 = 10/20

Louny : 4/4 + 0/4 + 0/12 = 4/20

Invictus : 4/4 + 4/4 + 0/12 ) 8/20

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Voili voilou ! Tous les préparatifs ont été bouclés pour cette première tâche tant attendue. Passons maintenant à l'épreuve en elle-même. Et croyez-moi, il y aura du spectacle !

Pour me faire pardonner de cet immense retard, je vous propose de lire le chapitre suivant tout de suite après celui-là. Ainsi, pas de défi pour cette fois-ci (de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'idée XD).


	14. Le Combat des regards

**_Note_** _: Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer ! Toutes les lumières vont s'allumer en même temps pour annoncer la tant attendue première tâche du douzième tournoi des trois sorciers ! Vous êtes impatients hein ? Et bien moi aussi ! Alors ne perdons pas de temps et dévorons ce combat !_

 ** _Défi_** _: Y en avait pas cette fois-ci. J'en profite juste pour rappeler à_ _ **Elojs**_ _et_ _ **Kara**_ _que j'attends leurs propositions de personnages (défi chapitre 12 pour_ _ **Elojs**_ _) et 50_ _ème_ _review pour_ _ **Kara**_ _. Je tiens également à rassurer celles et ceux qui ont remporté un défi ou une review dans ce tome ou le précédent. Je pense à vous et je ne vous oublie pas, je n'ai juste pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Encore une fois, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, la capacité Métamorphomagique, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le déroulement de la première tâche sont des éléments qui appartiennent corps et âme à JK Rowling. Je les emprunte juste pour que mes personnages adorés puissent assurer le spectacle comme les grands sorciers qu'ils sont. Les sortilèges qu'ils utilisent pour ce faire proviennent de mon imagination tordue. En revanche, les créatures magiques présentes dans ce chapitre sont empruntés au monde de la Magie de JK Rowling._

* * *

Du côté des élèves, on était loin de se douter de la gravité des événements qui se déroulaient outre-manche. De même que l'on attribuait tout naturellement l'état de stress dans lesquels étaient plongés les directeurs de chaque Maison à l'approche imminente de la première tâche. Personne, mis à part certains professeurs de Poudlard, ne connaissait la véritable nature de cette épreuve.(1)

Chacun et chacune tentait à sa manière de percer cet insupportable mystère par leurs propres moyens. Mais pour le moment, personne n'y était parvenu… Que ce soit en épluchant les archives historiques des précédents tournois, en essayant de soudoyer Graup le garde-chasse qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être très bavard – encore fallait-il pouvoir le comprendre – ou en épiant les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de Métamorphose que l'on considérait le plus à même de s'occuper de l'épreuve. Certains tentèrent même de trouver la réponse en observant les astres dans le ciel nocturne, pour espérer avoir un quelconque indice, mais ce fut en vain. Pas un élève ne fut capable de découvrir la véritable nature de la première tâche.

oOoOo

\- Ce sera peut-être un duel à mort ! s'enthousiasma Demetrius un soir, quelques jours avant la date fatidique. Le vainqueur sera celui qui survit !(2)

\- Pour la première tâche ? ironisa Aliénor. Je te rappelle qu'ils en auront deux autres à accomplir après, à quoi ça sert d'en tuer deux dès le début si c'est pour que le dernier accomplisse les deux autres tâches tout seul ?

\- Ouais, bon…

En temps normal, le jeune Serpentard aurait puni quiconque lui aurait parlé sur ce ton. Mais venant d'Aliénor, la critique ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune contestation auquel cas, les représailles pourraient être relativement sévères…

\- Dans plusieurs cas de premières tâches, les Champions ont eu à affronter une créature magique, rappela une élève de troisième année. Peut-être que ce sera pareil cette fois-ci…

\- C'est plus plausible, admit Grégorius en jetant un regard amusé à Demetrius qui boudait encore. Après, le tout est de savoir ce qu'il faudra faire avec la créature. L'attraper, la vaincre, lui dérober quelque chose ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que lors du tournoi de 1999, la traitresse à son sang, Ginevra Weasley(3), avait dû vaincre toute une faction de Harpies pour leur dérober une sorte de globe de cristal(4), fit remarquer Priscilla Clayme, la préfète de septième année. On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qui les attend pour cette tâche…

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'interroger sur les modalités des futures épreuves, le principal intéressé ne semblait justement pas s'y intéresser le moins du monde. Nonchalamment installé sur un canapé de couleur vert émeraude, il se contentait d'astiquer son balai de course sous le regard interrogateur de son jeune frère.

\- Tu n'essaies même pas de te préparer à la première tâche ? s'indigna ce dernier. Comment feras-tu si les deux autres sont mieux préparés que toi ?

La remarque fit rire Vindicus.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils le soient ? Ils partent du même point que moi. L'objectif premier de cette tâche est de vérifier les capacités de sang froid et de réactions face au danger des participants. Par conséquent, se préparer pour une telle épreuve n'aurait aucun sens…

oOoOo

Constantin Lémy ne semblait pas non plus s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il continuait ses recherches sur la magie britannique en compagnie d'Eric et de quelques uns de ses condisciples.

\- J'ai appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance à faire face à de nombreux dangers imprévus, avait-il expliqué un soir où Eric lui avait demandé s'il appréhendait la première tâche. Cette épreuve sera justement un bon test pour vérifier si mes expériences passées ont été utiles malgré tout.

Eric n'avait pas cherché à discuter il avait déjà entendu l'histoire plutôt tragique de l'enfance de Constantin, et par conséquent, n'avait pas cherché à discuter.

En plus d'être métamorphomage, Constantin était sang-mêlé par son père. Celui-ci, qui n'avait jamais vraiment émis de réserve sur le statut de sorciers de ses deux premiers garçons, avait pourtant complètement renié son dernier-né en voyant ses cheveux verdir quelques jours seulement avant son entrée à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

\- Comprenez-le, avait dit Constantin sans grande conviction, il y a cent ans, les métamorphomages étaient parfaitement acceptés au sein de la société magique parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Mais maintenant que notre nombre augmente, ça devient problématique.

En effet, selon le jeune sorcier, loin de leur donner du crédit, l'afflux constant de « sorciers aux identités changeantes », comme les nommaient les instances ministérielles, posait de sérieux problèmes aux responsables du Département de Reconnaissance Magique pour l'identification des suspects en cas de délit ou de besoin quelconque de contacter le sorcier en question. Selon les huiles du Ministère, pouvoir changer d'apparence à volonté faisait craindre que ce pouvoir fût utilisé à des fins malhonnêtes. Pour cela, le Ministère français tenait à ce que chaque métamorphomage vienne se déclarer comme tel dès qu'il ou elle découvrait ses talents, sous peine d'une lourde amende.

Eric n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique des responsables politiques français : n'importe qui pouvait changer son apparence via des sorts et des potions. Pourquoi ne surveiller que celles et ceux qui avaient ce pouvoir comme don inné ?

Apparemment, ce n'étaient pas les seules mesures plutôt inquiétantes prises par le Ministre français de la Magie, Nicolas Lésigny. Résolu – selon ses dires – à renforcer l'image de marque de la communauté magique en France, il avait imposé plusieurs décrets d'éducation incitant très lourdement les enfants de sorciers à venir faire leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons . Il avait ainsi limité l'accès de l'école aux élèves de familles moldues : seuls celles et ceux manifestant déjà des pouvoirs magiques notables et dignes d'être admirés pouvaient prétendre au statut d'élève sorcier.

En apprenant cela, Eric s'était senti mal étant donné qu'il était pratiquement incapable de jeter le moindre sort malgré son statut de sang-pur. Ailleurs, c'était le contraire : des enfants plus aptes que lui sur le plan de la magie se voyaient refuser l'accès à l'éducation sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas de famille de sorciers, donc « non prioritaires », selon les propres mots du ministre…

\- Mais pourquoi ces élèves ne vont-ils pas étudier à l'étranger ? avait demandé Eric, effaré par les informations qu'il recevait.

\- Les parents ne sont pas censés savoir qu'il existe d'autres écoles, avait expliqué Salyna Diem, une des jumelles de Beauxbâtons. Pour la plupart ils ne savent même pas qu'il existe des écoles de sorcellerie, ni même d'ailleurs de sorcellerie. Finalement, la plupart des enfants né de moldus finissent persécutés et internés dans des « hôpitaux spécialisés », s'ils n'ont pas mis fin à leurs jours avant, incapables de comprendre les phénomènes qu'ils produisent eux-mêmes…

\- Mais c'est révoltant ! avait protesté Sally, qui suivait de plus en plus Eric dans ses pérégrinations intellectuelles. Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?

\- Parce que les gens trouvent ça normal, avait répondu une autre élève d'un air sombre. Les écoles deviennent de plus en plus peuplées, les professeurs de moins en moins nombreux. Face à ce phénomène, beaucoup de grandes familles de sorciers sont persuadées que la politique du mérite et de l'excellence de Lésigny est la meilleure qui soit…

Et bien ! avaient pensé Eric et Sally au même moment. Qu'il était bon de vivre à Poudlard !

oOoOo

Du côté de Durmstrang, les conversations étaient beaucoup plus axées sur la prochaine tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Karl Ukkel avait bien entendu clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune préparation et qu'il allait écraser tous les obstacles qui lui feraient face, fussent-il des affreux monstres à la force colossale créés par l'autre tarée de prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Cependant, Nathan l'avait un jour surpris en grande conversation avec sa sombre acolyte, la dénommée Katja Wurden.

\- On ne peut rien obtenir des profs, lui avait-elle soufflé ce jour-là,. La légilimencie ne fonctionne pas avec eux. J'aurais dû m'y attendre venant de sorciers ayant combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre britannique…

\- Et alors, tu as quand même du nouveau ? avait grondé le terrifiant Champion de Durmstrang. Tu ne m'as quand même pas dérangé pour me dire que tu es une incapable ?

L'arrogance et la mauvaise foi de ce type avait révolté Nathan qui n'avait encore jamais eu à faire au fameux Karl Ukkel. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune Gryffondor, ce fut le sourire serein de sa jeune compagne qui ne semblait aucunement craindre la fureur de son acolyte.

\- Il y a bien un indice, avait-elle concédé, on n'entend plus du tout le chant des coqs du village d'à côté, je trouve ça louche…

Si Nathan ne comprenait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir, cela semblait être beaucoup plus clair pour son camarade qui éclata d'un rire sonore et grossier.

\- Parfait ! avait-il hurlé. Ca va être du gâteau !

oOoOo

Nathan aurait voulu dénoncer ces deux tricheurs aux professeurs, mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve, ni aucune certitude quant au fait qu'ils avaient bel et bien découvert la véritable nature de la première tâche. Il se résigna donc à retourner se réfugier dans ses leçons qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

De toute façon, à ses yeux, Vindicus McAllister ne méritait pas que l'on soit loyal avec lui. Quant à ce Constantin, il n'était pas assez combatif pour que le jeune et courageux Gryffondor voie en lui un compétiteur sérieux…

oOoOo

\- _Sonorus_ ! Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, éminents sorciers et éminentes sorcières de Poudlard ! La première tâche de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer dans quelques instants !

La vieille sorcière marqua un temps d'arrêt pour permettre aux quelques trois-cents spectateurs de laisser éclater leur joie et leurs voix tout en applaudissant à tout rompre.

\- C'est elle ta grand-mère Jack ? demanda Grégory dont la voix parvenait à peine à couvrir les bruyants applaudissements de l'assemblée. Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique.

En effet, volant avec grâce au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch – qui servirait d'arène pour l'occasion – la vieille sorcière noire aux longues tresses blanches semblait rayonner sous le timide soleil de ce matin de novembre. Sa voix enjouée et dynamique achevait de lui donner l'air d'une personne agréable qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

\- C'est _ma_ grand-mère ! rectifia Zack, presqu'avec honte. Et tu devrais voir quand elle se met en colère, on dirait une furie !

\- Ouais ! renchérit Jack d'un air sombre. Je me demande comment elles ont réussi à se la coltiner chez les Hollyhead Harpies. En Capitaine, elle doit être insupportable ! Elle a essayé de nous inculquer les bases du Quidditch quand on avait sept ans en nous affirmant qu'on serait de bons batteurs, allez savoir pourquoi !

\- On a fini par arriver à Ste Mangouste avec tous les membres brisés, se remémora Zack d'une voix douloureuse. Cette femme est folle !

Nathan, Mathilda et Grégory éclatèrent d'un même rire en imaginant les deux pauvres petits cousins inséparables se battre contre des cognards en furie, et recevoir les innombrables assauts qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lancer à leur entourage. Cependant, ils ne purent en discuter davantage car Mrs Johnson s'était remise à parler. De sa voix magiquement amplifiée, elle couvrit sans peine sifflets et applaudissements :

\- Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présenter les trois participants de cette édition !

Au milieu du mélange d'acclamations et de quolibets qui accueillaient les Champions sur le terrain, elle alla se poster juste au-dessus d'eux. Nathan, devenu friand de Quidditch lors des matchs de Poudlard l'année précédente, ne pouvait qu'admirer la technique de cette ancienne joueuse. Assurant une grande maîtrise de son antique Nimbus 2000, elle effectuait à présent un vol stationnaire de toute beauté au-dessus d'un Constantin Lémy souriant, d'un Vindicus McAllister sérieux et d'un Karl Ukkel transpirant d'arrogance.

\- Voici à ma droite, Constantin Lémy, le prodige de Beauxbâtons, spécialiste en métamorphose avancée et grand adepte de plantes carnivores !

Dans un mélange de rires et d'incrédulité, Lémy répondit aux acclamations du public par un geste de la main et un sourire radieux. Les quelques sifflets provenant de la tribune des Serpentard ne parvinrent pas à se faire entendre à plus d'un mètre de distance. On put ainsi voir que le jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons avait déjà conquis une bonne partie du public de Poudlard avant même de disputer la moindre épreuve.

\- A ma gauche, se tient Mr Karl Ukkel ! Le puissant élève de Durmstrang, spécialisé dans les sorts explosifs et dangereux, et dont le cri de guerre s'est fait entendre plus d'une fois au cours de la semaine…

Cette fois, les rires étaient ouvertement moqueurs devant ce gros balourd qui s'était apprêté à pousser un violent rugissement. Mais il l'avait tout de suite ravalé suite à la provocation de l'envoyée du Ministère. Ces britanniques n'étaient décidément pas résolus à le respecter comme il se devait. Il allait changer ça au cours de l'épreuve et ces pouilleux verraient bien qui était le plus fort !

\- Juste au-dessous de moi, un pur produit de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Vindicus McAllister !

Cette fois, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamations d'encouragements qui suivirent la présentation de Johnson. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Assis à côté de Dalia et Eric, il avait refusé d'applaudir et se rendait compte qu'il était bien l'un des seuls. Comment ce type pouvait-il être si populaire alors que les trois quarts de sa famille à Poudlard passaient leur temps à martyriser les élèves les plus jeunes et se moquer des nés-moldus ?

\- Il est différent des autres années, précisa Dalia qui applaudissait elle aussi – moins fort que la moyenne, cependant. Le fait d'être préfet-en-chef lui a sûrement remis les idées en place car il est beaucoup plus agréable maintenant.

\- Tu parles ! pesta Eric qui, lui non plus, n'applaudissait pas – plutôt mourir ! – C'est un choix diplomagique, il fait ça pour se faire bien voir !

Nathan acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête. C'est vrai que Vindicus McAllister n'était pas aussi déplaisant ni arrogant que ses cousins ou son frère. Certes il était un préfet-en-chef compétent et empêchait systématiquement Karl Ukkel de faire du mal à autrui. Mais il était Serpentard bon sang ! Personne à Poudlard de sain d'esprit n'aurait acclamé un Serpentard ! Ils devaient tous avoir subi un Sortilège de Confusion, c'était la seule explication…

\- Lorsque les Champions auront regagné les vestiaires, nous vous exposerons le but et les enjeux de cette première tâche, reprit Angelina Weasley-Johnson qui était déjà repartie vers le ciel. La créature que devront affronter les Champions est très dangereuse, et par conséquent, les professeurs Weasley, Chang et Malefoy se chargeront d'ériger une protection teintée autour des gradins afin de protéger le public du regard pétrifiant de cette créature. Aussi, je déconseille quiconque – peu importe son rang ou son âge – de tenter de pénétrer cette barrière, cela pourrait lui être fatal…

Cette fois, le public n'applaudissait plus. Quelle allait être cette créature si terrifiante ? Représenterait-elle un danger de mort pour les concurrents ? Que devraient-ils faire avec cette créature, la tuer, l'emprisonner, l'endormir ? Et pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas trois ?

oOoOo

Un regard pétrifiant ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Hester n'arrivait pas à avaler l'information. Une seule créature au monde pouvait faire du mal à autrui par son regard. Mais c'était inconcevable ! Même pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils ne pouvaient pas faire appel à une telle monstruosité pour un simple divertissement, ce serait inadmissible !

Et pourtant, lorsque les professeurs Weasley, Chang et Malefoy firent apparaître la créature grâce à un sortilège de transfert de très haut niveau, le doute n'était plus de mise. Les crochets apparurent les premiers, puis les yeux vinrent en second. Malgré le sortilège opacifiant auquel était soumise la foule, Hester ressentit une vague de froid lui parcourir l'échine tandis que le terrible regard de la créature passait dans sa direction. Finalement, sa longue queue écaillée fut la dernière à apparaître dans un claquement sourd tandis qu'elle frappait le sol avec violence. Hester poussa une exclamation de terreur. Quelle folie avait bien pu s'abattre sur ses professeurs bienaimés ? Qui donc pouvait battre un tel monstre tout seul ?

\- Voici le bébé basilic que les Champions auront à affronter durant l'épreuve ! expliqua la sorcière du Ministère. Trois clés sont accrochées à sa queue, une d'or, une d'argent et une de plomb. Le Champion qui parviendra à attraper la clé d'or sera avantagé par la suite, contrairement à celui qui attrape celle de plomb. Une fois la clé attrapée, le Champion peut choisir de s'arrêter là, ou de continuer pour aider les autres Champions à attraper leurs clés. Les notes que nous leur donnerons seront à l'image de leur réussite et de leur talent, ou au contraire, de leur échec et de leur incompétence…

Les quelques applaudissements frileux qui s'élevèrent des gradins dérangèrent le basilic, lequel tenta de charger la foule à l'origine du vacarme. Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui poussèrent des cris de terreur, mais la protection érigée par les professeurs prouva son efficacité. Le monstrueux serpent poussa un horrible sifflement de douleur, puis se replia au centre du stade. Sa longue queue écaillée s'enroulait autour des poteaux de Quidditch qu'il parvint à plier comme des bâtons de guimauve.

Milo et Demetrius déglutirent ensemble, mais ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Pas plus qu'Aliénor qui semblait pourtant bien plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Les pattes de son fauteuil rampant qui s'agitaient inutilement autour d'elle en étaient la meilleure preuve…

\- T'inquiète pas, lui dit Grégorius qui s'efforçait de cacher son incertitude derrière un fébrile ton arrogant. Vindicus remportera cette épreuve.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il en sorte vivant, lui répondit sa cousine d'un ton sec.

oOoOo

N'ayant rien à répliquer, son aîné se contenta d'afficher une moue indignée, puis reporta son attention sur le stade où les Champions venaient d'apparaître. Positionnés en triangle autour du dangereux reptile, chacun semblait prêt à faire face au danger à des degrés différents. Des gradins, on vit très clairement un Lémy très pâle jeter un regard plein d'espoir à un Vindicus McAllister qui continuait obstinément de fixer la queue de la créature avec un air à la fois concentré et anxieux. Ukkel, quant à lui, ne manquait pas de faire savoir son assurance de sa voix puissante et rocailleuse :

\- Je vais l'écraser tout seul et vous n'aurez qu'à ramasser mes restes ! déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Voilà comment marche le travail en équipe avec moi !

A peine Mrs Wealsey-Johnson avait-elle lancé son coup de sifflet qu'il chargea violemment la créature avec un hurlement de haine et de rage.

\- _Occulus Obs_ …

BLAM ! Un coup de queue le projeta au loin contre le bas des gradins. Hester sentit la secousse sous ses pieds et fut convaincue que ce gros balourd avait brisé quelques planches en-dessous…

\- Voilà qui n'était pas très malin ! s'exclama la Sorcière du Ministère. Crier comme ça n'a fait qu'énerver davantage le jeune basilic ! Les autres Champions sauront-ils faire preuve de plus de mesure ?

C'est assurément le cas, pensa Hester en apercevant McAllister et Lémy se concerter. Cependant, l'entente n'était pas aussi présente qu'on aurait pur l'espérer.

\- A quoi ça sert d'être aussi têtu ? s'exclama Constantin avec colère. Si on ne s'allie pas contre ce monstre, on risque de finir en chair à pâté comme cet abruti de cosaque !

\- Nous sommes adversaires, lui répondit Vindicus, c'est un tournoi, pas un match. Qui nous départagera si on finit ex-æquo ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à récupérer cette fichue clé d'or et moi je me contenterai de celle d'argent, je m'en fiche ! Mais par pitié, allions-nous, ça évitera qu'on verse du sang inutilement…

\- Tsss ! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ! pesta Vindicus. Tu abandonnerais ton honneur de sorcier pour sauver ta vie ?

Constantin ne réagit pas différemment que s'il eût reçu un _Stupéfix_ en pleine face. Il recula de plusieurs pas en regardant Vindicus avec des yeux ronds, ne songeant même pas à paraître offensé tant il était surpris. Ce furent les cris et les huées du public souhaitant les voir combattre, qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Bien ! dit-il en reprenant son air d'indifférence enjouée. Comme tu veux !

Sitôt dit, il plissa les yeux et disparut à la vue de tous, laissant Vindicus seul face au monstre qui s'avançait vers lui et dont il savait le regard meurtrier.

oOoOo

Dans les gradins, on n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quel était ce stratagème qui avait fait disparaître Lémy sans aucune incantation ni aucun artifice magique ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Etait-ce une tactique décidée avec Vindicus, ou au contraire une lâche retraite visant à laisser le Champion de Poudlard se débrouiller tout seul, pour frapper au moment on le grand serpent serait le plus vulnérable ?

\- Peuh ! Espèce de lâche ! bougonna-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Sentant venir vers lui le basilic, et ne pouvant lever le regard, il sentit la sueur perler le long de son dos. Il avait été peut-être un peu trop téméraire. Vaincre cet énorme monstre avec sa baguette magique comme seule arme ? Autant espérer éteindre un Feudeymon avec un verre d'eau !

D'un autre côté, ce sale gamin ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et l'autre mastodonte était au tapis pour un bon bout de temps. Il lui fallait agir au plus vite.

SCRAAAATCH ! Les crocs du basilic vinrent se ficher dans le sol, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais Vindicus ne cria pas victoire trop tôt d'un mouvement de recul rapide et élégant qu'il devait à la pratique régulière du Quidditch, il évita le coup de queue qui s'abattait en sa direction et frappa à son tour !

\- _Stupéfix_ ! hurla-t-il en direction de la tête du reptile.

Le rai de lumière rouge fusa de sa baguette et alla percuter les épaisses écailles de la créature. Cependant, loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, le sortilège ricocha sur la dure carapace d'écailles et faillit toucher Vindicus qui l'esquiva en catastrophe.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Milo au milieu des cris de terreur des Serpentard. Vas-y Vin' !

\- Ce n'est pas fini, intervint Aliénor d'une voix sombre.

En effet, à peine avait-il évité son propre sortilège que le pied Vindicus avait heurté une pierre, le faisant trébucher à terre.

\- Non !

Le serpent se préparait à frapper, son puissant corps tendu en direction de Vindicus. Toute la foule – sans exception – retint son souffle.

oOoOo

\- _CONFRIGO INCARCEREM_ ! hurla une voix brailleuse à la droite du basilic.

L'air autour de la bête parut se distordre et se déchirer en multiples explosions qui lui parcoururent le corps à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- SSSSSSSSSFFFFFFRRRRRRRWWWW ! siffla la créature, dans un mélange de douleur et de rage.

L'air encore plus sauvage et plus grand que d'habitude, Karl Ukkel s'était relevé et pointait sa baguette magique sur l'imposante créature. Ses sorts – contrairement à ceux de McAllister – semblaient marcher et faisait reculer la créature petit à petit.

\- C'est moi qui aplatirai ce blanc-bec ! gronda Ukkel en continuant d'assaillir le basilic de ses sorts étonnamment efficaces. Toi, l'asticot écaillé, ce n'est pas ton rôle !

\- Il arrive au bon moment, lui ! grogna Vindicus qui se releva aussitôt et prit ses distances.

BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAAM ! A chaque explosion, l'air semblait se tordre, se déchirer, devenir brûlant. A chaque explosion, le monstre persifflait de douleur et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de la créature, Ukkel s'avançait, menaçant, forçant son adversaire à reculer, lequel s'avérait impuissant sous les assauts meurtriers de l'élève de Durmstrang. Hester aurait presque eu pitié de cette pauvre bête, si elle n'était pas si dangereuse…

\- Attention en-dessous ! s'écria Vindicus qui avait juste eu le temps de voir la puissante queue du monstre s'enfoncer dans la terre aussi aisément que dans du beurre et en ressortir juste à l'endroit où s'excitait Karl Ukkel.

\- Argh ! s'écria celui-ci tandis qu'il se retrouvait à voler dans les airs.

\- Bon sang ! hurla Vindicus. _Mobilicorpus_ !

L'imposante masse du concurrent de Durmstrang vit sa chute ralentie puis alla se poser en douceur aux côtés de Vindicus. Ukkel poussa un léger grognement en guise de remerciement puis se remit en position, prêt à combattre. Son compagnon d'infortune se contenta d'un bref signe de tête avant de, lui aussi, reporter son attention sur leur redoutable adversaire.

Ce n'était plus la peine d'hésiter. Seul, Vindicus n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors quitte à rester en vie, autant l'être en un seul morceau. L'alliance lui sembla donc la seule solution.

\- Il faut lui crever les yeux ! lança Ukkel en essayant tant bien que mal de se soustraire à l'effrayant regard du reptile. Sinon on ne pourra pas l'approcher.

Vindicus acquiesça, il lui fallait vite réfléchir, il avait besoin d'un plan solide qui pouvait être imaginé en à peine dix secondes, et également réalisable avec cet empâté à côté de lui. Si ce lâche de Lémy n'avait pas pris la fuite…

\- Je m'occupe du haut, et toi du bas, décida-t-il brusquement. Débrouille-toi pour fragiliser ses appuis !

\- Hé, je ne suis pas ton ch…

BRAM ! Le coup de queue les avait manqués de quelques centimètres.

\- Ok, on va faire comme t'as dit !

Dans les gradins, la tension commençait à être palpable. On se demandait si les deux Champions pourraient venir à bout de ce monstre à eux seuls. Alors que le respect que ces derniers inspirait ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque coup manqué du serpent, celui que les gens de Poudlard éprouvaient pour Constantin Lémy continuait de chuter alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition.

\- Quel lâche ! s'était emporté Nathan qui pourtant le préférait aux autres à l'origine. Il laisse les deux autres se débrouiller tout seul !

Eric acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête tandis que Dalia se contentait d'observer calmement la scène. Le sol du terrain l'intriguait beaucoup, certaines choses se passaient sans que personne ne s'en rendît compte. Les spectateurs semblaient trop obnubilés par le combat des deux valeureux guerriers qui s'acharnaient à rester en vie contre les assauts de ce monstre.

oOoOo

\- _TREMULARE MAXIMA_ ! s'écria Ukkel en effectuant une série de gestes compliqués avec sa baguette.

BRAHAHAM ! Cette fois, la terreur changea de camp. Tout le sol du terrain de Quidditch connut de violentes secousses et plusieurs bancs du public s'effondrèrent avec leurs propriétaires…

\- Quel crétin ! Il ne peut rien faire en douceur… souffla Vindicus exaspéré. Bon, à moi de jouer, _Diffindo_ !

Peu le virent agiter sa baguette en direction de son bras, mais beaucoup aperçurent la giclée de liquide sombre qui en sortit.

\- Oh bon sang ! Vindicus est blessé ! s'exclama une Serpentard de cinquième année.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il n'a même pas été touché !

\- Mais si ! Regarde !

En effet, lorsque de plus en plus de regards se dirigèrent vers le Champion de Poudlard, on put constater une profonde entaille dans le bras gauche de ce dernier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiétaient les élèves de Serpentard. Il s'est fait ça lui-même ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? fulminait Grégorius. Il ne s'est quand même pas raté ?

C'est à ce moment que Mrs Johnson choisit d'intervenir :

\- Une tentative risquée, mais qui ne manque pas d'audace ! Portera-t-elle ses fruits ?

Nathan l'avait entendue, mais ne comprit pas. Jetant un regard interrogateur à Eric, il vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas. Dalia, cependant, leva le nez du sol du terrain et marmonna pour elle-même :

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont attirés par le sang. Mais j'espère que ce monstre n'a jamais tué personne, sinon ça ne servira à rien…

Eric et Nathan la regardèrent interloqués, mais que racontait-elle encore ?

Soudain, un bruit suraigu fit sursauter l'assistance. C'était Vindicus qui l'émettait, qu'espérait-il en criant comme ça.

\- Bonne tactique, reconnut le professeur Lovegood assise non loin d'Eric et Nathan, mais que va-t-il en faire ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Eric. Mais de quoi parlez-v…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une bourrasque de vent le déséquilibra.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Nathan, paniqué. Eric, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il en se relevant tant bien que mal – comme la moitié des personnes assises sur leur banc. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un sort de Ukkel ?

\- Non, répondit Dalia très calme, c'est un Sombral qui vient répondre à l'appel du sang…

\- Un quoi ? demandèrent Eric et Nathan en même temps.

\- Regardez, vous verrez bien, leur répondit le professeur Lovegood.

oOoOo

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Vindicus le vit arriver au loin. Il avait réussi à passer la barrière opaque, évidemment ! Elle avait été érigée pour empêcher tout ce qui risquait d'être vulnérable aux yeux du Basilic de passer. Mais une créature elle-même invisible ne risquait rien – comme l'avait démontré Lémy en ne réapparaissant pas. Cependant, le plan ne marcherait que si le Basilic n'avait jamais vu personne mourir. Or, pour une créature aussi meurtrière, c'était un pari assez osé…

\- Bon, tu te presses un peu ! fulminait Ukkel dont les sorts devenaient de moins en moins efficaces à mesure de le jeune basilic s'habituait à les encaisser.

\- C'est bon, déclara l'intéressé en se hissant sur le dos de la funeste créature, je suis prêt !

Une chance pour lui qu'il avait vu son père mourir devant ses yeux…

Pour les spectateurs, en revanche, la scène restait un mystère complet pour qui n'avait jamais eu de cadavre sous les yeux. Vindicus venait de quitter le sol sans aucune incantation ni aucun artifice magique et il s'envolait à présent au-dessus de la bête tout en fermant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

\- Un sombral ! devina Aliénor dont les pattes mécanisées ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il peut voler indépendamment de celui qui le monte et évitera automatiquement les coups de queue et de dents sans que Vin' n'ait besoin de sa vision !

Milo avait compris lui aussi et souriait de toutes ses dents, son frère était décidément le plus malin. Ce fut avec une immense fierté qu'il l'observa contournant le monstre avec aisance et faisant pleuvoir sur lui un déluge de sortilèges.

Cependant, le basilic ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Bien que dépassé par le nombre incroyable de sortilèges que lui envoyaient les deux Champions, il veillait néanmoins à garder sa queue hors de portée de ses assaillants. Chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'un peu trop près, il les menaçait de ses énormes crocs venimeux.

\- Bon sang ! Magne-toi ! fulmina Ukkel en lançant un énième sortilège dévastateur. Ses yeux ! Vise ses yeux !

Mais Vindicus, les yeux fermés, ne pouvait viser et ratait son coup à chaque fois.

\- Utilise ta bestiole ! hurla Ukkel. Utilise-la pour crever ce truc !

\- Pas besoin, fit une voix derrière lui, vous l'avez assez distrait. On peut passer à la seconde phase du plan maintenant…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

oOoOo

C'était Constantin Lémy qui avait choisi de réapparaître à ce moment précis. Mis à part ses doigts plein de terre, il restait relativement indemne et souriant.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais, espèce de lâche ! s'emporta Ukkel dont la voix ne couvrait pas les sifflets du public. On galère, nous !

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, fit rappeler Constantin en souriant. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Fais pas le malin et viens nous aider ! fulmina Ukkel en serrant les dents tandis que Vindicus évitait de justesse une nouvelle attaque du basilic.

\- Pas de panique, assura Constantin, tout est prêt…

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- _Aparesco_ ! hurla le petit sorcier de Beauxbâtons, élevant la voix pour la première fois.

\- Qu…

Encore une fois, le sol sembla pris d'une soudaine crise de tremblements et les gradins recommencèrent à vaciller dangereusement. Mais cette fois, quelque chose par terre – des inscriptions runiques – se mirent à scintiller d'une intense lueur bleue et quatre épaisses chaines d'acier se matérialisèrent, maintenues au sol par de puissants piliers de pierres. Elles vinrent s'enrouler autour de l'animal et jetèrent ce dernier à terre dans un fracas assourdissant mêlant sifflements et bruits de chute. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, les chaînes se tendirent entre les piliers et le monstre, de sorte qu'il ne fût plus capable d'exécuter la moindre ondulation. Les piliers ne tremblaient même pas sous les efforts colossaux de la bête pour se libérer.

Dans l'assistance, on ne pensait même plus à siffler, ou à applaudir, tout était silencieux et pas une bouche n'émit le moindre bruit. Même Mrs Johnson semblait bouche bée. Comment un simple élève sorcier pouvait être capable d'exécuter un maléfice d'un tel niveau ? Le professeur Weasley elle-même en restait muette d'admiration et de stupéfaction…

Alerté par le bruit, Vindicus put enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir son assaillant ferré et impuissant alors que Ukkel s'effondrait d'épuisement et que Lémy s'appliquait à renforcer son maléfice grâce à des incantations complexes. Mais le monstre était loin d'être mis hors d'état de nuire, il restait encore un détail à régler…

D'une pression des jambes, Vindicus intima à sa monture de plonger en direction de la tête du reptile, là où le danger était le plus grand. Mais avant que la bête ne tourne la tête dans la mauvaise direction, le Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard avait déjà lancé son sort :

\- _Oculus Obscuro_ !

La bête lança un nouveau sifflement à glacer le sang. Mais ce n'était pas une mandragore, elle était inoffensive maintenant. Trempé par la transpiration, Vindicus vint se poser à côté des deux autres Champions et s'assit sur le sol avec lourdeur. Il garda l'équilibre cependant, contrairement à Ukkel qui peinait à se relever, tant les efforts magiques qu'il avait dû fournir avaient été colossaux. Il avait drainé jusqu'à l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour rester debout. Constantin était donc le seul parfaitement indemne qui pourrait s'emparer de la clé d'or, laquelle scintillait au bout de la queue du basilic.

Avec un sourire ravi en direction de ses adversaires, il s'avança vers le monstre qui ne pouvait plus que grogner sa désapprobation d'être approché de si près et, d'un geste vif, il s'empara de la clé de plomb !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà ! La première tâche est terminée ! Alors ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ils envoient du pâté ces champions, hein ? Rien à voir avec Grumpy Krum, Miss Delatarte et Saint Diggory, pas vrai ? Bon, j'avoue, ils sont peut-être un peu trop puissants pour des sorciers encore à l'école. Mais j'ai tellement pris plaisir à écrire ce combat, que je n'ai pas fait gaffe à la cohérence dans tout ça. Désolé…

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Les organisateurs de la première tâche** : Il s'agit bien entendu de Chourave, Malefoy, Lovegood et Chang.  
(2) **Duel à mort** : Passage inspiré d'une réflexion de Neville lorsque les Gryffondor essaient de découvrir la nature de la seconde tâche dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ». Neville panique en entendant les cris stridents qui s'élèvent de l'œuf d'or et pense qu'on va jeter le sortilège _Doloris_ aux champions pour la seconde tâche.  
(3) **Ginny championne de Poudlard en 1999-2000** : Encore une fois, cette version des faits souffre d'une incohérence temporelle puisque Ginny a été diplômé de Poudlard en 1999. Je vais peut-être me rabattre sur Dennis Crivey, qui peut être né en fin 1982, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
(4) **Une sorte de globe de cristal** : Une prophétie ? :D 

**Défi précédent** : Y en avait pas ! On passe à la suite !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Et voilà ! La première tâche est passée ! Mais… Patatra ! Elle ouvre sur un cliffhanger de ouf avec du suspense plein les mirettes !

Ce qui nous amène évidemment au prochain défi : Les notes des juges !

Allez, n'ayez pas peur, vous vous rappelez de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », le moment après le combat du Dragon ? Bah le verdict des cinq juges sera similaire lors de cette édition.

Du coup :

Notes de _Vindicus_ : Percy (… sur 10), Angelina (… sur 10), Chourave (… sur 10), Fleur (… sur 10), Shülz (… sur 10) = … sur 50.

Notes de _Lémy_ : Percy (… sur 10), Angelina (… sur 10), Chourave (… sur 10), Fleur (… sur 10), Shülz (… sur 10) = … sur 50.

Notes de _Ukkel_ : Percy (… sur 10), Angelina (… sur 10), Chourave (… sur 10), Fleur (… sur 10), Shülz (… sur 10) = … sur 50.

Pour la notation, ce sera un point par bonne note trouvée (0,5 point accordé si c'est proche de plus ou moins 1). 1,5 point supplémentaire par bon total (ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que les notes par juge sont bonnes). 5 points supplémentaires si les trois notes sur 50 sont exactes.

Comme les nouveaux lecteurs sont de plus en plus forts, je change un peu les règles. Pour qu'ils gagnent par rapport aux anciens, il leur faut un score au moins de moitié inférieure à ceux des anciens lecteurs.


	15. Fantasmes et frustrations

**_Note_** _: Yop les gens ! Bon, pour éviter de susciter de nouveau la frustration que vous aviez ressenti pendant les deux mois de disette où j'ai rien publié, je profite de mon unique jour de repos de la semaine pour publier le chapitre 15. Vous saurez enfin qui a été mieux noté dans l'épreuve que vous venez de suivre._

 ** _Défi_** _: Un peu moins de participation cette fois-ci, seulement deux propositions m'ont été soumises. Celles de Elojs et du Cerf-Pentard. Mais joli fair-play de la part de Kara (en vrai, elle se souvenait pas de tout et avait peur de se faire piner par les nouveaux lecteurs, on t'a grillé Kara ! xD)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le déroulement post-première tâche et les méthodes de notation des juges sont issues de l'imaginaire de JK Rowling (« Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu). Le reste est à moi (surtout mes adorables personnages OC ^^)._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu… s'exclama Eric complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi il ne prend pas la clé d'or ? Il a gagné pourtant, il n'a pas une égratignure et c'est grâce à lui que le serpent a été vaincu !

\- C'est plutôt noble de sa part, reconnut Dalia. Il est celui qui a le moins souffert des attaques du serpent, alors il compte récompenser les deux autres de leur courage en leur laissant les objets les plus importants.

Elle se leva et commença à applaudir. Pendant quelques secondes, les gens la regardèrent interloqués. Puis, reconnaissant la valeur de Lémy, ils se levèrent à leur tour et lui accordèrent une ovation à laquelle il répondit par un grand sourire avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades.

oOoOo

\- A vous, maintenant, leur déclara le petit français sans se départir de son air joyeux. Allez récolter vos lauriers !

\- Très courageux et très fairplay, Lémy a décidé de se contenter de la clé de plomb ! s'exclama Johnson en applaudissant à son tour. Que vont choisir les deux autres Champions ?

Vindicus se releva aussitôt et posa son regard en direction de la queue du basilic qui remuait faiblement, vaincu par le maléfice de Lémy. Puis il se retourna en direction de son adversaire de Durmstrang et lui tendit la main.

\- Qu'est-ce…

A l'image d'une bonne partie des participants, Ukkel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en réceptionnant la poignée que lui tendait son rival. Que cet idiot de Lémy fût capable d'un tel comportement, passe encore. Mais ce grand gars là, très sombre et pragmatique, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Eric et Nathan se demandaient la même chose : comment un Serpentard cupide et sournois pouvait-il songer à aider un adversaire plutôt que de profiter de la situation pour gagner la clé d'or ? Milo, de son côté, enrageait. Il connaissait déjà le résultat de l'épreuve et savait que Lémy, par son unique démonstration de magie, avait davantage impressionné les juges que son frère. Ce dernier avait pourtant utilisé toutes les forces de son esprit pour élaborer des stratagèmes leur permettant, lui et Ukkel, de s'en sortir vivants. Si, en plus, il devait sacrifier la clé d'or au profit du Champion slave, par pure idiotie, à la manière d'un Gryffondor…

Hester, de son côté, voyait très bien où ce fin calculateur voulait en venir. Elle se remémorait parfaitement ce jour d'août où ce jeune homme arrogant l'avait bousculée et avait été à deux doigts d'attaquer sa mère. Elle savait très bien que Vindicus McAllister n'avait rien d'une personne noble de cœur et d'esprit. Elle avait parfaitement à l'esprit que, derrière cette main tendue, se cachait le désir de conquérir le public des élèves de Poudlard. Comme elle, certains demeuraient réticents à accorder leur respect à un Serpentard qui avait passé son temps à persécuter les plus faibles durant ses premières années à Poudlard.

Ukkel, lui, ne fut pas si regardant s'emparant de la main de Vindicus, il le laissa passer la sienne par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Ensemble ils parvinrent, clopin-clopant, à atteindre le reptile qui n'avait plus rien de dangereux, à présent. D'un même geste, ils se saisirent des clés sur sa queue, que la tête aux crochets meurtriers ne pouvait atteindre.

oOoOo

La foule attendit que les deux Champions rejoignissent leurs places de part et d'autre de Constantin Lémy. Puis elle exulta lorsqu'ils se furent assis – hors d'haleine – de part et d'autre du jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons. Les cris de joie et de soulagement étaient tels que Mrs Johnson mit du temps avant d'intervenir de sa voix magiquement amplifiée :

\- Hé bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout aussi émue que l'assistance. C'était une épreuve riche en rebondissements et en émotions ! A présent, nous allons demander le silence. Pour chaque candidat, un juge lui donnera une note sur dix qui reflétera sa performance lors de l'épreuve. Nous allons commencer par Karl Ukkel !

Quelques membres de l'Institut de Durmstrang applaudirent, mais ce furent les Serpentard qui l'acclamèrent le plus. Ayant réussi à protéger le Champion des vert et argent, Karl Ukkel avait prouvé sa valeur grâce à des sorts dévastateurs et efficaces. Il pouvait ainsi se targuer d'avoir acquis – malgré son fort mauvais caractère – la reconnaissance de l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard. De son côté, l'énigmatique Ingrid Shülz – directrice de l'Institut – avait elle aussi applaudi, mais de façon plus modérée que les Serpentard. A en croire son regard pincé, l'admiration que les camarades de Vindicus éprouvaient pour ce Champion adverse n'était même pas partagée par sa propre directrice.

Aux côtés de celle-ci, la majestueuse Fleur Delacour s'avança, tira sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un long ruban de soie argenté qui prit la forme d'un six…

\- Six ? Mais il méritait au moins neuf ! s'exclama Grégorius qui se raidit à côté de Milo. Sale harpie ! Elle n'est pas capable de reconnaître la qualité de la magie de Durmstrang !

A côté de lui, deux filles de Beauxbâtons se mirent à glousser de façon incontrôlable.

\- Quoi ? leur lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- La magie de votre chouchou n'était pas si impressionnante que cela, lui répondit une grande blonde en pouffant de rire d'une façon très désagréable. Ca manquait cruellement de style !

Grégorius fut tenté de répliquer violemment, mais Aliénor l'en empêcha avec une patte de son fauteuil.

\- Pas la peine, lui dit-elle sans lui jeter le moindre regard. En plus les autres juges vont rendre leur verdict.

En effet, Mrs Shulz s'était avancée à son tour et, dans un torrent d'explosion, fit apparaître le chiffre neuf.

\- Peuh ! se renfrogna Grégorius. Même sa propre directrice ne lui met pas la note maximale !

\- C'est normal, Grégorius, lui répondit Priscilla Clayme quelques rangs derrière eux. Il s'est jeté sur le monstre sans aucune préparation au préalable et s'est reçu un coup de queue avant même le début des hostilités. Par la suite, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Vindicus pour empêcher le basilic de bouger. C'était certes utile, mais les efforts qui ont véritablement payé aujourd'hui ont été fourni par les deux autres, c'est comme ça…

Encore une fois, Grégorius se renfrogna – il détestait qu'on lui donne tort – et regarda le reste des notes en silence. Agitant sa baguette magique à l'aide de gestes brusques et désordonnés, Mrs Chourave fit apparaître une chaine de feuilles d'arbres qu'elle entortilla pour former un huit. Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, mais stoppèrent brusquement lorsque Percy Weasley, le premier envoyé du Ministère fit apparaître – scintillant d'une intense lueur orange vif – un sept qui fit grogner bien des gens dans l'assistance. Mais ces protestations cessèrent lorsque, produisant une rafale de vent de sa baguette magique, Mrs Weasley-Johnson fit apparaître le chiffre huit.

Karl Ukkel récoltait donc trente-huit points sur cinquante, ce qui était plutôt une chance au vu de ses débuts laborieux. Lui-même ne fut pas alarmé de recevoir ces notes controversées. Il savait que seul, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre le monstre et aurait fini soit dévoré par ses crocs, soit pétrifié par son regard. Il décida de répondre aux applaudissements par un simple signe de la main, trop exténué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, se promit-il, pour la deuxième tâche, ce serait clairement différent, il allait tous les écraser et se délecterait de leur défaite !

\- Nous allons maintenant passer à Mr Constantin Lémy.

oOoOo

Cette fois-ci, les acclamations rugirent des quatre coins du terrain. Aucun sifflet de Serpentard ne parvint à se faire entendre au milieu d'une telle cohue. Les quatre juges applaudissaient eux aussi tandis que Mrs Johnson reprenait la parole :

\- Après avoir su se dérober aux yeux meurtriers du basilic, Mr Lémy a pu efficacement profiter de l'opportunité que lui donnaient Mr Ukkel et McAllister pour préparer un maléfique de séquestration avec beaucoup de maîtrise et de précision. Voyons quelles notes mes camarades et moi-même lui donnerons-nous…

Mrs Shülz qui fut la première à réagir. La note qu'elle lui donna fit tourner des têtes mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Lémy avait en effet tardé pour mettre son plan à exécution et avait mis en danger la vie des deux autres. Ainsi, le huit que venait de lui donner la directrice de Durmstrang s'avérait plutôt justifié. Cependant, la foule accueillit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme la note de Mr Weasley – un neuf – et applaudit à tout rompre alors que les autres juges rendaient leur verdict.

Le chaos le plus total s'empara alors des gradins. Les deux premières notes étaient en fait les plus basses octroyées à Constantin. Pour le reste, il avait obtenu trois dix…

\- Ca lui fait quarante-sept points ! exulta Eric en applaudissant comme un fou. Il est sûr d'être premier !

Avec un nouveau sourire carnassier, Lémy s'inclina très bas tandis que Vindicus recevait ses notes en dernier. Alors que les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons lui avaient administré chacun un huit, les trois autres juges avait visé un cran au dessus en le gratifiant d'un joli neuf. Ce fut donc avec quarante-trois points que Vindicus McAllister se classa deuxième de la première tâche, sous les applaudissements enjoués de l'ensemble du public.

oOoOo

Hester, de son côté, avait quitté le stade. L'hypocrisie de ce type lui donnait envie de vomir. Sans y prendre garde, Milo l'avait imitée, mais pour aller rejoindre Vindicus. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne surent que faire. Le défi et le trouble qu'ils lisaient mutuellement dans leurs yeux les incita à détourner le regard et à se diriger au plus vite vers la prochaine destination. Refoulant toutes ces horribles pensées de son esprit, Hester préféra réfléchir aux moyens qu'elle pourrait exploiter pour réussir à réunir les informations qu'elle cherchait sans se faire découvrir.

Milo, lui, ne put se défaire de son imagination en se plongeant une nouvelle fois cinq ans plus tard, lorsque Hester et lui seraient en âge de concourir. Qui serait choisi ? Elle ? Lui ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà arrivé à la porte des vestiaires et entendit les recommandations des juges aux trois Champions victorieux.

\- Bien, déclara Mrs Weasley-Johnson, à présent que vous avez brillamment triomphé de la première tâche, laissez-moi vous donner quelques indications pour la prochaine épreuve…

Les trois élèves restèrent silencieux, plus à cause de la fatigue que de la concentration qu'on leur demandait de fournir.

\- Les trois clés que vous avez récupérées vous seront utiles pour la seconde tâche. Pourquoi ? Cera sera à vous de le découvrir. Ces clés ont été ensorcelées et la magie laisse toujours des traces. Vous devrez utiliser toute votre ingéniosité et votre intellect pour découvrir l'utilité de ces objets. Compris ?

Les trois acquiescèrent d'une voix si faible que Milo eut du mal à les entendre derrière la porte. Lorsque la sorcière du Ministère parla de nouveau, cependant, c'était beaucoup plus clair :

\- Maintenant, messieurs, je vous incite à aller vous reposer. Vous en aurez bien besoin avec tous les efforts que vous avez fournis aujourd'hui. Mais n'oubliez pas de résoudre l'énigme de ces clés, ce sera un atout non négligeable pour la suite des épreuves.

Sur ce, elle prit congé d'eux et les laissa à leur état de fatigue. Milo vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui suait encore comme s'il s'était trouvé sous un soleil de plomb pendant des heures. Il parvint néanmoins à afficher un sourire à son petit frère qui le lui rendit à contrecœur.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre la clé d'or, lui reprocha Milo en fronçant les sourcils, tu aurais pu avoir plus de points…

Mais l'aîné secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi servent ces clés, ni vraiment si la clé d'or est si bénéfique. En choisissant la clé d'argent je me situe entre les deux. Par conséquent si la valeur du matériau est au contraire néfaste à celui qui le porte, je serai moins désavantagé que Ukkel. Au contraire si comme tout le monde le pense, c'est la clé de plomb l'objet le moins utile, alors c'est d'autant plus bénéfique si c'est ce Lémy qui la possède. De nous trois, c'est assurément le plus dangereux.

\- A ce point ? s'étonna Milo qui pourtant avait été paralysé de terreur et de jalousie lorsque Lémy avait activé son piège.

\- Oui, reconnut Vindicus en se levant pour se diriger vers les douches où étaient déjà les deux autres candidats. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner !

Et ce fut avec un rire de conquérant qu'il quitta la pièce, laissant Milo seul et dans le doute. Vindicus allait-il gagner ce tournoi, comme tout le monde l'espérait depuis des mois ? Une chose était sûre pour Milo, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à ses autres camarades de Serpentard, mais il était hors de question de Karl Ukkel reçoive le titre de Champion des Trois Sorciers !

oOoOo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la quasi-totalité des conversations à Poudlard fut monopolisée par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et plus particulièrement cette inédite première tâche qui avait vu pour la première fois depuis le début du vingt-et-unième siècle une improbable alliance entre les trois Champions que tout opposait.

Leurs styles, leur paroles, leur mode de fonctionnement, tout avait été décortiqué maintes et maintes fois par ces experts consultants autoproclamés qu'étaient devenus les élèves de Poudlard.

Si personne ne mettait en cause les notes des juges – Constantin avait été en effet le plus impressionnant en lançant un maléfice digne des plus grands sorciers du monde – les préférences et promesses de soutien ne cessaient de différer en fonction des âges et des maisons des résidents du château. Même au sein des délégations étrangères, on pouvait trouver des membres soutenant un autre Champion.

Si la plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons affirmaient officiellement leur soutien inconditionnel envers leur petit Champion, quelques uns des plus beaux et des plus nobles lignées françaises semblaient plus enclins à admirer le fier Champion de Poudlard avec son dos droit et son regard fier. En comparaison le petit trapu de Beauxbâtons qui semblait encore moins sérieux et gracieux qu'un lutin de Cornouaille. Plus étonnant encore, de plus en plus d'élèves de Serdaigle – la Maison dont l'idéologie se rapprochait le plus de celle de l'école française – avaient eux aussi boudé le Champion de Beauxbâtons au profit de leur propre candidat. À n'en plus douter, ce dernier paraissait à présent beaucoup plus digne d'être admiré et soutenu qu'on ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

En effet, en tant que préfet-en-chef, il était souvent le plus à-même de contrer la menace Ukkel qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de prouver sa puissance et sa supériorité sur les élèves britanniques à l'aide de comportements brutaux et des sorts interdits. En outre, étant bien souvent accompagné de Samuel Potter et de Milenya McGlory dans ses croisades, de plus en plus d'élèves non-Serpentard commençaient à reconnaître en lui un Champion digne d'être encouragé, au contraire d'Ukkel le bourreau des faibles et de Lémy l'invisible. Le petit champion de Beauxbâtons passait en effet tout son temps à la bibliothèque, ignorant ainsi les luttes de pouvoir qui ne cessaient d'éclater dans les couloirs du château depuis la fin de la première tâche.

Mais il en fallait plus pour chambouler les certitudes et les forts ressentis des Gryffondor envers les Serpentard. En effet, au grand dam d'Eric et de Sally qui voyaient Nathan, Mathilda et les cousins Weasley emprunter un chemin différent du leur, très nombreux furent les Gryffondor qui décidèrent de prêter allégeance au rude Champion de Durmstrang pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait déclaré la guerre à leur grande Némésis qu'était Vindicus McAllister.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, quant à eux, soutenaient bien évidemment leur Champion attitré. Cependant, on pouvait déceler un léger malaise chez la plupart d'entre eux et il devint vite clair que ces soutiens de façade étaient tout sauf sincères. Milo s'en était rendu compte tout de suite, cette grosse brute l'avait bien assez beuglé : à Durmstrang, même les professeurs avaient peur de lui. Ainsi, malgré une attitude officielle contrainte par la peur, on pouvait de plus en plus déceler chez certains de Durmstrang l'expression d'une fugitive admiration pour Vin' ou Lémy lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Du côté d'Eric, cependant, il n'était pas question d'offrir son soutien à ce Serpentard sournois et manipulateur. Trop d'élèves de sa maison s'étaient fait molester par lui ou sa bande dans le passé pour croire à ce soi-disant repentir. En ce qui concernait Ukkel, la question ne se posait même pas : jamais une telle brute ne susciterait son admiration, ou celle de ses pairs, sages et discrets Poufsouffle, toujours solidaires et assidus.

Ainsi, non seulement parce qu'ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre en sa compagnie à la bibliothèque, mais également en raison du caractère juste, bon et curieux de Lémy, Eric et sa bande n'avaient pas tardé pour soutenir fièrement le Champion de Beauxbâtons. Et plus étonnamment encore, nombreux étaient leurs camarades Poufsouffle qui les avaient suivis, malgré leurs réticences à reconnaître le talent et la valeur d'Eric. Ils qui se portaient à présent tous fervents supporters du jeune Constantin.

oOoOo

Ainsi, une semaine après la première tâche, chacun semblait avoir choisi son camp, avec tous les problèmes que cela impliquait…

A peine deux jours après l'épreuve, on avait pu assister à une violente dispute entre Nathan et Eric qui rejetaient violemment le choix de l'autre et tentaient par tous les moyens de se faire entendre raison. Lasse de leurs humeurs puériles, Dalia avait fini par laisser tomber et Nathan, et Eric. La plupart du temps, elle se retrouvait donc seule à se promener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. De leur côté, certains Serpentard les plus obtus – dont Grégorius et Demetrius – n'acceptaient pas si facilement de partager _leur_ Champion avec ces rats de bibliothèque de Serdaigle et ces bellâtres pomponnés de Beauxbâtons. Plusieurs fois, Vindicus avait dû intervenir pour empêcher ses camarades de se montrer violents face à ses nouveaux supporters.

Hester, quant à elle, avait choisi de ne pas participer à cette lutte idiote entre les trois camps qui lui faisait penser aux agissements de ces moldus insensés qui devenaient incontrôlables à chaque match de leur équipe de football. Ainsi, plutôt que de dépenser son énergie à crier plus fort que les autres pour supporter son idole, elle avait pris le parti de rester discrète, tout en profitant de la présente cohue pour rassembler un maximum d'informations pour ses recherches. Tout cela sous le nez de Lavande Brown qui, bien entendu, s'était passionnée pour les rivalités qui agitaient le château en cette période de trêve. Cependant, elle n'avait pu pour le moment surprendre une nouvelle conversation secrète entre deux professeurs car, de leur côté aussi, seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait place dans leurs échanges…

oOoOo

Ainsi, le mois de décembre passa très vite dans une ambiance à la fois tendue et festive. Déjà, certains pensaient à la deuxième tâche qui allait arriver très vite, et à ces mystérieuses clés dont les Champions devaient découvrir l'utilité. Eric et Sally avaient commencé à faire des recherches pour Constantin, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver n'avait pu aider le jeune homme à comprendre le mécanisme de l'artéfact magique. De son côté, Vindicus n'avait rien laissé échapper sur ses ressentis et restait le plus souvent enfermé dans son dortoir sans que personne ne puisse y pénétrer lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Karl Ukkel, lui, semblait prêter autant attention à cet indice insignifiant qu'à ces moucherons de Gryffondor qui semblaient le considérer comme leur leader, remplaçant aisément le trop fade Samuel Potter.

oOoOo

C'était dans cette atmosphère de désordre qu'une belle et jeune élève de deuxième année affûtait ses armes, indifférente aux rivalités idiotes de ses aînés. En effet, peu lui importait le nom du vainqueur de la prochaine tâche, ou même celui du Champion lui-même. Tina n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à ces confrontations purement masculines qui visaient à démontrer qui en avait le plus dans la baguette…

S'il existait une façon plus efficace et moins dangereuse de mettre l'adversaire à terre, c'était bien elle qui en détenait le secret. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc gelé, vêtue d'une simple robe de soie noire, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés qui ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise hivernale, le teint éclatant malgré le froid mordant, le sourire brillant grâce à des potions de sa propre invention, elle vit apparaître le trio de Durstrang, avec ce cochon d'Ukkel à sa tête. Il était temps pour elle d'entrer dans la danse.

\- Bonjour à vous messieurs et mademoiselle, pourrais-je m'entretenir en privé avec ce charmant jeune homme ?

D'abord interloqués d'être abordés de la sorte – eux qui ne suscitaient que crainte et méfiance – les trois redoutables élèves se redressèrent et la scrutèrent d'un air suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda sèchement Katja Wurden, la macabre acolyte des deux hommes.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? lui rétorqua Tina avec un sourire dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas à toi que je demande…

La redoutable sorcière de Durmstrang fit un geste en direction de cette impudente, mais elle fut stoppée par un de ses acolytes, le plus petit.

Une trainée écarlate sur ses joues ternes, le regard pétillant et le sourire gourmand, Vassili Sternov s'avança en direction de sa belle interlocutrice.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, tentant en vain de ne pas trembler d'excitation.

\- Comme d'habitude, à la veille Noël, il y aura un bal d'organisé à Poudlard. Le but est de créer des liens entre les différentes écoles. Si on y allait ensemble, ce serait une belle preuve de coopération, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte, le jeune homme fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Jamais à Durmstrang il n'avait eu droit à un tel traitement de faveur de la part d'une fille si jolie. Retrouvant sa voix, il voulut s'empresser d'accepter, mais ne put rien dire davantage.

\- Vassili n'est pas digne de toi, il ira avec Katja, gronda Karl Ukkel qui s'était empressé de les suivre pour écouter leur conversation. Tu iras avec moi, nous formerons le plus beau couple de la fête !

Le malheureux acolyte n'osa pas protester et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Ukkel esquissa un large sourire avide en contemplant les formes généreusement précoces de la jeune Tina. Derrière eux, seule Tina vit le regard noir de Katja Wurden qui contemplait leurs dos avec impuissance. Ces idiots ne comprenaient donc rien ?

\- Bien, si tel est ton désir, concéda Tina avec un ton faussement timide, je serai ravie d'accompagner un tel héros pour le bal.

Puis, se résignant à accepter le baisemain le plus mal exécuté qu'elle eût reçu de sa vie, Tina se détourna et alla rejoindre le château de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle préféra attendre d'être à l'abri pour esquisser un petit sourire mauvais, mais intérieurement, elle jubilait. Assurance, flatterie, timidité, elle avait joué cela avec tant de maîtrise qu'ils étaient tout de suite tombés dans le panneau. Les graines de la discorde étaient maintenant semées, c'en avait été presque trop facile…

oOoOo

A peine quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle du bal de Noël s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. A présent, chacun et chacune tentait de briller devant celui ou celle qu'il ou elle convoitait. Nombreux furent ainsi les recoins du château qui se retrouvaient occupés par de jeunes élèves opportunistes venus faire leur demande dans un endroit secret.

Plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à cet évènement – en ces temps troubles, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue – Nathan fut déçu d'apprendre que seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pouvaient s'y rendre sans avoir été invité par quelqu'un plus âgé. Or, la seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu y aller avait le même âge que lui…

Les cousins Weasley avaient prévu de prendre quelques gouttes de potion de vieillissement pour pouvoir y participer. Mais Grégory les en avait tout de suite dissuadés en leur rappelant le sort qu'avaient subi les pauvres bougres qui avaient tenté de tricher pour poser leur nom dans la coupe de feu.

Pour Hester, cependant, ce n'était pas le bal en lui-même qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt ses participants. Le jour où elle avait appris que Tina y serait au bras de Karl Ukkel, elle l'avait entraînée hors de la classe de Chang juste avant un cours de sortilèges.

\- Tu es cinglée ou quoi ? s'était-elle emportée. Ce monstre terrorise nos camarades dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il n'a accepté d'y aller avec toi que pour une seule chose, et j'imagine que tu dois savoir quoi…

Loin de se laisser surprendre par la soudaine violence des propos d'Hester, Tina se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Oui, elle savait bien entendu ce qu'il voulait, et elle comptait bien s'en servir à ses propres fins.

\- Toutes ces futiles considérations ne m'intéressent absolument pas, répliqua la jeune Serdaigle. Ces idiots peuvent bien s'écorcher, ça m'est égal. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de pouvoir participer au bal, sous le feu des projecteurs, avec le compagnon de danse le plus prestigieux.

Hester fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole tant l'attitude de sa camarade la dégoûtait. Elle savait Tina vaniteuse et prête à tout pour se mettre en avant, mais à ce point-là, c'était plus de l'inconscience. Tina risquait très gros sur cette entreprise, à moins que…

\- Oh bon sang, tu n'espères quand même pas…

Les yeux d'Hester s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Tina se contenta d'une moue méprisante.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

Puis, riant devant le désarroi d'Hester, Tina se détourna et, de sa démarche de reine, vint rejoindre les jumelles Pratt au dernier rang de la classe du professeur Chang. Hester attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de cours. Quelle était la stratégie de Tina ? Espérait-elle faire face à ces brutes de Durmstrang ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Elle qui était si égoïste et uniquement centrée sur sa petite personne, essayait-elle vraiment de déstabiliser les élèves de Durmstrang pour avantager les deux autres Champions ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Serdaigle vit plus qu'elle ne regarda le jeune Constantin Lémy et Samuel Potter en grande discussion de l'autre côté de la cour. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas la directrice de sa maison se faufiler derrière elle pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'entrait pas alors que le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes. Ce furent les cinq premiers points qu'Hester se vit retirer à l'encontre de Serdaigle depuis le début de sa scolarité…

oOoOo

De son côté, Milo ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la perspective du bal de Noël. Bien sûr, nombreuses étaient les élèves plus âgées qui lui avait demandé d'être leur partenaire pour l'occasion, mais il avait toutes ignorées. Grégorius se demandait pourquoi il refusait ainsi la chance qui lui était offerte de pouvoir participer au bal alors qu'une bonne partie de ses camarades serait condamnée à rester cloitrée dans leur salle commune pendant que leurs aînés feraient la fête au-dessus.

Mais le jeune prodige des deuxième année semblait de plus en plus réservé et renfermé sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il parlait beaucoup moins, s'enfermait très souvent dans son dortoir ou à la bibliothèque et ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à Vindicus qui était visiblement sur le point de percer à jour l'énigme de la clé. A dire vrai, même Eric et ses amis avaient noté ce changement d'attitude chez leur bourreau Serpentard. Ils ne voyaient plus à la tête du petit groupe qui ne cessait de les harceler.

En effet, le jeune Vert et Argent était de plus en plus sujet aux incertitudes et au manque de confiance en lui depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subie de la part de Karl Ukkel et ses acolytes. De plus, il ne pouvait se résoudre à espérer aller au bal car il savait très bien avec qui il voulait s'y rendre. Il savait surtout que c'était hors de question. Jamais son entourage, ou lui-même, ne l'accepterait…

Alors il se contentait de perfectionner ses sortilèges de défense déjà parfaits et vérifiait la nocivité de ses poisons sur des crapauds errants dans les cachots. Ce faisant, il tentait en vain de chasser cette image si séduisante de son esprit. Cette scène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui le présentait, cinq ans plus tard, Champion de Poudlard au bras d'Hester O'Brian sous le regard jaloux et rempli de haine de Nathan Jones…

oOoOo

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au bal de Noël pour cette douzième édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vous demande d'applaudir très fort le premier groupe à ouvrir le bal cette année, j'ai nommé les Cuttie's Kitten !

Une immense ovation suivit le discours du Professeur Davidson, alors que le groupe commençait déjà une chanson lente et douce intitulée « Jinx and Tears »(1).

\- Messieurs les Champions, à vous ! déclara joyeusement Davidson et souriant à l'écoute de ce morceau qui lui avait valu ce fameux slow avec son premier amour.

Aussitôt, Karl Ukkel, serrant la pauvre Tina d'une poigne écrasante, vint occuper la piste de danse avec des pas malhabiles que sa belle cavalière s'efforçait de diriger de façon gracieuse et assurée. La beauté de Tina était sans égale ce soir-là ses longs cheveux blonds tressées au-dessus de sa tête lui donnaient l'impression d'arborer une couronne d'or tandis que sa somptueuse robe de soie d'un bleu brillant ondulait avec grâce autour d'elle. Nombreux furent les garçons qui peinaient à détacher leurs regards d'elle tellement elle était jolie, certains pensaient même qu'elle devait avoir du sang de vélane. À côté, Karl Ukkel semblait aussi repoussant qu'un loup-garou, et l'épaisse quantité de graisse de sanglier qu'il avait utilisé pour aplatir ses cheveux ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression de fureur sauvage qui émanait de lui. Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle alors que le deuxième couple fit son entrée sur la piste de danse. Aussi sérieux et élégants que pouvaient l'être deux préfets-en-chef, ils commencèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes avec grâce sous le regard mal assuré de Samuel Potter, qui semblait attendre sa propre cavalière.

\- Viens, c'est à nous, lui dit alors une petite voix enjouée alors qu'une main vint lui prendre le bras.

Les applaudissements cessèrent aussitôt lorsque l'on vit ce couple improbable traverser la piste de danse pour aller valser auprès de Vindicus et Milenya.

Autour de la piste, les exclamations scandalisées et les regards déstabilisés ne cessaient de se poser sur les deux nouveaux arrivants : Samuel Potter, mal à l'aise dans sa robe pourpre aux reflets argentés, et Constantin Lémy, plus souriant que jamais dans son costume blanc et or(2). Alors que Vindicus et Milenya vinrent les rejoindre, la préfète de Serdaigle fit signe à ses camarades de venir à eux, mais personne ne bougea, tous restaient immobiles à regarder, ébahis, ce couple inattendu qui dansait au milieu de la piste.

Tout le monde savait que Samuel Potter était pris seulement trois jours après l'annonce du bal car nombreuses avaient été les filles de sixième et septième années déçues par un refus de la part de leur timide idole. Constantin, quant à lui, attisait la convoitise chez les filles les plus jeunes avec son air angélique et sa petite taille, et l'on entendit beaucoup d'exclamations de dégoût de leur part lorsqu'il passa devant elles d'un magnifique pas de polka.

Davidson fut une nouvelle fois le premier à briser la glace en applaudissant chaleureusement les trois Champions et leurs compagnies. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Madame Delacour-Weasley, Mrs Chourave et Mr. Londubat. Puis, petit à petit, ce furent finalement tous les professeurs qui acclamèrent avec joie les six danseurs, avant d'être imités par les élèves, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort ensuite. Lorsque le morceau suivant fut annoncé – Dancing Witch(3) – la piste se remplit complètement et l'on oublia cette étrangeté pour consacrer entièrement à son ou sa partenaire durant cette danse plus rapide et plus vive. Lorsque Davidson commença à se déhancher aux côtés d'une Cho Chang plus mesurée, l'atmosphère festive battit enfin son plein et l'on ne vit bientôt plus aucun siège occupé autour des tables disposées le long des murs de la Grande Salle.

Un nouveau slow – Don't cry for me Rowena(4) – fut joué en fin de soirée, ce qui permit à bon nombre d'élèves de se découvrir et plusieurs couples se formèrent ainsi sur les notes de cette sombre complainte. Cependant, la belle Tina semblait avoir disparu à ce moment précis, laissant un Karl Ukkel au bord de la fureur et un Vassili Sternov en grande conversation avec elle, à l'intérieur de buissons de roses.

Enfin, lors de la dernière chanson – intitulée The Final Hourglass – peu furent les élèves encore en état de danser sur cette mélodie vive et entrainante.

Pourtant, lorsque Davidson déclara la fin du bal, il y eut plus de protestations que de danseurs et il fallut un certain temps pour évacuer la totalité des élèves mécontents. Samuel, lui, n'était pas fâché que tout ceci fût fini, il avait cédé à la pression de Constantin et de Milenya qui lui disaient que cela constituerait une bonne leçon aux imbéciles, mais ne s'était pas réellement senti à sa place aux bras d'un homme, même si ledit homme était capable d'affiner son visage et d'élargir sa poitrine comme tout métamorphomage qui se respectait…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Héhéhéhé ! Hé oui ! Plein de rebondissements dans ce chapitre. La décision fair-play de Lémy vous paraît-elle stupide ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Auriez-vous été stratégiques comme Vin', ou fonceur comme Ukkel ? Qui a raison à votre avis ? J'ai hâte que vous le découvriez !  
Mais en attendant, place à vos ressentis ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce bal de Noël ? Les couples vous ont-ils plu ? Vous attendiez-vous à un Samuel/Constantin ? Auriez-vous préféré les voir avec d'autres personnes ? Si oui, la question s'impose : QUI ? QUI ? QUI ? xD

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Jinx and Tears** (Sortilège et larmes) : Titre de chanson adapté de « Rain and tears » des Aphrodite's Child.  
(2) **Le Constamuel** : Mouahahahaha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celui-là ! :D  
(3) **Dancing Witch** (La sorcière qui danse) : Titre de chanson adapté de « Dancing Queen » de Abba. J'ai choisi cette chanson en référence à un épisode de Glee, dans lequel un homme est sacrée « Reine de Promo », et il envoie chier tout le monde en dansant avec son copain sur cette chanson.  
(4) **Don't cry for me Rowena** (Ne pleure pas pour moi, Rowena) : Titre de chanson adapté de « Don't cry for me Argentina », de la comédie musicale Evita. Ballade écrite par Helena Serdaigle pour sa mère, avant de mourir. Cette chanson aura une toute autre signification pour vous lorsque vous lirez la fin du « _Prix du sang_ » (tome 5).

 **RàR** :

Salut **bylbash** ! Et bienvenue à toi ! (nouveau lecteur si je ne m'abuse ?). En espérant te relire assez vite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Yop yop **Kara** ! Comment que tu vas ? Bon euh… pour Hester, dans 5 ans elle a 17 ans. Et dans cinq ans le prochain tournoi se passera à Beauxbat'. Rien de plus.  
Sinon, pour Nicolas Lésigny, c'était pas trop Macron que j'avais en tête à l'époque, mais un autre Nicolas… Bref, je suis content que ma critique de la politique française magique t'aies séduite ^^.  
Je retiens Fol Œil. Impeccable !

Heyyy **Elojs** ! Welcome back ! Je suis moi aussi fier de toi pour t'être rappelée de tout très vite (et avoir commenté dans la foulée ^^). Pour Lavande, tu verras bien, mais on ne la revoie pas tout de suite dans la saga. Je retiens Rose du coup pour ton perso, je trouverai bien à écrire sur elle. Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial, mais ça me fera du bien de lui imaginer un passé ^^. Ah zut ! je viens de comprendre pour les notes du chap.14, je les ai supprimées, c'étaient celles du Chap.12 ! xD

Salut **Le Cerf-Pentard** , j'espère que tu as pu être satisfait de cette lecture, même si tu te rappelais pas de tout. Le chapitre récapitulatif, je le ferai en fin de tome, comme pour l'opus précédent. Si j'ai publié deux chapitres après deux mois d'absence, c'est parce qu'avec mon boulot, mon copain, mes concours d'écriture et toutes mes autres activités annexes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier quoi que ce soit durant ces deux mois. Ecrire les annexes, les RàR et organiser les défis, ça prend du temps mine de rien. Du coup, les deux chapitres d'affilée étaient une sorte d'excuse pour ne pas avoir tenu les délais.  
Bonne re-lecture du tome 1, j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant. Pour les Serpentard, clichés, je sais pas. Ils sont comme Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy au même âge. Ils sont jeunes, influençables, et frustrés de ne pas être reconnus à leur juste valeur dans une école qui valorise les nés-moldus.  
Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et participé au défi. J'espère que le résultat te conviendra.

 **Défi précédent** :

 **Elojs** : 1,25 + 0/1 pour _Vin_. 2,75/5 + 0/1 pour _Lémy_. 0,75/5 + 0/1 pour _Ukkel_ = 4,74/18. Je lui accorde 1,25 point bonus (sur 2) pour avoir trouvé le classement exact des trois champions. Donc en tout, ça fait 6/20.

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** : 3/5 + 0,5/1 pour _Ukkel_. 4/5 + 0/1 pour _Lémy_. 1,25/5 + 0/1 pour _Vin_ = 8,75/18. Je lui accorde 0,25 point en bonus (sur 2) pour avoir trouvé l'identité du premier. Donc en tout, ça fait 9/20.

C'est donc **Le Cerf-Pentard** qui a remporté ce défi. J'attends donc sa proposition de personnage dans sa prochaine review.

Encore bravo à vous deux ! J'ai hâte de vous voir de nouveau oser participer aux défis que même les anciens lecteurs n'osent pas relever.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Laissons un peu de côté les futiles intrigues de Poudlard et intéressons-nous donc aux véritables dangers qui menacent le monde magique. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez notre bien-aimé Dean Thomas dans sa chasse à la Scarlett. Il devra pour cela faire appel à un grand sorcier acrobate que vous connaissez tous. Le prochain défi consistera à deviner l'identité de ce sorcier. Petit indice ? Il roule les « R » et son absence en tant que membre jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en a surpris plus d'un lors de mes premières béta-lectures.

Pas de barème cette fois-ci, ce sera votre rapidité qui sera récompensée.

A vos claviers mes chers lecteurs/chères lectrices, venez gagner votre OS spécial !


	16. De feu et de glace

**_Note_** _: Bonsour Bonjoir ! Comme on dit chez nous (ou pas…) Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé d'être encore une fois en retard. Mais bon, c'est tellement chaud au boulot en ce moment que quand je rentre, que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Du coup les publications se font rares (vu que ça prend du temps d'écrire les notes, les annexes et d'imaginer les défis). Mais promis, je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour concilier vie professionnelle et vie littéraire (paie ta littérature ! xD)._

 ** _Défi_** _: De nouveau deux propositions de réponse pour ce défi. Une de Kara en MP et une de Lut' (Les Feuilles d'Automne) en review. Qui a été la plus rapide, vous le saurez bien assez vite.  
J'en profite également pour rappeler que Ty, Kara et Le Cerf-Pentard ont encore un personnage à choisir, respectivement pour le premier défi, la 50_ _ème_ _review et pour le défi du chapitre 14. Choisissez bien, il se peut que je trouve le temps d'écrire tous les OS récompenses que j'ai en retard dans les prochains jours._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Dean Thomas et son acolyte sont à JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi ^^._

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que cette tempête de neige agressait le paysage vierge et blanc(1) de Sibérie et forçait les quelques habitants de la contrée du Nord à se cloîtrer dans leurs maisons sans oser en sortir.

Mais cela arrangeait la jeune fille de petite taille(2) qui se faufilait entre deux rafales de vent glacé. Le visage caché derrière une écharpe verte et les cheveux dissimulés dans l'épaisse capuche de sa cape noire, elle savait parfaitement qu'il fallait bien plus qu'un camouflage de fortune pour se tirer de la situation néfaste dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette tempête serait une bénédiction qui lui ferait gagner un temps précieux, si seulement elle pouvait avoir une idée de l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait. Malgré sa vue perçante, elle ne distinguait que du blanc.

Et avec cet acharné qui la collait au train depuis plusieurs mois, sa liberté de mouvement devenait de plus en plus limitée. Elle avait dû ruser bien souvent, ne serait-ce que pour garder sa courte avance. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui suivait ses mouvements à la trace, mais elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait d'un limier de Potter ou de Granger.

Ces deux là avaient toujours gardé un œil sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement que leur larbin, cet idiot de Londubat, l'avait faite surveiller pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard…

oOoOo

En effet, dès son plus jeune âge, Scarlett McAllister avait fait tourner bien des têtes tant par la perfection avec laquelle elle lançait ses sortilèges que par la cruauté qui la poussait à utiliser les plus terribles d'entre eux sur ses propres camarades de classe. Toujours à la limite de se faire renvoyer de l'école lorsqu'elle étudiait encore à Poudlard, l'adjectif qui la caractérisait le mieux était « effrayante. »

Elle avait beau avoir toujours été brillante dans n'importe quelle matière, exemplaire dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, excellente pédagogue pour qui voulait apprendre ses secrets, merveilleusement intelligente au point de créer ses propres sorts et potions, personne ne l'avait jamais surnommée Scarlett la brillante, ou Scarlett la futée, mais bien Scary Scarlett(3).

Bien que d'ordinaire enclins à la malveillance pour se faire remarquer, les autres Serpentard qui étudiaient avec elle avaient toujours refusé de la reconnaître comme l'une des leurs. Ses méthodes et sa personnalité effrayaient même les élèves les plus brutaux.

Ainsi, Scary Scarlett avait toujours été seule. Seule à travailler, seule à jouer, seule à commettre ses méfaits. Elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse et redoutée par-dessus tout des sorciers à la tête de la Communauté magique. Ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de comparer le caractère de cette jeune femme à celui de nombreux mages noirs qui l'avaient précédées dans l'Histoire et dont elle n'avait rien à envier sur le plan de la puissance et de l'érudition.

Voici pourquoi Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et Vice Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Magique Internationale, avait lancé à sa poursuite les meilleurs traqueurs dont il disposait pour la retrouver et surtout comprendre pourquoi elle avait disparu depuis plus d'un an. Une disparition sans aucune explication, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les conditions dans lesquelles un mage – dont on n'osait toujours pas prononcer le nom maudit – s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, avant de revenir dix ans plus tard, plus puissant et plus cruel que jamais.

Cette fois, cependant, la communauté magique se tenait prête à contrer la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne trop importante…

oOoOo

\- Voilà, Viktor. Tu connais toute l'histoire. Ayant établi des liens entre Vodrack et la disparue, Harry a dû faire appel à moi car cela ne relevait plus de la juridiction des Aurors. D'autant plus qu'un chasseur de vampires en Russie attire moins l'attention qu'un Auror britannique…

L'homme à qui Dean Thomas parlait hocha la tête silencieusement. Ses yeux noirs surmontés d'épais sourcils broussailleux étaient rivés sur la baguette d'argent de Dean. On aurait su dire s'il était inquiet par les révélations du chasseur de vampires ou soucieux des problèmes que ce même chasseur pouvait apporter dans sa région.

Le chasseur anglais semblait lui-même incertain de raison pour laquelle son interlocuteur demeurait aussi mystérieusement silencieux.

\- Tu… tu vas m'aider à la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, hésitant une seconde.

L'homme aux sourcils broussailleux quitta la dangereuse baguette du regard pour le reporter sur son propriétaire. Il ne souriait pas, ni ne bougeait le moindre sourcil.

\- Tu es notre seul allié dans cette région, si même toi, tu ne peux pas m'aider, comment veux-tu que je retrouve Scarlett McAllister dans cette contrée que je ne connais pas ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme à l'épais mono-sourcil porta une main aux longs doigts ornés de bagues d'argent à son menton. Ce dernier était prolongé par une fine barbiche noire en pointe qui venait s'entortiller dans ses bijoux à l'éclat presque blanc.

Dean Thomas sembla voir dans cette attitude un refus et se leva, l'air déçu. Mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna en direction de la porte, l'homme à la barbiche parla pour la première fois :

\- Tu sais bien de quel œil le ministèrrrre sibérrrrien voit les affairrrrres du gouverrrrnement brrrritannique ?

Le chasseur britannique s'arrêta brusquement, mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait que son allié avait pris sa décision, et savait également que cette décision ne lui plairait pas, quelle qu'elle fût.

\- Tu ne connais pas cette femme, elle a un cœur de glace et un tempérament de feu…

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne sachant même pas si ses propres mots étaient faits pour l'inciter à le suivre dans cette aventure ou le dissuader de se mettre en danger.

Toujours est-il que, n'écoutant que son courage et son goût pour l'action, Viktor Krum, directeur adjoint de l'Institut de Durmstrang, ancienne star de l'équipe nationale bulgare de Quidditch, et allié célèbre de Harry Potter, vint rejoindre Dean Thomas le tueur de Vampires de sa démarche en canard. Ses seuls mots lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur furent :

\- Allons-y, et finissons-en avant que le ministrrre ne se rrrende compte de ta prrrésence sur son terrrritoirrre…

oOoOo

Elle avait enfin trouvé une petite ruine dans laquelle elle put s'abriter jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Malgré les nombreux sortilèges jetés sur ses habits pour les garder secs et chauds ainsi que le feu magique qu'elle avait allumé pour faire fondre instantanément la neige qui s'abattait sur son abri de fortune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais le froid n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle grelottait…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi était-elle partie aussi loin pour aller chercher des alliés qui étaient aussi dignes de confiance qu'un dragon affamé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué à lutter de front comme le faisait sa mère ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses protestations lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir ?

La réponse était claire pourtant : elle voulait réussir son combat. Elle savait depuis le début que celui de sa mère était voué à l'échec. Dès l'âge de huit ans, elle avait pris conscience de l'impuissance de son clan face au déclin de la communauté magique, sa communauté. Sa mère restait persuadée que la lutte ne pouvait se faire que par le biais de la loi et des négociations. Scarlett, elle, savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de discours, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette sale sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Weasley-Granger.

Non, le vrai changement ne pourrait se faire que par la force. Les moldus et les traitres à leur sang avaient trop de poids de ce côté de la Manche, et il était impossible pour ceux qui défendaient l'intégrité des sorciers de reproduire le même schéma qu'en France ou en Italie. Tant que Potter et sa clique subsisteraient, toute tentative resterait vaine. Alors, pour réussir, il suffisait de se débarrasser des gêneurs et pour ce faire, il devenait impératif de trouver des alliés puissants et nombreux. Des alliés qui, surtout, haïssaient les sorciers britanniques.

Cependant, avec les détraqueurs pratiquement disparus, les loups-garous intégrés à la société, les centaures refusant toute alliance avec n'importe quel humain, les harpies préférant rester des parias et les géants incapables de marcher en rang, les seules cibles potentielles de cette recherche s'avéraient être les vampires…

oOoOo

\- Bien le bonjour, jeune Scarlett. Je remarque avec délice que tu as réussi à survivre tant bien que mal dans cet environnement plutôt hostile aux humains, je te félicite !

En levant les yeux, Scarlett remarqua que le ciel était redevenu inexplicablement bleu, et que tout nuage en avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle pouvait lancer le sortilège Doloris. L'air était aussi immobile que les cadavres qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle et il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune trace de neige à des kilomètres à la ronde…

\- Impressionnant, commenta la sorcière en inspectant les alentours, je suppose que la tempête était une sorte de test pour éprouver ma volonté, ou quelque chose comme ça…

La perspicacité de la jeune femme fit sourire le chef de la bande de vampires qui s'était matérialisée à ses côtés comme par enchantement.

\- Tu es exactement comme on me l'a décrit : aussi belle qu'intelligente…

Il commença à passer la langue sur ses lèvres et son attitude affamée laissa présager de bien dangereuses choses mais le regard que lui jeta Scarlett fut sans équivoque.

\- Et vous, vous êtes plus téméraires que je le pensais. Vous présenter comme ça devant moi, à découvert et à moins de vingt personnes, c'est du suicide…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : nombre de ses acolytes firent plusieurs pas en direction de cette appétissante jeune femme en montrant les crocs d'un air menaçant. Mais leur chef les incita au calme d'un geste de la main.

\- Ou alors, vous avez décidé de vous rallier à ma cause, continua Scarlett qui esquissa un sourire insolent aux vampires agités. Ce qui, je vous l'accorde, vous permettra de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps…

Pour un des vampires – qu'il fût le plus jeune, le plus brave ou le plus fou ne changeait rien – c'en était trop. Il se jeta en un éclair sur cette imprudente qui s'était trouvée à proximité de ses crocs et tout fut fini en une seconde.

Sans qu'elle n'eût à se servir d'un pieu ou d'une quelconque arme en argent, la terrifiante Scarlett avait terrassé l'imprudent sans même jeter un regard à son opposant. A Présent, il gisait à ses pieds, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Cela eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le reste des vampires présents dans l'assistance qui reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, les yeux rivés sur cette dangereuse étrangère. Des yeux animés d'un regard où l'envie avait laissé place à la peur…

\- Bien, concéda celui qui semblait être le chef, je vais vous emmener auprès de Vladimir, il a hâte de vous revoir…

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Scarlett avec un ton froid et indifférent, la proposition que je lui ai faite ne se refuse pas…

\- Ca, ce sera lui qui en jugera, répondit le chef du groupe avec un léger frisson. Je vous déconseille en tout cas de vous montrer aussi… audacieuse avec notre roi. Contre lui, vous n'avez aucune chance de survie !

\- Là, ce sera moi qui en jugerai, fit Scarlett avant d'emboiter le pas derrière lui.

D'un geste expert, il se saisit d'un caillou pointu, et traça une série d'inscriptions sur le sol. Au bout de la troisième ligne, le sol commença à trembler et aussitôt après, un escalier se matérialisa devant lui. Il commença alors à en descendre les marches de pierre, suivi de sa troupe et de Scarlett qui ne semblait pas impressionnée le moins du monde. A présent qu'elle se trouvait dans l'antre de la bête, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et espérait rencontrer Vladimir le plus tôt possible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches, elle sentait plus qu'entendait au-dessus d'elle la tempête repartir de plus belle alors que les marches remontaient les unes après les autres dès que le dernier du groupe les eût foulées. Lorsque l'escalier entier reprit à place initiale et que toute source de lumière fut tarie, une dizaine de torches s'allumèrent en même temps pour éclairer une immense salle circulaire au plafond arrondi. La pièce entière semblait entièrement creusée dans la terre. Elle n'avait pour seul meuble visible qu'une lourde table en pierre brute de forme rectangulaire qui trônait en son centre. Six personnes y étaient assises, toutes des vampires trois hommes, trois femmes.

Rien qu'en les voyant, Scarlett sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas réitérer l'exploit de tout à l'heure. Ces six monstres étaient sûrement capables de l'affronter en combat singulier, alors essayer de les battre les six à la fois…

Mais bien entendu, elle avait d'autres cordes à sa lyre que sa seule puissance destructrice.

A travers ces rafales de vent qui s'abattaient sur eux, les deux compères se devaient d'avancer prudemment pour ne pas perdre leurs objectifs de vue. Les mains crispées sur leurs baguettes, ils avaient eu plusieurs fois recours à l'enchantement des quatre points pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient au cœur d'une tempête de plus en plus violente, ils savaient qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches de leur but…

\- Je n'arrrriverai sans doute jamais à comprendre comment des êtrrrres qui ne sont pas des sorrrciers sont capables de crrréer un champ de forrrce magique aussi puissant, s'était écrié Krum alors qu'il chancelait à nouveau sous le coup d'une rafale particulièrement violente, cette tempête de neige est tout sauf naturrrelle !

\- Nombre des vampires étaient des sorciers avant de se faire mordre, expliqua Dean Thomas de son ton d'expert, les plus puissants d'entre eux ont conservé une partie de leur savoir et de leurs compétences, même après la morsure.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Krum passablement étonné. Ici on a beau êtrrre constamment entouré de vampirrres, nos connaissances sur le sujet rrrestent trrrès limitées.

\- Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Thomas. Dans une contrée aussi dangereuse que la Sibérie, c'est important de se prémunir contre _tous_ les dangers qui menacent l'humanité !

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch eut un petit rire désabusé devant l'insistance passionnée du chasseur de vampires.

\- Ici, se débarrrrasser de tout danger rrreviendrait à anéantirrr le ministèrrre lui-même…

\- Pardon ?

\- La corrrruption, mon cherrr Dean, ajouta Krum devant l'air ébahi de son acolyte, le fait est que les vampirrrres du grrrand Norrrd ne sont pas aussi vulnérrrables et misérrreux que ceux des forrrêts d'Eurrrope de l'Est. Nombrrrre d'entrrre eux ont garrrrdé le prrrrestige qu'ils avaient du temps de leurrrs vies de sorrrrciers leur prrrrestige, et leur orrr. Un gouverrrrnement gangrrrréné par la corrrruption comme l'est le Ministèrrre rrrrusse ne peut pas lutter contre un pouvoirrr qui peut lui apporrrter tant de rrrichesses et de « serrrrrvices ».

\- Services ?

\- Tu dois le savoir, les vampirrrres ont la faculté de pouvoirrrr se débarrrrrasser des gêneurrrrs sans laisser de trrrraces. Un cadavrrre se retrrrrouve. Un allié transforrrrmé en ennemi est beaucoup plus difficile à rrretrrrrouver.

\- Tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais au point de vouloir anéantir l'humanité entière, protesta Dean en repensant à Krinski de Transylvanie.

\- Non, bien sûrrrrr, reprit Krum avec un frisson, mais ici, Vladimirrrr sait trrrrrès bien motiver les indécis. Il sait parrrrler, le fourrrrrbe, rrrrien à voirrrr avec votrrre loup-garrrrrou rebelle des années quatrrrre-vingt-dix…

Dean n'avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir de quoi son ami bulgare parlait. Fenrir Greyback, le terrifiant loup-garou, avait plongé la communauté magique britannique dans une terreur profonde lorsque le sorcier au nom craint de tous était au summum de sa puissance. Pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, le mage noir avait menacé de nombreuses familles de sorciers de lancer cette bête sauvage sur leurs enfants s'ils refusaient de coopérer avec lui. A cette époque, cet affreux animal de compagnie était presque aussi redouté que celui qui le dirigeait.

Néanmoins, Greyback, comme tous les autres loups-garous du vingtième siècle, avait toujours vécu une vie misérable de paria sans ressources, exclu de la société, probablement analphabète, et sans aucun doute incapable de diriger une société sans l'aide de personnes plus érudites et intelligentes que lui.

Un vampire, en revanche, était tout l'opposé il ne possédait ni la force, ni la solidité d'un loup-garou, mais le surpassait sans peine sur le plan de l'intelligence et du savoir. Comme Dean l'avait souligné plus tôt, un vampire était à l'origine un puissant sorcier mordu par un de ceux qui deviendraient plus tard ses pairs si le sorcier n'était pas assez puissant, il succombait à la morsure. Voici pourquoi la sélection des futurs vampires à travers les âges était étroitement contrôlée et seules les plus nobles familles de sorciers étaient visées par ce désir d'expansion. D'ailleurs, dans les récits anciens, il était écrit que les ancêtres de Vladimir – ou plus vraisemblablement Vladimir lui-même – avait tenté de s'emparer de la famille Black entière, la plus puissante et la plus influente famille de sorciers britanniques au 19ème siècle. Cependant, alors patriarche respecté de la famille Black, Phineas Nigellus avait réussi à faire avorter la tentative de prise de pouvoir des vampires. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe et une place en tant que directeur de Poudlard malgré sa réticence à enseigner.

\- C'est donc ça que veut Scarlett McAllister, finit par dire Dean Thomas, elle va essayer de vendre à Vladimir la famille McAllister sur un plateau d'argent pour pendre d'assaut le Ministère de la Magie. Elle aspire à la même vie qu'un vampire de Sibérie : une existence reconnue et crainte dans l'opulence et le pouvoir…

Krum ne répondit pas aux théories de Dean, mais son silence et son air renfrogné en disait long sur son avis sur le sujet. Pour toute réponse, il finit par annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés, le doigt pointé sur une haute tour de pierre que l'on voyait à peine sortir du sol enneigé de Sibérie. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur ce bâtiment sinistre dont même les tempêtes de neiges invoquées par ses occupants semblaient incapables d'effacer totalement la longue et menaçante silhouette noire.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un cœurrrr de glace et un tempérrrrament de feu ? questionna Krum sans même regarder son compagnon.

Adoptant la même attitude, Dean se contenta d'un bref signe de tête sans quitter la tour des yeux.

\- C'est parrfait, alorrs. Nous allons pouvoirrrr lui rrrrenvoyerrr le cognarrrd dans la figurrrre !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hahahaha ! Ça frustre de couper ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de mon Krum ? Vous restez sur votre faim ? Attendez un peu, vous n'avez encore rien vu ^^.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Vierge et blanc** : Tout le contraire de Dean Thomas, mouahahahaha ! **Brownie** , **Kara** , cette allusion graveleuse était pour vous ! xD.  
(2) **Morphologie de Scarlett** : Oui, Scarlett est vraiment petite, comme Milo. Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de lire qu'elle est grande, mais c'est une erreur de ma part que je n'ai pas réussi à corriger partout.  
(3) **Scary Scarlett** : Scarlett l'Effrayante

 **RàR** :

Hey **Bokaya** ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Content de voir que la suite des aventures de mes héros t'a plu. Tu verras bien, pour Lavande, mais tu risque d'attendre longtemps, elle ne réapparaît pas avant le tome 6.

Hahahaha ! Dans le mille **Elojs** ! Les Gryffondor sont en effet la maison que j'apprécie le moins dans ma fanfic. Fiers et arrogants, ce sont vraiment les traits de caractère qui m'énervent le plus ^^. Pour Lémy, laissons parler les haineux, ils sont jaloux de son talent et de son charisme ^^. Pas de problème pour le retard de post, l'important c'est que tu reviewes, j'adore avoir ton avis à chaque fois !

Lol ! Tina est déjà mon personnage préféré depuis bien longtemps, **Kara**. Je l'adore depuis que j'ai fait l'ébauche de la trame entière de la saga, il y a presque dix ans ^^.

Waaaah **Lut'** ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! Comment ça va ? Cette fois, l'un comme l'autre, on va jusqu'au bout ! Comme tu l'as dit, la troisième fois c'est la bonne ! En plus, bientôt, tu seras (techniquement et en pratique) une nouvelle lectrice, vu que si je ne m'abuse, j'avais arrêté la publication sur HPF en plein tome 2. J'ai hâte que tu lise la suite ! : D. Bien joué pour Krum ! Héhéhéhé ! A peine de retour, et tu rafles déjà un OS ! Bravo

 **Défi précédent** :

Cette fois, seules deux lectrices ont osé participer : **Kara** et **Lut'** (Les Feuilles d'Automne). D'à peine une demi-heure, **Lut'** a été la plus rapide, elle gagne donc son premier OS sur ^^. Félicitations **Lut'** ! J'attends ta proposition de personnage.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Le combat entre les vampires et nos deux chasseurs risque d'être intense. Assurez vous d'être au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Pas de défi pour cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas d'idée ^^. Du coup, le prochain chapitre arrive dans la foulée. Hop ! C'est comme ça ! Je viens de le décider ! xD


	17. Combat dans la neige

**_Note_** _: Et hop ! Deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bisous paillettes à tout-e-s ! Bonne lecture ^^_

 ** _Défi_** _: Y en avait pas du coup. Mais j'en profite pour vous rappeler que la 75_ _ème_ _review approche à grand pas. Celui ou celle qui la décroche aura lui/elle aussi le droit à un OS cadeau ! : D_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Dean Thomas et son acolyte sont à JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi ^^._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que le Conseil des Six avait écouté les arguments de Scarlett. Ils l'avaient à présent congédiée dans une petite salle voisine du grand dôme dans lequel elle avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt.

S'efforçant de garder son air impassible, elle n'en restait pas moins très inquiète. Ces six personnages étaient différents de tous les vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Avec eux, elle savait pertinemment que le chantage et la pression par la peur ne fonctionneraient aucunement, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun des membres du conseil des vampires n'avait peur d'elle. Tous et toutes venaient de prestigieuses familles de sorciers que des vampires bien plus anciens que Vladimir avait anéanties pour en récupérer les membres les plus puissants et les plus intelligents. A côté d'eux, la puissance et force de persuasion de Scarlett semblait aussi dérisoire que celle d'un Gnome de Jardin.

Cependant, elle restait optimiste, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, et jamais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait échoué dans ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Même s'ils ne souffraient pas du froid au vu de leur condition de vampires, les suceurs de sang de Sibérie ne pouvaient nier le fait qu'ils étaient assoiffés par le manque de gibier présent dans ces contrées sauvages. Leur condition d'immortels ne faisait qu'empirer cette horrible soif qui les taraudait et le peu de sang des ours et des renards des neiges qui venait parfois s'égarer dans leur direction, ne suffirait jamais à l'épancher.

En Angleterre, cependant, la nourriture ne manquait pas, l'île entière en était peuplée – presque trop peuplée, selon elle – ces moldus immondes et méprisables ne méritaient rien d'autre que de finir en pâture à ses majestueux alliés. De plus, avec le soutien des familles Clayme, McAllister, Mordox, et peut-être Malefoy, les vampires de Vladimir auraient la possibilité d'avoir la main mise sur quasiment toute la communauté magique des Îles Britanniques. Leur pouvoir serait encore plus grand que celui du Mage Noir Suprême dont le nom ne devait être prononcé, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de Harry Potter et sa petite armée dérisoire nommée en hommage à un sale traitre à son sang qui ne méritait même pas le titre de sorcier.

Cependant – Scarlett le voyait bien – le Conseil avait encore des réserves sur ce plan ambitieux qui s'avérait également dangereux. Bien entendu, il y aurait de nombreux morts des deux côtés, mais soyons réalistes, on ne fait pas de steak de Dragon sans affronter la bête d'abord. D'ailleurs, chaque vampire était, par définition, déjà mort une fois, cela leur donnait un avantage sur les sorciers et les sorcières qui ne connaissaient pas l'expérience et la redoutaient par-dessus tout, en particulier dès que cela concernait leurs proches.

Mais Scarlett savait aussi que malgré leur supériorité écrasante sur les sorciers, leur victoire ne leur était pas entièrement assurée pour autant. D'autant plus que les vampires de Sibérie avaient beaucoup à perdre en abandonnant ces terres où on les acceptait et où leur influence était des plus importantes comparée aux autres communautés de vampires disséminées à travers le monde dans des forêts miteuses. Suite à ce qui pouvait être vu comme une trahison de la part des vampires de Vladimir, le Ministère de la Magie reviendrait probablement sur sa politique laxiste envers les « longues dents. »

Honnêtement, le projet de Scarlett avait autant de chance d'être rejeté que d'être adopté. Si c'était la première éventualité qui s'avérait juste, elle ne devrait pas moisir ici, car bien que réticents à investir la Grande Bretagne, ses dangereux hôtes n'auraient aucun scrupule à la transformer, elle, en vampire, à défaut d'avoir toute la famille.

Ce fut avec cette sombre pensée en tête qu'elle vit, échevelé et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, un jeune vampire se précipiter vers la porte du Grand Dôme, tout essoufflé et peu soucieux de déranger ses maîtres lors d'une discussion de la plus grande importance.

oOoOo

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, Tarjik ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'il ne fallait nous déranger sans aucune prétexte ? gronda Frederika, une femme vampire à la corpulence telle que ses acolytes avaient dû se recroqueviller pour lui permettre de se lever d'un air furieux.

\- C'est une urgence vitale, Dame Frida ! expliqua le jeune Tarjik dont la pâleur extrême était inquiétante, même pour un vampire. On nous attaque !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre adossée au mur, Scarlett se redressa pour mieux voir la peur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux des vénérables vampires.

\- Comment peut-on _oser_ nous attaquer ? s'indigna Ravok, un grand vampire émacié aux longs cheveux noirs. Qui n'a pas encore compris que cette forteresse était imprenable ?

Alors que quatre des autres membres du conseil hochaient la tête vigoureusement, une violente secousse fit trembler les murs du Grand Dôme et plusieurs dizaines de chauve-souris qui y avaient trouvé refuge s'envolèrent à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de pouvoir fuir le danger avant de se retrouver coincées dans les décombres.

Vladimir, lui, restait étonnamment calme.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en regardant son jeune pair dans les yeux.

Ce dernier n'osa pas soutenir le regard, et lorsqu'il répondit enfin, son ton trahissait un certain embarras :

\- Pour l'instant, on n'en a compté que deux, mais rien n'exclut le risque d'avoir plusieurs tireurs de baguette embusqués autour de la tour…

Lentement et majestueusement, Vladimir se leva sans même jeter un regard au jeune homme en détresse qui semblait effrayé d'être porteur de telles nouvelles.

\- Il faut nous organiser. Ravok, tu vas aller à leur rencontre, voir si une négociation est possible, Crystellia, tu le couvres.

Le dénommé Ravok sortit de la grande salle d'un bond et fut rejoint en quelques secondes par une grande femme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blancs et lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses.

\- Frederika, tu t'occupes de la défense de la tour, je veux des lanceurs à chaque point stratégique, toi tu occuperas le sommet, il n'y a que par là qu'ils peuvent passer, et c'est hors de question, est-ce bien compris ?

Après un bref hochement de tête, elle disparut elle aussi dans un mouvement de cape, bien plus rapidement qu'on aurait pu le deviner de la part d'une femme de ce gabarit.

\- Vous deux, aux sous-sols, reprit Vladimir en se tournant vers ceux qui semblaient être les deux plus jeunes du Conseil, on doit mettre les jeunes recrues en sûreté.

Sans attendre qu'ils acquiescent, il s'envola d'un bond en direction de Scarlett qui réprima un cri en le voyant arriver aussi vite vers elle.

\- Il semble que tu as amené ici des invités plutôt charmants, ma belle. Ton séjour ici risque d'être plus intéressant que prévu…

Sentant ses entrailles se glacer et son cœur battre aussi et fort que le bec d'un pic-vert sur un tronc d'arbre, Scarlett s'efforça de garder une voix neutre.

\- J'étais pourtant persuadée de les avoir semés grâce à votre tempête de neige ! se défendit-elle. J'avais fait attention d'effacer toute trace !

\- Tu es simplement tombée sur plus expérimenté que toi, ma chère, ça arrive. En attendant, tu resteras avec moi, je veux que tu sois témoin à mes côtés de la tournure que prendront les choses. Au cas où…

Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle pouvait certes tenir tête à n'importe quel membre du Conseil, mais si Vladimir décidait qu'elle méritait la mort, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper…

oOoOo

\- Celui-là était particulièrement résistant, annonça Dean Thomas sur un ton pourtant nonchalant, il a failli me mordre.

\- C'est Ravok, un membre du Conseil des Six, reconnut Krum en retournant le cadavre du pied, un proche de Vladimir, on raconte qu'ils ont été contaminés à la même époque et que le seigneur des vampires doit son ascension au pouvoir exclusivement grâce à son camarade qui ne l'a jamais quitté au fil des siècles…

\- Ils envoient la lourde artillerie, alors ! s'étonna Dean en regardant les sourcils levés cette femme vampire à la longue chevelure blanche qui les regardaient avec haine.

Lorsqu'elle leur fonça dessus, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'y préparer !

\- Dean ! Attention sur ta gauche !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il aurait été embroché par les deux longs poignards de sa terrifiante adversaire. D'un rapide coup de baguette magique, Krum fit fuser sur elle une multitude de projectiles de glace qu'elle évita d'un bond spectaculaire, ce qui permit à Dean de se focaliser sur ce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Viktor ! Plonge sur ta gauche !

Dès que ce fut fait, la multitude de chauve-souris qui l'avait pris pour cible fusa sur Dean à la place. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour réagir et faire apparaître un long fouet enflammé qui fit tomber les dangereux volatiles les uns après les autres.

Krum se releva immédiatement pour stopper à l'aide d'un robuste mur de glace la seconde vague de suceurs de sang. Car l'un et l'autre l'avaient compris, ces bêtes volantes n'étaient en aucun cas de simples chauve-souris inoffensives, mais bien un escadron entier de vampires sous leur forme animale, dirigée d'une poigne de fer par l'énorme femme vampire au chignon de couleur rouge sang que l'on voyait à présent au sommet de la tour.

\- On ne pourra pas s'en sortir comme ça, s'écria Dean en repoussant à nouveau la femme vampire aux longs cheveux blancs. Trouve-toi de quoi voler et occupe-toi de cette furie, je vais régler son compte à l'autre perchée sur sa tour !

D'un bond très vif, il évita la nouvelle attaque de Crystellia et un instant plus tard, un majestueux oiseau aux ailes de feu se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Sans attendre une prochaine offensive, il se saisit de la patte de l'animal et disparut dans un éclair enflammé, laissant la redoutable femme vampire seule avec Viktor Krum qui venait de faire apparaître un balai volant par magie. Les choses sérieuses allaient réellement commencer !

oOoOo

De son rempart en haut de la tour, Frederika scrutait la scène d'un air soucieux. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux sorciers, mais pour se débarrasser de Ravok et mettre Crystellia en échec, il fallait avoir un sang-froid exceptionnel et une sacrée confiance en ses capacités.

Un de ses subordonnées ne partageait pas la même vision que sa supérieure.

\- Ils sont vraiment inconscients de s'attaquer à notre forteresse à deux seulement, ils n'ont aucune chance !

Son imprudence lui fut fatale. Une boule de feu enveloppa tout son corps et il fut achevé par une fine pointe d'argent qui fusa de la baguette magique de son bourreau. Ses pairs se mirent en formation pour réagir dans la foulée, mais avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de s'envoler, un oiseau écarlate avait surgit devant eux et les réduisit en cendres les uns après les autres.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Dean et Frederika au sommet de la tour, ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre tout en se tournant autour, comme deux lions en cage s'apprêtant à livrer un duel à mort. Ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas…

De son côté, avec son balai, Krum avait réussi à annuler l'avantage de Crystellia dans les airs et prouvait à présent par des embardées et des esquives magistrales qu'il était bien plus à l'aise dans le ciel que sur terre. Même la tempête qui faisait de nouveau rage autour de lui ne pouvait freiner sa progression et Crystellia, malgré son incroyable vitesse, ne parvint pas à lui mettre la griffe dessus.

C'est alors qu'apparurent de nulle part deux de ses camarades en renfort. Un homme et une femme. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux courts, lui blonds, elle noirs. Ils semblaient plus jeunes que Crystellia, même s'il est impossible de calculer l'âge d'un vampire… Tous deux se postèrent de part et d'autre de la femme aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci ne sembla pas soulagée de leur présence et demanda d'une voix sèche :

\- Vous les avez mis à l'abri ?

\- Oui, c'est fait, lui répondit la femme aux cheveux courts, Vladimir nous a ordonné de vous rejoindre car il craint que ces deux sorciers soient trop dangereux pour espérer s'en occuper en un contre un.

On aurait pu croire que Crystellia et sa fierté les auraient remis à leur place, mais au contraire, elle acquiesça :

\- Il a raison, à eux deux, ils ont tué Ravok avant qu'il ne puisse leur porter un seul coup, et j'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

Si les deux plus jeunes vampires n'avaient pas semblés très rassurés jusqu'à présent, c'est maintenant la terreur et le choc qui animaient leurs regards de morts-vivants.

\- Ils ont quoi ?

\- Ravok est…

\- Plus tard pour les pleurnicheries, il faut qu'on s'organise. Vladimir doit s'enfuir de ce bourbier au plus vite pendant qu'on les retient ici. Elena, tu restes avec moi. Hanz, va rejoindre Frederika tout de suite, elle ne s'en sortira pas sans toi.

\- Bien ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer en direction du donjon.

\- A présent, nous allons pouvoir lutter à armes égales, Viktor Krum ! s'exclama Crystellia d'un ton hargneux.

oOoOo

Frederika s'effondra sur le dur sol de pierre du donjon. Malgré sa vitesse supérieure à celle de son adversaire, elle avait été incapable de lui porter la moindre attaque chaque fois qu'elle croyait pouvoir le toucher, son phénix de malheur apparaissait devant lui et le faisait disparaître dans la foulée, lui permettant de ce fait de l'attaquer par derrière grâce à sa redoutable baguette d'argent qui lui avait causé de profondes entailles sur tout le corps. Elle pouvait à peine bouger car chaque blessure lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle savait qu'elle aurait affaire à une forte partie, mais de là à faire face au plus grand chasseur de vampire de son siècle… Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que, même elle, membre éminente du conseil des vampires de Sibérie Orientale, elle n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire pion à jeter en pâture au cavalier blanc. Elle qui s'était longtemps considérée comme aussi puissante et inébranlable qu'une tour noire, elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue face aux mouvements imprévisibles de son adversaire. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était que son roi pût s'échapper sain et sauf avec sa nouvelle reine…

Lorsqu'elle vit la sanglante baguette d'argent tracer un trait lumineux dans sa direction, elle attendit la douleur suprême qui mettrait fin à sa trop longue vie d'immortelle.

Cependant…

\- Ne renonce pas encore Frederika, il nous reste encore une chance de nous en sortir, lui lança le jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds.

Grâce à sa longue lame d'acier, il avait pu stopper les projectiles de la baguette d'argent et infliger un coup de griffes à cet oiseau de malheur qui représentait à lui seul un danger mortel pour les deux combattants ailés qu'ils étaient.

Après avoir poussé une longue plainte, l'oiseau de feu vint s'écraser dans les bras de son sorcier. Puis, sans prévenir il s'enflamma intégralement sans pour autant brûler son porteur. Mais lorsque qu'il se fut entièrement consumé, le majestueux phénix aux plumes de feu avait laissé place à un petit poussin hideux à la peau toute fripée.

Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire.

\- Te voilà maintenant bien emprunté maintenant que ton volatile est incapable de te tirer de là ! fanfaronna le vampire blond.

Pourtant, à aucun moment Dean Thomas ne se montra embarrassé. Il fixa un petit instant le minuscule oiseau rabougri qui piaillait au creux de sa main, il le mit ensuite dans la poche de sa cape puis reporta son attention sur ses deux opposants. A leur grande surprise, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

oOoOo

A deux contre un, Krum avec beaucoup moins de marge de manœuvre que lorsqu'il avait fait face à Crystellia toute seule.

La femme était un leader redoutable, elle communiquait d'un seul regard avec son acolyte qui grâce à elle pouvait couper chaque trajectoire du joueur de Quidditch qui ne pouvait ni attaquer, ni s'enfuir, mais se résigner à esquiver les charges de la jeune vampire aux cheveux courts en plus des attaques sournoises et inattendues de la terrifiante femme aux cheveux blancs.

Aucun des sortilèges qu'il leur envoyait ne faisait mouche et il avait un mal fou à esquiver leurs dents aiguisées. Même sans avoir recours à la magie, les longues dents restaient de farouches adversaires qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer.

Ce fut pourtant le cas pendant une demi-seconde. La fulgurante Crytellia en profita pour se faufiler derrière lui et d'un coup sec des deux longs poignards qu'elle tenait dans chaque main, elle coupa en deux le balai de Krum qui était à plus de dix mètres d'altitude !

Contrairement à leurs acolytes dans les airs, les deux vampires au sommet de la tour peinaient à suivre les mouvements de Dean Thomas qui, lui, n'avait aucun mal à anticiper ceux de ses adversaires. Frederika étant sérieusement blessée, Hanz devait avant tout se soucier de sa protection en plus d'essayer de ne pas tomber sous la baguette meurtrière de leur fléau. Cependant, c'était trop demandé au jeune vampire spécialiste de la grande épée son dernier coup fut trop appuyé et il se montra incapable de maîtriser son arme qui lui fit tourner le dos à son adversaire.

\- Non, idiot ! s'écria Frederika impuissante.

\- Dommage, commenta Dean avec un sourire narquois, tu étais pourtant bien parti…

Et sans plus attendre, il fit apparaître de sa baguette magique un gigantesque pieu de fer qui s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans le corps encore jeune et musclé de Hanz.

\- Aaaaargh ! hurla-t-il avant de s'écrouler par terre, incapable de garder les vestiges d'une jeunesse éphémère.

Mais avant même de toucher le seul, ce fut un squelette de vieillard qui remplaça de corps au physique avantageux du « jeune Hanz ». Les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux horrifiés, Frederika fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole elle fourra la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une baguette magique qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu les croisades…

\- Abandonne, lui conseilla Dean Thomas, impassible devant cette nouvelle menace, tu es peut-être une ancienne sorcière, mais je sais qu'en échange de ton immortalité, tu as dû sacrifier une bonne partie de ta puissance magique. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi qui ai gardé la mienne intacte.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton dur et froid, mais cela n'avait pas fait reculer la corpulente femme vampire. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt confiante et se retenait de rire…

\- Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir contre toi, mais je peux toujours retourner cette situation à mon avantage !

\- Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, Dean Thomas parut déconcerté. Il hésita une seconde, cela suffit à Frederika pour la rendre fatale.

\- Confrigo ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le sol sous ses pieds.

Avant que le chasseur de vampires ne puisse avoir l'air horrifié par la macabre résolution de son adversaire, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

La tour ne supporta pas cette nouvelle secousse et finit par s'écrouler sur elle-même, emportant avec elle de nombreux vampires qui étaient sous les ordres de Frederika et qui avaient refusé de la laisser tomber.

oOoOo

Lorsque Krum vit l'édifice s'effondrer de cette façon, il ne put s'empêcher pousser un cri. D'horreur d'abord car il savait que son ami était encore à l'intérieur. De souffrance ensuite car le choc que suscitait cette révélation l'avait crispé malgré lui, faisant redoubler de plus belle cette douleur qui lui parcourait l'ensemble de sa jambe cassée.

Il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts en lançant un sortilège de parachutage, mais celui-ci avait été exécuté un instant trop tard et la jambe sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné n'avait pas tenu…

Vaincu et brisé à l'image de son balai, il vit avec appréhension ses deux opposants atterrir à côté de lui avec l'insolence et l'assurance des vainqueurs.

\- Tu t'es bien battu, professeur Krum, le nargua la femme aux cheveux courts, mais il semble que ce soit pour toi la fin du voyage. Nous pourrons ainsi reprendre le contrôle de ton école miteuse pour transformer tous ces petits sorciers en compagnons fidèles et puissants !

Krum ne répondit pas à la provocation, il n'était pas en état de jouer le fanfaron, il devait garder ses dernières forces pour son ultime sort.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps en paroles inutiles Elena, trancha Crystellia, dépêchons-nous de l'achever et de sauver les survivants de la tour, s'il y en a…

\- Bien Crys', acquiesça la dénommée Elena, mais ne paniquons pas, notre fier professeur est inoffensif sans son balai, on pourrait même le laisser agoniser ici dans le froid, ce serait plus drôle.

Elle fit cependant quelques pas en avant, ce qui lui permit d'être à la distance idéale. Il pourrait les avoir toutes les deux…

\- Pourtant le manque de prudence est toujours la raison des défaites les plus imprévisibles, lança Krum, à présent sûr que son plan marcherait. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi, vous qui avez vécu bien plus longtemps…

\- Quoi ? fit Crystellia en reculant de quelques pas, mais pas encore assez…

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir Crys', c'est juste du bluff ! s'écria Elena en s'élança imprudemment sur le professeur de Quidditch.

\- Tu aurais dû écouter ton aînée, ma petite ! lui lança Krum avec un sourire vengeur. Car j'ai beau avoir perdu mon balai, je garde l'avantage du terrain !

\- Qu…

En regardant autour d'elle, l'aînée des vampires comprit leur erreur, mais ne put réagir à temps.

\- Elena ! hurla-t-elle en proie à une crise de panique. Recule, immédiatem…

Mais trop tard, le piège était déjà enclenché !

\- Gigantes aparesco ! s'écria Krum en exécutant un grand geste vif de sa baguette magique.

Aussitôt, la neige qui reposait paisiblement à leurs pieds se rassembla et se durcit de sorte à former deux énormes golems de glace dont les poings, aussi gros qu'un chariot, s'abattirent à toute vitesse sur les deux femmes vampires.

\- Aaaargh !

\- Non !

Elena ne fut pas assez rapide et se fit écraser purement et simplement par la main hérissée de pointes du golem. Elle mourut sur le coup.

Crystellia, elle, forte de sa vitesse supérieure, parvint à éviter le coup du deuxième golem, mais lorsque le premier revint à la charge, elle ne put l'empêcher de lui agripper le bras.

\- Je t'ai eue, vampire ! exulta Krum.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire après avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux en direction de son bourreau, elle brandit son arme et trancha net son bras gauche !

\- Que…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Krum de réagir, elle s'enfuit en volant du mieux qu'elle put. Un long jet de feu fusa en sa direction, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver en transplanant.

Krum poussa un long soupir et s'écroula sur le sol enneigé, tandis que le lanceur du sortilège de feu s'avançait en sa direction, le visage plein de suie et les vêtements déchirés, mais apparemment intact.

\- Tu as réussi à survivre, remarqua Krum qui pourtant ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, reconnut Dean, on ne peut pas en dire autant des deux vampires que j'ai affrontés en haut, ni des pauvres bougres qui attendaient en embuscade sous nos pieds…

Mais déjà, Krum n'écoutait plus, il regardait autour de lui, cette atmosphère redevenue calme sans la tempête artificielle ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Il savait en scrutant les ruines de ce qui avait été jusqu'à une heure plus tôt un puissant bastion vampire, que rien n'était fini. A eux deux, ils avaient vaincu toute une armée qui faisait la loi dans les environs, mais – ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre – le mal n'avait pas été coupé à la racine…

\- Je n'ai vu de traces de Scarlett, ni de Vladimir nulle part, révéla Dean, et pourtant c'est sûr qu'elle est passé par ici, les détecteurs sont formels.

Il rangea dans sa poche la petite antenne dorée qui continuait de vibrer faiblement et reporta son attention en direction de son compagnon d'armes.

\- Il a dû s'enfuir avec elle, devina Krum, on ne l'a vu nulle part pendant les combats.

\- Il ne doit pas avoir trop d'avance, fit Dean avant de se redresser, je pars toute de suite à sa poursuite !

Il commença à faire quelques pas, mais s'aperçut que Krum ne le suivait pas, il remarqua également pour la première fois sa blessure à la jambe.

\- Attends, on va arranger ça, lui dit-il en s'approchant.

Mais Krum le repoussa.

\- Ma jambe attendra, expliqua-t-il, je peux encore transplaner. Mais je ne peux plus te suivre, le Ministère est sûrement au courant de ce qui s'est passé et a déjà dépêché ses vautours à l'heure qu'il est.

Dean ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête, il comprenait.

\- Il ne faut pas que le Ministre sache que je suis mêlé à tout ça, sinon je risque la prison, et je ne pense pas vous être d'une quelconque utilité à Nurmengard.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean hocha la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot encore une fois, il comprenait. A partir de maintenant, il allait donc se retrouver tout seul à traquer ces trois menaces.

oOoOo

A quelques heures de là, à vol de hibou, Vladimir et Scarlett prenaient une pause bien méritée. Ils n'avaient cessé de courir dans la neige depuis l'attaque sur la tour. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot et personne n'aurait pu dire ce que comptait faire le Seigneur des vampires à présent. Trop effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle, Scarlett n'osa rien lui demander et préféra scruter l'horizon alors qu'il se nourrissait d'infect sang d'ours, rêvant sans aucun doute à de meilleure nourriture, comme celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la cascade de cheveux blancs qui ondulaient sous la brise. Elle marchait bizarrement, comme si elle avait perdu son équilibre, mais semblait savoir parfaitement où elle se dirigeait.

\- Vladimir, osa Scarlett d'une voix timide, regardez !

Il suivit son regard sans vraiment y prêter attention, mais lorsque, grâce à ses sens de vampires, plus développés que ceux des humains, il vit son meilleur lieutenant avancer dans la neige dans un état déplorable avec un bras en moins, il abandonna son rôle de chef impassible.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à Crystellia dès qu'il l'eût rejointe. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Viktor Krum, son golem de glace m'a arraché le bras et a tué Elena, répondit la femme vampire sans pour autant laisser présager qu'elle souffrait le martyr, il s'est allié avec Dean Thomas, le chasseur de vampires. Frederika et Hanz ont essayé de lui barrer la route, mais ils y ont laissé leur vie eux aussi…

Le chef des vampires resta impassible devant les révélations dramatiques que lui apportait son lieutenant. Cependant, on put voir dans ses yeux une lueur de haine et d'envie de meurtre qui dissuaderait n'importe quelle personne sensée de vouloir le contredire à cet instant précis.

\- Peux-tu encore voyager malgré ta blessure ? demanda-t-il sans une once de compassion.

\- C'est un peu handicapant, mais il ne m'a pas fait cette blessure avec un instrument en argent, donc ça va. Ca a presque déjà cicatrisé.

\- Bien, dans ce cas-là, réunis tout le monde sans exception, dis-leur de me retrouver sans faute dans trois mois à Saint-Pétersbourg.

\- A Saint-Pétersbourg ? Mais…

\- Ce sera notre déclaration de guerre envers le Ministère Britannique, notre prochaine étape sera Londres.

Au fond d'elle, le cœur de Scarlett avait bondi dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'était efforcée de ne rien transparaître. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait enfin réussi à rallier les vampires de Sibérie Orientale à la noble cause de la famille McAllister !

Bientôt le règne des sangs de bourbe et des traitres à leur sang serait terminé, pour laisser place au sien. Scarlett McAllister deviendrait la Reine de la Communauté magique britannique, et bientôt, elle étendrait son influence sur toute l'Europe.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà jeunes gens ! Vous avez à présent un aperçu du plan diabolique de la perfide Scarlett McAllister. Comment avez-vous trouvé cette scène de combat ? Too much ? Dean et Krum sont trop forts ? Normal, ils ont vécu les années 90 ! xD

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Après ce court interlude au pays du froid, je vous propose de retourner dans la contrée des pluies. Nous y avons laissé nos trois champions aux portes de la deuxième tâche. Ce qui nous amène au prochain défi : où se passera la seconde tâche ?  
Indice ? Ok : La seconde tâche sera à peu près similaire à celle de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », à ceci près qu'elle ne se passera pas dans le lac, mais dans un tout autre écosystème magique encerclant une partie du château. Vous avez trouvé ? Alors n'hésitez plus ! Tentez le coup et gagnez votre OS !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à bisous

Bisous paillettes !


	18. Les clés du futur

**_Note_** _: Coucou les gens ! Comment vous allez bien ? Vous êtes prêts pour la seconde tâche ? Okay, alors allons-y !_

 ** _Défi_** _: En effet, comme l'on dit pas mal de lecteurs, je rouille un peu. Mes défis sont de plus en plus faciles. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ça vous amène plus souvent à avoir raison, et moi ça me permet d'écrire un peu plus xD. Alors un partout, balle au centre !  
ps : au fait, n'oubliez pas que certains et certaines d'entre vous ont encore un personnage d'OS à choisir. Voici la liste de celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné de personnage : __**Ty Bel**_ _, pour le défi du chapitre 1,_ _ **Kara**_ _pour la 50_ _ème_ _review et_ _ **Feuilles d'Automne**_ _pour la 75_ _ème_ _._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le concept et le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sont une idée ô combien géniale de JK Rowling. L'intrigue qui s'articule autour est de moi._

* * *

Noël étant maintenant passé, l'échéance de la deuxième tâche semblait se rapprocher à grands pas(1). Les rares fois on l'on pouvait avoir l'occasion d'apercevoir un Champion, c'était à l'heure des repas que ni les uns, ni les autres ne daignaient toucher, l'estomac noué par la perspective d'une nouvelle épreuve mortelle.

Vindicus avait fini par résoudre l'énigme sans trop de problème(2), mais cela ne l'avait pas freiné dans ses efforts d'entrainements en vue de finir premier de la seconde tâche. Il savait qu'en matière de puissance brute, Karl Ukkel le battait aisément. Quant à l'efficacité et l'ingéniosité de ses sortilèges, même s'il avait confiance en ses capacités magiques, il perdait quand même à plates coutures face à Constantin Lémy sur ce point-là.

Voici pourquoi, pour la première fois en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard, on vit le fils aîné des McAllister étudier assidûment en vue de finir en tête.

oOoOo

Du côté de Constantin Lémy, la découverte de l'énigme n'avait pas été non plus une tâche difficile. Tous les sorts et enchantements qu'il avait en stock dans sa baguette de ficus avaient été presque trop performants pour une énigme de cette importance.

Ainsi, pour combler le temps qui lui restait en attendant la prochaine tâche, il avait décidé de rester avec Eric et les première année de Poufsouffle qui souhaitaient prendre de l'avance sur leurs camarades dans leurs révisions aux examens de juin.

\- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Joshua, expliqua-t-il un jour alors qu'ils s'affairaient à perfectionner des sortilèges que les jeunes de Poufsouffle avaient encore du mal à maîtriser. Il faut donner plus de souplesse à ton mouvement de poignet pour que ton sortilège ait un effet optimal. Sinon, il ne durera pas plus de cinq secondes.

\- Ok, répondit le jeune Joshua Hoover qui tentait depuis plusieurs jours de faire voler son encrier, sans succès jusqu'à maintenant.

Sally, de son côté, faisait des progrès remarquables et Eric se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de devenir meilleure que certains deuxième année dans la maîtrise de ses sortilèges. Bien sûr, comparé aux piètres tentatives d'Eric, la puissance et la maîtrise des enchantements de Sally était bien au-dessus de ceux de son aîné, mais ce dernier fit de son mieux pour ne pas y faire attention.

Les autres jeunes de la promo de Sally faisaient eux aussi des progrès spectaculaires Eric n'avait jamais vu d'élèves de Poufsouffle aussi assidus et aussi acharnés au travail que ses jeunes disciples non officiels.

Cependant, il restait encore une matière dans laquelle personne – pas même Sally – ne parvenait à se débrouiller : c'était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, la plupart des cours qu'ils avaient reposaient sur la concentration et le travail – ce que les élèves de la Maison du Blaireau étaient parfaitement capables de fournir, malgré leur réputation de cancres. Ceux du Professeur Malefoy, en revanche, demandaient avant tout une formidable maîtrise de soi et une capacité hors du commun à vaincre ses plus grandes peurs…

Or, sur ce plan-là, ni Constantin, ni Eric ne s'étaient senti capables d'entraîner leurs cadets à vaincre une peur qui étaient incapables de leur faire ressentir. Voici pourquoi le jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons avait fait appel à deux de ses camarades qui se démarquaient fortement du « cliché Beauxbâtons » qui consistait à tout voir en rose et en bleu clair.

\- C'est pas encore maîtrisé ! aboya la redoutable Salyna Diem, une des deux jumelles passées maîtresses dans l'art du dressage ou de la neutralisation de créatures dangereuses(3). Tu dois te concentrer davantage et me faire face complètement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, espèce de moins que rien ! Sinon comment veux-tu savoir quand je t'enverrai le sortilège ?

Trop terrorisés pour répliquer ou même tout simplement répondre, les élèves s'exécutaient silencieusement sans comprendre que les épreuves qu'ils étaient en train de subir leur donneraient plus tard le courage de tenir tête à McAllister, et même au professeur Malefoy pour certains d'entre eux.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus, c'est aussi que ces expériences douloureuses seraient également un des plus gros avantages qu'ils bénéficieraient afin de faire face à une période bien sombre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de prévoir en cet instant précis…

oOoOo

Les semaines passèrent plutôt rapidement au château, tandis que les Poufsouffle s'entrainaient, que les Serdaigle étudiaient, que les Gryffondor s'amusaient et que les Serpentard se reposaient. Ainsi, alors que l'hiver commençait à décliner et que l'air commençait à se réchauffer, on sentait néanmoins l'atmosphère se tendre et les Champions frissonner – pas de froid – alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers les Ruines du Souvenir où les juges les attendaient pour leur donner les indications sur la prochaine épreuve qui commencerait dans quelques minutes.

\- Avez-vous réussi à percer le mystère des clés ? demanda alors Mrs Johnson-Weasley qui, ce jour-là, portait une épaisse cape aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre ainsi qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor.

Vindicus fit la moue devant cet accoutrement qui cachait mal les préférences d'une juge soi-disant impartiale, mais ne dit rien. Au contraire d'Ukkel qui annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Je n'ai même pas essayé de savoir à quoi servait la clé ! Quelle perte de temps !

Une nouvelle fois, Vindicus s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais le regard qu'il lança à Constantin fut lourd de sens. Ce dernier exprima d'ailleurs à voix haute ce que son adversaire avait sous-entendu de son regard :

\- Bizarrement, je m'y attendais… Sinon, pour ma part, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la juge, je pense avoir compris la nature de la prochaine tâche.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Vindicus, ma clé est faite d'un alliage de métal forgé par des gobelins, elle paraît faite d'argent simple, mais elle n'a pas pris la poussière ces deux dernières semaines.

\- La mienne est de même nature, continua Constantin, l'apparence de plomb sert d'indication au coffre qu'elle est sensée ouvrir.

Il s'arrêta là et jeta un regard à Vindicus qui haussa les sourcils sans pour autant répliquer ainsi ce gosse en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il décida d'en finir :

\- Selon la clé qui l'ouvrira, le coffre donnera un objet différent au porteur, sûrement quelque chose pour participer à la troisième tâche. J'imagine qu'avec la clé dorée, on obtient l'objet de plus grande valeur, et avec la clé de plomb, l'objet le moins important…

Constantin eut un petit sourire, cet adversaire était décidément très intéressant ! Il avait hâte de l'affronter lors de la prochaine épreuve…

En revanche, Mrs Johnson et Mr Weasley semblèrent abasourdis et presque mécontents.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ? s'exclama le chef du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ce que vous avez découvert était censé être secret, cela devait vous donner un avantage sur vos opposants !

A la surprise générale, Vindicus et Constantin éclatèrent d'un même rire.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, annonça Vindicus, autant commencer sur le même pied d'égalité.

\- Nous représentons nos écoles respectives, ajouta Constantin, nous sommes capables de réussir n'importe quelle épreuve sans aide et sans le moindre avantage.

\- Je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir tout ça ! tonna Karl Ukkel. Même face à l'inconnu, je vous aurais brisés tous les deux ! Ma spécialité, c'est l'improvisation.

\- Comme lors de la première tâche ? questionna le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons, ce qui fit glousser de rire Vindicus, et rougir de rage Karl Ukkel.

\- J'ai réussi à survivre au Basilic en lui tenant tête de front ! rugit le bruyant Champion de Durmstrang. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ruser, de percer un mystère ou d'imaginer une quelconque stratégie. Avec ma force brute, je réussirai cette épreuve !

Personne ne prit la peine d'exprimer son scepticisme face à l'arrogante déclaration d'Ukkel cependant, même les deux juges affichèrent une mine perplexe alors qu'ils amenaient les trois challengers en direction du lieu de leur épreuve.

oOoOo

\- La Forêt Interdite ? s'étonna Milo en suivant le professeur Malefoy qui les conduisaient vers des tribunes flottantes(4) au-dessus du sombre feuillage.

\- Ca va être du gâteau pour Vin' ! s'exclama Grégorius. Il y a été tellement de fois quand j'étais en première année qu'il la connaît par cœur !

\- Gardez ce genre de commentaires pour vous, Grégorius ! conseilla le professeur Malefoy qui marchait devant sans même se retourner. Si moi, je ferme les yeux sur vos petites escapades nocturnes au cœur de la forêt en compagnie des première année pour leur faire peur, sachez qu'aux oreilles de Davidson, une telle révélation signifierait, au bas mot, une semaine entière de retenues dans son bureau. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, est bien plus cruel que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer pour un élève de Gryffondor…

Suite à cette déclaration plus que surprenante, ni Grégorius, ni aucun autre Serpentard n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Mis à part Dalia :

\- Pour que ce soit une révélation, il faudrait déjà que Davidson ne soit pas au courant.

Comme elle avait parlé très bas, seule Aliénor l'entendit. Mais elle ne répondit rien, cette gamine était le petit dragon blanc de sa classe(5). Sans même être de sang mêlé, elle occupait pourtant une place à Serpentard et en était d'ailleurs une des meilleures élèves avec elle et Milo. C'était pour cela que la jeune héritière de sang-pur demeurait silencieuse. Bien qu'elle la méprisât pour ce qu'elle était, Aliénor ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître en Dalia une très puissante sorcière en devenir. La première rivale qu'elle se trouvait, et sûrement la seule qu'elle aurait jamais.

Ce dont Aliénor ne se doutait pas, en revanche, ce fut que son jeune cousin, qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout pour sa noblesse d'esprit et sa puissance magique, ressentait exactement la même chose que sa cousine. Cette admiration honteuse et complètement impure envers ceux qui ne la méritaient pas de par leur naissance.

Nul ne l'imaginait pour le moment, mais ce serait l'admiration qu'Aliénor éprouvait pour Dalia et que Milo ressentait pour Hester et Nathan qui serait susceptible de sauver le monde magique d'un fléau plus redoutable que la haine elle-même.

oOoOo

Du côté de Nathan, on n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus. A l'instar de son rival de Serpentard, le jeune Gryffondor était incapable de regarder la Forêt Interdite sans frissonner d'effroi. Il en était de même pour Grégory, qui malgré la main rassurante qu'il avait posé sur son camarade de chambrée, ne put empêcher les muscles sa bouche de tressaillir alors qu'il s'efforçait d'esquisser un sourire confiant.

Les cousins Weasley, eux, se montraient beaucoup plus enthousiastes à l'idée de s'approcher de cet endroit dont on leur avait interdit l'accès ces deux dernières années.

\- Cette fois, on n'aura pas ce lourdaud de Graup pour nous empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil après la seconde tâche, annonça Jack.

\- On pourra peut-être même voir un loup garou ! s'enthousiasma Zack !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! protesta Grégory. La Forêt Interdite est déjà bien assez effrayante comme ça ! Je suis pour ma part plutôt content qu'on ne fasse que la survoler, avec des professeurs et des préfets à nos côtés en plus.

Alors que les cousins firent la moue, exprimant parfaitement leur désaccord avec leur camarade, Mathilda, elle, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Comme Grégory, elle était bien trop sage et trop prudente pour espérer rencontrer une créature aussi dangereuse qu'un loup-garou. Nathan ne réagit pas non plus, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager la curiosité de Zack. Il en frissonnait certes de peur, mais aussi d'excitation à l'idée de se trouver face à un tel monstre.

Chassant ses drôles de pensées de son esprit, il reporta son attention sur les centaines de tribunes flottantes qui planaient au-dessus de la forêt. Il vit avec un pincement de cœur celle qui transportait Hester et ses amies de Serdaigle, escortées par Milenya McGlory. La jeune O'Brian ne vit pas son camarade lui jeter un regard doux et rêveur, elle paraissait profondément captivée par sa conversation avec l'une de ses camarades de chambrée, Hope Lepheimer(6).

Lorsqu'une petite loge remplie de Serpentard passa à toute vitesse devant eux, Nathan éclata de rire en reconnaissant Dalia, la mine sombre, qui exprimait silencieusement son désir d'être avec eux plutôt qu'avec ses brutaux camarades de Maison.

Quand le petit wagon d'Eric passa lentement derrière eux, cependant, le jeune Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner. Il était avec quelques première année de sa maison et ces mollassons de Beauxbâtons qui ne daignaient pas prendre part aux hostilités extra-tâches, trop peureux pour faire face au groupe de McAllister.

Eric aussi fit mine de ne pas apercevoir son ami de Gryffondor et préféra faire signe à Dalia qui continuait de bouder dans son coin empli de Serpentard. Lorsque la tribune volante remplie d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle se mit entre celle de Dalia et la sienne, en revanche, il reprit son air renfrogné en reconnaissant l'air sec et hautain de Christopher Reinstad, son camarade de Poufsouffle qu'il haïssait presqu'autant que McAllister.

Il fut ainsi plutôt content que Mrs Johnson profite de cet instant précis pour demander le silence et annoncer les modalités de la prochaine épreuve :

\- Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, chers professeurs et chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquels élèves de différentes maisons et différentes nationalités oublièrent momentanément leurs rivalités et s'unirent ensemble dans un mélange de cri de joie et d'applaudissements.

\- Cette seconde épreuve aura pour but de tester la force de volonté des Champions et leur capacité à se mouvoir dans un environnement hostile, reprit la directrice du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques sans attendre la fin des applaudissements qui pourtant cessèrent aussitôt. Il leur sera demandé de traverser la Forêt Interdite pour aller chercher un artéfact important pour la réussite de la dernière tâche et de revenir aux Ruines du Souvenir avant la fin du temps imparti.

Un jeu de piste, pensa alors Milo qui ne se départait pas de son air soucieux. Vin' était certes un très bon sorcier, mais pas un baroudeur ou un traqueur. Il n'aurait pas l'avantage sur ce gros balourd d'Ukkel qui n'avait même pas besoin de le crier pour que l'on devine la vérité. Rien que sa carrure et ses manières laissaient présager qu'il avait passé son enfance dans des forêts sombres ou d'autres lieux encore moins accueillants. Milo espérait que son frère, qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un manoir confortable et éclairé, pût tirer le meilleur avantage possible de ses randonnées nocturnes en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. A sa connaissance, jamais son frère n'avait pénétré au cœur-même de la Forêt, il espérait que ses capacités magiques et ses missions de préfet, qui le poussaient à l'improvisation constante, l'aideraient à venir à bout de cette épreuve sans trop de soucis.

Quant à ce gosse de Beauxbâtons qui n'était pas plus grand que lui et qui semblait aussi fragile qu'un botruc sans bois… Paix à son âme…

oOoOo

\- 3, 2, 1… Allez-y ! s'écria Mrs Johnson alors que les Champions s'enfoncèrent en même temps dans la sombre forêt. Que le spectacle commence !

Sans attendre plus d'indications, les professeurs Chang, Malefoy, Davidson et Weasley se précipitèrent à leur poursuite et disparurent avant même de franchir la limite des arbres.(7)

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna une première année qui partageait le même banc qu'Hester. Ils ont disparu !

\- Sortilèges de Désillusion, devina Hester, comme ça, les Champions ne les verront pas les espionner pour savoir s'ils respectent le règlement.

Du côté des Serpentard, on en était arrivé à la même conclusion :

\- Je vois, fit Milo avec un sourire, leur rapport sur ce qui se passera à l'intérieur de la forêt aidera les juges à donner leur note finale. Comme ça, même si quelque chose leur échappe, de là où ils sont, ceux qui sont sur place, eux, ne le manqueront pas.

\- Plus important encore, souligna Aliénor sans la moindre expression sur le visage, les Champions ne savent rien de la présence des profs pour que les Champions se croient livrés à eux-mêmes et disputent la seconde tâche sans l'espoir d'être secouru.

\- Mais si l'un d'entre eux les repèrent… objecta Demetrius Sarzac, l'un de leurs compagnons de deuxième année.

\- Ca ne fera que confirmer leurs capacités à réussir cette épreuve, l'interrompit Grégorius, car il faut être vraiment fort pour repérer des professeurs de Poudlard qui souhaitent rester cachés.

oOoOo

C'était parti ! Les trois concurrents avaient pénétré la première barrière d'arbres et se trouvaient à présent dans une petite clairière dépourvue du moindre signe de vie, ce qui ne les rassurait guère.

\- J'imagine qu'aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite vous allier à moi pour favoriser notre réussite commune pour cette tâche, présuma Constantin en réprimant un frisson.

Vindicus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il continuait de fixer d'un regard tendu les feuilles noires et immobiles des arbres qui délimitaient la bordure du cœur de la forêt. Karl Ukkel, lui, ne fut pas surprenant non plus, il agit comme il l'avait toujours fait :

\- Tu peux te brosser pour obtenir mon aide, sale petit peureux ! Cette fois, hors de question de te mâcher tout le travail.

Sur ce, il partit s'enfoncer dans la pénombre parmi les arbres sans prendre la peine d'emprunter un sentier. Le jeune Constantin poussa un profond soupir :

\- Bien, dit-il visiblement résigné, comme toujours, c'est chacun pour soi. J'espère au moins que ça vous servira à quelque chose, cette fois.

Puis il sortit à son tour du champ de vision de Vindicus qui restait immobile. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Il était incontestablement celui qui avait le plus de chances de s'y retrouver dans cette forêt. De plus, il savait très bien quelles sortes de créatures la peuplaient et comment éviter celles qui étaient trop dangereuses. A présent, il devait se concentrer pour deviner où les professeurs pouvaient bien avoir caché ce fichu coffre. Si l'on étudiait le but de l'épreuve en soi, ce n'était pas si difficile, il suffisait de fouiller la forêt de fond en comble, même si cela risquait de prendre des heures, voire des jours.

Mais une épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était censée être difficile, pas juste contraignante. Pire encore, elle se devait d'être dangereuse. Or qu'est-ce qui, dans cette forêt, constituait le plus grand danger ? La réponse n'était pas évidente plusieurs créatures habitant dans le coin étaient susceptibles de faire de gros dégâts si on les embêtait. Mais encore fallait-il que l'on ait une raison de les embêter…

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le Champion de Poudlard en claquant des doigts. Ce coffre doit être gardé !

Il fallait maintenant réagir vite, les deux autres avaient une bonne avance sur lui et il était à peu près sûr que s'il pouvait définir avec précision l'endroit exact où il pourrait trouver son coffre, alors ce gamin de Beauxbâtons le pourrait aussi. C'est là que son avantage du terrain entrait en jeu.

oOoOo

Constantin cessa de courir comme un idiot et commença à faire le point : ils étaient trois à convoiter le même trophée, si vraiment il avait voulu le trouver sans trop de problème, il aurait suivi le jeune McAllister qui connaissait la forêt mieux que lui et était susceptible de savoir sans avoir besoin de chercher où se trouvait le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose.

Cependant, cela aurait été trop facile McAllister avait beau avoir pris une direction différente, il n'aurait pas fallu très longtemps à Constantin pour le trouver, même dans cette forêt inconnue. Or le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était supposé tester les capacités magiques et intellectuelles des Champions. En incitant les Champions à tricher les uns sur les autres pour trouver un trophée unique, cela allait contre les principes de la compétition. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, il fallait réfléchir.

Constantin s'était renseigné à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait toujours eu une épreuve de chasse au trésor depuis sa réhabilitation en 1994. A cette occasion, les Champions – qui étaient exceptionnellement quatre – avaient dû récupérer quelque chose qui leur avait été dérobé. Ces choses, qui étaient en fait des personnes auxquelles tenaient les Champions, étaient gardées par des autochtones, il fallait donc s'attendre à ce que le coffre le soit aussi…

\- Le coffre…

Constantin réfléchit un instant de plus, cette idée de trésor unique le dérangeait, et si…

\- Et s'il existe trois différents coffres disséminés un peu partout dans la forêt ! s'exclama-t-il. Un pour chacun d'entre nous !

Mais il se tut aussitôt. Pas parce qu'il craignait qu'une quelconque personne le vît, mais parce que tout ça ne collait pas. Il y avait trois clés différentes, et trois trésors différents, comment savoir quelle clé ouvrait quel coffre ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu des heures d'investigation, et l'épreuve ne durait qu'une heure, c'était impossible de réussir à visiter les trois coffres – en cas de grosse malchance – en un laps temps aussi réduit, et les juges n'auraient pas mis une limite de temps si l'épreuve avait été impossible à réaliser avant la fin du temps imparti. Alors n'importe quelle clé pouvait-elle ouvrir n'importe quel coffre ? C'était impossible, à moins qu'il y ait trois objets dans chaque coffre, ou alors…

\- Les coffres sont soumis à un protéiforme !

Ca y était ! Constantin avait tout compris du stratagème des professeurs. Cela ressemblait à un affrontement entre Champions, mais en réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une épreuve contre-la-montre. Trois coffres devaient être disséminés dans la forêt – vraisemblablement étroitement gardés – et chacun pouvait délivrer le trésor que méritait le Champion en fonction de sa clé. Grâce à un sortilège Protéiforme, les trois coffres étaient réduits à un coffre unique, si bien que lorsqu'un trésor était trouvé dans un coffre, il disparaissait automatiquement des deux autres, ce qui éviterait ainsi aux Champions de prendre un autre trésor que le leur, et aux professeurs d'en fournir neuf différents.

Cela était plutôt flou dans la tête de Constantin(8), mais ça se tenait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à réfléchir pour découvrir l'endroit où devait se trouver le coffre qui lui était destiné. En effet, Vindicus McAllister était avantagé car il avait grandi à côté de cette forêt, il devait la connaître depuis près de sept ans. Or, à chaque tâche, les Champions étaient supposés partir sur le même pied d'égalité, sauf indication contraire. Si Vindicus pouvait retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt en exploitant ses facultés mémorielles, Constantin devait pouvoir y arriver de même en allant puiser dans ses propres ressources. Il se redressa et fit venir à lui quelques branches d'arbre ainsi que des feuilles de sauge. Ca allait prendre du temps. Une fois sa réponse obtenue, il allait devoir se hâter pour aller chercher son coffre et revenir avant la fin de l'heure.

oOoOo

Du côté de Karl Ukkel, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions inutiles et aux futilités magiques telles que les incantations et les sorts de détection. S'il pouvait s'en sortir dans cette forêt dangereuse, ce serait grâce à sa force physique et à son endurance exceptionnelle. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait trois coffres liés magiquement grâce à un quelconque sortilège complexe, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé d'arriver le premier au coffre en utilisant ce qu'il pensait être son principal atout : son instinct de chasseur.

Ainsi partit-il en quête de son dû en suivant une odeur qui lui était familière, persuadé que cela le mènerait là où il devait se trouver.

Cette fois, la chance lui sourit enfin. Lorsqu'il vit l'épais coffre en bois noir qui trônait au milieu d'une clairière vide éclairée par un feu de bois, il sut qu'un combat palpitant l'attendait. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'il terrassait son premier adversaire d'un seul coup de poing. Il brandit sa baguette de baobab pour faire face aux trois suivants qui l'encerclèrent. Mais il aurait pu finalement rester à main nues car il n'eut aucun mal à les mettre à terre eux aussi. Ils poussèrent un petit gémissement pathétique de chiot abandonné.

Il dut réfréner son envie de briser des cous et se concentra sur le but de sa mission, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé de toutes ces vermines. Ce combat allait décidément être exaltant !

oOoOo

Loin d'ici, en direction du Nord, Vindicus courait sans s'arrêter en suivant comme il pouvait la piste qu'il s'était trouvé. Après mûre réflexion, il en était venu à la conclusion que plus qu'un simple jeu de piste, cette épreuve était sans aucun doute unique et spécifique à chaque compétiteur. Ainsi en avait-il déduit qu'il devait exister plusieurs coffres gardés et que le gardien de chaque coffre différerait en fonction du compétiteur en face, ou plutôt que le compétiteur serait amené à un endroit plutôt qu'un autre en fonction de son tempérament et de ses capacités.

Cela impliquait de laisser une grande place au hasard pour que chaque concurrent trouve l'endroit où il était censé trouver son objet. Mais Vindicus savait que lorsqu'il était question de magie, on s'apercevait vite que les « drôles de coïncidences » étaient plutôt fréquentes(9).

Le reste n'était pas difficile à deviner : dans cette forêt vivaient de nombreuses créatures différentes, mais seules trois espèces possédaient la puissance et l'intellect pour accomplir la tâche de garder un trésor. Une pour chaque Champion, si sa théorie s'avérait juste. Or, de ces trois espèces, il y en avait bien une dans laquelle il pouvait retrouver sa froideur, son esprit cartésien et sa patience : les créatures que l'ancien garde-chasse avant Graup avait introduites dans la forêt plus d'un siècle auparavant.

Leur repaire se trouvait au plus profond de la forêt, mais il était facile à trouver : il suffisait de suivre les araignées.

oOoOo

La volute de fumée avait parlé, mais Constantin craignait que ce fût trop tard pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette forêt et n'était pas comme Ukkel, un baroudeur né. Il avait bien trouvé une ou deux traces de sabots dans le sol, mais aucune réellement fraiche et aucune ressemblant à celle qu'il avait perçue à travers la fumée. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce qu'il devrait faire une fois arrivé à destination il ne craignait pas les centaures – toute créature équine trouvait grâce à ses yeux – mais il les savait énigmatiques et compliqués. Il aurait préféré avoir affaire à des licornes, mais ces dernières, bien que très intelligentes, ne possédait pas l'esprit nécessaire ni la faculté de parole pour garder un objet précieux. En plus, Constantin était sûr d'avoir discerné une flèche percer le sabot dans les volutes blanches si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve de plus.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de trot, caractéristique du centaure, car bien plus prononcé et bien moins élégant que celui de la licorne. Préférant la prudence à une confrontation directe, Constantin utilisa une nouvelle fois son don inné pour disparaître.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne subsistait rien de ses couleurs originelles, Constantin entendit le centaure s'interrompre tout net : il avait flairé quelque chose.

\- Qui est là ? demanda le quadrupède, toujours hors de vue.

D'un geste vif, il se saisit d'une flèche et apparut à l'angle d'une clairière retirée. Il ne semblait pas voir Constantin, mais resta néanmoins sur ses gardes lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, ce fut avec une extrême précaution et le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons savait que le centaure resterait aux aguets tout le temps qu'il mettrait à revenir dans son repaire.

Cela allait être une entreprise très longue et très risquée, s'il venait à être découvert, ces rabat-joies énigmatiques seraient sans pitié…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Tadadaaaaam ! Hé oui ! Encore une fois, j'agis en bâtard et je vous laisse sur votre faim. A bientôt pour la suite de la seconde tâche ! : D

 **Annexes** :

(1) **L'imminence de la seconde tâche après Noël** : Directement inspiré des pensées de Harry dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».  
(2) **Résolution de l'énigme par les Champions** : Hé ouais ! Désolé de pas vous avoir montré tout ça, mais à l'époque où j'ai écrit ce passage, cela faisait déjà deux ans que je planchais sur ce tome. Du coup, je voulais avancer vite sans trop me prendre la tête. Et comme ni Vindicus, ni Constantin ne font partie des persos principaux, je me suis dit que c'était logique que l'on ait un peu de mystère sur leur façon de gérer les choses.  
(3) **Xian et Salyna Diem** : Personnages OC basés sur des amies à moi. Des filles plutôt… atypiques dont les gros chats patauds et totalement dépendants m'ont ironiquement inspiré le statut de « Dresseuses de Créatures féroces ».  
(4) **Tribunes flottantes** : L'idée est de moi. Je trouvais ça un peu stupide dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu » qu'une épreuve se déroule pendant une heure sans que les spectateurs puissent savoir vraiment ce qui se passait sous le lac ou dans le labyrinthe. Du coup, comme ça, en survolant la forêt, les spectateurs peuvent vraiment assister à un spectacle, et pas juste attendre un verdict à la fin ?  
(5) **Petit Dragon Blanc** : Expression sorcière de mon cru, basé sur ses équivalents moldus « vilain petit canard », ou « mouton noir ». Elle est directement inspirée de la saga d'Anne MacCaffrey dans laquelle le dragon blanc est unique, chétif et stérile.  
(6) **Hope Lepheimer** : Camarade d'Hester à Serdaigle. On ne l'a pas encore beaucoup vu, mais je peux vous l'assurer, cette fille est géniale ! J'espère que dans un futur proche, elle apparaitra parmi vos persos préférés ^^  
(7) **Les professeurs directement sur le terrain pour surveiller la progression des champions** : C'est inspiré de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », quand Maugrey, Hagrid, Flitwick et McGonagall patrouillent autour du labyrinthe. J'ai toujours trouvé ça chelou qu'ils aient pas pensé à faire la même chose pour la seconde tâche. La moindre erreur et ils auraient pu se noyer quand même !  
(8) **La théorie de Constantin** : Dans ma tête aussi c'était flou, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai galéré pour trouver des explications qui tenaient la route (ça aide toujours quand il y a de la magie en jeu). Je vous avoue que pour le coup, j'ai un peu brodé au fur et à mesure. Je sais pas trop si ça se ressent.  
(9) **Les drôles de coïncidences dans le monde magique** : réflexion inspiré d'une citation dans le premier StarWars « quand on a mon expérience mon ami, on comprend que rien n'est dû à la chance. » Ah cet Obiwan ! Quelle classe !

 **RàR** :

Hey **Simpson** ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews malgré ton emploi du temps chargé. C'est génial de voir que tu prends toujours plaisir à relire cette histoire. Désolé pour les chapitres trop courts. J'essaie de tous les équilibrer à peu près, mais c'est pas toujours possible :-/

Salut **Invictus** ! Très heureux de voir que toi aussi tu prends ton pied à relire tout ça. Désolé pour les défis simples, je n'ai plus trop le temps, ni l'imagination pour en faire des plus difficiles ^^.

Hahahaha ! Merci **Elojs** d'être autant à fond ! C'est sympa aussi d'avoir un œil nouveau sur ces chapitres qui sont quand même assez vieux (2008 ou 2009 je crois). Ça me fait plaisir de voir que Scarlett t'intrigue (et fais moi confiance, ce n'est que le début ! xD) et que tu aimes ma version de Dean. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire par la suite.

Salut **Lut** (désolé pour l'apostrophe xD) ! J'avais bien conscience de la trop grande puissance de ces deux personnages dans ce chapitre. Mais pour le tome en général, j'ai un peu trop souvent voyagé à l'aveugle sans trop savoir où je comptais aller, et du coup, je me suis retrouvé avec pas mal de personnages secondaires et méchants qui avaient l'air badass et qui finalement n'ont pas vraiment pu sortir leur épingle du jeu. C'était le cas avec Ingrid Shülz, et ça l'est aussi pour tous ces vampires ancestraux.  
Sinon, aucun problème pour Milicent Bulstrode, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais écrire sur elle, mais je vais bien trouver. Pour le défi de cette fois-ci, je pense que tu avais trouvé juste ^^. Dommage pour le défi, mais de toute façon, avec ce commentaire, tu avais décroché la 75ème review. Du coup, encore une fois j'attends ta proposition de personnage xD ! (ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai le temps d'écrire tous ces OS entre la publication du tome 2 et du Tome 3.

 **Défi précédent** : C'était bien entendu de la Forêt interdite dont il s'agissait. Bravo à **Elojs** pour sa bonne réponse. J'attends donc ta proposition de personnage.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Vous l'aurez compris, cette excursion en forêt sera tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Ainsi pour le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, chaque champion aura un adversaire bien précis à affronter. Je ne vous demanderai pas de le deviner car c'est trop évident et vous m'avez déjà reproché de vous concocter des défis trop faciles. Alors à la place, je ressors les vieux dossiers et je vous demanderai de deviner le classement de chaque champion et leur note globale (/50) pour chacun. Chacune de ces « épreuves » sera notée sur 10.

Bonne chance à vous !


	19. Le bon, la brute et le malin

**_Note_** _: Coucou les gens ! Désolé pour le maxi-retard de cette publication. Vie privée oblige, j'ai dû un peu mettre entre parenthèses ma fanfic pendant quelque temps. Vraiment navré pour ce contretemps (en plus il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres dans ce tome, en comptant celui-là), je vais essayer de garder un timing correct pour le reste de cette publication…_

 ** _Défi_** _: Bon, comme il n'y a qu'Elojs qui a répondu au défi et qu'elle a déjç un texte sur le feu, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais encore. Bref, n'hésitez pas à participer, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !  
ps : n'oubliez pas que certains et certaines d'entre vous ont encore un personnage d'OS à choisir. Voici la liste de celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné de personnage : __**Ty Bel**_ _, pour le défi du chapitre 1,_ _ **Kara**_ _pour la 50_ _ème_ _review et_ _ **Feuilles d'Automne**_ _pour la 75_ _ème_ _._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le concept et le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sont une idée ô combien géniale de JK Rowling. L'intrigue qui s'articule autour est de moi._

* * *

Vindicus ne s'était pas trompé, le coffre de bois était bien là. Perchée sur le couvercle arrondi, une gigantesque araignée trônait paresseusement. Mais le prodige de Serpentard n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il était repéré depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Avec les centaures et les licornes, les Acromentules étaient les créatures les plus vigilantes de cette forêt.

Une araignée est par nature très sournoise si Vindicus pouvait en voir une faire la sieste, ce n'était pas pour rien…

\- Sectumsempra ! hurla-t-il en se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Incapable d'éviter le sortilège, les trois prédateurs à huit pattes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui perdirent une bonne moitié de leurs appendices et s'écroulèrent avant de pouvoir planter leurs puissantes mâchoires dans la chair fraiche de cet appétissant humain. Deux de leurs camarades accoururent dans la foulée, non pas pour venir en aide à ceux qui étaient estropiés, mais pour pouvoir avoir eux aussi l'occasion de dévorer cet imprudent qui s'était aventuré dans leur sanctuaire.

\- Confrigo !

Le sort avait beau être puissant, les Acromentules étaient des créatures particulièrement résistantes. Cela les sauva d'une explosion pure et simple, mais n'empêcha pas le vol plané en direction du coffre que gardait l'énorme araignée qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que ses huit yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps. Aussitôt, les nombreuses araignées géantes qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter à leur tour sur le jeune McAllister s'interrompirent dans leur mouvement d'une manière parfois assez comique.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait des études d'Auror pour comprendre que cette créature était le Roi des Acromentules. Vindicus fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, ni même se tendre, mais lorsque l'énorme bête se leva sur ses nombreuses pattes, la taille gargantuesque de l'animal le fit reculer de quelques pas aucun des sorts qu'il avait en stock ne pourrait mettre hors d'état de nuire un tel animal, pas avant que ledit animal le mette en pièces, en tout cas.

A sa grande surprise, l'Acromentule se mit à parler :

\- Voici donc le petit d'homme envoyé par ses aînés pour accomplir la tâche imposée par leurs stupides jeux d'humains.

Vindicus ne répondit pas. Il devait réfléchir, et très vite. Tout d'abord, de plus en plus d'arachnides affluaient en sa direction, mues par la faim, la curiosité, ou la volonté de protéger leur souverain. Vu le nombre qu'elles étaient, il était exclu de les affronter toutes en même temps. Il devait donc se concentrer sur le coffre, et envisager de dérober ce qu'il y avait dedans sans demander son reste. Mais cette énorme créature se tenait entre le coffre et lui, et tout présageait qu'il ne le laisserait passer sous aucun prétexte. Le tuer pourrait déstabiliser la horde, mais ce n'était pas une certitude, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien devenir plus agressifs et l'attaquer sauvagement. D'autant plus qu'il était improbable que Vindicus arrivât à venir à bout d'un tel monstre sans préparation au préalable. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution…

\- Je vous présente mes hommages, Seigneur des Arachnides, déclara Vindicus en s'inclinant bien bas, je ne suis pas venu pour vous nuire, je n'ai fait que défendre ma vie en combattant vos sujets qui m'ont attaqué.

La négociation était une échappatoire plutôt bancale, mais mieux valait essayer avant d'en être rendu aux extrêmes.

\- Je ne le nie pas, répliqua le chef des Acromentules, je sais aussi pourquoi tu es là petit d'homme…

Le rythme cardiaque de Vindicus s'accéléra, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, mieux valait ne pas exciter davantage les petits soldats du roi qui paraissaient tellement affamés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils jeunaient depuis des mois. Le roi allait-il le laisser passer, ou allait-il ordonner à ses pairs de le dévorer ?

\- Tu veux ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, n'est-ce pas ? devina l'énorme araignée. Ce trésor humain que tes professeurs m'ont demandé de protéger au péril de ma vie. Ils m'ont dit que seule ta valeur pourra te permettre de l'acquérir, car il est hors de question que je te l'offre gratuitement.

Tout se dessinait plus clairement à présent, mais cela n'allait pourtant pas dans le sens de Vindicus qui craignait les conditions du roi octopode.

\- Que désirez-vous de ma part, votre altesse ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait accéder à aucune de ses demandes.

\- Ma foi, qu'as-tu à me proposer petit humain ?

Cette réponse lui plut. Au moins, il pouvait avoir l'occasion de mener les négociations.

\- Que diriez-vous de la préservation de votre habitat naturel ?

Aussitôt, le roi des araignées cessa de bouger et lorsqu'il regarda son adversaire de ses nombreux yeux, ils n'étaient plus emplis de suffisance et d'arrogance, mais d'inquiétude et de méfiance…

\- Que veux-tu dire, petit humain ? Serais-tu en train de nous menacer ?

La réponse à cette question était claire, Vindicus choisit de procéder autrement :

\- Vous devez savoir que les sorciers sont spécialisés dans la manipulation du feu, votre grandeur, expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'un Gryffondor dans le domaine de la pyromancie, mais je pense pouvoir sans problème déclencher un incendie qu'il vous sera impossible à éteindre tout en érigeant des barrières magiques de façon à ce qu'il ne s'étende pas au-delà de votre domaine pour préserver le reste de la forêt. Comment ferez-vous alors pour vivre privé de vos terres ? Comment élèverez-vous vos enfants et les enfants de vos enfants si votre maison finit en cendres ?

Personne ne se permit d'interrompre Vindicus, ni de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une patte dans sa direction. Toutes les Acromentules gardaient leurs multiples yeux rivés sur leur père/roi qui, lui, restait immobile et silencieux. Sachant qu'il avait là touché un point sensible, Vindicus continua :

\- Irez-vous demander l'asile aux centaures, ou aux loups-garous ? Nous savons tous les deux que les centaures ne font pas confiance aux créatures étrangères à leur peuple quant aux loups-garous, ils sont en partie humains, ils auront peur de finir dans votre assiette une fois leurs dents et leurs griffes de fauves disparues.

Vindicus termina son petit exposé d'un soupir faussement désolé, mais intérieurement, il savait qu'il tenait là sa chance. En effet, à peine avait-il terminé de parler que l'énorme roi se leva et quitta son perchoir, allait-il vraiment laisser Vindicus s'emparer du trésor sans rien faire ?

\- Je te propose un marché, petit humain ! déclara enfin le roi des arachnides.

Ah, quand même ! se dit Vindicus. Il aurait été très surpris de pouvoir s'en sortir sans avoir à prouver sa valeur.

\- Je vous écoute, votre majesté, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Je vais ordonner à mes enfants de reculer à deux-cents pas du coffre. Quant à moi, je te promets que je n'agirai pas tant que tu n'utilises pas tes sorts de feu, ni sur nous, ni sur la forêt. Tu pourras donc ouvrir le coffre sans problème et t'emparer de ce qu'il y a dedans.

Vindicus acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais resta silencieux, il savait que les conditions n'étaient pas encore tombées.

Et deux cents pas, pour une créature qui en avait huit, ce n'était pas une distance si longue que ça…

\- Lorsque tu récupéreras l'objet, cependant… Dès que ta main le touchera, mes fidèles serviteurs se mettront en chasse, et tu devras courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas tomber entre leurs pattes. Cela te convient-il ?

Encore une fois, Vindicus demeura silencieux. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'accepter, c'était la meilleure façon de s'en sortir tout en restant en un seul morceau. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les charmants enfants de leur majesté avait pris soin de l'encercler sans laisser une seule ouverture. S'il voulait se tirer de ce guêpier, courir ne suffirait pas, il faudrait également combattre. Mais la promesse du roi de ne pas intervenir était un avantage non négligeable qu'il ne pouvait ne pas prendre en compte. De plus, cet accord lui permettrait d'accéder au coffre sans avoir besoin de se frayer un chemin d'abord, il allait donc pouvoir s'enfuir alors qu'il serait en possession de tous ses moyens, ce qui était un autre avantage tout sauf négligeable…

\- J'accepte vos conditions ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte au roi des Acromentules qui ordonna aussitôt à ses créatures de se poster aux deux-cents pas promis.

En effet, cela faisait très peu…

\- Ainsi soit-il, petit d'homme, ton destin t'attend.

Ce n'était pas très encourageant comme injonction, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Très lentement, pas à pas, il commença à s'approcher du coffre de bois. Prenant bien soin de noter chaque détail alors qu'il avançait sous le regard gourmand des prédateurs aux huit pattes. Il fallait bien choisir sa direction, ne pas aller trop vite dès le début, garder les sortilèges pour le corps à corps plutôt que perdre du temps à viser pour les tenir à distance, choisir le bon moment pour s'emparer de l'objet tant convoité.

Conscient de tous ces yeux fixés sur lui, il glissa sa clé d'argent dans la serrure et tourna une fois. Cela avait fonctionné : il entendit un petit bruit métallique qui confirma le déverrouillage du coffre et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie.

A l'intérieur on pouvait y voir un simple rouleau de parchemin noué par une ficelle de couleur argentée. Vindicus respira profondément, il ne fallait pas encore agir les octopodes ne perdaient pas un seul de ses mouvements, et il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de les feinter, autant dire adieu à sa tête tout de suite. Il aurait cependant bien aimé pouvoir faire diversion comme celles dont le jeune Lémy avait le secret. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer il était bien incapable de produire un sortilège aussi puissant que celui que Lémy avait utilisé pour ferrer le Basilic lors de la première tâche. D'ailleurs, ce genre de sort demandait un temps de préparation qu'il n'avait pas. Il devrait donc se résigner à passer en force.

Mais c'est alors que…

\- YEARRRH ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, SALETÉS DE MONSTRES, JE VOUS AI ECRASE COMME DES MOUCHES.

Le miracle eut lieu, et de toute évidence – aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître – ce miracle s'appelait Karl Ukkel. Son hurlement fit frissonner la horde d'Acromentules et même le roi fit quelques pas de côté pour localiser la source de ce cri ironiquement inhumain.

\- Maintenant ! s'écria Vindicus en s'emparant du morceau de papier alors que tout le monde regardait ailleurs.

Cette stratégie marcha encore mieux qu'il l'avait espéré ! Aucun de ses dangereux opposants ne remarqua sa manœuvre tout de suite et il put ainsi écarter les premiers arachnides sur son chemin avant que les autres ne pussent se ressaisir.

\- Saisissez-le ! s'écria leur chef. Mais ne le tuez pas, utilisez votre toile !

Voici une autre nouvelle intéressante que la grande araignée avait oublié de préciser : ils devaient garder leur proie vivante, ce qui donnait à Vindicus un autre avantage. Réduit, certes, mais au point où il en était, il ne fallait pas cracher dans le sang du dragon…

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en direction du sud, là où se trouvaient les Ruines du Souvenir. Les premiers jets commencèrent à pleuvoir alors qu'il était déjà à plusieurs foulées des derniers huit-pattes. Autour de lui les arbres se retrouvaient aspergés d'une substance gluante qui, si elle touchait le jeune Serpentard, l'immobiliserait totalement sans qu'il puisse espérer une seule seconde s'échapper.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se retourner, mais s'efforçait de zigzaguer de manière aléatoire pour éviter les jets. Si seulement il avait pu exister une sorte de charme du bouclier pour les attaques physiques…

C'est alors que la solution lui vint à l'esprit, aussi simple fût-elle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Quoique, avec une cinquantaine d'araignées aussi grosses qu'une voiture qui galopaient derrière lui, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à réfléchir correctement…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, et sans même s'arrêter, il brandit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui-même et lança :

\- _Statute Maesteria_ !(1)

Il était temps, observa-t-il en voyant un jet de toile lui fondre dessus. Mais au lieu de l'engloutir, la substance s'était liquéfiée et évaporée avant même de l'avoir touché, si bien qu'il demeurait aussi sec et à l'abri que s'il avait été à l'intérieur d'une bulle protectrice.

Deux autres projectiles firent mouche et furent déjoués de la même manière. Mais il était trop tôt pour se réjouir, alors qu'il courait toujours à perdre haleine, Vindicus s'aperçut en levant les yeux que la substance que crachaient les Acromentules était surtout faite pour tisser une toile au dessus de lui, des dizaines d'araignées plus petites se balançaient d'arbres en arbres et les reliaient entre eux de façon à ce qu'une toile robuste et impénétrable menace d'encadrer Vindicus et de l'emprisonner dans un petit carré de forêt, empêchant ainsi tout espoir de fuite.

Vindicus ne pouvait se permettre de courir un tel danger, le sentier était encore trop loin pour qu'il espère l'atteindre à la seule force de ses jambes pour le moment, il était encore sur le terrain des araignées, et ça craignait un max ! Karl Ukkel devait être loin à présent, cela ne servait à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part. L'important n'était plus de finir premier, mais de survivre tout simplement. Encore une fois, il lui faudrait réfléchir de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir…  
Quelle vie !

Les principales faiblesses des créatures de cette forêt étaient l'absence d'ailes pour voler, elles étaient pour la plupart habituées à évoluer en milieu terrestre et devenaient inoffensives dès que l'on dépassait la cime des arbres. La plupart, mais pas toutes…

\- Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans les vieilles flasques que l'on fait le meilleur jus de citrouille ? murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'entailler le bras pour les attirer, ils devaient être assez proches pour entendre le cri perçant qu'il lança en direction des plus hautes feuilles.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la créature ailée s'engouffra dans le dôme de toile d'araignée qu'avaient tissé les traqueuses et ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque Vindicus enfourcha la bête d'un bond. Il vit les Acromentules se raidir à la vue d'un nouvel obstacle à leur faim insatiable, mais le répit fut de courte durée : dès que les créatures octopodes se ruèrent dans leur direction, il sut qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde. Il ordonna au Sombral de décoller alors qu'une énorme arachnide avait bondi en sa direction, il brandit sa baguette, mais ce fut trop tard !

\- Argh ! rugit-il alors que la mâchoire de la redoutable Acromentule s'était profondément enfoncée dans la chair de son bras.

La douleur fut telle qu'il dut lâcher sa baguette et tenta de faire lâcher prise la bête à l'aide de coup de poings aussi dérisoires qu'inutiles. A moins d'un nouveau miracle, il était perdu…

Cette fois, le miracle fut un sabot du sombral qui atteignit la bête dans le flanc et la fit lâcher prise. Elle chuta en direction du sol mais Vindicus ne prit pas le temps de voir où elle atterrirait et s'envola à l'aide de sa monture alors qu'une nouvelle chasseuse à huit pattes lui agrippa la jambe gauche !

Celle-ci, il fut capable de la repousser d'un coup de pied, mais ne put l'empêcher de créer une profonde entaille dans sa cuisse, lui faisant lâcher un nouveau cri de douleur. Cri qui devint bientôt victorieux alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur au-dessus des arbres et se dirigea en direction des Ruines du Souvenir. Il avait réussi, sa baguette était perdue, mais il avait conservé le parchemin.

A mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, il se rendit compte que des tribunes mouvantes flottaient au-dessus des arbres, ce qui avait permis aux spectateurs de suivre l'épreuve en direct. Ils devaient donc savoir qui avait gagné, et s'il restait encore un candidat dans la forêt. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui importait à Vindicus, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces horreurs pleines de pattes. Les détails, il les demanderait après.

A peine s'était-il posé qu'accoururent autour de lui son frère Milo et ses cousins Aliénor et Grégorius, suivis de près par le professeur Malefoy et l'infirmière Madame Orgeade. Après un énorme éclat de rire qui témoignait plus d'un profond soulagement que d'une situation vraiment drôle, Vindicus tomba dans les bras des membres de sa famille. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait connu beaucoup de situations périlleuses, dues principalement aux imprudences de sa sœur aînée, mais jamais – à sa connaissance – il n'avait frôlé de si près la catastrophe.

\- Tu as réussi ! s'extasia Milo. Tu as été formidable !

\- Ça leur apprendra à ces sales insectes ! gronda Grégorius avec un large sourire. Tu les as bien eues !

Vindicus se garda du moindre commentaire indiquant le fait qu'il avait quand même failli se faire avoir à deux reprises et qu'il avait perdu sa baguette dans l'entreprise. Il ne fit pas non plus remarquer à son cousin que les araignées n'étaient pas des insectes, car elles avaient huit pattes. A la place, il préféra se tourner vers sa cousine Aliénor, qu'il voyait pleurer pour la première fois.

\- On a eu si peur ! se défendit-elle en voyant son expression à la fois surprise, décontenancée et ravie. Tu aurais pu mourir en bas !

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, Aliénor, lui dit gentiment Vindicus en caressant les cheveux de sa cousine, je ne pense pas que quiconque parmi les Champions ait été en danger de mort…

\- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Grégorius qui, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas.

\- Professeur Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas arrivé du même endroit que Milo et mes cousins. Vous étiez dans la forêt, à surveiller le moindre de nos mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur, qui paraissait aussi secoué que les proches de Vindicus, esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Vindicus ! En effet, c'était plutôt improbable que Mrs Chourave vous laisse livrés à vous-mêmes dans cette forêt pleine de dangers. Rose a failli intervenir pour Karl Ukkel, mais il a finalement réussi à s'en sortir. Pas tout à fait intact, mais vivant…

Le rire de Vindicus s'interrompit net lorsqu'il suivit le regard de son professeur. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, sur des brancards de fortune disposés derrière les Ruines du Souvenir, Karl Ukkel le regardait avec un sourire triomphant, il avait réussi à sortir de la forêt bien avant lui, d'où le rugissement de triomphe qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aux vues des épreuves mortelles qu'il avait dû subir ces soixante dernières minutes, Vindicus ne put rien faire d'autre qu'esquisser un grand sourire en voyant Ukkel en un seul morceau et souriant de toutes ses dents noires – trois manquaient d'ailleurs à l'appel, mais cela ne semblait pas très récent…

Cependant, le jeune Serpentard comprenait ce que voulait dire son Directeur de Maison par _pas tout à fait intact_ : son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps et sur son torse s'étalait une méchante entaille qui lui barrait tout le côté gauche jusqu'au milieu de son dos sur son visage, Vindicus compta pas moins de six profondes coupures qui semblaient aussi fraiches que douloureuses. Les seules parties de son corps qui finalement demeuraient intactes furent ses jambes, dont il avait dû beaucoup se servir pour échapper à des agresseurs qui semblaient aussi – voire plus – redoutables que les Acromentules qu'il avait dû combattre.

\- Ainsi, tu as réussi à t'en sortir toi aussi, fit remarquer Vindicus avec un sourire.

\- Et ouais, minable ! Cette fois, c'est moi le grand vainqueur de l'épreuve ! Et de loin, j'étais déjà arrivé depuis vingt minutes quand tu as fini par te pointer.

Vindicus ignora l'insulte et se remit à rire de plus belle, ce que fit également Ukkel, qui semblait lui aussi soulagé de s'être tiré de ce pétrin.

\- Apparemment, ce n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi, ironisa Vindicus en posant le regard sur les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient le corps de son colosse de rival. Ça ira, tu survivras ?

\- J'ai connu pire, assura Ukkel en se frappant le torse sans broncher, par rapport aux tempêtes de neige de Sibérie, votre forêt, c'est Boursoufland(2) ! Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'avoir dégusté, qui t'a arrangé comme ça ?

Vindicus eut un nouveau sourire, si Karl Ukkel s'inquiétait de sa santé, c'est qu'il avait vraiment vécu des choses atroces au cœur de la forêt interdite, et le jeune serpentard ne pouvait que deviner ce que le Champion de Durmstrang avait enduré là-bas.

\- Oh trois fois rien ! Juste une colonie entière d'Acromentules ! répondit Vindicus en singeant le ton arrogant de son homologue.

Ce dernier éclata d'un nouveau rire rocailleux avant d'annoncer :

\- Des pichenettes ! De mon côté, je me suis retrouvé face à vos loups-garous, ils sont vraiment charmants !

Cette fois, Vindicus ne rit pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

\- Il ne fait pas encore nuit, et la lune n'en est qu'à son premier quartier, comment veux-tu que…

\- Oh mais ils n'étaient pas transformés ! rectifia Ukkel avec un geste de la main comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais parmi ces bestioles, les plus féroces et les plus sauvages n'ont pas besoin de la pleine lune ils conservent leurs instincts de tueurs et une partie de leur force surhumaine(3). Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose…

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- La touffe de poils présente dans ma baguette, elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père, lâcha Ukkel pour toute réponse.

Tout s'expliquait, Vindicus eut du mal à déglutir en imaginant ce que lui aurait pu faire contre ces monstres. Il ignorait bien sûr que moins d'un an auparavant, son frère en avait affronté un tout seul et avait réussi à s'en sortir…

Ce fut lorsque l'infirmière vint s'occuper de lui qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un…

\- Vous vous êtes déjà occupée de Lémy ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui s'attelait à remettre en place son épaule à l'aide d'un sortilège expert.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et resta concentrée sur ses soins. Ce fut Ukkel qui combla ses interrogations :

\- On n'a pas revu le gosse depuis qu'il a disparu avec son truc de métamorphmachin. Vos profs l'ont perdu de vue, il y en a encore deux dans la forêt à le rechercher, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir…

Vindicus resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas Constantin Lémy beaucoup plus que Karl Ukkel ses manières enfantines et son air candide l'exaspéraient plus que tout. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de respect pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Il avait beaucoup souffert lors de cette épreuve, il compatissait pour la souffrance qu'avait subie Ukkel lors de l'affrontement avec les loups-garous. Il ne préférait pas imaginer Constantin Lémy gisant sur le sol feuillu de la forêt, avec des blessures pires que le leurs, en train d'agoniser, toujours invisible, pendant que les professeurs continuaient de le chercher partout dans la forêt.

Ce fut quand il se retourna pour retrouver la chaleur de sa famille qu'il entendit le cri de joie :

\- Le voilà, il est vivant !

Tous les regards convergèrent en même temps sur le point qu'un petit première année de Serdaigle montrait du doigt. Milo et Vindicus craignaient qu'il désigne un corps moribond, marchant à peine sur des jambes quasiment brisées, le visage tuméfié et le reste du corps entaillé à chaque endroit.

Cependant, cette vision apocalyptique n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité lorsqu'ils regardèrent plus attentivement, ils s'aperçurent que Constantin Lémy n'avait en fait aucune blessure visible. Il était intact, souriant, monté en amazone sur une licorne plutôt docile(4) il annonça, la voix légère :

\- Désolé tout le monde, je me suis un peu perdu, je crois que j'ai pas mal dépassé la limite de temps(5)…

Alors que tout le monde accourait vers le miraculé, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air soulagé, Ukkel et Vindicus ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard agacé, presque envieux. Comment cet avorton avait fait pour revenir de cette forêt intact alors qu'eux deux avait dû faire de gros efforts pour rester en un seul morceau ?

\- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi, dit le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons à Vindicus en lui lançant sa baguette magique qu'il avait perdue, je suis tombé dessus par hasard quand je cherchais mon chemin vers la sortie…

Partagé entre le soulagement, l'embarras et l'exaspération, Vindicus ne sut que lui répondre et fut reconnaissant à la voix magiquement amplifiée de Mrs Johnson pût le tirer de cette situation inconfortable :

\- Maintenant que tous les Champions sont arrivés, nous allons nous pouvoir donner les notes !

Aussitôt, l'entière assemblée d'élèves surexcités se tut d'une même voix et toutes les attentions se portèrent sur les cinq juges, toujours perchés dans leur loge volante.

\- Tout d'abord, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à tout suivre, permettez-moi de vous résumer en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt ces deux dernières heures.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les blessures d'Ukkel et de Vindicus cicatrisaient grâce à l'onguent préparé par Mrs Orgeade, Milo vit les professeurs Chang et Davidson revenir tous penauds, et quelque peu agacés, de la forêt. Le jeune frère du Champion fut surpris, et même choqué, de voir que l'un comme l'autre avait le visage couvert de boue et les bras d'égratignures(6).

\- Nous allons commencer par Vindicus McAllister, annonça Mrs Johnson le regard fixé sur un carnet, utilisant parfaitement les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé sur cette forêt en y pénétrant illégalement pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité, Mr McAllister a su localiser l'endroit où l'attendait le coffre qui lui était destiné, gardé par des Acromentules. A l'issue d'une course-poursuite haletante, il a réussi à échapper aux Arachnides en prenant la voie des airs à l'aide d'un Sombral. Rappelons que les Sombrals sont invisibles à quiconque n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, nous l'avons déjà expliqué lors de la dernière tâche, et c'est au programme des BUSE de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Alors je ne veux entendre personne se demander comment il a pu voler sans balai ni tapis volant quand il est sorti de la forêt. Comme il est arrivé aux Ruines du Souvenir dix minutes après la limite de temps, et très blessé, le jury lui accorde quarante points.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans tout le parc de Poudlard et firent sourire une nouvelle fois Vindicus McAllister. Au vu du nombre de blessures qu'on lui avait infligées et du retard de dix minutes, il trouvait ce score tout à fait satisfaisant. En deux épreuves, obtenir quatre-vingt-trois points sur cent, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, sachant que les épreuves qu'il devait passer étaient loin d'être aussi faciles qu'un banal examen scolaire.

\- A présent, nous allons passer au cas de Karl Ukkel. Bien que n'ayant pas réussi à déterminer le réel rôle de la clé d'or qu'il avait gagné lors de la première tâche, Mr Ukkel a su exploiter au maximum ses capacités physiques et son instinct de survie pour trouver et gagner le coffre qui lui était destiné alors qu'il était gardé par de féroces loups-garous non-transformés.

Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui étouffèrent une exclamation de stupeur et d'horreur, mais Ukkel n'y prit garde, il leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Cette fois, il était sûr de l'emporter.

\- Malgré les nombreuses blessures infligées par le clan des hommes-garous que Mr Ukkel a combattu et vaincu avec vaillance, il est arrivé premier de l'épreuve, avec plus de dix minutes d'avance sur le sablier. Le règlement de l'épreuve prévoit donc de lui octroyer cinquante points !

Même celles et ceux qui méprisaient Karl Ukkel ne pouvaient contester ce score les blessures qu'il arborait en trophée semblaient si douloureuses qu'elles prouvaient à elles seules le mérite de cette brute de Durmstang. Pourtant, en le regardant se pavaner et exécuter des gestes grossiers en direction de ses adversaires, Milo ne pouvait accorder son admiration à un tel personnage. En plus, ces cinquante points le faisaient passer devant Vindicus avec un total de quatre-vingt-huit…

\- En ce qui concerne Mr Constantin Lémy…

Tous reportèrent un regard débordant d'admiration sur ce jeune homme au visage angélique qui était revenu sans une seule égratignure malgré les grands dangers qui avaient dû le guetter.

\- Nous lui accordons trente-huit points !

Cette fois, les visages se firent tendus, surpris, révoltés. Des murmures furieux parcouraient les tribunes flottantes et plusieurs élèves grondaient à voix haute.

\- Quoi ! C'est tout ? s'indigna Eric. Mais il n'a reçu aucune blessure, il est revenu intact !

\- Les deux autres n'ont pas réussi un tel exploit ! fulmina une première année de Pousfouffle, c'est injuste !

Mais d'un geste de la main, Mrs Weasley-Johnson coupa court à ces protestations.

\- Mr Lémy a certes parfaitement utilisé le rituel divinatoire de l'incinération des feuilles de sauge pour découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait le coffre qu'il devait ouvrir. Cependant, bien qu'il ait su parfaitement déjouer la vigilance des gardiens centaures et récupérer le parchemin sans se faire repérer – ce qui est, je vous l'avoue, un exploit en soi – cette entreprise lui a pris beaucoup trop de temps et je vous rappelle que la principale règle de cette épreuve était de revenir avant l'échéance d'une heure. Or Mr Lémy est arrivé avec quarante minutes de retard, notre décision est donc irrévocable !

Alors que certains bornés continuaient de fustiger le jury, d'autres se contentaient d'applaudir poliment. Mais sur le fond, personne ne pouvait vraiment contredire les juges : ils n'avaient à aucun moment demandé aux Champions de ne subir aucune blessure. La seconde tâche avait été avant tout une épreuve de vitesse destinée à tester la rapidité d'action et de réflexion de chaque Champion, Constantin était passé à côté de la consigne et ses 38 points étaient une consolation plutôt généreuse quand on voyait que Vindicus avait payé ses dix minutes de retard de dix points en moins. Le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons pouvait en fait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir perdu 40 points…

Ce fut avec ces maigres pensées de réconfort qu'Eric rentra au château, tête basse, en compagnie de ses amis de première année et des autres élèves de Beauxbâtons qui n'étaient pas beaucoup plus joyeux que leurs cadets de Poudlard. Mais au moins, se disaient-ils, avec ses 85 points, Constantin se plaçait devant McAllister et non loin derrière Ukkel. La dernière tâche serait décisive.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà ! Ainsi se termine la seconde tâche du douzième Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (depuis sa résurrection en 1994-95). Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Vous a-t-elle plu ? Êtes-vous d'accord avec la décision du jury ? Pensez-vous que Lémy aurait dû avoir une meilleure note ? Avez-vous hâte de voir ce que donnera la prochaine tâche ? Si tout se passe bien, vous l'aurez dans une semaine ^^. En plus, en ce moment, je suis en vacances.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Statute Maesteria** : Sortilège de mon cru, impliquant un changement de statut des éléments aqueux (liquide, solide, gazeux).  
(2) **Boursoufland** : Parc d'attractions magiques, issu de mon esprit tordu, dans lequel j'imagine que tout est rose (comme les boursouflets). Je l'ai « imaginé » pour adapter l'expression moldue « à côté, c'est Disneyland » au monde magique afin de comparer une situation dangereuse avec une autre.  
(3) **Les loups-garous à Poudlard** : Bon, certes, JK Rowling avait bien spécifié qu'il n'y avait pas de vrais loups-garous dans la Forêt Interdite, et que la rumeur venait du fait que des bébés louveteaux issus de l'union de deux loups-garous transformés avait élu résidence dans la Forêt. Mais personnellement, je préfère grandement la théorie comme quoi il y aurait réellement une meute de vrais loups-garous dans la forêt. Après tout, il y a bien des Acromentules, un géant, des sombrals, des hippogriffes et j'en passe et des meilleures. Donc bon, comme le disait Rusard « il y a bien pire que des loups-garous dans cette forêt ». En ce qui concerne les aptitudes des loups-garous non-transformés, je sais que cette description d'être être surpuissant – même non-transformé – va un peu à l'encontre de l'image qu'on pourrait avoir de Lupin, dont la force physique semble normale quand il en humain. Par contre, elle rejoint pas mal la vision de Greyback, sauvage et terrible, même non transformé. Du coup, dans mon propre imaginaire, je pense que du fait de sa condition sauvage ou « domestique », les aptitudes d'un loup-garou changeront et il peut atteindre un force physique considérable lorsqu'il se retrouve à vivre dans un environnement hostile et contraint de s'adapter en permanence. De plus, je pense que les loups-garous vivent moins longtemps que les humains normaux, du fait de la douleur et du traumatisme induits par leurs transformations. Ainsi, ils développent leurs aptitudes et leurs corps bien plus rapidement qu'un humain normal, à mon sens.  
(4) **Constantin Lémy sur une licorne** : Ma chère amie, autrice géniale et béta-lectrice de qualité, j'ai nommé Chupee Chan, m'a fait remarqué en lisant cela que si Constantin pouvait monter une licorne, c'est qu'il était puceau. J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé avant qu'elle me le dise. C'est possible, mais perso, j'imaginais plus que c'était parce qu'il avait le cœur pur, ou une autre raison du genre. Bref ! Je suis persuadé que Constantin a déjà trempé son biscuit quelque part ! Son air angélique a sûrement dû en charmer plus d'une (et plus d'un aussi xD).  
(5) **Désolé tout le monde, […] je crois que j'ai pas mal dépassé la limite de temps** : Réplique inspirée du manga « _Naruto_ », pendant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Lors d'une arrivée en fanfare, ledit Naruto dit à son compatriote « _Désolé Sasuke, je crois que j'ai complètement oublié le mot de passe._ » Oui je sais, je vais chercher loin.  
(6) **Constantin intact en sortant de la forêt** : Encore une fois, cette image est reprise de Naruto, pendant la fameuse deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Lorsque les examinateurs se rendent compte que Gaara du Désert est sorti de l'épreuve de la forêt en seulement quatre heures sans une égratignure alors que même pour eux, ninjas supérieurs, c'est impossible. Du coup, j'ai repris le même concept ici, en montrant que Constantin est rentré intact de l'épreuve alors que Chang et Davidson ont l'air d'avoir pas mal galéré… Bon, par contre, Constantin était bien moins rapide que l'équipe de Gaara à sortir de ce bourbier.

 **RàR** :

Hey hey **Elojs** ! Trop content de te retrouver chaque fois fidèle au rendez-vous ! J'espère tomber dans un de ces creux qui te permettront de lire tranquillement sans interruption. Désolé d'avoir tant tardé à publier la suite, mais c'était un peu compliqué ces derniers temps. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu être très présent sur le site depuis la dernière publi. Bref, comme d'hab', je suis toujours super heureux de recevoir tes impressions, bonne comme mauvaises. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te satisferont tout autant.  
C'est noté pour Constantin ! Je m'y attèle dès que je peux !

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon, **Elojs** , comme tu as vu, les scores étaient beaucoup moins détaillés que pour la première tâche. Du coup, tu n'étais pas super loin pour les scores de Lémy (40 au lieu de 38) et de Vin' (41 au lieu de 40). Mais par contre, c'est pas trop ça pour le score de Ukkel (35 au lieu de 50) et le classement n'est pas le bon. Du coup, comme en plus tu étais la seule à concourir, je préfère laisser le défi sans vainqueur (surtout que tu viens déjà de gagner un texte). J'espère que les prochains défis auront plus d'adeptes.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Le prochain chapitre, _En mauvaise posture_ , révélera la nature de la dernière tâche. Je vous donne donc comme défi de le deviner. En quoi consistera l'épreuve ? Où se passera-t-elle ? Quel lien aura-t-elle avec le parchemin que les Champions ont eu tant de mal à récupérer ? Et quel effet aura chaque clé sur son parchemin correspondant ?

Chaque question est notée sur 5, j'attends impatiemment vos réponses.

Vous vouliez des défis plus difficiles ? Alors vous voilà servis ! xD

Allez, gros bisous-paillettes ! A la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien).


	20. En mauvaise posture

**_Note_** _: Coucou à tout(e)s ! Hé oui ! Miracle ! Cette fois, je suis à l'heure pour la publication du nouveau chapitre ! Cela mérite…. Un applaudissement ! (mais juste un, alors xD)_

 ** _Défi_** _: Bon, encore une fois. Personne pour relever le défi. Tant pis, peut-être une autre fois._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le concept et le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sont une idée ô combien géniale de JK Rowling. L'intrigue qui s'articule autour est de moi._

* * *

Vindicus était donc à présent officiellement dernier de la compétition. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à un tel revers de Gallion, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure les écarts entre Champions étaient bien trop insignifiants pour leur permettre de déterminer un gagnant dès la fin de la deuxième tâche.

Ainsi, ce fut l'esprit léger qu'il accompagna ses deux rivaux dans une salle du château pour recevoir les indications pour la prochaine tâche.

\- Tout d'abord, commença Mrs Johnson en se tournant vers eux alors que Lémy fermait la porte derrière lui, je voudrais vous féliciter personnellement, et au nom de toute l'équipe de juges, pour le spectacle que vous trois avez été capables de nous fournir lors de ces deux dernières tâches.

Alors que Karl Ukkel arborait un sourire supérieur, Vindicus et Constantin Lémy se contentèrent de timides remerciements ils étaient trop fatigués pour fanfaronner eux aussi et espéraient que Mrs Johnson aurait vite fini pour qu'ils puissent enfin aller se coucher et dormir paisiblement.

\- Avez-vous jeté un regard aux parchemins que vous avez trouvé dans vos coffres respectifs ?

\- A quoi bon ? demanda Ukkel d'une voix forte. La dernière tâche n'est pas tout de suite.

\- Pas eu le temps, répondit simplement Constantin d'une voix lasse, je suis sorti un peu tard de la forêt, et à l'intérieur, j'avais d'autres Croups à fouetter…

\- C'est une page vierge, annonça Vindicus de la même voix lasse, j'ai essayé de frotter mon révélateur dessus, mais ça ne marche pas. Le specialis revelio non plus.

Angelina Johnson acquiesça d'un sourire appréciateur. Il avait beau être à bout, Vindicus McAllister n'oubliait jamais le sens des priorités.

\- En effet, reconnut la membre du Ministère, ces parchemins ont subi des sortilèges très spéciaux empêchant quiconque de lire leur contenu avant un instant très précis.

\- Et à quel moment pourra-t-on les lire ? demanda Constantin en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

\- Précisément un mois avant la troisième tâche, c'est-à-dire le 15 mai. Il vous révèlera également la nature de la dernière épreuve.

\- En gros, il fera tout le boulot à votre place, résuma Vindicus d'une voix nonchalante trop fatigué pour se soucier du respect qu'il aurait dû porter à ce membre important du Ministère.

\- En gros, oui, répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire appréciateur, avez-vous des questions ?

Tous trois répondirent par la négative en secouant la tête et la directrice des Jeux et Sports Magiques les autorisa à prendre congé d'elle, ce qu'ils firent sans se prier. Chacun prit la direction de son foyer sans se poser de questions Constantin s'engouffra sans cérémonie dans l'immense carrosse de Beauxbâtons, Karl titubait comme un ivrogne sous l'effet de la fatigue tandis qu'il essayait de franchir la passerelle du navire de Durmstrang qui ne cessait de tanguer malgré l'apparence tout à fait calme du lac. Vindicus, quant à lui, s'appliqua à regagner son dortoir de la manière la plus discrète possible et emprunta un maximum de passages secrets pour se soustraire aux questions pressantes de ses camarades ou même à leurs félicitations et encouragements pour la suite. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un désir en tête : dormir. Ce qu'il fit d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain sans même avoir pris le temps de dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Les mois qui suivirent furent tout à fait paisibles pour les élèves de Poudlard et leurs hôtes étrangers. D'ordinaire, à cette époque, la deuxième série de matchs de Quidditch était dans tous les esprits, qu'ils fussent d'élèves, de professeurs ou de fantômes. Cependant, cette année, c'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui demeurait seule préoccupation des occupants du château. Certes, on déplorait la dernière place de Vindicus au classement général, mais l'on savait aussi que rien n'était joué d'avance et même le clan de Karl Ukkel restait sur la réserve, sachant parfaitement que les trois petits points d'avance qu'il avait sur Constantin Lémy ne suffisaient aucunement à garantir sa victoire finale.

Finalement, le printemps se déroula sans événement notable et les examens approchaient dangereusement sans que les élèves ne fussent un tant soit peu intéressés par de quelconques révisions.

Nathan, Grégory et Mathilda avaient beau tenter de se concentrer pour pas se laisser surprendre par l'échéance, ils ne cessaient de se demander si leur allégeance au brutal Champion de Durmstrang était bien la meilleure solution. D'une part, ledit Champion ne semblait ni reconnaissant, ni plus cordial envers les élèves des écoles différentes d'autre part, Constantin et Vindicus, eux, semblaient beaucoup plus enclins au dialogue et aux échanges inter-écoles. Cependant, toujours victimes des vieux préjugés, Nathan ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Vindicus McAllister avait abandonné son rôle de Grand Empereur de Poudlard sans une idée derrière la tête. Selon lui, un Serpentard ne se montrait courtois avec autrui que par intérêt.

Kevin Dornton et les cousins Weasley, eux, restaient campés sur leurs positions et refusaient de soutenir qui que ce soit d'autre que Karl Ukkel, au contraire de Mathilda et Grégory qui se montraient plus ouverts et préféraient désormais assurer leur soutien au calme champion de Beauxbâtons car tous deux le considéraient comme le plus proche de leur mode de pensée.

Cette résolution avait ainsi rapproché les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor qui à présent devisaient de concert et établissaient ensemble les pronostics pour la troisième tâche.

Cependant, Eric n'étaient pas de ceux-là. Toujours considéré comme un paria par ses pairs, il préférait passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis de première année et les aider à préparer leurs propres examens. Il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas se rendre compte qu'en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal, chacun de ses petits protégés l'avait déjà surclassé.

Cette fois, cependant, les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne pouvaient les aider dans leurs révisions car ils avaient eux même leurs examens à préparer. Quant à Constantin, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer du temps à entrainer des première année alors que le trophée des Trois Sorciers n'était plus qu'à quelques points supplémentaires.

Karl Ukkel, lui, ne se souciait même pas de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait réussi à terminer premier de la seconde tâche sans rien préparer, pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?

Ainsi préférait-il passer plus de temps avec sa compagne britannique, la jeune Tina qui s'efforçait de jouer son rôle de petite amie comblée à merveille. Ce qui – s'était-elle rendue compte – n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il y paraissait au début. Cette brute de Durmstrang était décidément un rustre qui ne se souciait guère de ce qu'une femme désirait et préférait placer ses propres désirs en premier. Mais le professeur Davidson avait été clair, si elle ne jouait pas le jeu correctement, toute réussite était inenvisageable. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait fait remarquer son professeur, on pouvait déjà voir une différence notable dans le comportement du colosse du Durmstrang depuis la fin de la seconde tâche et il était persuadé que sa relation avec Tina qui refreinait ses pulsions primaires était la principale raison pour laquelle ni Ukkel, ni ses acolytes n'avaient molesté d'élève plus jeune depuis plusieurs mois.

Dans la foulée, Tina en profitait pour consulter les ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque du navire et elle s'aperçut vite que si les élèves de Durmstrang étaient connus pour leur brutalité et leur intérêt pour la magie noire, ils s'avéraient aussi être d'excellents pédagogues lorsque leur leader leur ordonnait d'aider sa petite amie à réviser. Elle apprit ainsi bien plus de choses qu'une simple deuxième année était censée savoir. Cette fois, elle ne passerait pas ses examens avec le même handicap que l'année précédente elle partait même avec un avantage certain !

Du côté d'Hester, cependant, l'humeur était beaucoup moins studieuse et elle avait ignoré les propositions de Hope et Timothy pour réviser en groupe. A la place, elle continuait ses recherches et se trouvait à présent plongée dans d'anciens rapports criminels impliquant des vampires en Sibérie Orientale. L'un d'entre eux, nommé Vladimir, l'inquiétait grandement par son histoire et ses positions anti-britanniques. Elle en vint à être persuadée qu'il complotait quelque chose pour revenir en force et s'emparer du pouvoir en Grande Bretagne.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais ses appréhensions jugées par certains paranoïaques étaient en fait bien plus proches de la vérité qu'elle-même n'aurait pu le soupçonner.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'est que ces investigations lui coûteraient une nouvelle fois la première place au tableau d'honneur.

Le principal acteur dans cette histoire avait fini par quitter la Sibérie tant bien que mal et se dirigeait à présent vers Saint-Pétersbourg. Sans la puissance maximale de son phénix qui n'était pas encore arrivé à maturité, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'emporter instantannément dans la ville Russe. Cela aurait drainé toutes les forces de l'oiseau aux ailes enflammées, et Dean était persuadé que pour survivre à cette mission, il allait devoir compter sur toute l'énergie de son fidèle compagnon. Quant à transplaner pour parcourir des milliers de kilomètres, c'était totalement exclu car il risquait d'apparaître à des lieues de l'endroit prévu, ce qui risquait de le ralentir plutôt qu'autre chose. Le seul moyen qu'il restait était donc la marche…

Cela faisait en effet plusieurs semaines qu'il parcourait les déserts enneigés de Sibérie, les doigts gelés, les jambes engourdies, le cerveau ralenti, devant sans cesse s'arrêter et recourir au sortilège des quatres points pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

Vulcain, son phénix, contribuait à le réchauffer, mais même lui, oiseau de feu et de chaleur, souffrait des tempêtes de neige que – Dean en était persuadé – Vladimir avait semées sur son passage.

Cependant, les tempêtes de neige demeuraient un souci de moindre importance quand on savait quel genre de gibier il traquait. D'ailleurs, l'absence de ce gibier particulier pour lui barrer la route de Saint-Pétersbourg l'inquiétait grandement. S'il n'avait croisé aucun vampire depuis le début de son périple sibérien, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Ils devaient tous être arrivés à destination, et peut-être même avaient-ils déjà commencé à se diriger vers l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Ce ne fut que plus loin vers l'ouest, alors qu'il approchait des montagnes de l'Oural qu'il rencontra un groupe de retardataires qui se hâtaient de gravir les montagnes, mieux ne valait pas pour eux qu'ils arrivent trop tard, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer le courroux de leur maître. Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, ils n'attendirent pas une seconde et l'attaquèrent aussitôt. De toute évidence, Vladimir ou un de ses lieutenants les avait prévenus de sa présence probable et leur avait conseillé de ne pas se poser de questions s'ils rencontraient le célèbre chasseur de vampires britannique.

C'était parfait pour ce dernier, il n'avait rien besoin de plus, il devait juste faire attention à ne blesser personne…

Mai était à présent bien avancé, et tandis que les arbres fleurissaient dans le parc de Poudlard, on pouvait sentir la tension atteindre son comble alors que la date de la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers approchait à grands pas.

Les trois Champions savaient parfaitement qu'ils auraient fort à faire dans cette dernière épreuve en aucun cas leur classement actuel était rédhibitoire.

Lorsque le quinze mai 2015, le professeur Malefoy vint chercher le jeune Vindicus McAllister pour l'emmener jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, nombreux furent ceux – y compris l'intéressé – qui pensèrent avec horreur que la date de l'épreuve avait été avancée.

\- Détendez-vous, Vindicus, lui ordonna alors le Professeur, avez-vous oublié qu'il reste aux juges une modalité à vous faire savoir pour l'épreuve qui aura lieu dans un mois ?

Vindicus réfléchit un instant – depuis la deuxième tâche, il avait préféré laisser son cerveau au repos et ne pas trop se poser de questions. Il se rappela soudain d'une chose.

\- Le parchemin vierge, se souvint-il, il va se révéler aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous verrez bien, répondit mystérieusement le professeur en ouvrant la marche.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis le début du mois, l'air s'était bien réchauffé et les nuages se raréfiaient dans le ciel. Si cela continuait ainsi, la dernière tâche se déroulerait dans une chaleur étouffante.

En chemin, ils croisèrent l'imposante Ingrid Shulz en compagnie de Karl Ukkel, tous deux allaient dans la même direction qu'eux. En scrutant les alentours, Vindicus ne vit ni Fleur Delacour, ni Constantin Lémy, ils devaient déjà se trouver sur place.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le Terrain de Quidditch, Vindicus se retint de pousser une exclamation de stupeur. Trois énormes trous avaient été creusés dans le sol du terrain, ils étaient si profonds qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué avec le terrain de Quidditch ? s'indigna Vindicus alors que Karl Ukkel s'approcha d'un trou pour l'examiner.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous détendre ! lui répéta sèchement Malefoy. Dès que le Tournoi sera fini, tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Vindicus qui ne semblait pas rassuré le moins du monde.

\- Vous êtes sorcier ou bien ? s'énerva le redoutable professeur. En 1995, ils ont transformé le stade en labyrinthe de végétation, mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés d'y jouer pendant des générations jusqu'à maintenant !

\- D'accord, concéda Vindicus en s'approchant à son tour. Mais à quoi ça va servir ?

\- Ce sont des entrées de galeries souterraines, reconnut Karl Ukkel en sortant de l'un des trous, ça a l'air énorme à l'intérieur, on pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures…

\- On dirait qu'ils vont nous refaire le coup du labyrinthe, fit une petite voix enjouée derrière eux.

Tous deux se retournèrent en sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait là. L'air nonchalant et la démarche détendue, Constantin s'approcha d'eux sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

\- Les bouts de papier trouvés dans les coffres seraient-elles des cartes pour trouver notre chemin dans ce labyrinthe ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Quelle perspicacité, Champion de Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama Mrs Johnson qui apparut derrière eux.

De toute évidence, elle venait des vestiaires.

\- On devra trouver notre chemin dans le labyrinthe avec une carte des lieux ? s'étonna Vindicus. Et la difficulté, elle se trouve où ?

Mrs Johnson eut un sourire apparemment, les difficultés seraient bien présentes.

\- Premièrement, votre but sera de vous emparer du Trophée des trois Sorciers que Mr Davidson aura placé précisément au centre du labyrinthe.

\- Nous serons donc les uns contre les autres ? devina Constantin, qui croisait les bras l'air soucieux.

\- Exactement ! répondit Mrs Johnson ravie qu'au moins un des candidats ait compris si vite. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à vos cartes…

Les trois Champions s'exécutèrent et deux d'entre eux poussèrent une exclamation indignée.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle remplie qu'à la moitié ? s'étonna Vindicus en fronçant les sourcils.

Constantin, lui, semblait déconfit.

\- La mienne est vierge, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Apparemment satisfaite de l'effet que cette découverte avait sur les deux Champions, Mrs Johnson se tourna vers eux en faisant tourbillonner ses longues tresses blanches. Son sourire exhibait de belles dents blanches et fortes selon toute évidence, cette épreuve n'allait pas être aussi aisée que le pensait Vindicus au premier abord…

\- Les clés ! souffla Constantin qui semblait s'être pris un cognard de plein fouet.

Vindicus hocha la tête d'un air sombre, il avait compris lui aussi. Mille bouses de dragons ! Il aurait dû prendre la clé d'or !

Ukkel, lui, ne voyait pas où était le problème…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à piailler comme ça ? gronda-t-il. Elle est bien détaillée cette carte, on ne risque pas de se perdre comme ça…

Comme Vindicus et Constantin l'avaient deviné, c'était le Champion de Durmstrang, cet abruti fini, incapable de résoudre le plus simple des calculs d'arithmancie, qui héritait d'une carte entièrement remplie, car il avait ouvert le coffre avec la clé d'or. Vindicus - le détenteur de la clé d'argent – en avait une qui l'était à moitié, quant à Constantin…

\- Pouvez-vous me dire, commença-t-il avec une voix tremblante qui cachait mal sa peur, comment je suis censé trouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe avec un bout de parchemin vierge ?

Il montra la carte qui n'avait même pas un seul point de tracé dessus. Ukkel comprit enfin leur désarroi.

\- Hahaha ! exulta-t-il avec délice. Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui veulent être trop gentils. Moi, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau. Je vais rentrer le premier de ce labyrinthe car je suis celui qui comptabilise le plus de points au classement général, et en plus, en tant que détenteur de la clé d'or, j'ai la chance d'avoir une carte précise et complète !

Vindicus et Constantin ne répondirent pas, trop anéantis pour prononcer la moindre parole. Le jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons semblait au bord des larmes. Il avait beau avoir gagné la première épreuve haut-la-main et disputé la deuxième sans subir la moindre égratignure, il allait finir dernier du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve de fair-play, pour que tout le monde soit sur le même pied d'égalité…

Résultat, c'était lui finalement qui se retrouvait handicapé, lui qui pourtant possédait indéniablement les plus grandes capacités magiques parmi les trois.

Vindicus, lui, tenta de se détendre. Avec la moitié de la carte remplie, il pouvait encore s'en sortir et tenter de prendre de vitesse ce gros balourd d'Ukkel qui prendrait sûrement deux fois plus de temps que lui à se repérer dans l'espace. Il n'était pas en aussi mauvaise posture que le Champion de Beauxbâtons en le voyant trembler de la sorte, il se surprit même à en avoir pitié…

Mais non, il devait rester ferme et compétitif. Si Ukkel avait visé juste, c'était lui qui devrait entrer en dernier dans le labyrinthe en aucun cas, il ne devait de réitérer l'erreur de Constantin. Il voulait gagner et ne pouvait se permettre la moindre pitié envers ses concurrents, car c'est ce qui avait perdu son jeune et plus féroce challenger de Beauxbâtons.

Mrs Johnson put constater elle aussi l'effet désastreux qu'eut cette nouvelle sur les deux Champions défavorisés. Elle tenta de leur remonter le moral à sa manière :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cartes, leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Au fur et à mesure que vous avancerez dans le labyrinthe, celles qui sont incomplètes se rempliront dès que vous rejoindrez les zones données.

C'était déjà mieux, pensa Vindicus qui se sentait quand même toujours diminué.

\- Et puis, continua la juge avec un sourire effrayant, trouver votre chemin ne sera pas votre seul souci là-dessous.

Alors qu'Ukkel n'écoutait déjà plus, se voyant déjà grand vainqueur du tournoi, Vindicus et Constantin relevèrent la tête avec appréhension. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous deux le même pressentiment qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- J'ai personnellement demandé aux professeurs Lovegood, Chang, Weasley, Malefoy et Davidson de pimenter un peu le parcours en plaçant sortilèges, charmes, créatures diverses et autres divertissements de ce genre qui vous permettront de bien vous amuser !

Vindicus déglutit difficilement. Il avait pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques de la troisième à la cinquième année et savait pertinemment ce que le professeur Lovegood était capable de leur fournir comme créatures dangereuses. Quant aux professeurs Malefoy et Davidson, il les savait assez vicieux l'un comme l'autre pour leur concocter potions et maléfices qui leur en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs pour cette tâche.

D'un point de vue plus optimiste, il pouvait se consoler en regardant Ukkel – toujours adoptant son insupportable air supérieur – qui, lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendrait en bas…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hihihi ! Vous croyiez avoir la dernière tâche dans ce chapitre ? Hé ben non ! Raté ! Il faudra encore attendre le prochain ^^.

 **RàR** :

Salut **Elojs** ! Encore merci d'être toujours là au rdv ! Désolé pour le stress causé par la seconde tâche. J'espère que l'annonce de la dernière tâche t'a plu ^^.

 **Défi précédent** :

Encore un coup pour rien ! Tant pis, ça va me forcer à commencer les textes déjà gagnés.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Place à la dernière tâche cette fois-ci ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Pas de défi pour le prochain chapitre, ni pour les deux autres qui suivront. C'est trop casse-tête à trouver, et je n'ai plus trop d'idées. Je m'y remettrai peut-être lors de la publi du 3ème tome.


	21. Le Pacte des Bannis

**_Note_** _: Bonjour bonjour ! Désolé encore pour le retard de publication. J'ai pas mal galéré ces derniers temps à tout faire à temps. Du coup, j'ai mis un peu cette fanfic de côté. Mais pas de panique, je reviens avec les deux derniers chapitres tous beaux tous frais !_

 ** _Défi_** _: Y en a plus pour le moment, je n'oublie pas cependant que je dois des OS-récompenses (un ou plusieurs) à Simpson31, Little Lazuly, Kara Lee-Corn, Les Feuilles d'Automne, Ty S. Brekke, Jack Sherlock Black Londugbat, Louny9895, Elojs, Le Cerf-Pentard et Chupee-Chan. Je m'attellerai à les écrire avant de publier le tome 3._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le tournoi des trois sorciers est une idée de JK Rowling. Ce qui s'y passe lors de cette édition vient de mon imaginaire personnel_

* * *

Saint-Pétersbourg était une grande ville qui grouillait d'activité, la plupart illicites…

Dean avait réussi à mettre la main sur un groupe de vampires retardataires et les avait soumis à l'Imperium avant qu'ils ne puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit. C'était certes interdit et durement réprimé par la loi, mais l'heure n'était plus aux petits détails de ce genre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les rues bondées avec son petit groupe de vampires ensorcelés, toutes sortes de conversations venaient s'échouer à ses oreilles et le faisait paniquer encore davantage.

Les renégats ne se souciaient même pas de cacher leurs plans ou leur nature aux moldus qui s'écartaient sur leur passage. Ils semblaient bien plus nombreux, plus puissants et mieux organisés que le gouvernement britannique ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il fallait à tout prix prévenir Harry Potter et Ernie MacMillan(1). Le but de cette véritable armée ne faisait plus aucun doute : c'était toute la Communauté magique qui était visée !

oOoOo

A Poudlard, là où le ciel était sans nuages et le sol baigné de lumière solaire, le mois de mai était passé à une telle vitesse que les élèves de l'école n'avait pas vu les examens arriver. D'ailleurs, pour la plupart d'entre eux, cela signifierait sûrement un très mauvais résultat et un classement désastreux à la fin de l'année.

Cependant, l'intérêt principal de l'ensemble des apprentis sorciers de Poudlard n'aurait pu être plus différent d'une quelconque performance scolaire. En effet, le quinze juin approchait à toute vitesse et avec lui, la dernière tâche.

Hester et Milo avaient beau se rendre compte, à travers leurs difficultés aux examens, que leurs intérêts extrascolaires leur avaient sûrement coûté leurs places sur le podium, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait sortir de son esprit leurs occupations du moment. Pour elle, le rassemblement de centaines de vampires à Saint-Pétersbourg était une information bien plus importante que ce que pourrait lui apporter une bonne note à n'importe quel examen. Pour lui, l'angoisse de voir une nouvelle fois son frère risquer sa vie pour ce stupide concours occultait toute autre préoccupation.

oOoOo

A Saint-Pétersbourg, le climat était bien plus clément qu'en Sibérie, mais Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter la capuche de sa cape de voyage. Suant ainsi sous les 20°C de l'ancienne capitale Russe(2), il s'efforçait de cacher son visage dès que des vampires passaient devant son groupe. Jamais il n'en avait vu autant se pavaner dans une ville de moldus. La ville au Dimanche Rouge semblait mériter amplement sa réputation de repaire de vampires.

Alors que Moscou était tenue d'une main de fer par le puissant Ministère de la Magie de Russie, Saint-Pétersbourg était devenu le bastion de nombreux clans de vampires(3). En effet, les soi-disants révolutions moldues, théâtre de nombreux bains de sang, avaient été une véritable aubaine pour les suceurs de sang tout au long du vingtième siècle. De plus, cette ville d'érudits moldus et véritable capitale intellectuelle de l'Europe de l'Est, était un repaire parfait pour ces anciens sorciers de haute noblesse dont la soif de savoir surpassait presque celle du sang.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, on ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte en constatant le nombre de longues dents qui déambulaient sur les rives de la Neva. Riant de bon cœur sans aucune gêne, ils buvaient de longues gorgées de sang frais dans des fioles de cristal, lesquelles brillaient sous un soleil de plomb. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à venir à bout de leurs peaux, protégées par des potions anti-UV(4).

Dean suivait son groupe sans prononcer la moindre parole. Il savait que son signalement avait été donné et voyait dans le ciel de nombreuses patrouilles de chauves-souris qui planaient au-dessus des vieux monuments de la ville. Elles utilisaient sans aucun doute leurs ultrasons pour repérer ce que les yeux de leurs camarades vampires ne pouvaient voir.

En plein jour avec un tel soleil, il fallait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme pour couronner le tout et terminer en apothéose, les vampires amenèrent Dean à l'extrémité de la Place du Palais. Il faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant les deux individus qui se pavanaient au centre de l'immense place, juste devant la fameuse Colonne d'Alexandre(5).

Vladimir et Scarlett, trônant sur le promontoire de l'édifice, bien en vue au milieu d'une foule de plus en plus dense qui se pressait aux limites de la gigantesque place. Rien que des vampires pour la plupart les seuls moldus curieux qui avait le malheur de passer par là se transformaient en fontaine à sang pour épancher la soif de plusieurs milliers de suceurs de sang. Jamais Dean n'en avait vu autant, s'il était repéré, c'en était fini de lui…

oOoOo

Le quinze juin au matin, un grand soleil inondait le terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait briller l'énorme boule de cristal qui flottait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des buts(6). Les gradins, dont le bois de chêne luisait sous les rayons matinaux, étaient déjà remplis aux trois quarts. La dernière épreuve ne commençait pourtant qu'en fin d'après-midi. Milo, qui avait trouvé une place tout en haut de la tribune généralement occupée par les Serpentard, ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en dépit de la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait dans les gradins.

Lorsqu'Aliénor et Grégorius s'installèrent à leur tour, aucun ne parla car tous étaient trop tendus pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils se rappelaient avec quelle angoisse ils avaient attendu que leur frère et cousin revienne de la Forêt Interdite. A présent, ils allaient le voir disparaître sous terre sans rien d'autre pour le surveiller que cette boule de cristal alimentée par le professeur Patil.

Et si quelque chose se passait sous terre, combien de temps faudrait-il aux professeurs pour le retrouver, et le sauver ? Deux d'entre eux avaient perdu la trace de Lémy dans la Forêt Interdite, pouvait-on vraiment leur faire confiance ? Et Vindicus qui était introuvable depuis le petit matin, où était-il passé ? Avait-il pris peur et s'était-il enfuit ? Il y a quelque temps, Milo aurait juré que c'était impossible. Mais à présent qu'il avait vu à quoi ressemblait vraiment une épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ni Milo, ni aucun des Serpentard ne pouvait plus être sûr de rien. Le jeune McAllister se demandait même si le courage et la force d'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas fait plus l'affaire que l'intelligence et la détermination du Champion de Serpentard pour de telles épreuves de force.

Bien sûr, il garda cela pour lui. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ces sombres pensées, il se mit à réfléchir à propos du Tournoi qui aurait lieu cinq ans plus tard, vraisemblablement à Beauxbâtons. A ce moment, Milo et ses camarades auraient l'âge requis pour concourir. Mais à cet instant précis, il se demandait vraiment s'il pourrait supporter une telle pression sur ses épaules. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il possédait le savoir et l'intelligence de son frère, mais pas son courage et son calme. Peut-être que quand le temps serait venu pour eux de se disputer la place de Champion de Poudlard, Nathan Jones aurait plus de chances que lui de l'emporter lors d'épreuves aussi mortelles et dangereuses. Aussi déplaisant qu'il fut pour lui de le reconnaître, pour le moment, Milo n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son rival en termes de courage et de sang froid.(7)

Au comble de la jalousie, il se sentait diminué. Il posa les yeux sur ce jeune homme si brillant qui pourtant ne méritait pas le titre de sorcier. Le jeune Gryffondor ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et alla se poster avec ses amis de Gryffondor et la petite Snakanger à une place bien moins intéressante tout en bas des tribunes.

oOoOo

Nathan, de son côté, ne pensait pas du tout à Milo, ni même à Vindicus McAllister qui affronterait une nouvelle fois de nombreux dangers mortels lors de cette dernière épreuve. En fait, l'esprit du jeune garçon était tourné vers Karl Ukkel, cet homme qu'il pensait courageux et entier en qui il avait – comme de nombreux autres camarades de sa maison – placé sa confiance et ses espoirs. Et pourtant, le guerrier slave continuait d'agir comme un troll des montagnes avec ceux qui l'encourageaient. Nathan avait été jusqu'à perdre l'estime et l'amitié d'Eric en soutenant ce Champion si contesté. A présent, en compagnie de Mathilda et Grégory, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. L'aîné McAllister – tout Serpentard qu'il était – ne méritait-il pas mieux leurs encouragements que cette brute d'Ukkel qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se vanter et rabaisser les plus faibles que lui à la manière du plus vil des Serpentard ?

Même Milo McAllister, son plus grand rival, avait cessé de lui inspirer antipathie et dégoût. Lorsque ce dernier avait accouru en direction de la Forêt Interdite, tout tremblant et au bord des larmes pour venir serrer son grand frère dans ses bras, Nathan n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir les Serpentard sous un autre jour.(8) Il avait détesté la maison du Serpent par principe et pourtant, c'était bien leur Champion qui n'avait cessé d'empêcher le brutal Ukkel de s'en prendre aux jeunes élèves lorsque l'humeur lui prenait.

Les cousins Weasley et Kevin Dornton étaient trop bornés pour reconnaître cette qualité chez leur Némésis, et Nathan n'était pas assez fou pour leur en parler. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié d'autres camarades qui lui étaient chers pour des stupides questions de rivalité. Pourtant, fatalement moins impliqué qu'eux dans la suite du Tournoi, il avait noyé son désarroi avec Dalia à la bibliothèque dans des révisions de dernière minute pour éviter une catastrophe aux examens.

Tina, que le hasard avait placée non loin des jeunes Gryffondor, était beaucoup moins tendue qu'eux. Elle connaissait déjà l'issue de l'épreuve et savait qu'elle en serait l'une des principales causes, car son plan ne pouvait échouer. Elle pouvait de surcroît être assurée de finir beaucoup mieux placée que l'année précédente aux examens grâce notamment aux portes que lui avaient ouvertes sa mission à l'intérieur du bateau de Durmstrang. Elle y avait passé la majeure partie de son printemps en compagnie des élèves de l'Institut du Grand Froid et n'avait pas perdu son temps en se réfugiant dans la bibliothèque du navire dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Arrivant en avance, le pas triomphant, son cher Champion se posta devant l'escalier de terre qu'il devrait emprunter pour l'ultime épreuve qui ferait de lui le grand vainqueur du Tournoi. Tina lui adressa alors un grand signe de la main, comme celui des dames de la cour au moyen-âge pour souhaiter bonne chance au chevalier qui les représentait. A ceci près que la dame en question souhaitait l'échec de son chevalier servant.

oOoOo

À Saint-Pétersbourg, Dean contemplait, impuissant, le Seigneur des vampires s'adresser à une foule de longues-dents en délire qui savaient que leur heure venait enfin.

\- Mes chers amis, frères et sœurs de sang ! lança Vladimir d'une voix forte qu'aucun sortilège ni artifice moldu n'avait besoin d'amplifier pour être entendue. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, nous allons enfin sortir de la clandestinité pour apparaître au grand jour. Nous allons enfin pouvoir quitter nos froides contrées de l'Est pour nous implanter à l'Ouest où de nombreux cous de sorciers et de sorcières n'attendent que nous pour les faire entrer dans la noble et puissante société des vampires !

Personne ne parlait dans l'assistance, mais on sentait l'excitation et la joie des chasseurs de sang qui peuplaient l'assemblée. Ils auraient bien du mal à attendre la fin du discours de leur chef pour commencer le festin qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps.

\- Aujourd'hui, continua le seigneur des vampires en contemplant sa jeune complice avec un air proche de la vénération, est le jour de mon union avec Scarlett McAllister ci-présente. Elle deviendra ainsi ma femme et votre reine pour l'éternité !

Sans attendre les applaudissements et cris de joie de son peuple en liesse, Vladimir s'empara de la main de sa compagne et enjoint une de ses fidèles à les rejoindre. Dean reconnut la femme aux longs cheveux blancs que Krum et lui avait eu tant de mal à se défaire. Elle sortit une mince baguette de bois qu'elle pointa sur les deux amants. Le peuple retenait son souffle et Dean s'attendait au pire.(9)

\- Scarlett McAllister, héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande Bretagne ! déclara Vladimir d'une voix encore plus forte. T'engages-tu à rejoindre le glorieux clan des vampires en t'unissant à moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Oui ! répondit Scarlett sans la moindre hésitation.

De la baguette magique de la femme vampire Crystellia s'échappa un mince filet de lumière écarlate qui vint s'enrouler autour de leurs deux mains jointes. Dean Thomas reconnut là le Serment Inviolable. La situation était critique, il allait devoir agir le plus rapidement possible, au risque de se faire remarquer par un peuple entier de vampires assoiffés de sang.

\- T'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour que ton nouveau peuple atteigne la position qui est la sienne au sein de ton ancienne communauté ?

\- Oui ! répéta Scarlett avec un sourire qui ne laissait aucune place à une pensée contraire.

Un second lacet de lumière vint à son tour s'entortiller autour des deux mains enlacées et plusieurs vampires autour de Dean poussèrent des exclamations d'espoir.

\- Et pour finir, continua Vladimir, t'engages-tu à nous fournir les membres de ta famille comme preuve de ta bonne foi ?

Cette fois, Scarlett hésita une seconde, et Dean espérait qu'elle dirait non, qu'elle se retournerait contre son nouvel époux et expliquerait aux vampires qu'elle avait agi ainsi pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute la menace que le seigneur des vampires faisait peser sur la communauté magique. Mais cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, les deux tiers du serment étaient déjà accomplis, Scarlett McAllister n'aurait jamais pris un risque aussi inconsidéré.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle avec un rire à glacer le sang.

Et devant le regard gourmand de leurs sujets, le couple nouvellement créé fut baigné d'une nouvelle lumière écarlate alors qu'un troisième filet de feu s'enroulait autour des deux premiers. La foule explosa alors en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie tandis que Dean avait du mal à ne pas placer sa tête dans les mains en signe de défaite. Il fallut alors plusieurs minutes pour que la foule se calmât sur la demande de son seigneur incontesté.

\- Voici donc une nouvelle ère qui commence mes amis. Une ère de combats et de violences, certes, mais qui débouchera sur la fin de la domination illégitime que les sorciers exercent sur notre peuple et sur de nombreux autres qui, comme nous, sont contraints de vivre dans des conditions misérables alors que ces humains doués de magie continuent de vivre impunément dans le luxe et la lumière.

Alors que la dizaine de milliers de vampires agglutinés sur la Place du Palais commençait à s'agiter en poussant des cris de guerre à effrayer le plus courageux des trolls, Vladimir termina son discours dans l'allégresse la plus totale :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous scellons un pacte avec les sorciers oubliés par leur communauté ! Demain, ce sera avec les géants ! Après-demain avec les gobelins ! La semaine prochaine avec les centaures et les détraqueurs ! Et dans un mois, mes frères et mes sœurs, nous aurons rallié à notre cause toutes les pauvres créatures de cette terre que les sorciers asservissent et ridiculisent impunément depuis trop d'années. Dans un mois, répéta-t-il devant une foule en délire, tous les peuples tombés en décadence par la faute des sorciers auront signé le _Pacte des Bannis_ ! (10)

Dean Thomas s'effondra par terre. Alors que les dizaines de milliers de créatures aux longues dents poussaient des cris de joie présageant la mort et la peur, Crystellia, la femme qui avait servi d'enchaineur, prit la parole pour la première fois :

\- A présent, mes amis, nous allons fêter ce jour comme il se doit ! Saint-Pétersbourg compte près de cinq millions d'habitants humains ! Les sorciers les plus puissants deviendront nos nouveaux alliés de gré ou de force, quant aux autres… Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

oOoOo

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, sorciers et sorcières, chers fantômes, la dernière tâche du douzième Tournoi des Trois Sorciers peut enfin commencer !

Alors que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Mrs Johnson retentissait jusqu'aux confins du parc de Poudlard et que les spectateurs dans les gradins mettaient à mal leurs cordes vocales pour couvrir la voix de la juge – et accessoirement pour soutenir leur candidat préféré – les trois Champions s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe sous-terrain, l'un après l'autre, en fonction de leur classement respectif.

A peine Vindicus avait-il descendu la dernière marche de l'escalier que les cris au-dehors s'évanouirent, probablement le résultat d'un charme d'impassibilité jeté sur les escaliers pour assurer à l'intérieur du labyrinthe sous-terrain un silence oppressant.

Mais le Champion de Poudlard y était préparé il s'était entraîné des jours durant, voire des semaines, dans les coins les plus reculés de la Forêt Interdite, à supporter l'obscurité et la solitude. Il avait fini par maîtriser une bonne vingtaine de sorts de feu pour repousser toutes sortes de créatures sous-terraines si l'envie leur prenait de venir lui renifler les bottes.(11)

Constantin, de son côté, n'aimait pas beaucoup cette atmosphère lugubre et oppressante. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait été habitué à courir dans les champs bordant la maison de son enfance, ou sur les plages de Méditerranée qui longeaient le Palais de Beauxbâtons(12). Cette soudaine obscurité, doublée d'une absence totale de bruit le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il voulait trouver ce fichu trophée le plus rapidement possible. Mais à la lueur de sa baguette magique, il vit que quelque chose de déplaisant approchait lentement, et se douta qu'il aurait du mal…

Pour Karl Ukkel, cette épreuve allait être une nouvelle fois une véritable promenade de santé. Le noir et la solitude ne lui faisait absolument pas peur, pas plus que les deux bestioles qui avaient essayé de l'attaquer et qu'il avait remis bien à leur place.

Il avait hâte de tomber « par hasard » sur un de ses rivaux. Il pourrait enfin leur rendre à l'un comme à l'autre la monnaie de leur pièce…

Abandonnant le plan dans sa poche, il entreprit d'arpenter les galeries, non pas à la recherche du trophée, mais bien de ses challengers. Lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux hors d'état de nuire à qui que ce soit, il pourrait alors s'atteler à la recherche du gobelet doré.

Alors qu'il venait d'échapper à un piège vraisemblablement posé par le professeur Malefoy, Vindicus jeta un regard à sa carte et vit qu'elle s'était agrandie alors qu'il avait fait un bon bout de chemin en terrain inconnu(13). Son nom était bien présent sur le bout de papier, mais pas celui de ses concurrents, ils devaient donc se trouver hors de la partie qu'il avait déjà explorée.

C'était à vrai dire un certain soulagement pour lui car il ne pensait pas faire le poids contre l'un ou l'autre en combat singulier sans aucune préparation au préalable. Il craignait notamment Karl Ukkel dont la puissance des sortilèges était probablement susceptible de faire s'écrouler tout le complexe creusé par les professeurs.

C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent réussit à éteindre le faisceau de lumière qui scintillait du bout de la baguette de Vindicus.

Ça, c'était un enchantement du professeur Chang !

En effet, à peine avait-il songé à cette éventualité que la voix de la spécialiste en Sorts et Enchantements lui parvint aux oreilles, portée par cette bourrasque surnaturelle.

\- Perdu depuis des siècles, j'ai fait l'objet de nombreuses recherches d'archéo-mages et de théoriciens de la magie qui cherchaient à percer le secret de mon pouvoir permettant à quiconque me portant sur sa tête de voir plus loin que n'importe qui n'aurait pu l'espérer, qui suis-je ?

Evidemment, Vindicus connaissait la réponse. La question aurait due être posée aux Champions étrangers qui connaissaient moins bien que lui l'histoire des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, d'autant plus que c'était la voix de la Directrice de Serdaigle qui posait cette question. C'en était presque trop facile.

\- Je suis le diadèarèetèriouopfeerp…

Vindicus s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer ces dernières syllabes, comment lui étaient-elles arrivées aux lèvres ?

\- C'est une mauvaise réponse, chanta le vent qui commençait à enserrer Vindicus de façon inquiétante. Veuillez essayer encore. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que votre dernier souffle soit expiré bien sûr…

Toujours la voix de Mrs Chang, mais cette fois déformée en un rictus moqueur. C'était donc un piège.

\- Un sortilège de confufeozehpzzp… Aaargh !

La bourrasque s'intensifia et prit la force d'un violent tourbillon qui lui coupa le souffle et l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration. Ce vent ensorcelé possédait les mêmes caractéristiques qu'une potion de babillage, il ne pouvait prononcer la moindre parole sous peine d'être attaqué une nouvelle fois et de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène !

Il ne lui restait alors qu'une chose à faire, concentrer toutes ses forces mentales dans un sortilège informulé…

Dans le même couloir, à quelques mètres de son rival de Poudlard, Constantin observait la scène d'un air songeur. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir sous peine d'être pris à son tour dans ce tourbillon d'asphyxie. En revanche il pouvait attendre que Vindicus s'en extirpe – car il l'en savait capable – et l'achever alors qu'il serait à sa merci.

C'était certes une conduite déloyale, mais le temps n'était plus aux petits cadeaux. On était arrivé à la dernière tâche et il pouvait être sûr qu'à la moindre occasion, ses rivaux, que ce fût Ukkel ou McAllister, en profiteraient pour en finir avec lui. Alors pourquoi, lui, devrait-il agir autrement ?

La baguette brandie, il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes, mais finalement la rangea dans sa poche et continua son chemin. Il était le Champion de Beauxbâtons, élève de la resplendissante Fleur Delacour, s'il devait gagner ce tournoi, ce serait en lui faisant honneur. Vindicus McAllister, il le retrouverait plus tard et le vaincrait, mais dans les règles de l'art, cette fois !

oOoOo

De son côté Karl Ukkel était aux prises avec un minotaure à l'autre bout du labyrinthe et venait d'esquiver une de ses mortelles cornes avant d'attraper la bête par le cou et l'envoyer s'encastrer dans la paroi du labyrinthe qui engloutit la malheureuse créature sans prêter attention à ses beuglements désespérés.

Le Champion de Durmstrang avait déjà observé ce cas avec le crabe de feu qu'il avait maîtrisé quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait donc qu'à retourner le terrain à son avantage en précipitant tous ses adversaires à travers ces murs carnivores, fussent-ils les autres Champions eux-mêmes.

\- _Bravo, Karl_ ! _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu me fais vraiment honneur_ !

Ukkel se retourna dans la foulée, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. La créature qui se trouvait qui se trouvait derrière lui venait de parler en russe. Et cette voix ! Cela ne pouvait être réel…

Et pourtant, la femme qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'un bleu azur et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, blanches et droites, semblait bien réelle, exactement la même que sur la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle. Aussi belle qu'on le lui avait conté avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sous une brise pourtant inexistante et ce port altier si différent du sien. Aussi vivante que dans ses rêves où elle revenait d'entre les morts et le berçait contre lui, assurant d'une voix douce que tout irait bien.(14)

\- Ma… Maman ? bégaya Ukkel, les yeux embués de larmes. Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censée être là !

Karl Ukkel n'était pas fou, il savait très bien que sa mère était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait su au moment-même où elle s'était écroulée devant lui, le visage tailladé, luisant de sang et de larmes, impuissante à protéger son enfant de son loup-garou de grand-père. Il savait également que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, que rares étaient celles ou ceux qui devenaient des fantômes, et que le cadavre d'un mort n'était qu'un instrument pour créer des inferi, il ne contenait ni l'âme, ni l'esprit du défunt.

Ce que Karl voyait là n'était ni un fantôme – sa mère avait continué sans s'arrêter en chemin – ni un inferius ces yeux là étaient de ceux qui renferment une âme complète et entière.

Alors comment Katrina Kouchnivenka, la mère défunte de Karl Ukkel pouvait-elle se tenir devant lui, le regarder avec fierté, lui sourire avec tendresse, tendre la main vers lui avec espoir ?

C'était un piège, ça ne pouvait n'être qu'un piège destiné à le dévier du droit chemin. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment là, elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, à l'intérieur d'une tombe froide et grise. Elle y pourrissait depuis plus de quinze ans, il ne devait plus en rester que de la poussière. Il était donc impossible qu'elle fût là, en chair et en os, à lui tendre la main comme si elle revenait simplement d'un long voyage et souhaitait enlacer son fils unique qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, cela ne coûtait rien de lui prendre la main, songea Ukkel, ce n'était qu'une poignée de main après tout. Si c'était un piège, il s'y extirperait par la force, voilà tout. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de vouloir tenir la main de sa mère une toute dernière fois, il avait quand même le droit de sentir sa peau douce sur la sienne, rugueuse et balafrée. C'était sa mère après tout, sa maman adorée qui s'était sacrifiée pour empêcher le grand méchant loup de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de son enfant. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait aucun mal, il avait été tout pour elle, et l'inverse était aussi vraie…

Mais lorsque le pauvre Champion de Durmstrang toucha la main de sa mère, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peau de sa mère n'était ni chaude ni douce, mais froide et rigide comme…

\- Du verre ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant l'existence d'une mince paroi rigide entre son doigt et celui de sa mère.

Le piège se refermait enfin. Progressivement, les contours dorés d'un miroir ancien se matérialisèrent autour de sa mère qui ne souriait plus, ni ne le regardait même plus. Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors, comme s'il s'était retourné brusquement, à ceci près qu'une paroi de verre l'empêchait d'avancer, et de reculer. Sa mère avait disparu, c'était lui à présent qui avait pris sa place dans le miroir. Les coups qu'il donna dans ce qui semblait être un mur indestructible n'eurent aucune incidence sur le verre qui demeurait plus lisse et intact que jamais. Alors il se mit à crier, de rage, puis de haine, puis de honte, et de désespoir. Enfin, il s'arrêta de crier et s'assit brutalement contre la paroi de verre, il était vaincu, sa stupidité et sa témérité l'avaient perdu, cela ne servirait plus à rien de le nier, cela serait les deux autres, plus réfléchis et plus doués, qui se disputeraient le trophée. Lui, il était hors jeu…

oOoOo

Vindicus avait eu du mal à s'extirper de ce maudit tourbillon. Le cerveau manquant d'oxygène, il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à exécuter un sortilège de Têtenbulle informulé assez puissant. Mais cela lui avait permis de reprendre deux longues bouffées d'air avant de repousser le vent avec un Maléfice de l'Eventail dont il était obligé de prononcer l'incantation à haute et intelligible voix. Finalement, il s'y était repris à six fois avant de réussir son coup et décida de reprendre ses forces quelque temps afin d'être en état d'affronter ses adversaires. S'il avait dû subir une telle épreuve, alors les autres devaient bien en baver aussi. Le trophée attendrait, il devait d'abord penser à lui et à sa santé. Il s'assit alors à même le sol, et ferma les yeux, non sans avoir placé de puissants sortilèges de détection auparavant.

oOoOo

Constantin était lui aussi tombé dans un piège. Une erreur de débutant qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Au bout d'une demi-heure de déambulations à l'intérieur des galeries étroites, il avait fini par se perdre totalement et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son plan avait cessé de fonctionner. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de se livrer à une petite expérience apprise dans un livre pour enfants moldus.

Après avoir soigneusement marqué le terrain de petits arbustes qui poussaient merveilleusement bien sous terre, il avait continué son chemin. Il s'était ainsi rendu compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : un sortilège de désorientation l'avait fait tourner en rond depuis quarante bonnes minutes. En plus de ça, on avait dû le coupler avec le maléfice de la sangsue. A bout de souffle, Constantin ne pouvait que reconnaître une chose : les professeurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas tombés de la dernière pluie quand il s'agissait de ralentir la progression d'ennemis. En période de guerre, ils auraient été très utiles.

Espérant qu'il lui resterait assez d'énergie pour lancer le contre-maléfice qui annulerait le sort de confusion, Constantin se mit à en tracer les inscriptions runiques dans le sol. Ce faisant, il récitait les incantations telles qu'il les avait apprises pendant le cours avancé sur les contre-maléfices anciens et les contre-sorts de protection.

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Vindicus avait échappé au tourbillon de babillage lancé par son professeur de sorts et enchantements. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait pu vérifier les compétences de métamorphose de Rose Weasley qui avait modelé une véritable armée de terre cuite. Les soldats d'argile l'avaient interrompu dans sa sieste réparatrice et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en défaire. Le talent de dresseuse de Mrs Lovegood-Scamander(15) lui avait causé bien du tracas également. Elle avait mis sur sa route un Enormus à Babille et un Tranchesac Ongubulaire. Ignobles créatures venues tout droit de l'esprit tordu du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils avaient failli lui trancher la tête plus d'une fois avant qu'il ne réussisse à les enfoncer profondément dans la paroi gloutonne(16).

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à expérimenter les pouvoirs du professeur Davidson, et savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il vit un peu plus loin devant lui le professeur en personne remuant légèrement une mixture reposant dans un chaudron d'or, il fut à peine surpris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes juste une illusion ?

La perspicacité de l'élève fit sourire le professeur. Mais ce dernier resta silencieux, il se contenta de remuer avec monotonie la potion qui ne semblait pas avoir de couleur définie. Tantôt elle passait au bleu vif, tantôt au jaune pâle, et Vindicus aurait même juré d'avoir discerné une petite nuance de rouge bordeaux avant qu'elle ne passe au gris fer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il au professeur comme s'il se fut agi d'un banal cours dans lequel le professeur Davidson lui aurait présenté une potion qu'il devrait reproduire.

Lorsqu'il parla, pourtant, ce fut pour contredire cette dernière affirmation :

\- Cette mixture, voyez-vous, est une des seules que vous ne saurez jamais préparer, Mr McAllister. Très peu de potionistes en maîtrisent précisément la conception…

\- Je vais devoir la boire ? demanda Vindicus avec une voix calme, bien qu'il commençât à être inquiet.

\- Oh non, mon cher ! répondit l'image Davidson avec le gloussement caractéristique de son modèle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la Potion de la Destinée, c'est elle qui, immanquablement, ira vers vous.(17)

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, l'image de Davidson disparut, ainsi que le chaudron d'or. Cependant, la potion qu'il contenait ne s'était, elle, pas volatilisée. Elle fondit alors sur Vindicus qui n'eut le temps que de crier. La substance inconnue l'avait avalé tout rond et gisait à présent sur sol, aussi innocemment qu'une vulgaire flaque de boue.

oOoOo

Constantin avait du mal à se concentrer, sa vision se brouillait par moments, et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester debout.

Mais il ne devait pas flancher, pas encore. Les dernières lignes étaient pratiquement terminées, mais sa bouche pâteuse avait du mal à prononcer correctement les incantations. Tandis qu'il ajoutait une dernière tâche au contre-maléfice qu'il préparait, il était persuadé qu'il le raterait.

Pourtant, il voulait ramener le trophée à Beauxbâtons, il voulait prouver à sa famille qu'il n'était pas une erreur de la nature. Il voulait montrer au reste de la communauté magique qu'il était un sorcier aussi méritant que n'importe quel descendant des familles soi-disant pures. Il ne pouvait perdre comme ça, il avait sacrifié trop de choses pour abandonner si près du but.

Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces et son esprit, il s'écria, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

\- Fantasma Destructum ! (18)

A la manière d'une cage de verre soumis à des ultrasons, la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait éclata en mille morceaux. Constantin, lui, resta bien entier au milieu de ces fragments désordonnés d'illusions magiques. Il esquissa un sourire exténué et entreprit d'avancer, mais une surprise de taille l'attendait juste devant lui…

oOoOo

Ukkel, le grand Champion de Durmstrang se trouvait assis par terre, abattu et désemparé à l'intérieur d'un miroir à fantasmes(19). Connaissant l'énergumène, Constantin savait qu'Ukkel avait dû essayer de sortir de ce guêpier par la force. Or, personne ne pouvait sortir de l'emprise d'un fantasme sans aide extérieure.

Constantin s'avança alors Ukkel, dans sa détresse, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était idiot et insensé. Il savait qu'il anéantissait ainsi toutes ses chances de remporter la victoire, il savait également qu'il allait décevoir énormément de monde en agissant ainsi. Cependant ce qu'il savait avant tout, c'est qu'il était à court de ressources. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait car la carte du labyrinthe qu'il s'était efforcé de remplir avait disparu avec l'illusion. De toute façon, c'était impossible pour lui d'arriver au trophée dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il lui restait à peine la force de lancer un sortilège, alors autant qu'elle lui serve pour agir de façon désintéressée, plutôt qu'à la manière d'un gobelin moribond s'accrochant d'avantage à son or qu'à la vie.

Le sortilège de transfert serait parfait, un joli _Bouletum Intercambias_ (20). Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un objet de taille équivalente à inter-changer avec celui qui serait probablement le prochain vainqueur du Tournoi.

oOoOo

Vindicus se savait en mauvaise posture, mais au point où il en était, mieux valait ne pas lutter et voir où cette mystérieuse substance comptait l'emmener. Etait-ce de la même consistance mi-liquide, mi-gazeuse, que ce qui baignait dans la pensine de son défunt père ? Cette relique de la famille était destinée à prouver l'importance de la lignée et des faits d'armes de ses ancêtres. Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir cette potion qui l'avait littéralement englouti sans autre forme de procès ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'essence de souvenir, pourtant. C'était différent, instable et changeant constamment de couleur et d'aspect comme…

\- Comme l'avenir, mon cher frère…

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Vindicus se retourna vivement et lança une pluie de sortilèges dans la direction de cette voix. Scarlett McAllister les dévia d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie de retrouver son frère après des mois et des mois de séparation.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu as deviné juste. Cette mixture s'appelle la Potion de la Destinée. Grâce à elle tu pourras voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir, d'innombrables possibles qui s'ouvrent à toi et dont tu pourras choisir le meilleur, celui qui te sied le mieux !

Vindicus resta muet, il préférait se garder de toute démonstration de joie pour le moment. Tout d'abord, Scarlett ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, à Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était recherchée activement par toutes les huiles du Ministère, dont deux se trouvaient précisément dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch à observer et juger le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ensuite, personne ne savait réellement pourquoi Scarlett était partie, même pas leur propre mère. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle subitement ? Et pourquoi se montrerait-elle à lui seul ? Il était de notoriété publique que c'était Milo qui la respectait le plus, qui la vénérait le plus.

Lui, de son côté, n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui pardonner toutes ces années de frustration, d'humiliation, de manipulation. Durant toute sa scolarité, il n'avait cessé de se démener pour sortir de l'ombre funeste et effrayante d'une grande sœur dont le nom était synonyme d'horreur. Pendant sept ans, il s'était battu comme il avait pu pour démontrer qu'un McAllister n'était pas forcément mauvais et avide d'écraser son prochain comme l'avait été Scarlett tout au long de son adolescence.

Durant toute sa jeunesse, Vindicus n'avait jamais osé s'élever contre sa sœur et avait été forcé d'accepter – et parfois même d'assumer la responsabilité – des exactions son aînée. Lui, le petit première année qui débarquait à Poudlard, fraîchement envoyé à Serpentard par un Choixpeau Magique hésitant, il n'avait jamais pu tenir tête à sa sœur de deux ans plus âgée. A treize ans à peine, cette dernière possédait déjà la puissance d'un démon. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était partie, deux ans qu'il possédait son indépendance, qu'il était libre. Ce n'était pas une simple illusion qui le ferait repartir à zéro. Il avait acquis pendant cette période bénie une force de caractère et une capacité à penser par lui-même qu'il n'allait pas renier maintenant. Il était enfin temps de trouver la force de combattre le démon !

\- Illusion, sortilège, potion ou artifice quelconque, je sais que tu n'es pas réelle. Mais tu es là pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien évidemment ! lui répondit Scarlett avec le même sourire mystérieux qu'avait esquissé l'image de Davidson quelques minutes auparavant. Je suis là pour te montrer un aperçu du déroulement des opérations, et de ton rôle dans ton ça…

\- Des opérations ? Quelles opérations ?

Il redoutait le pire et savait qu'il avait raison. Lorsque Scarlett se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui avec un horrible sourire de démente, il vit enfin la vérité. Sa sœur était folle à lier et il devait à tout prix l'arrêter !

Elle fit un geste ample de la main, comme pour l'enjoindre à regarder au loin, et l'horizon s'ouvrit devant lui. Il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe, ni même à Poudlard, mais sur un véritable champ de bataille. Un authentique bain de sang qui empourprait rues et canaux fluviaux d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était la folie, il ne pouvait pas suivre les assaillants tellement ils allaient vite mais pouvait voir le scintillement de leurs longues dents au soleil. Ce dernier se levait paresseusement sur une ville inconnue, aussi rouge que les ruisseaux de sang qui coulaient à toute vitesse le long des rues pavées.

Les gens mourraient les uns après les autres, poussant des cris déchirants, alliant la peur, la douleur et le désespoir. Vindicus vit pourtant un petit groupe de personnes qui tentaient de repousser les tueurs aux canines ensanglantées tant bien que mal. Ils serraient dans leurs mains tremblantes des baguettes magiques qui semblaient aussi dérisoires que des bâtons de sucre d'orge face à un tel déploiement de haine et de violence. A leur tête, un grand sorcier noir, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, gardait son sang froid et criait des ordres à ses compagnons d'infortune tout en combattant vaillamment ses adversaires qui venaient chaque fois plus nombreux.

oOoOo

Dean était désemparé, il savait que tout était perdu et que son heure était proche, mais il ne pouvait laisser la population de Saint-Pétersbourg à la merci de telles brutes sanguinaires.

A l'aide de Patronus, il avait tenté de prévenir les sorciers riverains mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'en raison de la forte concentration de vampires présents dans la ville, les humains doués de pouvoirs magiques y étaient très rares. Ainsi, contre les vingt-mille vampires dont disposait Vladimir pour mettre Saint-Pétersbourg à feu et à sang, Dean avait été capable de lever une armée de quatorze porteurs de baguette, autant dire qu'ils étaient perdus…

\- Vadim ! Krizka ! Empêchez-les de traverser la Neva ! Détruisez le pont de la Trinité si nécessaire. Igor, Youri, Nathania, allez vous placer aux points culminants de la ville, on aura besoin de tireurs d'élite pour localiser Scarlett et Vladimir. Les autres avec moi, on va tâcher de sortir un maximum de moldus de la ville. Vulcain, je compte sur toi !

Alors que l'oiseau de feu avait disparu dans un tourbillon écarlate, chacun prenait ses positions, sachant parfaitement qu'ils passeraient là leur dernière journée. Déjà, deux des trois tireurs furent mis à terre et mordus, avant de pouvoir atteindre leur poste. Rapide comme l'éclair, Dean dispersa les vampires autour d'eux et acheva ses pauvres camarades qui n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps.

\- On ne fait pas de cadeau à l'ennemi ! déclara d'un ton rude le chasseur de vampires alors que ceux qui étaient à ses ordres le regardaient choqués.

La dénommée Nathania avait, elle, réussi à se placer tout en haut de la tour de la forteresse Pierre-et-Paul. A présent, elle pouvait protéger efficacement ceux qui tentaient d'évacuer les moldus par des transplanages d'escorte. Dean, lui, continuait de chercher Vladimir et sa maudite compagne, mais dans une telle mêlée, autant chercher une aiguille de noueux dans un tas de fumier de Dragon. Et Pourtant…

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, Thomas ?

Dean n'eut même pas à se tourner, il était juste devant lui. Les sujets du roi vampire reculèrent pour laisser libre les lignes de mire des deux opposants.

Ainsi se terminait le parcours du chasseur de vampires, il aurait enfin pu traquer sa proie jusqu'au bout. Scarlett avait bien entendu disparu, mais Vulcain s'en occuperait en temps utile. Pour sa part, il devait se concentrer sur son propre combat, il devait tuer Vladimir. Cela n'empêcherait pas le bain de sang, mais au moins, les vampires perdraient leur leader, et avec lui la volonté d'aller envahir l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Dean Thomas n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et bim ! Hahahaha ! Oui, je coupe au plus mauvais moment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 22 arrive tout de suite après.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **_Harry Potter et Ernie MacMillan_** : En 2050, ils sont respectivement Chef du bureau des Aurors et du Ministre de la Magie.  
(2) **_Saint-Pétersbourg, ancienne capitale de Russie_** : Authentique. Cette ville, créée en 1703, a été la Capitale de Russie de 1703 à 1918. Première ville de Russie au début du 20ème siècle, elle a connu le déclin après la première guerre mondiale et n'a réussi à rebondir qu'après la seconde guerre mondiale. (ref. wikipédia)  
(3) **_Saint-Pétersbourg aux vampires, Moscou aux sorciers_** : C'est une idée de moi. Je l'ai d'ailleurs un peu approfondie dans l'OS-Récompense que j'ai écrit sur Vladimir, qui est présent dans « _Les Genèses de Nevilli, partie 1_ ».  
(4) **_Potions anti-UV_** : En réalité, j'avais complètement oublié l'histoire des vampires qui meurent au soleil. J'ai donc imaginé ensuite le concept des potions anti-UV. Merci les bêta-lectrices !  
(5) **_Place du Palais, Colonne d'Alexandre, Rives de la Neva_** … : Ce sont des véritables lieux à Saint-Pétersbourg.  
(6) **_Boule de cristal au-dessus du labyrinthe_** : Et voilà **Elojs** ! Tu as ta réponse, voilà comment les spectateurs suivront l'épreuve.  
(7) **_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 2054-2055_** : Et vous, à votre avis ? Ce sera Milo ou Nathan, le Champion de Poudlard à l'occasion du tournoi de Beauxbâtons ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
(8) **_Nathan qui reconnaît la valeur des Serpentard_** : Ho ho ho ! Un Nathlo en perspective ? xD  
(9) **_Crystellia avec une baguette_** : Oui, je sais, dans ma propre histoire, les vampires ne sont pas censés pouvoir faire usage de la magie. Mais je me dis que Crystellia est tellement puissante, qu'elle a conservé un peu de ses pouvoirs dans le processus, assez pour réaliser le serment inviolable.  
(10) **_Le Pacte des Bannis_** : Et pouf ! Voici l'explication du titre à la toute fin du tome ! xD.  
(11) **_Les créatures de l'obscurité vulnérables au feu_** : C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit dans le tome 6 de la saga originale.  
(12) **_Beauxbâtons au bord de la Méditerranée_** : Je sais que JK Rowling place Beauxbâtons dans les Pyrénées, mais moi je préfère l'imaginer dans les Alpes. Désolé pour le hors-canon.  
(13) **_La carte qui s'agrandit à mesure qu'on explore le terrain_** : Ça m'est venu de _Baldur's Gate : Dark Alliance_ , un jeu vidéo d'Heroic Fantasy.  
(14) **_L'image de la mère de Karl Ukkel_** : Elle me vient de la mère du chevalier Hyoga, dans le manga _Saint Seiya_.  
(15) **_Luna Lovegood-Scamander_** : Afin que l'on sache de qui on parle, j'ai décidé de garder le nom de famille de la plupart des sorcières présentes dans le canon. De plus, j'ai décidé d'opter pour Scamander et pas Dragonneau, parce que Dragonneau, c'est moche.  
(16) **_La Paroi gloutonne_** : Idée récupérée dans un épisode de la BD _Thorgal_ : « 12. _La Cité du dieu perdu_ ».  
(17) **_Potion de la Destinée_** : C'est une mixture que j'ai imaginée à partir du Miroir de Galadriel dans « _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau_ »  
(18) **_Fantasma Destructum_** : Sortilège inventé.  
(19) **_Miroir à fantasmes_** : Oui, j'ai fait le choix d'imaginer que le miroir du Risèd n'était pas unique.  
(20) **_Bouletum Intercambias_** : Dans l'idée, cela voudrait dire « échange de boulets ». Bien entendu c'est un sortilège inventé xD  
(21) **_La Neva, le Pont de la Trinité, la Forteresse Pierre-et-Paul_** : Ce sont de véritables lieux à Saint-Pétersbourg.

 **RàR** :

Merci **Elojs** , d'être toujours au rdv ! Ça fait trop trop trop plaisir ! :D. En effet, la dernière tâche m'a bien emballé lors j'ai dû l'écrire, probablement aussi parce que je savais la fin du tome proche et que j'en pouvais plus d'écrire le même depuis plus de deux ans xD. Tu vas voir pour les spectateurs de la troisième tâche, les sorciers-examinateurs ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Et tu as bien raison de prévenir Hester, elle risque de le regretter la chenapante ! ^^

Yes ! Content de te revoir **Louny** ! Félicitations pour ton bac, du coup =). C'est vrai que du coup, tu as fait la bonne opération en ne revenant que pile avant la troisième tâche, tu n'as pas eu à attendre cent-sept ans avant chaque épreuve. Pour les couples inattendus, en effet, je me suis bien amusé en les mettant en scène. Même si, soyons honnêtes, cela n'aura pas de grandes répercussions dans l'intrigue principale. Je ne suis pas trop un adepte des pairings en général, même si des fois, ça sert à faire avancer l'intrigue. Ah ! Content que tu aies apprécié les passages avec Dean et Krum ! Je craignais justement d'en avoir fait un peu trop en les rendant trop puissants. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondor, je suis conscient d'avoir été un peu fort en les faisant soutenir Ukkel, mais pour être francs, c'est la Maison que j'aime le moins. Ils ne sont pas réfléchis, ils foncent dans le tas sans se préoccuper des conséquences toujours convaincus d'avoir raison. Ils condamnent les mauvaises actions, mais se trouvent toujours des excuses pour faire la même chose en toute impunité. Bref, ce ne sont pas mes préférés. Du coup, j'ai trouvé ça presque logique de les faire suivre Karl Ukkel étant donné qu'il est le pire ennemi de leur pire ennemi (et que l'autre concurrent semble stoïque). Désolé si ça a pu décevoir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait la remarque.  
Bref, en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras toute la troisième tâche le même jour ^^.

Salut **Lut'** (désolé, j'aime garder l'apostrophe, sinon j'ai l'impression de ne pas prononcer le T, comme pour Vin' xD). Pas de problème pour l'absence, c'est cool de te retrouver là de toute façon. J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. Courage ! Fais pas ton Hester ! Du moment que tu arrives à avoir de bonnes notes, pas besoin d'être première (mouairf ! je dis ça à une Serdaigle, quoi ! xD). Lol pour les cartes je comprends ton point de vue, mais je voulais que chacun soit sur un même pied d'égalité en rentrant dans le labyrinthe. Et comme Constantin est le plus intelligent et Ukkel le plus bête, paf ça a fait des chokapics ! Pour les exams, je t'invite à deviner leurs classements avant de lire de prochain chapitre. Il n'y aura rien à la clé, mais ça peut être marrant d'avoir tes impressions. Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si Hester risque de dégringoler un peu dans le classement, il y aura toujours quatre Serdaigle présents dans le top10 ^^.  
Merci à toi de la lire avec tant d'entrain ! A bientôt !

 **Défi précédent** : Y en avait pas ! On passe à la suite !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va se terminer et vous aurez les résultats dans le prochain chapitre qui arrive tout de suite. Il n'y aura donc pas de défi pour vous faire deviner qui est champion et les notes des juges. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de me confier vos pronostics entre les deux chapitres, cela peut être fun ^^.

De même, vous allez voir qui, des deuxième année, s'est illustré au tableau d'honneur et qui s'est planté royalement. Même si, cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de défi à proprement parler, vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner le top 10 entre les deux chapitres :D. Vous pouvez également deviner le classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Même si le premier ne fait aucun doute, il y a trois autres places à déterminer.


	22. Si proche du but

**_Note_** _: Coucou à toutses ! Je reviens donc très vite pour vous présenter ce dernier chapitre du_ Pacte des Bannis _. Je l'ai terminé en décembre 2011, après trente-deux mois d'écriture acharnée. Voici pourquoi la fin de ce tome 2 peut vous paraître un peu bâclée. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira quand même et que l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et des événements à Saint-Pétersbourg vous satisfera._

 ** _Défi_** _: Y en avait pas d'officiel, aucun OS à la clé. Mais cela ne vous a, j'espère, pas empêché d'avoir essayé de deviner en review les dix premiers de la promotion de Nathan, ainsi que le classement des quatre Maisons._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Tout est à K Rowling à part l'histoire et les personnages principaux._

* * *

Homme d'honneur, Ukkel n'avait pas pu laisser le jeune Lémy sans défense sur le sol du souterrain à la merci d'on-ne-sait-quelle créature ignoble fournie par cette enseignante tarée. Le Champion de Beauxbâtons lui avait permis de se tirer d'une bien mauvaise posture et de pouvoir encore prétendre au titre. Il avait donc décidé, en contemplant le pauvre petit français gisant par terre, qu'il ferait le reste du chemin en le portant sur ses épaules. Il ne lui abandonnerait certainement pas le trophée, mais au moins, il lui laisserait l'occasion de finir deuxième, c'était déjà bien assez sympathique de sa part !

A moitié conscient, Constantin savait que sa victoire au Tournoi était maintenant quasiment impossible. Il avait récupéré la carte d'Ukkel et, juché sur les épaules de ce dernier, il lui donnait les indications pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le centre du labyrinthe. Cette épreuve n'avait que trop duré, il était donc hors de question de laisser Ukkel lire cette carte tout seul et se perdre une nouvelle fois !

Ce compromis marcha à merveille car, à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du trophée, brillant de mille feux malgré l'obscurité de la termitière. Cependant, leur calvaire n'était pas terminé ; entre eux et l'objet tant convoité se dressait une dangereuse forme sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu… fit Constantin en sentant Ukkel s'arrêter net.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas possible, balbutia ce dernier avec une voix à la fois effrayée et scandalisée.

Un dos voûté au poil crasseux, des crocs ruisselants de bave, des yeux jaunes les dévorant tous deux du regard, une respiration sifflante ponctuée de petits grognements sauvages. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pas encore…

\- Un loup-garou, reconnut Ukkel d'un ton méprisant.

\- C'est impossible ! protesta Constantin en levant brusquement la tête. La pleine lune n'est pas avant une semaine !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Ukkel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir un loup-garou transformé ? C'est contre nature, ils ne peuvent pas créer une puissance magique similaire à celle de la pleine lune !

Mais cette fois – et probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – Ukkel avait compris avant Constantin.

\- C'est pas un vrai ! grogna-t-il en réprimant un rire. Ce n'est qu'une illusion destinée à nous faire peur, ils m'ont fait le même coup tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il posa Constantin et s'approcha de ce soi-disant loup-garou qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

Mais alors qu'il utilisait toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour rester conscient, le jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson inquiétant lui parcourir le dos. Cela semblait particulièrement étrange que les professeurs songeassent à poser deux fois d'affilée le même piège. Au vu de ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là, Constantin savait qu'ils étaient bien plus ingénieux que cela. A son avis, ce loup-garou n'était pas qu'une illusion destinée à lui faire peur…

Faire peur ? Oh bon sang ! Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Constantin, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard…

\- Ukkel ! Eloigne-toi ! C'est un…

 _Slash_ !

\- Aaargh ! s'écria le Champion de Durmstrang en s'effondrant sous le coup réel de son adversaire.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ce loup-garou ne pouvait être là, surtout pas celui-là !

\- Ukkel ! s'écria Constantin. Écarte-toi ! Ce truc n'est pas un loup-garou, c'est un épouvantard ! Il prend l'apparence de ta plus grande peur ! Écarte-toi, je m'en occupe !

Mais Ukkel était incapable de bouger, comme frappé par la foudre, il regardait sans comprendre la forme menaçante de son grand père qui se retournait vers le courageux Champion de Beauxbâtons. Une nouvelle fois, son passé avait eu raison de lui, il s'écroula de fatigue tandis que Constantin continuait de crier son nom…

oOoOo

L'Epouvantard ne fit que quelques pas avant de changer de forme et de se transformer en une énorme araignée velue dont les nombreux yeux brillaient d'une surnaturelle lueur rouge(1). Tétanisé, Constantin ne put faire le moindre geste avant que la créature ne le rejoigne et le bouscule violemment. Il s'effondra de tout son long mais conserva sa baguette. Jetant un dernier regard à un Ukkel toujours évanoui, il rassembla ses dernières forces et s'écria :

\- Riddikulus !

L'araignée prit soudain une teinte rose bonbon et se vit pousser des oreilles de chat au-dessus de ses yeux devenus aussi bleus qu'une robe de Beauxbâtons.(2) Pour couronner le tout, les huit pattes du géant arachnide se retrouvèrent affublées d'autant de patins à roulettes vert et orange. La bête perdit ainsi l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sous le rire espiègle du jeune Constantin.

\- Prends ça dans les mandibules, sale bête !

Ne supportant pas une telle humiliation, l'Epouvantard disparut avec un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet(3). Cependant, Constantin ne put profiter de son triomphe bien longtemps. Il s'évanouit à son tour, finalement vaincu par le Maléfice de la Sangsue contre lequel il se battait de toutes ses forces depuis plusieurs heures.

Il n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas de son dernier rival qui s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse tentant en vain de le réanimer.

oOoOo

Vindicus était arrivé une seconde trop tard. A bout de souffle, l'esprit encore ravagé par le carnage dont il venait d'être témoin, il se précipita ensuite en direction d'Ukkel qui semblait pratiquement indemne mis à part sa blessure au bras. Comment pouvait-il avoir perdu connaissance aussi vite ? Etait-ce le résultat d'un nouveau sortilège vicieux lancé par le professeur Malefoy ? Ou alors…

\- Tout ce sang ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le résultat d'une Potion d'Hémophilie !(4)

Mais cela ne collait pas, songea Vindicus, comment cette potion avait pu se trouver dans son organisme sans l'intervention d'un sorcier ? Était-ce Constantin Lémy qui la lui avait administrée ? C'était impossible, cette mixture exigeait des jours de préparation et devait être administrée à la victime au moins deux fois par jour pendant des mois pour qu'elle fonctionne aussi bien. Lémy n'aurait jamais pu être aussi proche d'Ukkel au point de pouvoir lui administrer le breuvage sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Avait-ce été le résultat d'un stratagème interne à Durmstrang ? Ou d'un des professeurs de Poudlard ? L'une comme l'autre, ces suppositions ne tenaient pas la route, mais Vindicus devait rester sur ses gardes, juste au cas où…

Ne possédant avec lui d'antidote à cette mixture mortelle, il posa un garrot de fortune sur l'avant-bras de son rival pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de tout son sang(5). Pour le maléfice qui avait drainé les forces de Lémy, Vindicus essaya le sortilège de l'Impervius et de Récurvite, mais cela ne le fit pas reprendre connaissance. Chasser les sangsues du corps du pauvre Constantin ne lui avait pas rendu l'énergie qu'elles lui avaient subtilisée. Vindicus se redressa tant bien que mal, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mérité plus que les autres cette consécration, mais il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Lémy et Ukkel avaient besoin de soins d'urgence qu'il n'était plus en état physique et mental de leur apporter.

Alors, sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, il s'avança vers le piédestal où la magnifique coupe d'or était posée. Il ignora toutes ces voix dans sa tête qui le harcelaient afin qu'il les écoute, il ne prêta pas attention au parfum si enivrant qui lui caressait les narines et repoussa les mains chaleureuses qu'il sentait sur son épaule. Détournant le regard de ces visages venus d'outre-tombe, il s'empara d'un geste ferme de l'anse droite du trophée qu'il avait tant désiré(6).

oOoOo

La bataille de Saint-Pétersbourg était à présent terminée, les sorciers avaient perdu et les vampires se pavanaient dans les grandes avenues de l'ancienne capitale de la Russie. Quelques centaines de moldus avait pu être sauvés. Mais comparé aux dizaines de milliers dont le sang stagnait à présent le long des rues et dans les canaux de la ville, c'était une bien maigre consolation. Aucun des combattants recrutés par Dean n'avait survécu ; tous avaient préféré se donner la mort que finir dans le clan des vampires.

Le chef était en cavale, mais il n'irait pas très loin. Bien que sérieusement blessé par la baguette en argent qui était sienne à présent, Vladimir avait enfin réussi à contrer ce gêneur qui avait pris la vie de tant de ses fidèles lieutenants. Refusant les premiers soins, il avait décidé de partir lui-même à la recherche du fugitif pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

oOoOo

Dean, de son côté, savait qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort. Il comptait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son bourreau pour pouvoir envoyer son patronus au Ministère. Alors qu'il peinait à évoluer sur les rives de la Néva, dont le trop haut débit manquait de le faire chuter à chaque pas, il prit la baguette qu'il avait récupéré sur le corps de Nathania et pria pour qu'elle l'obéisse et puisse lui produire un sortilège aussi complexe.

Mais c'était sans compter un dernier obstacle…

\- Vous m'avez l'air en bien mauvaise posture, Mr Thomas.

Trop diminué pour avoir pu sentir sa présence, Dean Thomas se retourna vivement et fit face à sa dangereuse Némésis.

Mais elle fut trop rapide pour lui. Avant même qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche, elle avait déjà jeté son sort. Un flash de couleur verte et une violente bourrasque accompagnèrent la chute du plus illustre des chasseurs de vampires du vingt-et-unième siècle. Il mourut donc avant d'avoir pu mener à terme sa dernière mission qui aurait pu donner au futur une teinte beaucoup moins obscure…

oOoOo

A Poudlard, cependant, on était à cent lieues de se préoccuper de tels drames. L'heure était pour l'instant à la fête et personne n'aurait songé à détériorer cette ambiance joyeuse avec des sombres histoires de vampires.

Vindicus avait donc fini grand vainqueur du Tournoi, au coude à coude avec ses deux challengers dont il ne cherchait aucunement à amoindrir le mérite. Les juges lui avaient donné les 50 points de la victoire tandis qu'ils avaient octroyé à Ukkel et Lémy respectivement 40 et 45 points ; le Champion de Beauxbâtons avait obtenu ses 5 points supplémentaires sur Ukkel car il était celui qui avait initié cette entraide entre eux. Cela donnait ainsi les résultats suivants : Vindicus avait fini premier sur le fil avec 133 points tandis que Lémy était deuxième avec 130 points et Ukkel troisième, totalisant 128 points.(7)

Ukkel et Lémy avaient donc tous deux manqué de peu la première place du podium. Mais finalement, ils avaient décidé de se montrer fair-play et avaient applaudi chaleureusement le grand vainqueur. Ce dernier avait reçu les mille gallions de récompense ainsi que la coupe tant convoitée qu'il avait remise aussitôt à sa directrice. Cela faisait quarante ans que le précieux trophée avait quitté sa vitrine dans le bureau directorial(8). Pomona Chourave l'accueillit donc avec joie avant d'annoncer les résultats de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

oOoOo

Bien entendu, c'était Serpentard qui triomphait cette année. Les exploits exceptionnels que Vindicus avait dû fournir pour le Tournoi y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier toutes les fois où il avait tiré ses camarades de Poudlard des griffes impitoyables de Karl Ukkel. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances, personne n'avait songé à jeter le moindre regard aux sabliers qui comptaient les points. Ce fut donc dans la surprise la plus totale qu'on ne vit pas Gryffondor, ni même Serdaigle, mais bien Poufsouffle occuper, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la place de dauphin.

A quelques points du leader, Serpentard. Les camarades d'Eric, qui étaient une des principales raisons de ce score inattendu, ne purent s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en signe de déception. Sally et les autres s'étaient démenés aux examens et lors des derniers cours pour accumuler le plus de points possible avant la fin de l'année. Dans l'esprit d'Eric, une victoire de Poufsouffle à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons aurait prouvé à tous qu'un Blaireau n'est pas uniquement cantonné au bas de l'échelle. Si Eric avait pu permettre à sa maison de vaincre celle du Champion McAllister, on aurait peut-être cessé de le considérer comme un prétentieux qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde.

\- Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, avait fini par lui souffler Sally alors qu'ils applaudissaient sans conviction ces vainqueurs qu'ils haïssaient. L'important est d'avoir donné son maximum.

Eric s'était efforcé de sourire, malgré sa tristesse. Bien sûr, il avait donné son maximum, et pourtant, le résultat avait été le même que l'année précédente. Mais Sally avait raison : l'année prochaine, ils réussiraient. L'année prochaine, les Serpentard n'auraient plus l'aîné des McAllister pour leur sauver la mise.

Cependant, les mauvaises surprises n'avaient pas fini de harceler Eric. Le lendemain du Grand Banquet de fin d'année, les résultats avaient été affichés et il remarqua avec dépit qu'il avait perdu deux places par rapport à l'année précédente. Au contraire de ses camarades qui devenaient de plus en plus habiles avec une baguette magique, il n'était toujours pas capable de produire un sortilège correct avec la sienne. Sa neuvième place en était la preuve la plus concrète. Et la plus douloureuse…

Hester et Milo, eux aussi, eurent une très mauvaise surprise en allant contempler le tableau d'affichage en fin de matinée. Leur manque de concentration lors des examens leur avait valu à tous deux leurs places sur le podium. Avec une moyenne de chacun de 87.71% de bonnes réponses – plus de quinze points de moins que l'année précédente – ils avaient fini cinquième ex-aequo. Frustrés de ne pas avoir réussi à prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre, ils n'en ressentirent que davantage d'aversion mutuelle.

Pour Nathan, en revanche, la révélation du tableau d'affichage avait été une très bonne surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait aucunement. Ayant pris énormément de retard dans ses préparatifs de départ, il n'avait pu regarder le tableau qu'une heure avant de quitter le château. Dalia et lui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en passant dans le grand hall ce jour-là. Elle qui était plutôt discrète et réservée avait fini troisième, devant Hester et Milo qui étaient pourtant les deux favoris incontestés du tableau d'honneur. Nathan, lui, se classait premier avec ses 91%, grâce à ses révisions de dernière minute.

Tina fut également très satisfaite de ses résultats, cette confortable place au tableau d'honneur effaçait ainsi l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie en ne figurant pas dans les dix de tête en première année. Ce fut alors la tête haute et le regard plein de fierté qu'elle put gravir les marches du Poudlard Express cette année-là. Ce qu'elle apprécia moins, cependant, ce fut l'intervention d'Hester qui lui agrippa le bras pour la ramener sur le quai…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir chipé ta deuxième place adorée ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui rétorqua Hester dont les joues avaient pourtant pris une teinte rouge tomate. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça !

\- Voyez-vous ça ? ironisa Tina d'un horrible ton supérieur. Alors peut-être veux-tu que je te signe un autographe, qui sait ? Dans quelques années, il vaudra sûrement très cher !

\- Arrête tes âneries, Tina ! vociféra Hester qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes sur le quai. Je sais ce que tu as fait !

\- Plaît-il ? fit Tina d'un ton faussement étonné.

\- Tu as triché, Tina ! Tu as triché et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Les deux rivales se toisèrent du regard un moment. Tina se raidit puis se détendit presqu'aussitôt.

\- Et alors ? dit-elle avec un mépris retrouvé. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tout cafter aux profs ? Leur dire que j'ai empoisonné le jus de citrouille de ce crétin d'Ukkel pour qu'il s'évanouisse à la première goutte de sang versée ? En plus, ça a falli rater…

\- C'était donc bien toi ? fit Hester, fulminante. C'est toi qui lui as donné de la Potion d'Hémophilie pendant un mois ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Et si…

\- Et si quoi, idiote ? s'emporta Tina. Et si quoi ? Et si cet abruti avait gagné, on se serait retrouvés humiliés et davantage malmenés qu'on ne l'était déjà. Oui, j'ai séduit ce gros balourd pour le freiner dans ses pulsions violentes et ses désirs débiles, oui je l'ai drogué pendant des mois pour ne pas qu'il gagne. Et oui, je suis fière d'avoir fait ça car contrairement à toi qui ne te préoccupes que de tes recherches et de faire la fouine un peu partout, moi je me bouge pour mes camarades et je leur ai donné la revanche qu'ils méritaient. Ukkel a terminé dernier grâce à moi, et si je devais recommencer, je le ferai. Maintenant, dégage ! J'aimerais récupérer un wagon libre pour éviter d'avoir à en partager un avec toi.

Elle quitta donc une Hester choquée et scandalisée pour aller rejoindre ses amies, les jumelles Pratt, qui avaient déjà trouvé une place dans un compartiment inoccupé. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Hester fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Au bord des larmes, elle finit par s'engouffrer dans le train et ne rejoignit ses amis de Serdaigle qu'une fois les yeux secs.

Alors que le Poudlard Express disparaissait à l'horizon dans un nuage de fumée, le bateau de Durmstrang se laissait engloutir par les vagues du lac qui les ramèneraient à leur école dans le grand nord. Au-dessus d'eux, l'immense carrosse de Beauxbâtons survola un moment l'antique locomotive rouge. Quand leurs chemins se séparèrent, de longues trainées bleues et or se tracèrent dans le sillage le l'immense véhicule.

\- Ils vont me manquer, dit alors Sally à ses camarades qui regardaient comme elle le carosse s'éloigner.

\- Nous les reverrons peut-être lors du prochain Tournoi dans cinq ans à Beauxbâtons, lança Eric avec un petit sourire. En tout cas, cela ne nous empêchera pas de donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes l'année prochaine !

Ce fut dans un mélange d'éclats de rire et de vives affirmations que fut accueillie la remarque d'Eric. Il en avait fait le serment à la directrice, il mènerait Poufsouffle vers sa gloire, et refusait d'abandonner si proche du but !

oOoOo

Au même moment, aux confins de la Roumanie, Hagrid était inquiet, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean depuis trop longtemps et savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Harry et Ernie lui avaient conseillé d'ouvrir l'œil et de rester en alerte. Mais pour le moment, rien ne semblait perturber ses jours paisibles en Europe de l'Est. Si vraiment quelque chose s'était passé, il aurait reçu un patronus de la part de Dean. Ce sacré bon vieux chasseur ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Pourtant, ce sale pressentiment ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'esprit du demi-géant, et lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabane pour aller couper du bois, il comprit enfin que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

\- Vulcain ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers le phénix inanimé. Réveille-toi, bon sang de mille gargouilles !

Mais l'oiseau de feu qui gisait devant sa cabane ne réagissait pas. Hagrid en fut pétrifié. En tant qu'expert en créatures magiques, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'existait qu'une façon de mettre fin à la vie d'un phénix. Il fallait tuer l'humain en qui il avait prêté allégeance.(9) Ainsi, en contemplant l'oiseau qui n'émettait aucune flamme et dont le cœur ne battait plus, Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes car il avait compris la terrible vérité. Plus jamais Dean Thomas ne reviendrait mettre le bazar dans sa contrée…

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà comment ce termine le deuxième tome des aventures de Milo, Nathan, Eric et Hester. J'espère que cela vous aura plus et que vous aurez toujours envie de suivre cette histoire lorsque je publierai le tome 3.  
Grosses bises à toutses ! On se revoit très vite ! A bientôt !

 **Annexes** :

(1) **_Épouvantard araignée_** : imaginé suivant les réelles peurs de la personne qui m'a inspiré Constantin.  
(2) **_Araignée rose avec des oreilles de chat et des patins à roulette_** : Là aussi, c'est une idée qui m'est venue en pensant à la personne en question.  
(3) **_Moyen pour faire disparaître l'Épouvantard_** : Rappelons que ce n'est pas le Riddikulus qui fait fuir un Épouvantard, mais bien l'éclat de rire qui en découle.  
(4) **_Potion d'Hémophilie_** : Inventé. Mais j'imagine que vous savez de ça vient.  
(5) **_Garrot de fortune_** : Bon, Vindicus n'est pas un très bon guérisseur. Mais moi, en tant qu'Infirmier, je dois vous avertir : poser un garrot, c'est dangereux et peut créer pas mal de problèmes (hypoxie du membre garroté, surcharge de potassium en ôtant le garrot etc.). Du coup, si vous avez à gérer une forte hémorragie : pas de garrot ! Faites pression sur la plaie avec un foulard ou des compresses en attendant les secours.  
(6) **_Le geste ferme de Vindicus_** : Hihihihi ! J'en connais plusieurses qui rêveraient d'être à la place du trophée ! xD  
(7) **_Les scores finaux des champions_** : C'est moins que Harry et Cédric qui, théoriquement ont fini à 135 points chacun. Mais c'est probablement plus que Krum et Fleur qui n'ont même pas fini l'épreuve.  
(8) **_Différents vainqueurs au Tournoi_** : Pas de vainqueur depuis 2010… Et ouais ! Pas terribles les rosbifs ! Heureusement, grâce à Vin', chaque école est à quatre victoires depuis le renouvellement du tournoi en 94-95.  
(9) **_La seule façon de tuer un Phénix_** : Inventée. De mon point de vue, Fumseck est mort après son dernier chant.

 **Défi précédent** :

Ce n'était pas un défi à proprement parler, mais merci d'y avoir participé si vous l'avez fait ^^.

Voici les scores que vous recherchiez :

1\. Nathan Jones – 91.71%  
2\. Tina Acklebow – 88.43%  
3\. Dalia Snakanger – 88.14%  
4\. Timothy Vance – 88%  
5ex. Hester O'Brian et Milo McAllister – 87.71%  
7\. Alienor Lantiem – 85.57%  
8\. Hope Lepheimer – 82.86%  
9\. Eric Hortshore – 82.14%  
10\. Irene Lannfist – 79.71%

1\. Serpentard : 572 points  
2\. Poufsouffle : 564 points  
3\. Serdaigle : 499 points  
4\. Gryffondor : 382 points

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Voilà voilà ! Le tome deux est enfin fini ! Riche en rebondissements, je vous l'avoue, mais cela ne fait que commencer !

Malheureusement, la publication du tome 3 ne verra pas le jour avant 2018 au moins. Je n'ai pas encore le visuel pour illustrer ce tome, et mon ultime bêta-lectrice n'a pas encore commencé sa correction.

Du coup, je compte vous faire patienter d'ici-là en vous proposant d'autres textes récompenses que je vais essayer d'écrire d'ici la fin de l'année.

Rendez-vous très vite pour un OS spécial Aliénor (cadeau pour ChupeeChan) dans les « _Genèses de Nevilli, partie 1_ ». J'attends juste la réponse de mes béta-lectrices pour le publier.


	23. Petit récapitulatif de l'année passée

**Note** : A l'occasion de la publication de « _La guerre des Hybrides_ », le troisième tome du « _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_ », il serait temps, je pense, d'écrire un chapitre de clôture pour « _Le pacte des Bannis_ ». Vous y trouverez un récapitulatif de tous les vainqueurs des défis que je vous ai proposés à chaque chapitre de ce tome, ainsi qu'un résumé plutôt complet de ce tome pour ceux qui l'ont lu il y a longtemps et veulent se remettre aux tomes suivants mais qui n'ont pas le temps de tout relire, et de sincères remerciements pour chacun de mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient sur Feufeu ou non.

 **Disclaimer** : Comme vous avez fini par bien l'avoir en tête après que je vous ai martelé la même chose de dix-neuf façons différentes, vous savez ce qui va suivre…  
Le monde de la Magie, dans lequel ont évolué mes chers personnages pendant une année entière, est presqu'entièrement repris de l'idée originale de Joanne K. Rowling, notre mère à tous. L'histoire dont je fais le résumé, elle vient de mon imaginaire, le monde de la magie n'est qu'un support pour la faire vivre.

 **Défis** : Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos participations aussi assidues qu'enjouées. L'une des parties de ce « chapitre » sera dédiée aux participants de ces défis. Alors je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

1 - Au plus profond de la campagne russe, aux abords d'une colline surplombant la Volga, quelques villageois se souviennent de l'histoire que leur racontaient leur grands-parents avant de dormir. Une légende sanglante qui les dissuade désormais de fouler l'herbe verdoyante du Mont Pourpre. Si aujourd'hui seuls les anciens prennent au sérieux cette mise en garde concernant la Colline Farzei, peut-être que les sombres événements à venir persuaderont les plus jeunes de se méfier des ombres que l'on voit planer autour de cet endroit maudit...

2 - Au plus profond de la campagne russe, aux abords d'une colline surplombant la Volga, quelques villageois se souviennent de l'histoire que leur racontaient leur grands-parents avant de dormir. Une légende sanglante qui les dissuade désormais de fouler l'herbe verdoyante du Mont Pourpre. Si aujourd'hui seuls les anciens prennent au sérieux cette mise en garde concernant la Colline Farzei, peut-être que les sombres événements à venir persuaderont les plus jeunes de se méfier des ombres que l'on voit planer autour de cet endroit maudit...

3 - Les vacances de nos héros se poursuivent paisiblement au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Très vite, ils doivent retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires nécessaires à leur entrée en deuxième année. Tandis qu'Eric accompagne Sally, son amie d'enfance, pour ses premières course de rentrée, Nathan profite d'un moment privilégié avec sa mère au Chaudron Baveur pour évoquer son sentiment d'abandon par rapport à son père. Sa rencontre avec Eric lui fera le plus grand bien.  
En revanche, celle d'Hester et Milo en fin d'été ravive des ressentiments qui s'étaient atténués pendant les vacances et leur promet une année explosive, pleine d'obstacles et de défis.

4 - Ça y est ! Le grand jour est arrivé ! Pour la jeune Sally, c'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, c'est Nathan et sa mère qui montrent à la petite sang-pur comment accéder à la voie 9 3/4.  
Hester, de son côté, inaugure sa future tradition d'arriver en retard à chaque départ du Poudlard Express et manque de rater ce dernier.  
Quant à Milo, comme à son habitude, il se plaît à martyriser des première année pour s'octroyer des places confortables dans le train. Avec ses manières de conquérants, il aborde des sujets top-secrets qu'un jeune élève de devrait pas avoir connaissance...

5 - Arrivés à Poudlard, élèves et professeurs peuvent enfin assister à la Répartition faite par le Choixpeau Magique. Encore une fois, le petit bout de tissu magique s'est surpassé et c'est dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement que commence la cérémonie. Mais les élèves ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, outre les prouesses vocales de leur répartiteur attitré, ils sont estomaqués d'apprendre que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est organisé à Poudlard cette année. Pour leur présenter l'événement, la vieille directrice, Pomona Chourave, se lance dans un récit aussi ancien que passionnant sur la genèse de ce célèbre événement.

6 – Les cours ont donc recommencé sur les chapeaux de roue au sein du Collège Poudlard. Rien n'a vraiment changé, cependant. Le Professeur Davidson n'a pas abandonné sa manie de faire étudier à ses élèves des potions de beauté aussi inintéressantes que faciles à préparer. Rose Weasley, de son côté, n'aurait pas pu lui offrir de plus grand contraste, avec ses cours si difficiles qu'ils exigent la concentration maximale de chaque élève. En revanche, Cho Chang semble avoir quelques problèmes d'autorité avec ses Serpentard de deuxième année ; heureusement que Dalia est là pour remettre tout le monde à sa place.  
Après une première semaine éprouvante, Eric décide de s'isoler un peu en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée. Sa plus grande némésis, Milo McAllister, est déjà sur place, et s'applique à martyriser les jeunes Poufsouffle. Il n'y a plus à hésiter, le jeune Hortshore décide d'entrer dans la danse, et il compte bien prouver à son rival qu'il n'a pas passé son été à s'entrainer pour rien...

7 – Se remettant doucement du choc qu'a provoqué la victoire d'Eric Hortshore sur Milo McAllister, les élèves reprennent progressivement leur train-train quotidien à l'intérieur du château.  
Quand arrive la première réunion du Professeur Davidson, personne n'est très surpris d'y retrouver les jeunes recrues de l'année précédentes, Nathan, Hester, Dalia, Eric, Alienor, Milo, Tina, timothy etc. Mais celles et ceux qui attirent le plus la curiosité sont les plus âgés, qui peuvent prétendre au titre de Champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il s'agit bien entendu de Samuel Potter, Milenya McGlory, et Vindicus McAllister.  
Fascinés par l'approche de la compétition, les protégés de Davidson commencent à le bombarder de questions sur le Tournoi des Trois sorciers et apprennent avec joie qu'il était présent lors du précédent Tournoi qui s'est tenu à Poudlard quinze ans auparavant. Ravis de pouvoir attirer toute l'attention vers lui, le beau professeur de potions commence son récit, et donnera à ses élèves une bonne leçon sur les effets néfastes des rivalités entre les maisons.

8 – L'arrivée imminente des deux écoles étrangères plonge Poudlard dans un état d'excitation sans précédent depuis près de quinze ans. Les spéculations concernant les nouveaux élèves qui feront leur apparition en octobre, foisonnent dans tous les coins du château.  
Cependant, un élève en particulier ne participe pas à cette allégresse. Toujours estomaqué d'avoir ignoré jusque-là que Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de Magie au Monde, Nathan Jones s'enferme à la Bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard et tout apprendre sur ces écoles étrangères, lesquelles semblent d'ailleurs bien plus dangereuses que Poudlard.  
Plongé dans ses recherches, il ne porte pas grande attention à Hester O'Brian, la jeune et pétillante Serdaigle, occupée deux rayons plus loin à écumer tout le secteur de la divination...

9 – Arrivée avec élégance et distinction, la Délégation de Beauxbâtons se présente enfin aux élèves de Poudlard. Menés par une dirigeante aussi belle qu'intimidante, les élèves de l'école française suscitent déjà l'excitation des garçons et des filles britanniques qui se mettent à se tortiller d'embarras, éblouis par tant de beauté.  
Mais ce doux ébahissement est de courte durée, car peu de temps après arrive la délégation de Durmstrang, avec sa Directrice aux airs de Golem de Fer, et ses fiers élèves bâtis comme des Trolls des Montagnes.  
Face à ces démonstrations de force et de beauté, les élèves de Poudlard se montrent moins rassurés, tout d'un coup. Tous se demandent s'il sera possible de cohabiter neuf mois durant avec ces étrangers...

10 – Loin de toutes ces querelles enfantines et ces préoccupations d'adolescents, Dean Thomas le Sanglant continue son périlleux voyage en Europe de l'Est. Sans se préoccuper des victimes qu'il peut semer derrière lui, il continue inlassablement la traque de la mystérieuse Scarlett.  
Son voyage le mène jusqu'à la Cabane d'un immense sorcier bien connu à Poudlard. Ensemble les deux anciens compères iront rendre visite aux vampires des forêts transylvaniennes, en espérant que leurs négociations débouchent sur une décision favorable pour les deux camps...

11 – Les élèves étrangers sont enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Alors que certains cherchent à en apprendre le plus possible sur l'histoire de Poudlard, d'autres tentent de prouver leur supériorité en écrasant les plus faibles. Cette situation pour le moins insolite à Poudlard amènera deux élèves à reconsidérer leurs positions. Tandis que Milo commence à douter des opinions et des valeurs, Eric s'engage à former les nouveaux Poufsouffle.

12 – Les trois champions sont donc nommés, plongeant Poudlard dans une ébullition frénétique. Certains sont excités à l'idée de voir ces trois sorciers d'exception s'affronter dans l'arène. D'autres sont déçus de constater que leurs favoris ont été évincé de la compétition avant même que commence la première tâche.  
Jamais à Poudlard, les élèves n'avaient été autant divisés entre eux. Alors que débute une guerre aussi virulente qu'éphémère, chaque élève résidant au château se devra de choisir un camp et le soutenir de tout son coeur pour triompher dans la bataille des tribunes.

13 – La première tâche approche à grands pas. Mais avant cela, il reste une dernière épreuve à passer pour nos trois champions : la séance photo de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Alors que Rita Skeeter et sa plume à papote ont pris leur retraite depuis longtemps, c'est une autre journaliste-vautour qui se chargera de couvrir l'événement du haut de son fauteuil galopant. Le verbe bien mordant et la plume acérée, Lavande Brown est bien décidée à faire trembler les échines lors de cette édition. Hester en sera d'ailleurs une des premières concernées...

14 – Le grand jour est arrivé, les élèves de Poudlard et leurs homologues étrangers vont enfin voir s'affronter leurs protégés dans un combat qui s'annonce aussi disputé qu'impitoyable. Cependant, lorsqu'ils constatent tous ensemble la difficulté de cette première tâche et la puissance de ce premier ennemis qu'ils auront à abattre, Champions et Supporters n'ont plus d'autres choix que d'unir leurs efforts afin de faire de cette première tâche un triomphe sans précédent. Mais pour autant, ces sorcières et sorciers venus d'horizons différents seront-iels capables de mettre leurs ressentiments de côté pour le Plus Grand Bien ?

15 – La première tâche vient donc de se terminer. Les Champions attendent donc avec impatience le verdict des juges. Sans surprise, c'est Constantin Lémy qui est sacré vainqueur de l'épreuve. Mais la route est encore longue jusqu'au Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Vindicus McAllister et KArl Ukkel ont encore deux épreuves pour rattraper leur retard et tenter de remporter cette compétition si disputée.  
Mais alors que les différents pronostics pullulent jusque dans les moindres recoins du château, un événement aussi plaisant qu'inattendu va très vite apaiser les esprits : la tenue le soir du 24 décembre du Bal de Noël.  
Alors que les esprits s'émoustillent à l'idée de pouvoir déclarer leur flamme à l'être aimé, Tina, elle, compte bien participer à la fête dans un but bien précis. Peu lui importe le fait que Constantin Lémy ait choisi Samuel Potter comme cavalier, ou que le frère de Vindicus McAllister ait refusé toutes les propositions des élèves plus âgées, la Garce de Serdaigle sait ce qu'elle fait en accompagnant cette brute d'Ukkel au Bal. Pour elle aussi, la guerre a commencé, et elle ne laissera aucun place à la chance dans cette aventure...

16 – Tandis que Scarlett McAllister continue son avancée vers les plaines les plus reculées de Sibérie, Dean Thomas ne recule devant rien pour la rattraper. Il sait qu'elle est dangereuse et qu'elle compte proposer une alliance au Seigneur Vampire qui règne sur les contrées froides de Sibérie, et pour la traquer, il devra compter sur un allié de poids, lequel connaît la région comme sa poche.

17 – Viktor Krum et Dean Thomas sont enfin arrivés à la forteresse où Scarlett s'entretient avec les plus grands vampires du monde moderne. Ces derniers, désirant à tout prix protéger leur Seigneur et sa nouvelle Dame, se jettent dans la bataille et vont offrir à nos deux chasseurs un affrontement qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier...

18 – A Poudlard, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers continue de plus belle avec le lancement de la deuxième tâche. Cette année, l'épreuve des baroudeurs se tiendra dans la forêt interdite. C'est un avantage pour Vindicus qui connaît l'endroit par coeur, mais il n'oublie pas pour autant que Karl Ukkel est un habitué des missions de survie en milieu hostile. Quant à Constantin Lémy, il est bien trop intelligent et astucieux pour s'avouer vaincu lors de cette épreuve. Qui, finalement, pourra triompher de l'adversaire qui lui aura été désigné et récupérer son trésor en premier ? Le mystère reste entier...

19 – La Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se poursuit tandis que les trois champions se retrouvent à affronter les créatures les plus terrifiantes de la forêt interdite. Arriveront-ils à sortir indemnes de ce guêpier ? Qui réussira à prendre les autres de vitesse et sortir à temps ?

20 – Les juges ont rendu leur verdict : l'insupportable Karl Ukkel est déclaré vainqueur de la seconde épreuve. Encore une fois, Vindicus termine deuxième, ce qui le rétrograde à la dernière place au classement général. Le champion de Poudlard devra donc redoubler d'efforts et d'ingéniosité s'il veut espérer gagner le Tournoi sur son propre terrain. Cependant, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ; un mois avant le début de la troisième tâche, un nouvel élément va être dévoilé et risque de tout changer...

21 – En arrivant dans la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg, Dean Thomas comprend enfin le terrible dessein de Scarlett McAllister. Accompagnée des vampires du Seigneur Vladimir, elle compte offrir une alliance à tous les peuples magiques mécontents des sorciers pour prendre possession du Monde Magique à la place de Harry Potter et l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le vieux chasseur de vampires doit donc agir vite pour prévenir ses amis Harry et Hermione, et sauver un maximum de moldus de cette tuerie qui se prépare...  
Dans le même temps, Poudlard s'apprête à accueillir la dernière tâche de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers si disputé. Bien que Karl Ukkel soit en tête, chacun des champions à sa chance dans ce labyrinthe. Mais pourront-ils résister aux difficiles épreuves que les professeurs de Poudlard ont mis en travers de leur route ?

22 – Le sort de Saint-Pétersbourg est ainsi scellé. Les quatorze sorciers qui s'étaient démenés pour protéger les moldus sont tous vaincus. Aux portes de la mort, Dean Thomas tente une dernière fois de contacter son ami Harry pour le prévenir de ce qui se trame à Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais Scarlett ne compte pas le laisser faire.  
Toutes ces atrocités, Vindicus a pu les voir en direct grâce à la Potion de la Destinée. Encore choqué par le massacre auquel il vient d'assister, il essaie tant bien que mal de garder les idées claires, afin de pouvoir s'emparer du trophée des trois sorciers, et ainsi sauver ses deux adversaires en mauvaise posture...

* * *

 **Reviews gagnantes :**

10ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 3, le 11 mars 2017 par **Simpson31**. Il a gagné un OS sur **_Scarlett McAllister_** _,_ en attente de publication.

25ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 7, le 4 avril 2017 par **Little Lazuly.** Elle a gagné un OS sur **_Fleur Delacour_**.

50ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 12, le 28 avril 2017 par **Kara Lee-Corn**. Elle a gagné un OS sur **_Maugrey Fol'œil_**.

75ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 17, le 25 août 2017 par **Les Feuilles d'Automne**. Elle a gagné un OS sur le personnage de son choix.

100ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 22, le 25 novembre 2017 par **Kara Lee-Corn**. Elle a gagné un OS sur le personnage de son choix.

150ème :

200ème :

* * *

 **Défis gagnants :**

 **Chapitre 1** : Questions multiples portant sur les chapitres 2 et 3, posée le vendredi 24 février 2017 à défi remporté par **Ty Bel** par 20 points sur 20 le 26 février 2017. Elle a remporté un OS sur un personnage qui reste à définir.

 **Chapitre 3** : Question portant sur l'identité des deux personnes qui aident Sally sur la voie 9-3/4, rivaux chez Ollivander, posée le samedi 4 mars 2017 à défi remporté par **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** par MP le 5 mars 2017. Elle a remporté un OS sur _Dalia Snakanger_ et _Lucius Malefoy_ , en attente de publication.

 **Chapitre 4** : Question portant sur la répartition de Sally Aybalt, posée le vendredi 17 mars 2017à Défi remporté par **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , grâce à une réponse exacte donnée le 17 mars 2017. Il a remporté un OS sur _Neville Londubat_.

 **Chapitre 5** : Questions multiples sur le futur affrontement entre Eric et Milo, posée le 22 mars 2017 à **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 2 avril 2017.

 **Chapitre 6** : Question sur le précédent Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard, posée le 2 avril 2017 à Défi remporté par **Little Lazuly** le 2 avril 2017. Elle remporte un OS sur _Eric Hortshore_.

 **Chapitre 7** : Question sur les huit écoles de magie européennes, posée les dix meilleurs élèves de la promo, posée le 4 avril 2017 à défi remporté par **Little-Lazuly** le 6 avril 2017. Elle remporte un OS sur _Tina Acklebow_.

 **Chapitre 8** : Question sur l'identité des deux officiels du Ministère, posée le 6 avril 2017 à défi remporté par **Louny9895** avec deux réponses exactes le 6 avril 2017. Il remporte un OS sur _Tina Acklebow_.

 **Chapitre 9** : Aucun défi pour cette fois-ci ^^.

 **Chapitre 10** : Question sur l'identité du champion de Poudlard, posée le 19 avril 2017 à **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 28 avril 2017.

 **Chapitre 11** : Question les clans de supporters à Poudlard, posée le 28 avril 2017 à **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 8 mai 2017, car la question était mal posée.

 **Chapitre 12** : Question sur l'examen des baguettes, posée le 8 mai 2017 à remporté par **Elojs** le 11 mai 2017. Elle remporte un OS avec _Rose Weasley_ en personnage principal.

 **Chapitre 13** : Aucun défi pour cette fois-ci ^^.

 **Chapitre 14** : Question sur les notes des juges après la première tâche, posée le 6 août 2017 à remporté par **Le Cerf-Pentard** le 12 août 2017. Il remporte un OS sur _Luna Lovegood_.

 **Chapitre 15** : Question sur l'identité de l'acolyte de Dean pour son excursion en Sibérie, posée le 17 août 2017 à remporté par Les **Feuilles d'Automne** aka **LutlaSerdaigle** le 17 août 2017. Elle remporte un OS sur _Milicent Bullstrode_.

 **Chapitre 16** : Aucun défi cette fois-ci ^^

 **Chapitre 17** : Question sur l'endroit où se déroule la deuxième épreuve, posée le 25 août 2017 à remporté par **Elojs** le 25 août. Elle remporte un OS récompense sur _Constantin Lemy_.

 **Chapitre 18** : Question sur les résultats des Champions à la deuxième épreuve, posée le 15 septembre 2017 à **aucun vainqueur** à l'issue du défi le 2 octobre

 **Chapitre 19** : Questions portant sur le fonctionnement de la dernière tâche, posées le 2 octobre 2017 à **aucun vainqueur** à l'issue du défi le 7 octobre 2017

 **Chapitre 20** : Pas de défi.

 **Chapitre 21** : Pas de défi.

 **Chapitre 22** : Pas de défi.

* * *

 **Palmarès Tome 2** :

 **Kara** : Trois textes gagnés **  
Little Lazuly :** Trois textes gagnés  
 **Elojs** : Deux textes gagnés  
 **Les feuilles d'Automne** : Deux textes gagnés **  
Ty** : Un texte gagné  
 **Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat** : Un texte gagné  
 **Louny 9895** : Un texte gagné  
 **Simpson31** : Un texte gagné  
 **Le Cerf-Pentard** : Un texte gagné

* * *

 **Défi inversé** :

Voici donc le classement de vos personnages préférés au 07/02/2018 :

1\. Vindicus : 51 points  
2\. Constantin : 26 points  
3\. Eric : 21 points  
4\. Dean : 17 points  
5\. Tina : 13 points  
6\. Dalia : 12 points  
7\. Alienor : 11 points  
9\. Hester et Milo : 5 points  
11\. Scarlett : 3 points 

Pour ce classement, les votes ont été effectués via ma page auteur sur FB (que vous trouverez dans mon profil FF). Y ont participé pour le moment : Chupeechan, Ty S. Brekke, n'Amé C, Kara Lee-Corn Smith, Lucie G et Fañch A.

* * *

 **Défi ultime :**

Classement au 28/03/2017 :

1\. Kara : 17 reviews

2\. Elojs : 16 reviews

3\. Bokaya : 15 reviews

4\. Little Lazuly : 11 reviews

5\. Chupeechan : 9 reviews

6\. Invictus : 6 reviews

7\. Louny9895 : 5 reviews

8\. Simpson31 : 4 reviews

8\. Les feuilles d'Automne : 4 reviews

10\. Jack Sherlock Black Londubat : 2 reviews

10\. Cliaa : 2 review

12\. Aquarius : 1 review

12\. Ty : 1 review

12\. Maxepehy : 1 review

12\. Bylbash : 1 review

16\. Guest : 1 review 

* * *

**Remerciements** :

 **Kara** : Toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. I love you sister ! Pour celleux qui lisent jusqu'au bout, je vous invite à taper « Kara Smith, page auteur » sur FB. Elle a enfin créé sa page auteur ! :D

 **Ty** : Je croise les doigts pour tes concours. Tu vas tout déchirer ! Et je compte sur toi pour essayer de décrocher la 150ème review quand tu auras terminé xD.

 **Elojs** : Merci encore d'avoir été présente à chaque sortie de chapitre. C'était super de savoir que je pouvais compter sur toi pour avoir un feedback pratiquement instantané sur mes publications. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Invictus Adrii** : Au plaisir de te retrouver dans les prochaines publis. Merci beaucoup d'avoir participé au succès de cette republication. J'imagine que tu as hâte de découvrir ce qui se passe en deuxième partie de tome 5. Permets-moi de t'assurer que ta longue attente sera probablement récompensée. Les trois seules personnes qui ont pu aller jusqu'à la fin de ce dernier tome (pour le moment) ont clamé haut et fort que c'était leur préféré. En attendant, j'espère que la prochaine republication de « La guerre des hybrides » te plaira tout autant que quand tu l'as lu la première fois.

 **Simpson31** : Merci d'avoir participé au lancement de ce tome. J'espère que le prochain t'emballera tout autant.

 **Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat** : Je suis très honoré que ma fanfic t'aies plu au point de participer aux défis. Il n'y aura sûrement plus de défis dans le prochain tome, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas que je te dois un one-shot sur Neville. C'est mon perso préféré, alors je risque pas d'oublier.

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** : Merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien durant tous ces chapitres. J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta fanfic attire toujours autant de monde. Je te souhaite le meilleur : )

 **Louny** : tes reviews m'ont également fait très plaisir. C'est toujours super gratifiant de voir que plein de nouveaux lecteurs adhèrent toujours autant à ma fanfic qui va a eu dix ans en novembre. J'espère que tes études se passent bien. Plein de courage pour la suite !

 **Cliaa** : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir accroché les wagons sur le tard. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident de commencer une fanfic qui a déjà plein de chapitres de publiés. J'espère que tu continueras à accrocher par la suite.

 **Maxepehy, Aquarius, Bylbash** : J'ai été ravi de lire vos impressions sur les deux premiers tomes de la saga. J'espère que le troisième vous plaira tout autant.

 **Les Feuilles d'Automne** : Je finis par toi, ma chère Lut, pour te témoigner toute ma gratitude et mon excitation à l'idée que tu continues à suivre cette fanfiction sur ce site qui ne t'est pas familier. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté comme si c'était la première fois. Pour le prochain tome, au moins, tu seras sûre de ne jamais l'avoir lue.

 **Gb88** , **Baziléa** , **Cutie** **Sunshine** , **Angeleye 502** , **Barbiemustdie** , **Morfin33** , **Flodu92** , **SuperAnanas** , **Loanne** et tous mes anciens lecteurs : Je pense bien fort à vous ! Et je tiens à ce que tout le monde sache à quel point vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ! ;-)

 **Toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre** : Que ce soit via ma page auteur, ou directement via le site de FF, merci de continuer à lire et à apprécier. L'enthousiasme silencieux est aussi gratifiant pour moi que le reste. En espérant que le troisième tome vous plaira tout autant, je vous fais plein de gros bisous. A la prochaine.


End file.
